Kidnapped
by JustSaiyan123
Summary: (See first chapter for further information.) After planning on having the best summer with her family and friends, Kim receives an unexpected mission assigned by the General of Area 51. After taking on this mission, everything takes a turn for the worse (or better, depends on the way the story goes). AU, rated T for language, imagery and violence; ratings may alter in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Kim Possible, nor its characters; only characters I've created are my own.**_

 ** _PLEASE READ THE A/N:_**

 **Honestly thought the genre should be Adventure/Redemption. Redemption isn't really an option on the drop down list, and not a lot of friendship is going to be going on(maybe), but it was close enough to redemption so I can't complain.**

 **And if you've read the summary, you'll understand why I said "or better, depends on the way the story goes." Truth is, I'm torn between two decisions. I'm debating whether I should have Cell become one of those redemption type villains(anti hero?)- like Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender, or just have him get sent back to hell by one of the Z-fighters(not specifying who), or HFIL as DB puts it. Let me know what you think in the reviews or in a private message.**

 **I chose to put the story back up, it was deliberately deleted because the entire thing had numerous grammatical errors and it was an overall train wreck, so here is a new, rewritten one. The story line is still similar to the original but altered slightly(GREATLY). Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**

 **P.S. I might have changed the story line in DBZ as well as events in Kim Possible. Trust me, it'll make the story make more sense, flame me if you want to, but I deemed it necessary.**

 _ **ALSO IMPORTANT:**_

 **The timeline is seven years after the Cell Games and right after the Buu Saga for the Z-fighters, but BEFORE Super.**

 **Ultimately meaning..**

 _ **NO SUPER SAIYAN GODS.**_

 **The timeline for Kim Possible is right after Junior Prom, approaching summer vacation.**

 **Hope this clears up any confusion that may appear. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron and Rufus stared at the clock in utter anticipation, but with each passing second, the clock's hands seemed to be slowing down, as if time itself was slowly going to a stop. This was intensifying the feeling of anticipation even further.

According to the clock, there was one minute was left, and after that minute would transpire, summer would begin, which meant-

 _"No school, no homework, no struggles to keep up in Mr. Barkin's class, just plain, old summer! And what better to spend it with my girlfriend_ , _Kim!"_ thought the freckled teen excitedly as he cast his eyes from the clock to the ginger sitting beside him. Kim was seated in her desk, rather peacefully than her overly excited boyfriend, staring at the clock just like he was. Besides the both of them, everyone else in the classroom were staring at the clock as well.

When the bell rang, almost simultaneously, all the students in class exited the classroom in a rush. They were practically shoving each other and jumping over one another in order to get out the door first.

"Every year!" Barkin, their teacher, yelled in frustration. "They leave as if the school's about to be blown to smithereens!"

Kim didn't rush out like the rest, she stayed back temporarily with Ron and Monique. The three walked out the classroom calmly to discuss the things they'd do for summer that was to come.

"Well, this summer my family and I planned on going to Lazy C Ranch in Montana to visit my uncle Slim," Kim announced to the two of her friends.

Ron's interest piqued at the sound of the location. "Lazy C ranch? Man, that sounds like a place I'd visit everyday," he remarked coolly, which ensued the rolling of the eyes from his girlfriend and Monique.

"You'll be back before summer ends?" Monique asked the ginger.

"I'll only be gone for a few days, so count on it," she responded with a smile, by which Monique returned with a grin.

The three exited the school and saw that Monique had to part. Kim and Ron waved her goodbye and walked home by themselves.

"Can you believe it, KP? Summer's finally here," he remarked to his girlfriend. "I thought school for go on _forever_."

Kim merely grinned and nudged him playfully on the shoulder with her own. "You say that as if you've waited forever," she said with a laugh.

Ron quickly strolled forward and ceased in front of her, suddenly solemn. "Forever is an understatement, Kim. A summer like this doesn't always come so lightly." The freckled teen developed a shudder at the memory of a horrible experience at a summer camp he went to as a child. "Remember.. _Camp Wannaweep?!_ "

The heroine released a sigh and walked around him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I know, I know, one of the worst things to happen to you during summer vacation," she said sensibly. "The ticks, the poison ivy, the toxic lake, your mom not returning your phone calls-"

"Yeah, all that stuff was pretty bad, but you know what was worse?"

Kim already knew the answer. She turned around to face Ron and gazed sympathetically at the dejected expression upon his freckled face.

"Come on, Ron, you shouldn't think like that at all. Who knows what'll happen this summer? For all we know, it could be one of the best experiences since _Junior Prom_ ," Kim suggested, wrapping her arms around him in an caring embrace.

"Or the worst," he suggested glumly.

"Oh hush," the ginger said, rolling her eyes once more. "Just enjoy our summer."

"Our summer..?"

"Mhm, so there's no need to whine about it, alright?"

Ron parted from the hug and threw her an offended look. "I wasn't whining! I was just giving my two cents, that's all!"

"Call it whatever, Ron, just enjoy this summer."

The blonde teen thought about it. It's only a bad summer if he made it a bad summer, so what's with all the complaining? At that point, a grin formed on his freckled face.

"Yeah, you're right, KP! From now on, just consider me the chillest person you know," he declared contently.

Kim sweat dropped at him, but she was glad he wasn't dejected anymore. So if that made him happy, then it made her happy too.

* * *

At the Possible household, Ron was relaxing on a lawn chair on the roof, sipping from his drink and letting out a satisfied sigh. Kim suddenly strolled in on him with her hands on her hips and a question in mind.

"So Ron. You're just gonna chill all summer?" she asked.

Ron, whose eyes were enveloped with sunglasses, slipped them down to his nose to look at his girlfriend. "'Chilling', as you put it, is for amateurs, Kim. I'm marinating," he replied, slipping his sunglasses right back up.

Kim rose an eyebrow in question with her arms crossed. "'Marinating?'" she quoted in question.

"Marinating: Relaxation for the professional," he simply responded whilst taking off his sunglasses.

Suddenly Kim's father, James, strolled in with bags in hand and a couple of suitcases. "Ready to roll, Kimmy?" James asked his daughter, who was about to respond when her boyfriend beat her to the punch.

"Roll? Nobody said anything about rolling!" exclaimed Ron, suddenly alarmed.

Kim turned to him once she had heard his exclamation. "Road trip to visit my uncle Slim, remember?"

Ron had a sudden remembrance of the last day of school when Kim explained that she would be traveling to Lazy C Ranch to visit her uncle. After that, he turned to the Possibles in front of him with a different emotion in place.

"Okay! I'll be here when you get back," he added to them, relaxing himself once more by laying down on the lawn chair.

The heroine formed a smirk whilst crossing her arms. " _In Montana_ ," she added.

"Montana?!" Ron shot up from the lawn chair, alarmed once more. Afterwards he calmed himself down, very brisk. "Okay, well I'll be here when you get back."

"Long time since we've visited the old Lazy C Ranch," James remarked to his daughter, which instead quickly caught the attention of the teenage boy relaxing in the lawn chair, who shot up once more.

"Lazy? I'm simpatico with lazy!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

Both Kim and her father turned to Ron as soon as they heard him. At that moment, an idea formed in the teenage girl's head. "Well, my mom has to work. You wanna come with?" Kim asked her the freckled teen expectantly, whose eyes were closed and a finger up to silence her.

"Let me consult with my marination adviser." He suddenly turned to his comrade, a naked mole rat named Rufus.

"You up for Montana, buddy?" Ron asked Rufus, shot up him his minuscule lawn chair in excitement.

"Yee-haw!" he let out a yell.

"Okay! Let's get lazy," Ron said whilst standing up from his lawn chair.

The sudden news had made Kim's father very glad, since he originally was supposed to carry all the luggage to the car; Ron joining them on their trip would mean aiding the rocket scientist in this laborious task.

James strolled forward immediately. "Here you go, Ronald," he said, as he dumped the luggage into Ron's arms. "Toss these in the car," he later added.

Ron strained quite a bit, his knees buckling under the weight of the luggage. "This does not bode well for the Ron-ster," he said, before collapsing under the weight.

* * *

 **After all the events of the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D" from Kim Possible**

The Possible family, and Ron, waved goodbye at Slim Possible and his daughter Joss Possible. Before they could head for the car, the Kimmunicator beeped in Kim's pocket, the teen rose a brow and quickly took the device out.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked the boy at the computer.

Wade was typing something, but soon replied to Kim's question. "Big sitch, Kim. The General of area you-know-where needs your help, it's urgent!" he exclaimed at the teen heroine.

Kim glanced at her father sheepishly whilst laughing awkwardly. "Sorry Dad, I'll need to bail to go on a mission, it's an emergency," she explained to her father.

Her father sighed, but smiled in the end. He gave Kim a pat on the back before replying to her. "Don't fret, Kimmy cub, if you gotta go, you gotta go!" he joked.

Kim groaned but laughed right afterwards. She turned to Ron briskly. "Come on, Ron, quit playing around, we have a mission!" Kim scolded, seeing Ron on the floor trying to put all the luggage in his arms, but each always slipping out whenever he tried putting another in his arms. It had seemed James had requested Ron once more to assist with carrying the luggage to the car.

When Ron heard his girlfriend, he dropped all the luggage on the floor and groaned loudly.

"Alright, alright, just let me get the luggage to the car."

* * *

The helicopter flew by a desert terrain and ceased moving to float above a specific location.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Harrison!" Kim exclaimed at the man piloting the helicopter, who briskly shook his head as soon as he heard the heroine.

"No need! Anything for the girl who saved my life from that plane crash. The entire airport would have exploded if it weren't for you!" he said to the girl gratefully.

Kim shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, it's no big!"

Afterwards, she donned her helmet and parachute before leaping off of the aircraft. Ron followed suit but struggled slightly. He ended up falling out of the helicopter, screaming as much as his lungs could allow. The sudden alteration in speed awoke his comrade, Rufus, who also began screaming once he saw that they were falling right out of the sky.

Kim was just about to release her parachute until she saw Ron speeding right past her. His screams making is obvious that he was in trouble. The teen heroine acted quickly and sped right after Ron, who was frantically pulling at the rope that would release his parachute. Soon the color white enveloped the sky and a sigh of relief escaped Ron's mouth.

It was short-lived, because the parachute ripped and he sped down faster than before.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, as she grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and released her parachute.

The crime fighting trio slowly floated down to the ground. Another sigh of relief left Ron's mouth, as well as Rufus'. The both took off their helmets and threw them to the ground. Once they observed the scene, confusion washed over the crime fighters.

There were no structures, no signs, no indication at all that hinted area 51 was anywhere to be found. The last time they were there, the building was right in the middle of the place, incredibly conspicuous, seen easily as the sunlight that shown on the desert.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "Um, Wade? We've got a big sitch here," she remarked.

Ron approached a deep ditch nearby with a smirk plastered on his face. "More like, a _big ditch_ , huh?" The teen could hear groaning come from his girlfriend and Rufus.

"Oh come on! That was funny!"

Kim ignored him, rolled her eyes and returned to Wade. "Anyway, we have a big problem."

Wade rose a brow. "A problem?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, what is it?"

The heroine continued to look around, but still saw nothing useful. "I don't see anything at all. It's as if the entire building disappeared!"

"Really?" the young tech genius asked incredulously. "I didn't think they'd actually do it.."

"Do what exactly?"

Wade cleared his throat. "I didn't think they'd actually hide the entire thing. Remember when Drakken tried to get in using his giant poodle?"

"How could I not? Commodore Puddles mega-cow licked my hair," Kim answered, shuddering slightly at the memory. "Talk about a _bad_ hair day."

"Yeah, well, since Drakken knew where Area 51 was, they decided to completely hide it underground for security purposes."

"So all we need to do is find it?" Kim asked, her green orbs broadening slightly. "That'll take forever!"

"Hold on, Kim, I'll scan the area for any hollow entrances."

Ron narrowed his eyes and leaned against an enormous boulder, trying to figure out where the location might be.

"Maybe it's right below us," he suggested, before he fell to the ground with a loud "oof" when the large rock abruptly slid away. His eyes widened at the sight. What kind of boulder moves away so lightly? He didn't know, but he soon found out the answer to their predicament.

Ron dismissed further questions, he looked down and gasped. "K-Kim! Look!" he exclaimed, pointing at a hole that lead deep within the ground.

Kim quickly ran towards him and stared down below. After she peered inside, she concluded that it wasn't that deep. The floor could be seen from where she was at.

"Ron, it's not that deep, lets go in," she quickly suggested, before she jumped right in the hole. She landed on the ground, gracefully. Kim then glanced up from the bottom at Ron.

"Come on down!" the teen heroine yelled from below.

As Ron looked below, he gulped. He wasn't afraid of heights.

He was afraid of falling _from_ high heights.

"C-Coming!" he replied, aloud. Ron leaped in and landed not-so-graceful, but wasn't harmed. He ended up on his rump and groaned slightly out of the discomfort. Kim helped him up to his feet, afterwards they both looked around.

"It's too dark to see anything!" Ron complained.

The freckled teen decided to move forward and instantly regretted the action. Once he moved forward, he tripped and fell over an unknown force. Kim quickly went to the floor and saw that is was tripwire. Suddenly alarms were blaring and red lights were repeatedly flashing on the ceiling. The lights were switched on and the crime fighting trio were surrounded by men in camouflage uniform, each holding a weapon that was pointed directly at them. The red light that aimed for their foreheads made it quite obvious.

"Halt! There's no danger here!" a voice boomed.

The men relaxed their position and moved. As a result, there was a line of absence of the men, and strolling through that line was General Sims himself, in his occasional army uniform. He was not alone, he had an assistant whose name was Sorgel. She seemed a bit meek, pale, and nerdy. Long, light brown hair and hazel eyes that looked slightly bigger than usual when her glasses are worn. She also wore a lab coat that looked a tad large for her.

"Possible! You're here, now lets get down to business," he immediately said, before turning to his assistant. "Sorgel, prepare him for us while I tell Possible here her mission details."

The assistant known as Sorgel pushed up her glasses up her nose and quickly nodded. She strolled away briskly with her lab coat dragging behind her.

"Follow me," the General ordered, as he walked away.

Kim and Ron exchanged looks and shrugged at each other before following the General. "Uh, General Sims, if I may ask, what was so important that I had to be here?" the heroine inquired.

The General did not answer for a moment and ceased strolling when he was in front of an elevator. After he pushed the button, he answered Kim's question.

"Well, to be frank, it isn't _that_ urgent. I just wanted you to be here pronto so I can get this over with!" he answered, but then he soon coughed and cleared his throat.

"But I must warn you.. this is no ordinary mission, and it's also no piece of cake. One mistake could be the cost of someone's life."

After hearing the warning from the General, Ron and Rufus gulped in fear. Kim, however, just crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing I can't accomplish, I assure you. I can do anything," Kim stated confidently.

The General grinned at her. "That's what I was hoping to hear."

The elevator doors opened and the three stepped inside. The doors closed and the General pushed the very last button on the wall. The lowest floor of all, deep into the Earth to ensure the escape of a creature would not be possible.

"Do you mind clearing up on what we're supposed to be doing?" asked the teen heroine.

The General cleared his throat once more. "It's going to be a long story, Possible."

Kim crossed her arms and scoffed. "I've got time."

"Very well then, I'll sum it up." The General straightened up as he prepared to tell the crime fighters the full story. "Seven years ago, there was a being known for nearly destroying the planet." Ron choked at the sound of this statement.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, highly alarmed.

"Quiet Ron! He's telling us something important!"

"Sorry!"

Kim and Ron quickly became quiet. After that, the general continued on with his explanation.

"As I was saying.. he took the lives of innocents from all over the globe until he was defeated by a brave hero known as Hercule Satan. Little did Hercule know, the monster survived. Before he could cause any more trouble for the planet, we captured him and kept him here for observation without the people of earth knowing." Kim listened intently, but was still a bit puzzled as to why she was needed.

"Where do Ron and I fit in?" she quizzed.

"This is where you come in, Possible. Well, you and the sidekick," said the general, as he gestured to Ron, who seemed a tad offended at the sidekick remark.

"You two are to keep guard of the room he's kept in while Sorgel conducts her experiments on him. He's escaped numerous times and has killed many of my personnel, so stay cautious," he explained.

Kim nodded, but had one more question in mind. "How long will this be?"

"According to Sorgel, as soon as she's done with her experimenting, and we don't know how long that'll be."

The girl pondered about this. Sure it seemed incredibly dangerous, but she went on perilous missions before. This would be a piece of cake for the teen heroine, but she wasn't so sure about her boyfriend; he would always be.. on edge? Yeah, that's the word.

The elevator doors slid open and the three exited. The General took a turn to the left and headed for a hallway with Kim and Ron trailing behind. After entering the hallway, they spotted an iron door with multiple locks on it. There was also a number on the door that read "EXPERIMENT 475". Shock overwhelmed the crime fighters as they saw the extremely locked door open with ease. On the other side was the assistant known as Sorgel.

"He's down for the moment, General," the assistant announced in a chirpy manner.

"Do you know how long he will remain that way?"

"I'm not sure, but I must suggest that we stop bringing other personnel here, Jamie.." She covered her mouth, making sure it was hidden from everyone. "..didn't make it, sir. He's gone."

The General sighed at the news, slightly dejected at the thought that he had gone used to hearing this. "Tell his family that I send my condolences, now widen the door so Possible here and her sidekick can enter," he ordered.

Sorgel nodded and opened the door fully. "Come in at your own risk, Miss Possible," Sorgel warned with a crooked mouth, by which the heroine found a bit odd but she only nodded in reply.

After witnessing their short-lived conversation, the mission began to sound terrifying, especially for the freckled teen. He just found out someone _died._ And it was more than literal. He didn't want to die. What kind of freaky thing resided in there? It sounded horrifying!

As for the heroine, she was curious to see how this would turn out. It sounded more dangerous than before when she found out someone had just perished. She decided that she wouldn't let that detail bother her, but encourage her to complete this mission. She'd do it for the people who lost their lives, albeit this was no ordinary mission she was about to partake in.

At once, the four entered the room.

* * *

 **This story is back up! Including a more constructed story line and a much better focus on the characters. I might have altered some of them to make the story make sense.**

 **Hopefully this one won't turn out to be a train wreck. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next update! It's very different from the original. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Please state any issue, I'll revise if necessary.**_

* * *

"Say hello to Cell!" Sorgel told the three, making a big gesture towards the creature bound against the wall.

All of its limbs chained by machinery that seemed incredibly advanced. Kim thought it'd be best to not touch it, but the curiosity within her boyfriend was enormous, he just _had_ to touch it. Besides the machinery, they noticed the creature. There was a bug-like appearance to it, resembling much like an insect.

"Whoa," Ron gasped, before quickly stepping forward to take a closer look at Cell. "I've never seen anything like him!"

The appearance was overwhelming, if not, familiar. The green skin covered by numerous black free-shaped spots, slit eyes that resembled a snake, and a orange beak that was suspected to be a mouth.

"Be careful, Ron! Don't get too close!" Kim immediately warned, taking a cautious step forward. Ron faintly heard her but ignored her plea and came much more closer to Cell, the distance didn't seem safe.

"But have you seen anything like this guy before?" he asked back in reply, gazing at Cell in awe. Cell shifted slightly and Ron stumbled back in fear.

"He's awaking, come back here, Ronald!" Sorgel quickly pleaded, as she snatched the boy away from the dangerous distance he was at.

"He's a bit dazed," the girl quickly added to the group. "We've had to use a rather large amount of sedatives just to calm him, but it only lasts a short while because his body regulates it very quickly.. or how you kids would say- _crazy fast_. Take heed." Kim listened, but just like Ron, she was fascinated by the creature. She had never seen anything anyone like him. It made her wonder how dangerous this creature truly was.

Cell lifted his eyes lazily before fluttering them open. He finally woke up, but nearly groaned as he only awoke to an unpleasant visit from the General and Sorgel. He looked to the right and spotted two more humans within his vicinity. With as much strength as possible, he bit back yet another groan.

"Hello Cell, did you sleep well?" Sorgel asked kindly, a rather wide smile on her face.

 _'What a truly stupid female,'_ Cell thought bitterly. He didn't bother in answering Sorgel's question, he disregarded it. He wanted nothing to do with her, if anything, the only thing he desired from her was her death.

"So, this is Cell," Kim remarked curiously. "All we have to do is make sure he doesn't escape?" The General nodded at her question.

"Yes, and if you were wondering, this device is what keeps him in place against the wall," he said, gesturing to the machinery keeping Cell contained. "If messed with, he will take his first chance immediately at escaping, and if he can, he'll kill you without any hesitation. I'll have to thank my assistant here for designing them, if it weren't for her, Cell would be wreaking havoc on this planet years ago!"

"I've worked very hard and long to perfect it," she said with a blush coming on. "I'm glad it managed to contain someone of such power!"

Kim stared at Cell whilst listening to the General's explanation and Sorgel's remark. _'Power?'_ She didn't know what the scientist meant by that, but she was sure it was nothing now that he was contained. All she could think of now was her mission, she would have to guard this room, keep an eye on this creature and prevent any casualties. And from what she heard so far, this mission was an incredibly big deal.

Cell merely gazed upon all the humans in the room with a tiresome glare. There was nothing he despised more. He _hated_ humans; not only were they the cause of his imprisonment, but his torture for seven straight years. He vowed to take revenge when the day of escape came, every human aiding the General or Sorgel would rue the day they met him. It wasn't long until an irate expression formed on his face, his tail whipping madly under the confines of the machinery.

"Whoa, he looks mad," the heroine remarked and Ron gave a quick, fearful nod in agreement as they saw Cell suddenly become angry. The General sighed and gestured her and Ron to the door. Kim nodded reluctantly and strolled out, with the blonde and Sims following behind.

"Sorgel, keep an eye on Cell," the General ordered.

The woman gave a nod and a salute. "On it, sir!"

General Sims eventually walked out and closed the door behind him. He turned to the crime fighting trio. "He's been like this from the very start. He's imprisoned for all of his horrendous crimes against us humans, and for that he's furious with us almost incessantly. He's obsessed with escaping, and not getting what he wants gets him even angrier." Kim crossed her arms.

"Well, if you eliminate the threat, it shouldn't be a problem anymore. I mean, it's not like he has a limited sentence here, right?"

The General let out raucous laughter at her assumption. " _Limited sentence?!_ Possible, you have much to learn," he laughed. Kim rose a brow and Ron just stared in confusion.

"I'm assuming it's for experimentation then.." Kim continued. The General gave a nod in reply.

"He's shown abilities no human is able of, we must find out how he's this powerful so I can apply it to my soldiers," he explained. "I trust that this mission will be no issue for you two?"

Kim gave a nod. She wasn't really sure about the "applying unknown powers" to soldiers, but if that's what General wanted, then she thought it would be best of her to not question it.

"Doesn't sound too difficult, you can count on me, General. It's like I always say," she said. "I can do anything."

Sims gave a grin. "I expect it won't be difficult for the sidekick as well?" he quizzed.

Kim turned around and saw Ron cowering behind her, but he quickly straightened up when he was mentioned and cleared his throat.

"This? No problemo! The Ron-ster can handle any creature," he spoke confidently, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, who only rolled her eyes.

Kim cleared her throat to get the General's attention once more. "When does this mission start?"

The General gave a one worded reply.

"Now."

* * *

The first week of summer didn't start off too badly for the heroine and her partner. They took down Drakken and Shego at her uncle's ranch, but they both got away before they could face the consequences. That was one downfall, but this recent mission she's been assigned brought her mood up, until recently.

"Couldn't they have gotten two soldiers to stand outside this door all day?" Ron complained.

Kim sighed empathetically. "Ron, the General is counting on us. Don't you know how many people _died_ trying to make sure this.. um, _guy_ doesn't escape?" The blonde merely gave a shrug.

"KP, I don't think we should call that.. that _thing_ a guy, it's not even human!" he exclaimed, pointing through the window and at Cell.

"Ron, when Gill got mutated, he didn't really look human, right?"

The freckled teen nodded, curious of where this was going. "Right, right," he said. "But explain it to make sure we're on the same page."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Ron, even though he looked practically _nothing_ like a human, we still called him using pronouns. I mean, he's not just a thing, he's a person just like us. This Cell guy's probably the same, but, you know, on a different level."

Ron admitted she had a point. Just because something doesn't look human, doesn't mean that they weren't capable of humanity-even though Gill probably lost all of it when he mutated.

It became silent after that, which was slowly gnawing at Ron. He loathed silence and boredom, which was occurring simultaneously. He turned around to look at the door behind him and Kim. There was a small window at the top, but you could still see through it and into the room within. Ron peered inside and spotted the _thing_ as he'd previously called it, but now referred to it as Cell.

"He looks like an alien," he suddenly remarked.

"Maybe he is," Kim offered, looking back just like her boyfriend. She had never seen anything or anyone like him, which just supported the assumption that he could possibly be an extraterrestrial.

Their seemingly incessant conversation bothered the bio-android, since he was awake. Albeit his appearance told otherwise; his eyes were closed because he was just tired of looking at the room he had been imprisoned in for so long. _Seven years._

All that was done to him was experimentation, tests, all sorts of science. For such idle human things, it was quite painful to experience, that he had to admit. All the more reason to escape, which was constantly on his mind.

The machinery connected to him limited his abilities, such as reverting to his first form, rendering his ability to perform ki blasts, and an enormous cut in his strength. Perhaps Dr. Gero wasn't as brilliant as he'd thought.

"We should go check him out," Ron insinuated. "For, uh, you know, science and stuff."

Kim frowned. "Ron, this isn't the time to be playing around."

"No, I'm saying we might be able to find out what he is by taking a closer look!"

"And what makes you so curious, Mr. Science Guy?" she asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not just me, Rufus wants in on it too," he replied briskly. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

Rufus popped out of his pocket and gave a thumbs up. "Science!"

Kim bit back a groan. "Look, even if we were allowed to get closer, it doesn't mean we shouldn't. I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered."

"He doesn't look awake, he's asleep, just look!" Ron continued.

Kim looked through the window once more and it appeared that Cell was asleep, even though he wasn't.

"He could be faking for all we know," she simply responded.

The freckled teen slid down against the door. "Come on, KP, he's got all those machine doo-hickeys all around him. We'll just be in and out, just like that!"

The redhead sighed. "Ron, has it ever occurred to you that even guys like him need their privacy now and then?"

Before her boyfriend could respond, her Kimmunicator began beeping in her cargo pants. The teen heroine quickly took it out and said her signature catchphrase.

"What's the sitch, Wade-" Kim's sentence was cut short by the person on her screen. It wasn't Wade at all, it was the General's assistant from earlier, Sorgel. Kim was shocked at first, but she regained her nonchalance.

"Uh, Sorgel?"

"Oh! The General needs you immediately, come briskly at once miss Possible," the girl spoke.

Kim quickly nodded. "Where?"

"His office at the third floor," Sorgel quickly replied, before the screen turned off.

Kim sighed and glanced back at Ron. "You got this?" she asked him.

Ron scoffed and crossed his arms. "KP, I know I haven't been much help lately, but I can assure you that the Ron has got this."

The heroine merely rolled her eyes and strolled off briskly. Ron stared as she left until he could no longer see her, but questioned her trust in him. They've known each other for so long, trust should be no issue at all-but why did it feel like it was the _biggest_ issue of them all?

"Hey Rufus, do you think I'm trustworthy?" Ron asked his companion. Rufus popped out from his pocket and gave a nod and a reassuring "mhm". The teenage boy grinned at him.

"That's what I thought!" Ron then opened the door to Cell's room. Rufus yelped and hid himself in Ron's pocket.

"Hey, hey, buddy we're okay," he began towards Rufus. "He's asleep, he can't hurt us. Besides, he's got all those gadgets holding him back, we're completely safe." Rufus still hid inside Ron's pocket, trembling, meanwhile the boy calmly made his way towards Cell to have a closer look.

 _'Yes, come closer, you buffoon. Come and assist me with my escape as you meet your demise.'_ Cell thought evilly, hearing the "tap" of Ron's steps as they came closer. The bounded creature nearly let out a breath of satisfaction and blood thirst. This could be his chance, he could utilize this idiotic human for his escape!

The need for Kim to make her appearance for the General was strangely dismissed, so she quickly returned to her post and saw that Ron had disappeared. There was only one place he could be. She bolted to the door and practically ripped it open and saw him right in front of Cell.

"Ron!" she shouted out.

Ron quickly straightened up and glanced behind himself nervously. He saw Kim at the entrance with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised while Cell's eyes shot open in both shock and anger.

"Ron, what are you doing in there?" she asked, nearly sounding like an interrogator.

"Uh, I was- I was-"

"Just come here." Ron sighed and left the room. Kim closed the door, but stopped in the middle to peek at Cell. He no longer appeared asleep, but awake. And he was extremely furious.

 _'What a pest!'_ Cell thought angrily. It was obvious to the heroine that he was planning on escape, but not on her watch. She'd promise that he'll never get the chance, which afterwards she looked at Cell solemnly before turning to Ron.

The teenage boy glanced at his girlfriend with a sheepish smile. Kim sighed in disappointment, which caused a feeling of dread within Ron. He didn't want trust to be an issue, but here it was worsening. If only his curiosity hadn't gotten in the way.

"KP, I just wanted a closer look-"

"But you _knew_ that he'll grab any chance he can to escape!" Ron averted his eyes in shame. "Ron," Kim began. "Something bad could have happened to you, and I wouldn't know what to do if that happened."

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"Don't be, just promise me you won't pull something like that again," she responded. Ron gave a nod in reply.

"Thought you were going to talk to the General," he remarked. Kim merely shrugged.

"Sorgel just suddenly told me that he didn't need to talk to me anymore, sort of surprising," she said, as she closed the door to the room.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now, KP," he admitted.

Kim smiled and nudged him on the shoulder before she positioned herself at the door once more, silence quickly returning. Ron, of course, loathed this, but tolerated it. He didn't want to bother Kim much longer after this little stunt he tried to pull.

* * *

"Again, I have been foiled by that teenage brat and her sidekick whose name I can't remember!" Drakken yelled out in frustration. Shego merely rolled her eyes and filed her nails during all this commotion he made.

After being foiled once again by Kim Possible, Drakken and Shego retreated back to the lair to discuss a new plan, albeit the green woman neglected his ideas.

"Don't forget that the Possibles were there too," Shego added as she continuously filed her sharp black nails. Drakken growled at his sidekick.

"Shego, this is no time for smart remarks. Now is the time to think up a new diabolical plan." The green woman groaned loudly and took out a magazine, not bothering to listen to Drakken's next scheme.

Out of nowhere, the wall near them was blown to smithereens. Drakken yelped while Shego just flipped a page in her magazine like it was another day at the beach. Albeit, the destruction wasn't all they noticed. There was an enormous contraption standing there and it strolled in as if it did nothing at all.

"Cousin!" a person yelled from above. Drakken grimaced at the sight of destruction and growled. His cousin Motor Ed decided to drop by for a visit, but this visit was unannounced which angered the mad scientist. Especially the destruction he caused to the lair.

"Hey cuz'! How are ya?" Motor Ed greeted Drakken, as he hopped off of his moving contraption.

"Just peachy," Drakken answered sarcastically.

"I thought you'd be terrible considering Kim Possible foiled another one of your plans."

"I was being sarcastic!" he snapped.

With one of her eyebrows twitching, Shego sighed in exasperation and closed her magazine, incredibly irritated. This conversation Drakken had with his cousin was giving her a major headache.

"Why don't you do me a favor and _leave_?" Drakken asked bitterly.

"But I got somethin' useful for you," his cousin chipped.

"The only useful _thing_ you could _do_ is leave!"

The green woman suddenly lunged at the bickering scientist and his cousin with her fists glowing green. Drakken jumped into Motor Ed's arms, the both screamed in fear and jumped out of the way as Shego's fist landed on the ground, creating a small crater.

"Quit bickering!" she snapped. "If you two _love_ chatting so much, how about you both plan a scheme! Maybe something evil will finally come out of it!" Shego stomped off into another room, snatching her magazine and her nail filer.

"...She's got a point, cousin," Motor Ed remarked to Drakken, who only grumbled and strolled away, furiously. "I told you I got somethin' useful! Seriously!"

"As if anything intelligent could come from you," Drakken said from under his breath. Motor Ed caught up to him and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"If anything, there's a person I know who'll help ya with your current situation," Motor Ed offered. Drakken scoffed and threw him a skeptical look.

"You're joking."

"I'm like, totally serious, dude. Doubt Kim Possible could beat this one, I tell you what." The villain laughed at him, but saw the solemn look on his cousin's face. He definitely wasn't joking around.

"You're actually serious," Drakken said incredulously. Ed gave a sure nod.

"'Course I am, how do you think I got my jobs done?" he laughed, giving another hard pat on the back. "Was recommended to me from a guy named Dig Baddy? Forgot, but she's done wonders. Better than my useless crew and _seriously_ better than the one you've got now." He then moved his eyes to the henchmen in Drakken's lair and saw that one was reading a comic book and another was picking their nose and standing idly.

Drakken gave an "oof" from this pat and growled slightly, _but_ -this offer his cousin suggested intrigued him. Someone who could defeat Kim Possible so he could go forth with his plans? It sounded like a miracle. Besides, he was desperate for at least _one_ victory.

"How can I contact this person?!" he frantically asked Motor Ed.

His cousin proceeded to explain how he could contact this person. There was only one way for communication and it was done online, a website deep into the dark web where a number was hidden away, a number that could decide the fate of everything.

* * *

The dark of the night quickly obliterated the light of day. Of course, it wasn't noticeable by the crime fighting trio since they were underground guarding a room. It wasn't entirely enjoyable, but at least they were contributing to something good, which mattered the most to Kim, albeit Ron thought otherwise.

 _'This summer has gotten off a rotten start..'_ he thought to himself. Stopping Drakken and Shego at the Crooked D supported the thought of summer being filled with fun and excitement. Now, it was so boring that he could fall asleep any second now.

Ron hatched an idea. "KP.. how about we go to Bueno Nacho this Saturday?" he asked his girlfriend expectantly. Kim turned to him and gave a tired sigh.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. Don't you know we have to be here until Sorgel finishes her work?" she asked.

Ron nodded nodded in reply but dejectedly. This mission was getting in the way of his summer and his time with his girlfriend-despite seeing her everyday. All he wanted was to leave this place to hang out with her. Sure, anywhere with her would always make everything better, but this place might be an exception.

Kim saw the dejected expression on Ron's face and sighed once more. "I'm sorry, Ron," she offered. "You know there are more important things going on. Besides, we just don't have the time."

This mission was tearing Ron apart. If only there was a solution to his summer predicament.

Alas, an idea came to the teenage boy's mind, but it was not a good one.

* * *

 **This chapter is very, very, very different from the original one. I altered it a lot so the story would make sense in the future. Thanks for reading! Don;t forget to RR!**

 _ **Please state any issue, I'll revise if necessary.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Also thanks for the review, greatly appreciated.**

 _ **Please state any issue, I'll revise if necessary.**_

* * *

The day began like any other. Normal. Which for Kim was good, but for her partner, not so well.

Ron did not want attending to the base for their positions to be a normality for them. He wanted his summer to be filled with fun and excitement, unlike his past experiences over the years.

He sighed, as he stood in front of the door in a dejected manner, alone. Kim had left to attend a meeting of some sort with General Sims and other important people to discuss her mission. Ron couldn't come, because _someone_ had to guard the room, unfortunately for him, he was the first choice.

"Man, this blows," said Ron, disappointed. He hatched an idea few days earlier, but he didn't know how to accomplish it, even though the solution was plain in sight. The naked mole rat, Rufus, popped out of his pocket. The boy smiled.

"Hey buddy, mind helping me with something?" he asked. Rufus gave a nod with an assuring "mhm". Before Ron could begin his plan in saving his summer, Sorgel strolled in the room with a clipboard in hand. She was pretending to write something down on it, throwing a glance at the boy ahead with a slight smirk.

"Hello there, you're the sidekick, right?" she asked, pointing at him with her pen. Ron scowled.

"That's what people _think_ I am.." he mumbled in reply. Sorgel merely gave a half nod and approached the heavily locked door, staring through the window with a gaze of longing.

"Isn't he extraordinary?" she asked Ron. He shrugged.

"More like creepy," he remarked, as he turned to stare through the window at Cell. Sorgel ceased gazing through the window and looked at Ron with a look of disappointment. She didn't understand how Ron could not be fascinated by the sight, if not, the _existence_ of Cell. He was something incredibly odd and new, despite the fact that she discovered him years ago.

"With brains like yours, I can imagine you'd think that," she added, turning back to the window to gaze at Cell with a fascinated stare. Ron seemed a bit offended at the comment the bespectacled girl made.

He decided not to dignify what she said with a response-mostly because he didn't have one. When Sorgel noticed, she turned back to him.

"Curious?"

"What?"

"Aren't you curious?" she repeated herself.

"Uh.. well, yeah!" he replied. "I mean, he's not human.." He glanced her way with a skeptical look. "Right?"

"Not fully," she responded. "He was never human if that's what you're thinking, but I've found trace amounts of human DNA within his being."

"So he's some kind of weird science experiment gone wrong?"

Sorgel's face fell briefly. "Well.. I wouldn't say that, it looks like he was intentionally created this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, find out for yourself," she just said with a wide grin, opening the door and gesturing for him to enter.

"R-really?!" he asked incredulously, and she nodded in reply.

"Of course, with me supervising you, you will be completely safe," she assured him.

 _'Just like Jamie was,'_ she mentally added with a small giggle.

Just as Ron was about to enter, Kim strolled in. The teenaged boy noticed and stopped in his tracks immediately.

"Hey KP!"

"Hey Ron, managed it alone?" Kim inquired, as she took her position beside Ron at the other side of the door. He shrugged in reply. Sorgel smiled at Kim, her face twitching a bit as she prepared to ask the redhead the same question she asked of the freckled teen.

"Isn't he extraordinary, Kimberly?" The teenaged heroine turned to Sorgel with a raised brow, unsure of what she was referring to.

"Who is?"

"Well, who else?" Sorgel continued, gesturing towards the door, to the unique being known as Cell. Kim turned and looked through the window, spotting him quickly. He was always in one spot after all.

After examining him for a moment, Kim turned back to Sorgel. "He's.. _interesting_ ," she responded. Sorgel smirked in reply.

Kim peered within the room once more, this time with curiosity. Sorgel noticed this and widened the door, surprising the crime fighting trio who questioned her motive.

"Care to have a closer look?" Sorgel suggested. Kim shook her head sheepishly while Ron jumped with excitement. It wasn't safe, the teen heroine knew that, which was why she chose not to enter. The bespectacled girl looked at her with a discouraged expression.

"Why not, Kimberly?" she asked.

"I've been ordered to only prevent Cell's escape, it'd be dangerous to get closer to him considering what happened to.. uh," Kim paused for a bit, trying to remember the same of the person who died prior to her and Ron's appearance, "Jamie?"

Sorgel shrugged. "Jamie was reckless, but you shouldn't worry, I'm here. You can enter if you wish with a clear mind," she persisted.

Kim eyed her warily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I wish not to. It's rude to stare anyway."

Sorgel continued to stare in disappointment. _'Looks like I'll have to try again later,'_ she pondered. These questions were left unanswered, she didn't want to bother the crime fighters with more questions, it would make her seem suspicious.

"What about you, Ronald?" Sorgel asked, although she didn't have to, Ron was already inside the room.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. The bespectacled girl was just about to follow until an interruption transpired. She moaned in disappointment as she took out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes I'm at the bottom floor. Now? Sir, now's not really a good time-" Sorgel was interrupted by yelling that came from the other side of the line. Kim stared in curiosity.

"Y-Yes sir, I understand. Just give me a little bit more time, don't be so haste to make such dangerous decisions," she continued, walking away from the door and out the hallway.

 _'Oh no, Sorgel's not going to be here to supervise Ron. I really don't want to go in though..'_ the heroine thought, but then she dismissed these thoughts. Ron's safety was more important to her than idle, personal issues.

Kim briskly strolled in, closing the door behind her. The first thing she did, search for Ron and make sure he was safe, albeit he seemed to be doing well.

He was standing right in front of Cell, staring quite rudely. It wasn't until the eyes of the creature flashed open that he stumbled back, but into Kim.

"Ron, be careful!" she warned, on the brink of yelling. Ron quickly saw her and straightened himself up.

Cell watched these two in amusement. From what he had observed, they were very close; tight. Have known each other for awhile, a long one at that. The reason for his amusement, was how pathetic they were. How could these simple-minded humans keep him imprisoned? If he caught freedom, he could kill them instantly without a second thought.

"How pathetic," he sneered, the word coming out with a chuckle and with a creepy vibe. Kim and Ron froze in shock.

"H-He can talk?!" Ron gasped out, utterly incredulous.

Cell nearly burst out laughing. Even though it was quite fair for the teen to think he couldn't speak, he didn't appear humane at all, if anything, more alien-like.

"Surprised, human? I have a vast vocabulary even you couldn't comprehend," Cell continued on. Ron tried to say more, but was still incredibly shocked.

"Ron!" Kim finally said aloud, trying to shake her boyfriend out of shock. He was shaken vigorously until he found himself.

"This is way cooler than before!" he exclaimed. Kim frowned.

"You're just going to ignore the fact that he called us pathetic?" she continued, her hands on her hips. Ron shook his head at her.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. I'm pretty certain it wasn't directed at us," he responded coolly. Cell scoffed.

"It seems there is an absence of intelligence here," he remarked, blatantly calling the boy an idiot.

"Hey! Words can hurt you know," came the hurt teen's terse reply. A wicked smile appeared on Cell's orange beak-like mouth.

 _'Not as much as the pain I'll inflict upon you all,'_ he thought evilly. Albeit he shouldn't be saying things such as that, for all he knew, escaping the base was something he couldn't get his hands on.

"Ron, you shouldn't raise your expectations so high," Kim advised. "We were already informed of Cell's mass murder, remember?"

The teenage boy admitted she had a point, but it's been seven years since then. Cell could have possibly altered, but who was he to say?

"Right.."

Kim sighed and leaned against the door. "At least we know he's able to communicate," she added, looking at Cell as she said that.

"Yeah!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, quickly turning to Cell.

"Do you mind answering some questions?" he immediately asked. Cell gazed curiously, though with an annoyed look also. Kim could be heard groaning.

 _'After all he's been informed, he acts as if I'm another human. Such idiocy is great in this one,'_ he mused, slightly annoyed that he was being treated like these inferior beings. He should be feared from all over the planet, if not, the _universe._ It was all going to be a reality until a young boy by the name of Son Gohan made it a fantasy.

"Ron, I don't think he's in the mood to be answering questions. Considering his.. _predicament_ ," Kim remarked. Cell's ceased his gaze at Ron and shifted slightly towards to the human girl.

 _'At least this one's understandable.'_ Now Kim, was a human he could stand. Smarter than Ron, less likely to be annoying, nonetheless, it didn't change the fact that she was human. And Cell despised humans.

"I guess you're right.."

Cell would have thanked Kim for preventing a load of questions being fired at him, but it wasn't in his nature to. The absolute _least_ he could do was allow her to live if he ever escaped.

* * *

Ron took a nap, laying against a wall near the door, snoring quite loudly. Frankly, this was more irritating to Cell than him speaking.

Kim didn't know why she was still there. She thought it was because Sorgel hadn't come back yet, since she was awaiting her return when she entered the room. The wait turned from minutes to hours, which Ron couldn't take, so he fell asleep. This meant the heroine had to be awake in order to keep watch on the other being across the room.

 _'This is actually pointless.. the machinery should be enough to keep him in place, there's no reason for me to be here,'_ Kim pondered. Perhaps Cell has encountered solutions to escape, new ones could pop up any second now. This debate began to irritate the girl.

 _'Well, can't complain.'_ Kim merely sighed and crossed her arms over her chest while Cell did what he had always been doing for seven years. Plotting his escape, searching for any solutions, anything for that matter. One thought came to mind and it included the human boy.

 _'Perhaps I can fool the boy into freeing me. Won't be long until curiosity kills him,'_ he thought. Just like Jamie, Cell knew Ron was fascinated by him, and definitely knew he wanted a much closer look at him too. This plan seemed perfect, albeit there was one issue he had to eliminate. His slit-eyes quickly found Kim leaning against the door, he growled.

 _'There has to be a way to get rid of her,'_ he continued in his thoughts. He obviously couldn't tell her to leave, it would make him appear suspicious and he wanted nothing of that.

 _'Curse these humans!'_ Cell was infuriated. Of all things, something so idle angered him. He was _the_ perfect being. He was supposed to be _the_ strongest in the universe, _the_ smartest, _the_ superior being compared to everyone. All that was taken away from one little gadget seven years ago. This event he experienced then was truly mortifying. It left him in a form he felt weak in; his imperfect form.

Kim took notice at Cell, watching his glowering slit-eyes close in anger. Frankly, she felt bad for him. Imprisoned in an unknown location for seven years, and for what? To be experimented on, which was more like torture. Sure, he took the lives of many people, but she would've expected him to be executed rather than be tortured for years on end.

"Hey, uh, are you.. okay?" she started to ask, stretching out the last word in her question.

Cell opened his eyes when he heard the human girl's voice, but didn't look at the her so nicely. He didn't like communicating with humans, or any beings for that matter. Everyone was inferior to him, no one deserved to be in his presence or to even have a look at him. Even so, this girl was asking him if he was content.

It was about one whole minute until Cell decided to respond. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he hissed, his words slipping out with venom. The heroine merely shrugged at him sheepishly. She should've known better than to ask a murderous creature like him if he was alright. She was the guard, and he was the prisoner, questions like hers would only end badly.

"Sorry for being concerned?" the redhead added in question. "You didn't have to answer anyway," she muttered shortly after. Cell obviously heard her mutter and shot her a glare.

 _'Foolish human, you'll take those words back as soon as you see me slaughter your race,'_ he thought bitterly. She had absolutely no reason to be concerned, it was weaknesses like these that make humans such an inferior race to Cell. One day, her kindness can or will be taken advantage of, and there will be heavens to pay.

Kim saw the hateful look and averted her eyes. Never had she seen so much hate bottled up in one person. With the exception of Drakken and Shego, but it might have just been spite.

"Hey, look, I said I was sorry, don't get all worked up, okay?" The continuous apology only seemed to make Cell angrier, more so he was growing annoyed.

"I do not need such idle apologies. There is nothing worthy or beneficial a _human_ such as yourself can grant me," he responded, his words still slipping out venomously, albeit it seemed even more so.

The ginger was nearly taken aback, but the way he spoke to her like she was inferior to him definitely irked her. With that in mind she decided to take back what she said and shoot something right back at him.

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty, _Cell_. This is coming from someone who's stuck to the wall!" she shot back.

Cell growled at her. She definitely had a big mouth for a being who could get killed by him in an instant. Albeit _she_ didn't know that, and that was what angered him. He decided not to get angry and forget this little squabble ever occurred. Emotions were useless and she wasn't worthy to witness any of his. Besides, emotions would get in the way of almost anything. They were incredibly lucky they had him contained. If it weren't for their "technology" they'd be absolutely defenseless against someone like him.

"Do you not have time to waste somewhere else?" Cell later asked, hoping he'll drive Kim away from the room. The teen rose a brow after hearing this.

"Unfortunately for _you_ , no," she answered. "I've got a mission to finish and I'm _so_ not leaving until it's over." The slit-eyes of the once perfect being narrowed.

"Heh, mission?" he scoffed. So that's how she viewed it. _A mission._ Of all things.

Kim could hear the mock in his voice. She merely ignored it and went back to laying against the door and being silent. She already knew the guy was a murderer and despised him for something so despicable, but she began to hate him on a personal level.

Cell growled. He hated being ignored, but not as much as he hated the humans and their worthless planet. If only he were free, then he wouldn't be ignored to much. Every single one of them would beg him to spare their lives.

And he'd make sure _she_ would be one of them.

* * *

Drakken attempted multiple times to contact this person Motor Ed spoke of, albeit every time he got it wrong. He kept thinking it was some some of prank his cousin was pulling on him. Was Motor Ed intentionally trying to make a fool out of him?

"Damn him," Drakken cursed out of anger. Shego watched him in amusement.

"Dr. D, sure you're doing it right?" she asked, sneeringly. Drakken growled at her and attempted to call once more, but failed, as usual.

"Arghh! Why can't it work?! I've done every step correctly!" he bellowed, slamming the phone down in anger. His female sidekick snickered at him.

"Let me have a try," Shego suggested.

Drakken glared. "No."

Shego's hands glowed green threateningly. "I wasn't asking," she growled.

The evil scientist trembled and handed the phone to Shego. She snatched it and dialed a number. She overheard Motor Ed explaining how to call this person the other day. So she didn't exactly require an explanation from Drakken, even though she was completely sure he'd get it wrong.

"Well?" Drakken inquired impatiently.

Shego shot him a glare. "Shut up, it's ringing," she snapped afterwards. Drakken mumbled some expletives and mocked her from under his breath.

"Hi, my _boss_ would like to speak with you," Shego said out of nowhere, chucking the phone at Drakken. It missed his hands and he fidgeted until he actually caught it.

"H-Hello?" Drakken asked, awaiting a response.

* * *

In the dark of an alleyway, a lean woman stood over a body-unbeknownst to anyone that whoever it was, they were either unconscious or deceased. With the only communicator she had, she answered her device while finishing her mission. The life essence was now being sucked away from the body and flowing into her fingers. "Well hello there, who might I owe the pleasure of speaking with you?"

She heard a gasp at the other line. It seemed the evil scientist was incredulous. He was shocked that he actually managed to contact this person Motor Ed spoke of, with assistance from his sidekick of course. He would be happy if it weren't for the chilling voice she had.

"Do you know the name, Motor Ed?" he asked.

A chuckle rose from her throat. To which Drakken found chilling, causing his entire body to shudder briefly.

Besides that, she knew Motor Ed quite well. One of her frequent customers at the moment. She was just glad word was spreading of her business, it sure helped with her cravings now and then and it sure did boost her abilities, even if they were just mere humans. "Of course, you a friend?"

"Family more like, he told me you can be hired to.. _finish_ the job, if you catch my drift," he responded.

"You are right. If you want more information about what I do, meet me at The Bermuda Triangle. I find it that you're acquainted with such a place?" she suggested.

"Yes."

"Good. Meet me there tonight and we'll discuss about.. _finishing_ the job. I'll wait until then." At that point, she hung up, leaving Drakken in shock, but then a smirk seized its place on his face.

"Shego, put on your best outfit! We're going to The Bermuda Triangle!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please R &R if you have the chance!**

 **P.S. I tried sticking to Cell's nature. He's usually arrogant and he can be seen getting angry easily in the anime. I suppose you could say it's a bit difficult trying not to spit multiple threats at Kim and Ron, considering his.. _predicament_. **

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks** **for the reviews, greatly appreciated!**

 **DBZEsdeathBeerus:** I've never seen Akame Ga Kiru. I'll have to look into that if I'm going to type a story. I apologize for this late reply, you reviewed as a guest and this is the only way of contacting you. If I'm going to type it up, it will take a _long_ time. I'll need to watch the entire anime just to grasp the concept of how it goes and what the characters are like. Thank you for requesting, but please reconsider if you don't want to wait such a long time.

 _ **Please state an issue you have, I'll revise if necessary.**_

* * *

The machinery was loosening, he could feel it. The feeling of looseness was granting him assurance that this time he will be successful. It was either that or he was hallucinating, nonetheless he took the chance to escape. Anywhere was better than this wretched prison he was forced in.

Cell began wriggling his way out, not too fast, slowly and gradually. He didn't want to seem too suspicious to the crime fighting trio. Besides that, Ron was merely standing there and randomly looked through the window of the door. He quickly noticed the movements made by the being within. He rose a brow in curiosity.

"What's Cell doing?" asked Ron curiously, watching him move the way he did and wondering what motive he had in mind.

Kim turned around to look through the window and wondered similarly. Her eyes narrowed as she studied his movements. What was he doing and why was he doing it? She didn't know, but she sought the answer, by which she opened the door and entered the room. Ron seemed slightly astonished by this and reluctantly followed his partner.

"Wow, someone's very mobile today, any reason why that is?" she asked aloud with her hands on her hips, gaining Cell's attention briskly which ceased his movement. Her entrance wasn't exactly pleasant, if not, impertinent. His slit eyes formed a glare as the heroine awaited an answer.

"My business is none of yours," Cell responded with a scowl, seeming incredibly irritated by her presence.

"In case you haven't noticed, _y_ _our_ business _is_ my business, so get used to it and spill." Kim crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. He was up to no good and she planned on stopping what he had in mind.

 _'Stupid human, why can't you leave me be?'_ Cell pondered angrily. Over the past few weeks, his attempts at escape ended in failure. The main reason was her. He had to admit, she was incredibly persistent, all the reason to be infuriated.

After pondering, Cell decided not to respond. It was pointless to continue an idle chat he wanted no part in. As a result, Kim sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. She always wondered why he had to make it hard for the both of them. It would just be easier if he accepted his fate, maybe he'd be allowed to leave then. Or so she thought.

 _'I'll probably ask Sorgel about that later..'_ she thought. _'As for now, I should put all my focus into this mission.'_ Kim ceased pondering and merely gazed at Cell, sympathetically. _'Either way, I feel bad for the guy, no one deserves this kind of treatment.'_

When Cell noticed, he shot a glare, by which Kim averted her eyes awkwardly. She definitely remembered not to apologize, he would only get angrier. Never had she seen so much pride in one person, besides the villains she's faced in the past.

"Come on, Ron," Kim later added, motioning her partner to follow her out the door. He nodded, glancing at Cell one last time before actually leaving. Afterwards, he and Kim were in the hallway, then he shut the door.

* * *

Drakken and Shego awaited the arrival of the person they contacted earlier. They were seated at a table in The Bermuda Triangle and they have waited quite awhile.

"Where is this blasted woman?" Drakken grumbled, scanning the area for what might be the person he contacted.

"Maybe she'll come to us," Shego offered, taking a sip from a drink she ordered moments before.

The mad scientist merely gave a nod and continued to scan his vicinity for any clues. His patience was wearing thin and he was already considering the option of departing from The Bermuda Triangle. Only the desperation of wanting to succeed in his scheme of world domination kept him lingering.

A woman strolled into the large room filled with people dining and drinking, not forgetting the entertainment in the center of the area. Her icy blue eyes quickly finding two people who stood out from everyone else. A smirk snaked it's way onto her face as she confirmed it was them. The woman walked closer to the table, her presence quickly being noticed by Drakken and Shego. And just as Drakken drank from his beverage, he spat it right back out in shock, his jaw dropping. His sidekick growled at him for spitting out his drink, but stared wide-eyed at the approaching woman.

"Are-are you who I-I think you are?" Drakken asked the woman, right after she ceased strolling and stood in front of the table. His stutter made it quite obvious that he was still in shock. She appeared absolutely flawless that it was almost inhumane. This causing a feeling of great envy within Shego.

This mystery woman had short, light blonde hair that curled off near the ends; bangs that hung right over her eyes, they were an icy blue; azure. The icy blueness would generate a stunning feeling to anyone who would meet her gaze, a feeling of being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. Albeit her eyes appeared beautiful and stunning, there was one downfall: her pupils. They weren't your ordinary circular pupils, they were slit; similar to one of a cat's eyes. She had donned a dress that matched her eyes; knee length. There wasn't anything extraordinary about it, just a plain dress to match her azure orbs. It contrasted greatly to her inhumane appearance.

"Who else has this voice?" asked the woman. It was quickly recognizable by Drakken, who recalled it being spine-chilling. The evil scientist shuddered for a moment before quickly finding himself and clearing his throat.

"Let's get down to business," he immediately said. The woman stole a chair from a nearby table and took a seat at the one Drakken and Shego were at.

"Yes, about.. _finishing_ the job, am I correct?" she inquired while drumming her fingers on the table. The evil scientist gave a nod.

"Correct, er, your name?" The woman frowned upon hearing this question.

"I go by an alias. You may call me L if you'd like, nothing else is acceptable," she answered, straightforward. Drakken nodded as a response.

"Very well, _L_ ," he began, experimenting the name she suggested. "I will explain to you why I require your assistance." L crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, listening intently.

Drakken clenched his fists slightly in anger. "You see, there is always this one person who gets in my way of achieving world domination," he began, causing L to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Every. Single. TIME!" he shouted. "She always foils my brilliant plans, and I'm sick and tired of it! This is where you come in, L." Shego scoffed upon hearing "brilliant plans" from Drakken.

"Wouldn't be foiled if they were so brilliant," the green villainess muttered disdainfully.

Drakken shot his sidekick while the assassin formed a wide, evil grin on her face.

The assassin ceased drumming her fingers. " _And you want me to take her out_ ," she stated heinously, a hint of blood thirst in her voice as well as a look of it in her feline-like eyes. The evil scientist gulped and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Well, I mean, I can guess why you'd _think_ that, but _technically_ that's.. that's not the case."

L stared at him with an indifferent look, a tad puzzled simultaneously. He was hiring an assassin to.. not kill? Taking a life was crucial in her field, especially since it was literally her lifeline-although not in the way you'd think. It was a _need_ - _a necessity,_ to put it nicely.. something that would be further expanded upon later.

"So, from what I'm hearing-and do tell me if I've got it wrong-you are hiring an assassin, who kills for a living, to not kill? Is that right, or am I confusing things?" she quizzed, in a rather interrogating-like manner. Drakken opened his mouth but nothing came out. This disappointed the woman.

"I am used purely for assassination means, not for a task as pathetic and simple as this. Isn't it supposed to be the job of your partner there?" L inquired, gesturing to Shego who was sitting beside Drakken. She was shooting glares at him when she heard the question and was expecting the answer as well.

Drakken gulped. "About that.. it seems the issue that occurs is.. a tad much for Shego to handle, we were hoping with your expertise in- _what you do-_ could assist us," he explained. L narrowed her eyes and pondered.

"Very well, I suppose I could do as assigned, later we'll discuss payment for my services." Drakken grumbled upon hearing the term, "payment".

"Fine, now let's-"

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," L interjected. Drakken rose a brow.

"Well? What else are you going to add?" he asked impatiently.

"After I am finished with this- _stall_. I will eliminate this so-called person. That is my only catch," she responded. "It's that or nothing-or should I take you both out for wasting my time?"

Drakken sweat dropped, but Shego rolled her eyes and sighed. " _Yes,_ it's a deal!" she responded impatiently. "Right, Dr. D?" The green villainess turned to her boss with a threatening look, although for the evil scientist, L had a far more frightening atmosphere and look to her.

"Uh.." he started, not knowing what to say at that point.

L jerked her head suddenly in his direction, making him jump. Her eyes staring right into his with a predatory look. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" he suddenly exclaimed, pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously. "There-there's no issue.. I just had a preference-"

"Of?" she shot out.

"..Keeping my foes alive."

"Why?" She stared him down, preparing to get any answer out of him as much as she could. Mostly because keeping someone alive was something she was very against.

Drakken groaned, nearly tearing out his hair. "How important is it for someone's life to be taken for you people?! Can't you just change a routine now and then for a little more _cash?!_ "

It was silent for a moment after his outburst, but the presence the assassin was giving off gave the two in front of her chills. It was as if she were going to strike at them at any moment.

"Look.. _Drakken._ " She got up from her seat, sauntering around the table until she was in front of him. She yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt, a shift in her eyes from just previously-they were mad. "I don't know or care how other assassins do their job, but for me, taking the life of another is mandatory," she hissed venomously. "Let's just say what I get in return is worth far more than any sort of currency in existence."

She threw the man back into his seat, her hands at her hips. "So, have we got a deal?"

"..Deal," he said in defeat.

L smiled genuinely, although to someone else it didn't appear as such. "Now, if it isn't an issue, may I ask for the name of this person? It would be rude not to know the name of my next victim," she asked, quite malevolently. The mad scientist cleared his throat as he prepared for giving the name.

* * *

"I think it's time we rescind this experiment," General Sims said placidly. The bespectacled girl widened her eyes in shock.

"I thought we agreed that until I find out what gives Cell his-his _unique_ nature that we keep going!" she exclaimed worriedly. The General gazed at her solemnly. He knew she put her life's work onto Cell, but it was time to relinquish this long going experiment. It just wasn't worth it to him as it was to her.

"Sorgel.. it's been seven years. _Seven years_ ," he stated, unhappy. Especially with the results he had been given over the years. Sorgel averted her eyes in shame.

"But I'm close, I can feel it," she responded meekly.

"You _feel_ it, or you _know_ it?" Sims asked, gradually getting angry but quickly ceasing himself before he reached a boiling point. Afterwards, he sighed. She was a nice girl, there was no point in getting angry. It would only make their predicament worse.

"Give me a little bit for time, that's all I ask of you, Sims," she pleaded, not bothering to look at him. She felt absolutely mortified.

"I want you to prepare him for execution, that is an order." Sorgel's eyes widened and she clutched herself in fear.

"But General-"

"That is an _order,_ " he repeated firmly.

She just stood there, collecting her thoughts and going through them. Perhaps it was time to relinquish this experiment, it has been quite awhile. Maybe it was just pointless trying to search for the reason Cell was incredibly powerful and why he worked the way he did.

 _'Maybe I've wasted seven years on an answer I couldn't grasp,'_ Sorgel thought.

"Okay," she added quietly. Then she left the room.

* * *

Ron decided it was time to begin his solution for saving his summer. As he decided, he turned to look at his comrade napping peacefully in his pocket.

"Rufus!" he called out in a loud whisper, attempting to awake his companion. He had a limited amount of time, this plan of his needed to be finished quick. Kim left somewhere, perhaps the bathroom, but Ron didn't bother asking where she left to. All he knew was that she was gone temporarily and that was all he needed.

Just as he was about to begin, Sorgel suddenly strolled in. He groaned as this was the millionth time she interrupted him. Why couldn't he be alone for just one minute? He didn't bother to search for the answer, it was pointless.

This time, it contrasted to the other times the bespectacled girl strolled in. She seemed, dejected, not in her usual fascinated state. Even her walking looked depressing. She shuffled her way through the hall, gazing down at the ground.

Ron stared as Sorgel made her way past him. She didn't bother to acknowledge him, she was too depressed to speak. He guessed it was a personal matter that occurred since she spoke to him often every time she passed by. After pondering, he decided to ask what was bothering her, even though he didn't want to seem rude and pry.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Ron asked, attempting to make it subtle. He quickly gained Sorgel's attention. She stopped abruptly on the spot and pushed up her glasses that were glinting off the fluorescent lights.

"I'm fine. There is no business you have with me, Ronald. There isn't any need for you to concern me," she said suddenly and flatly, before continuing to stroll forward to Cell's room. The teen was surprised to hear her answer and was quite put down because of it, but his mood lit up when he saw Kim return.

"Get a load of miss personality," Ron murmured to her when she strolled to stand right by him.

"What happened?" Kim asked, taking notice of Sorgel's dejected mood.

"Dunno, she walked in and she looked sad or something, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong," he replied. Kim sighed and took a step away from him.

"I guess I'll talk to her. Maybe I'll get something." Ron nodded in agreement and then Kim made her way towards Sorgel, who was staring through the window with a sad expression. Albeit they barely knew each other, Kim found it upsetting to see her sad.

"Sorgel, what's up? You seem-"

"Sad?" Sorgel finished for her, sighing afterwards. "Just know that this'll make you and that Ron fellow happy." Kim rose an eyebrow in puzzlement, not knowing what the bespectacled girl had in mind.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Sorgel clenched her fists for a moment before releasing them.

"You really want to know, huh?"

"If you could tell me, that'd be great," Kim answered casually.

As a reply, the bespectacled girl looked away for a moment in thought. She bit her lip as she did. " _Well.._ "

When the heroine noticed this sudden meekness on the scientist, she changed her attitude quickly. "Uh, no big, you don't have to, really," the redhead added awkwardly.

Sorgel inhaled and exhaled deeply. After pondering, she decided to just spit it out. There was no use in hiding something the crime fighters were bound to find out. Albeit just as she decided, she was impertinently interrupted.

"She is preparing Cell for his execution, I've decided it's pointless to continue this long going experiment," Sims said out of nowhere. Everyone quickly turned to his direction, seeing him strolling his way towards them. Their eyes widened simultaneously.

Kim decided to speak up. "Oh, um, wow, that's a lot to take," she started reluctantly. "Isn't that a bit hasty? It's only been a little more than two weeks since Ron and I got here."

"Yeah!" Ron added in agreement. "This guy hasn't even _begun_ to show Cell what he can do," he continued coolly while pumping his chest and flexing his arms, his girlfriend placing her face in her palms simultaneously.

From within the room, the sudden news brought vexation upon Cell. With this piece of technology containing him, was it really possible for him to meet his demise at the hands of _humans?_ This was truly mortifying and terrifying, yet.. he was also _infuriated_. There was absolutely no way he'd allow this to transpire, he needed to escape immediately. With that in mind, Cell struggled from the binds of the machine on him, determined to escape. It wasn't until that the door burst open he was caught off guard. The movements he made ceased briskly.

"General Sims, suppose you could allow me one more chance?" Sorgel begged, her hands joined together in a pleading motion. She was backing away from the General as he came close but also getting closer to Cell, appearing that she wanted to protect him from the upcoming threat. Kim also followed them in and stood beside the General when he suddenly ceased walking.

"General Sims, Sorgel practically spent her whole life doing this, er, research," Kim began at the General, taking the girl's side, although more of Cell's now that she thought about it. "Can't you give her another chance?"

"That is exactly the reason we should relinquish this entire thing. All this time and effort is being _wasted_ on something so far-fetched that I'm shocked I actually agreed to this seven years ago! We've received poor results from that abomination and it's time we kill it!" he responded sharply, closing both his fists and clenching them tightly. The sudden shift in his tone had both of the girls taken aback.

Ron saw everyone enter the room and pondered about what to do. He didn't want to miss out on anything they were arguing about, it seemed important. After all, he wanted to have a say in this little squabble they were in. Once he had that in mind, he ran inside but tripped and bumped into the General.

"Watch it, Ronald!" Sims bellowed at the blonde. Out of anger he shoved the teen away and he slammed against the machinery bounding Cell with a loud "oof".

The freckled teen's heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he felt something shift from behind. He gulped loudly and took a quick, but hesitant glance behind him and saw a wide, freakish grin on Cell's beak. Unfortunately for all them, the machinery containing the bio-android had moved but a mere centimeter, albeit it was fortunate for him, as it was all he required for his freedom. He wriggled until he felt something click, this causing a low chuckle to rise from his throat.

"Fools, all of you!" he laughed condescendingly, as the entire thing bounding him crumbled. As he stood up, he was about seven or eight feet tall until a sudden transformation occurred. Everyone was shocked when they saw him claim freedom but was becoming even more shocked when they witnessed his transformation. It was like watching a time-lapse of a caterpillar turn into a butterfly, albeit this creature was no such thing.

His body began to glow, illuminating the room until growing brighter and brighter. The lights on the ceiling were now inferior to this new brightness, it flickering before switching off completely. The light emitting off of Cell's body began to blind everyone in the room, everything was turning into a blinding white. Everyone there could feel as if a force were pushing them back- _a powerful force._

"Ron, hold on!" Kim managed to shout, grabbing onto her boyfriend and holding onto the door entering the room in attempt to stay in place.

Ron held in his scream and held onto his girlfriend and his companion Rufus, who had just woken up and nearly flew out of the pocket in his cargo pants. As for the General and Sorgel, they held onto the other side of the door to stay in place as well.

When the transformation was complete, the sudden blinding light dimmed and the force that had pushed them back disappeared. The lights that had switched off began to flicker, but never bothered to turn on completely. This had given the room an ominous tone, to which had practically made everything even worse. Everyone was completely stiff and incredulous. There were no words to describe what just took place right in front of them.

"Just as I hypothesized," Cell spoke in his new voice as he examined himself. "I was afraid I wouldn't return to this form if I hadn't been given this fortunate opportunity." He then gazed upon the humans staring at him with bewildered expressions. To them. they were incredulous at the fact that his entire form _changed_. It was unbelievable to witness for them all.

He almost seemed to be a completely different person. His voice wasn't raspy as before and he appeared more humane-looking-an actual full formed nose on his face. Albeit his exterior form still held some details of his original form, just lighter in shade. He was shorter than before, but still taller than them all nonetheless. His eyes were a deep magenta that you could also say were pink. His face greatly contrasted to the one he wore on his first form-it was pure white, with purple lines on both sides of his face, it being surrounded mostly by a yellow "strap" that included his chin. One would mention he actually looked handsome, but considering how he originally looked beforehand, it was an understatement.

"Holy cow, he's free," Ron finally said incredulously, staring at the now completely different Cell in front of him.

A low chuckle rumbled in the bio-android's throat. "How adorable, he _can_ notice the obvious. I was afraid his level of intelligence was far too low for that to be possible." This derogatory remark from the bio-android caused Ron's terrified expression to quickly alter to anger.

"Hey! Don't think just because you _look good_ and.. and _sound_ less creepy that you can talk smack about me! You better take that back, y-you freak!" he snapped as Rufus climbed onto his shoulder and growled. This only seemed to amuse Cell instead of frighten.

"Or else what? You know, you've been such a pain these past weeks, it's about time I deliver the same to you," Cell said disdainfully as he picked up Ron by the throat and gave it a tight squeeze. Ron began suffocating immediately after this action, and with the way the teen's body was moving in a frenzied way in order to escape was incredibly entertaining to the bio-android.

Just as her boyfriend's life was being threatened, Kim was snapped out of shock and she assumed her usual stance.

"Hey, you creep!" she shouted angrily. "Get your hands off of him!" The teen took a few strikes on him, alas, with no effect. He turned away from Ron and stared right at Kim with eyes filled with anticipation. He just couldn't wait to ruin that "I can do anything" attitude she always wore, it'd be such a joyful thing to experience. Afterwards, he threw Ron at the nearest wall, knocking him out almost immediately. Rufus popped out and tried to help his companion but to no avail.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you," he continued, turning right for the heroine.

She heard him but blatantly ignored him to look at her boyfriend, a look of worry and fear for his life as she heard the impact. The teen hoped the freckled teen wasn't too injured, but because he was, she was furious. She moved her green orbs back to Cell and sent him a look that could kill him a hundred times over.

"You're no match, Possible! He'll kill us all without hesitation, we have no chance!" Sims shouted at her, quickly taking out his radio and attempting to book it out of there. Kim threw him a look filled with disbelief. She never believed she would hear those words come out of someone from such a high position.

Cell lifted a hand and with that the door suddenly closed. Sims came to an abrupt stop and crashed into the door because of how fast he was running. His eyes broadened at the sudden slam of the door: _he was trapped_. This had caused the fiend from not-so-afar to chuckle evilly.

"I've given so much thought as to what I shall do to you all when this day finally came," Cell began, crossing his arms and looking at everyone in a delighted manner. He wanted to take in the scene; he wanted to _absorb_ the fear his soon-to-be victims gave off, and to enjoy his moment of vengeance at last. His gaze ceased when his magenta-colored orbs found Kim staring angrily, although inwardly she was quite terrified. Her attack had no effect on him. It was like kicking the empire state building and hoping the entire thing would crumble in seconds.

 _'Why didn't he budge? How can he still stand after taking that? What in the world is he?!'_ she thought frantically. This had never happened to her before. Villains she faced at least returned her attack and tried to fight back, but Cell didn't even flinch in the slightest; he was as still as a statue.

"I know what you're thinking," Cell suddenly said to her, the girl flinching at the sound of his new voice. "You're wondering why your pathetic, little attack didn't work on someone like me. Well, the answer is quite simple."

Before Kim knew it, she was slammed against the wall incredibly hard. She felt something wrap itself around her neck, lifting her body up and holding her up against the wall. Breathing became extremely difficult and she struggled in whoever's hold she was in. Her eyes caught the color green and she instantly knew who it was. She quickly put her hands up to Cell's arm and tried removing it from her throat, but couldn't move him at least one bit. The fiend laughed at her feeble attempt to save herself.

"You're so weak it's actually comical! But what should I expect from a human?" he laughed.

The heroine growled when she heard his insult. As always, she still wasn't used to being contained by the enemy, so without any thought, she impulsively spat at the bio-android's alabaster face. He was thrown off by this temporarily, seeming annoyed at first, but then deciding not to reveal it to her, his smirk widened as he wiped it off of his face, rubbing it off with the tips of his fingers.

"Your ignorance will get you somewhere you won't like. Someday, you will learn of my true potential, but for now," he said, pausing as he released a chuckle. "You'll just have to spectate." Cell applied more pressure onto Kim's neck, causing her to groan in pain, shut her eyes tightly and gasp for air like a fish out of water. The redhead opened her eyes and stared into Cell's magenta ones with nothing but fear.

"A good thing for you that I have decided to spare you and your partner's worthless lives," he finally said before releasing his hold on the heroine. "You should be grateful, you were tolerable to say in the least, enough to compensate for your partner's foolish and utterly painful actions."

As the girl collapsed onto the floor, she took in an enormous breath of air, breathing heavily afterwards.

Cell turned on his heel and gazed at the General. He was practically clawing at the door trying to escape. Unlike Kim, he was sure to meet his demise.

"Now Sims, it's quite rude to leave abruptly, don't you think?"

Upon hearing this question, the General ceased his movement and stood stiff in fear, his senses heightened and his adrenaline was running. He asked himself if it was possible to feel so much fear in such a short time. He never expected this day to occur, nonetheless even have the possibility of happening at all. With Kim Possible on his side he was almost 100% positive he'd be contained successfully.

The sounds of squeaking beneath Cell's feet was heard almost immediately. The General deduced that he was making his way towards him. There was no stopping this fiend now, it was hopeless. If Kim couldn't beat him, who could?

Sorgel stared at what was transpiring. Her face was ghostly pale and she could hardly think straight. It was way too early for Cell to be released, this wasn't going according to plan. It appeared she would have to improvise while the chimera was around and running. Presently, she knew she had the technology to stop Cell right now, she could save lives if she acted briskly.

With that in mind, she chose not to do anything at all.

* * *

 **I've been so busy that I completely forgot all about this story. It's a good thing that I set reminders in my phone.**

 **Well, thanks for reading anyway. Please R &R, I would love to know what you think so far. I've already got the future plot of this story planned so I'll try updating on a schedule.**

 **As always, please state an issue you have, I'll revise if necessary. I'll ask you to be explicit because being vague will confuse me.**

 **P.S. If you're wondering about L's appearance, she's basically Bishamon from Noragami with Kofuku's hair and Yato's eyes. Confusing? Just google it and you'll see exactly what I mean.**

 **Again, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I've noticed people started following this story. Thanks for following this story guys! I'm glad it interests you. If you see anything you don't like, feel free to DM(PM) me, I'll revise if necessary.**

 **This chapter will just be the results of Cell's escape and how it affected the Possibles and Ron. :v**

 **BTW, please review, I would like to know what you think so far. Thanks!**

* * *

Soon after the vibrant summer rays have begun to warm the day there is a shrill sound, a whistle coming from a teapot in the kitchen of the Possible household. Anne Possible began preparing her husband's coffee and her son's breakfasts, not forgetting her daughter. There was something that worried her so that concerned her daughter, she sought to find out but she had been shut out completely. She hoped she would get an answer from her husband, James Possible.

"Morning," her husband greeted as he took a seat at the dining table and reached for the newly prepared coffee. Anne responded similarly as she continued preparing her son's breakfasts. Anne suddenly drew in a sigh which quickly grabbed James' attention.

"Anything bothering you, Anne?" he asked after taking a sip from his coffee. Anne finished preparing the breakfast and donned oven mitts to take the whistling teapot off the stove. After she poured herself a cup of green tea she took her seat right across from James at the dining table. He examined her face for any clues of distress or exhaustion of some sort. Instead, there was concern written all over. She was incredibly agonized and had been for a week now, especially since her daughter came back from her mission.

"It's about Kimmy," Anne answered her husband. James looked at her with his eyes slightly broadened. He _did_ notice his daughter's behavior has been off lately, but he hadn't had a clue that his wife agonized over it.

"What about her? Did something happen?" he immediately questioned. He hoped nothing bad happened to his daughter. She always went on dangerous, perilous missions but always managed to escape unscathed. Perhaps this time she wasn't so successful?

"I have no clue, she won't tell me anything. She's been acting different ever since she came back from this mission of hers. I'm worried something might have happened to her while she was gone." Anne sighed and set down her cup of green tea, not bothering to drink it. How could she indulge when there is obviously something wrong with her daughter?

"If you're asking me what happened, you're asking the wrong person. I haven't got a clue, I'm just as concerned as you are," he replied. "Lets just hope for the best."

Soon the twins Tim and Jim came running into the kitchen, immediately greeting their parents and seating their rumps at the dining table and devouring their breakfast. They spoke simultaneously as they ate. They seem elated about their newest project they just announced to their parents.

"You'll definitely be surprised by this one! It's practically indestructible!" Tim exclaimed with his mouth full as his brother Jim nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"Boys, eat with your mouths closed, you'll make a mess," Anne said as she grabbed a napkin and began cleaning the food off the table that flew from her son's mouths. They ended up nodding in agreement and continued wolfing down their breakfast. The parts of their breakfast that flew from their mouths were cleaned off the table and thrown into the trash can by their mother. As she sauntered away from the trash can, she gazed up the stairs worriedly as she pondered about her teenage daughter. It was always around this time that she came down to join her family to eat breakfast.

Anne dismissed any further thoughts and returned to the dining table where her husband and sons were at, hoping her daughter would feel better.

* * *

The alarm clock definitely woke Kim up but she wasn't in the mood to get up and eat breakfast with her family. Her mood wasn't exactly great and she felt absolutely sick inside. She constantly messed with her hair in attempt to keep herself thinking sanely. This was frightening and angering her because of what she went through a week ago. She didn't think it would affect her behavior back at her hometown, perhaps no one noticed?

She sat up on her bed, very still, with no strength to move. Her shaky fingers had finally come to stop after running restlessly through her messed up hair. She bit down on her lip trying not to burst into tears. This not going to help, it's not going to change anything. She knew many people now that would laugh at it if they were present here right now. She knew there's nothing to feel so despaired over the incident she was fully responsible for. _It was all her fault_. It was her mission and she failed it. She failed the general, she failed her boyfriend, and she failed herself.

 _'Okay, Possible, get a grip on yourself-it's all just a dream!'_ Kim thought frantically, shutting her eyes in both frustration and despair, and still fighting the urge to cry. She was supposed to be used to these types of situations, it was supposed to be a complete normality to her, so why was it bothering her so much?

 _'Snap out of it, Kim! Crying isn't going to help anyone!'_ she scolded herself mentally. She snatched the covers and enveloped her body with them and tried to go back to sleep. A second later and her Kimmunicator was beeping loudly, demanding her attention. She grabbed it reluctantly and answered it, seeing Ron at the other end.

"H-Hey KP, how're you holding up? Are you feeling any better?" he asked. Memories of the incident came flooding back into her mind as soon as she saw Ron. Her eyes immediately widened and she answered as quickly as possible before hanging up abruptly.

"I'm fine," she shot out, guilt already creeping in as the lie passed by her teeth. "Goodbye."

The Kimmunicator turned off and she collapsed onto her bed with a huge sigh, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head. Ron contacted her frequently ever since the incident occurred. The frequent calls reminded her too much of what happened and she tried her best to ignore her boyfriend politely. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, she just wanted to space herself from him so she could try forgetting what happened. Especially when it threatened their own lives.

Just as she started to relax, the Kimmunicator started beeping again, the sound beginning to seem raucous to her. Kim pulled on her hair and groaned in despair loudly. She snatched the device and answered it with an angry tone.

"Can you please take a hint!?" Kim snapped into the Kimmunicator, but was confounded to see it was Wade. He was sipping from his beverage and was raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"A hint?" he asked as Kim briskly calmed herself.

"Sorry Wade, I thought you were Ron," she began. "What's the sitch?"

"Actually, there's nothing wrong. I wanted to know what happened between you and Ron. You two have been distant for the past week." Kim averted her eyes and drew a tired sigh. She was being reminded too much of what happened and it was beginning to stress her out.

"It's a long story," she replied wearily as she ran her fingers through her ginger hair.

"I've got time."

Kim took in a deep breath and prepared for telling Wade the incident.

* * *

The heroine was a bit dazed from the lack of air she experienced moments before. After her fall onto the floor, she quickly tried to stand up to defend anyone from the monster that nearly killed her and Ron. Trying to balance herself back on her feet, she utilized the wall and stood up with trembling legs.

 _'Why am I shaking so much?'_ Kim asked herself mentally, feeling something within her that seemed familiar but simultaneously quite new. She gazed back up to see Cell closing in on the General with murderous intentions. Just as she looked up, the General quickly took out a pistol and aimed it right at the bio-android. Cell ceased sauntering and began chuckling with his eyes closed for nearly an entire minute before responding.

"Fire away."

With quaking hands, Sims began releasing a barrage of bullets at Cell. Soon there were no more projectiles left and the general just stood there, pulling the trigger repeatedly and receiving a clicking sound as a result.

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. Initially she thought the bullets would penetrate the monster and he'd be incapacitated for the moment, giving them all their chance of living and stopping him. Alas, what occurred was the complete opposite. All the bullets were on the floor, dented from hitting Cell's exterior armor. To know that this monster was both incredibly strong and bullet proof was frightening. It told her that he truly was an unstoppable fiend.

It wasn't long until the heroine started quaking on the spot. When he pinned her against the wall, anything she did to try escaping were just feeble attempts. Even when she had attacked him as he nearly killed her boyfriend, it was pointless. He hadn't moved or budged in the slightest, it probably didn't even tickle him! The feeling of helplessness was just devastating, especially to someone as intrepid as herself.

 _'Come on.. you have to protect the General, move!'_ Kim ordered herself, but only remained in her spot as she was trying to gather all the courage she had to stand up to Cell once more to protect Sims. However, she was as frozen as someone with stage fright. She thought about her options and remembered that the android said he would spare her, the chance to live might go away if she intervened. She debated whether to risk it or not. The fact that she actually considered this decision crushed her.

 _'How selfish can I possibly be?'_ she thought, incredibly frustrated with herself.

Cell looked to the left and saw Kim staying in place, not moving a single muscle. His smirk seemed to broaden.

"That's it, you finally know your place like a good human. I knew I wouldn't regret allowing you to linger on this worthless planet a little longer," he remarked to her.

After hearing this derogatory remark, the heroine finally knew what she was feeling before. The familiar yet quite new feeling. It overwhelmed her and took complete control over her actions. It clouded her confidence in her abilities and replaced it with despair. The emotion constricted her in place like a constrictor to it's prey.

It was fear.

It wasn't long until the monster finally made his way to the general. Sims trembled and gazed up at the tall menace. He kept pulling the trigger on his gun but still got the clicking sound as a result. Despite knowing not even a _gun_ could harm Cell, he was still making a last effort in attempt to save himself. This was his inevitable end, nothing could alter it, not even Kim Possible could rescue him now.

"It's about time you met your end."

Kim closed her eyes and held her head in her hands, collapsing onto her knees. She shook her head and denied what was happening as Cell proceeded to finish what he had planned a long time ago.

* * *

"...and that's what happened. If Ron and I were to live, we would have to not interfere with whatever Cell was planning. He-he _killed_ the General right in front of me and left. The monster probably took more lives but I was too scared to check.. I-I was too afraid to do a thing that day."

Wade watched as Kim wiped tears off her face. This was the first time he's seen her at such a low point, especially when he had known her to be so confident and fearless. The tech boy tried to think of something that could help the teen regain her confidence, otherwise, she would keep blaming herself over something she had no dominion of.

"Kim," Wade began. "I'm going to patch you through to Ron." Before the teen could protest, Ron appeared on the screen of the Kimmunicator once more. The panic she felt back at area 51 returned and began to overwhelm her. The girl wiped her brow with a trembling hand and felt something moist, she quickly recognized it as sweat. Her heart began slamming itself into her sternum with such force that she believed it could pop out of her chest at any moment.

"KP! Are you-"

"Hold on for a second," Kim interjected briskly. She put the Kimmunicator face down on her bed and she inhaled deeply, bracing herself for confronting Ron about what happened. Once she calmed down, she grabbed the device again and looked at Ron with a weak smile.

"Hey Ron.. so, what's up?" she asked with an awkward laugh. Ron examined her face with a worried expression. She was obviously not okay and he sought to find out. He couldn't stand to see his lifelong friend to be in such a bad state.

"Kim.. it's not your fault y'know. I know what happened hit you pretty hard, but you shouldn't blame yourself for something you had no control over," he began. "The only thing you _could_ do was nothing."

"But.. that's the thing, Ron.. I'm _supposed_ to be able to do anything! Not just stand and-and _watch_ someone get murdered in front of me! Who's to blame other than me?" Ron sighed and averted his eyes.

"I guess me," he offered. "If I never crashed into the machine, then everything would still be fine."

"No!" Kim exclaimed, sitting up on her bed with an alarmed expression. "It's not your fault, it never has been! I.. I should have kept my distance like I was supposed to." She sighed afterwards.

"Besides, I was helpless against someone like.. _him._ He's some kind of indestructible.. _monster_.." Kim's weary expression quickly altered to one that expressed pure hatred and disgust. Just thinking about Cell made her very skin crawl.

"KP, it's still not your fault-" Ron was interrupted by the sound of his mother yelling for him from the other room. The teen looked towards that direction momentarily before returning to Kim.

"Lets talk at Bueno Nacho," he quickly suggested. "Tonight at seven?"

"Tonight at seven," Kim confirmed.

Kim hung up and released a sigh of relief. There had previously been an enormous weight on her shoulders until she had this conversation with her boyfriend. Despite it being a week, she sincerely missed Ron and she was pretty certain the feeling was the same for him.

* * *

Kim sat at one of the booths in Bueno Nacho. She was waiting patiently for Ron but it seemed he was running late. Although it was unlikely, she thought he decided not to come after all. All her doubts were dismissed when she saw Ron barge into the restaurant, hyperventilating from all the running he did when his ride broke down near his home.

"KP, I'm here!" he exclaimed as he rushed his way to Kim. He checked the time and nearly flinched. "I'm here and I'm late.."

"I'm sure you have a good excuse," Kim interjected. "I know how much you love this place."

Ron merely nodded and took a seat across from Kim at the booth. He quickly took notice of the food on the table. It seemed that Kim already ordered for the both of them. He felt disappointed in himself for letting this happen, especially after what she went through.

"So.. about what happened," Ron started. His girlfriend's expression quickly altered.

"I know, I know. It's all my fault, I thought I made it clear," she responded wearily.

"It's never been your fault, KP. It's like I said this morning, you had no control over what happened," he reassured.

"I don't think you get it, Ron. I actually _let_ Cell kill someone and get away with it.." she trailed off, goosebumps beginning to appear as she thought about something utterly dreadful. "And the worst part is.. he could've taken your life too and I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"KP.." Ron started, until Kim suddenly continued.

"I'm supposed to be a hero, Ron. Not some bystander."

"But you _are_ a hero!" he exclaimed abruptly. "I've seen you single-handedly save the world loads of times! You even defeated over a dozen henchmen all by yourself with no trouble at all!" Kim suddenly looked at the ground.

"Yeah, all that might be true. But you know what else, Ron?" Her boyfriend looked at her with sudden worry on his face.

"It took just one person.. one _monster_ to quickly put me down. He was so fast, so strong, so- _scary_ _._ He took the General's life like it was just another walk at the park!"

"Kim-"

"You do realize he could have done the same to you? He could have taken your life too- _just like that!_ I tried to stop him but he didn't even _budge._ You.. you were going to die and he still didn't move andI.. I tried to stop him.."

Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she started wiping them away furiously. She couldn't believe she allowed this happen. She couldn't believe she was letting Cell get the best of her. There was nothing she could do to change what happened.

"No monologue, no elaborate schemes, no ample amount of time for me to escape, no anything! If he still held onto me for a little longer, I wouldn't even be here right now!" Kim crossed her arms and put them down onto the table along with her face, crying as quietly she possible could. She didn't want to grab the attention of people at the restaurant.

With no hesitation at all, Ron stood up and slid into her side of the booth and immediately hugged her. Kim ceased crying for a moment and looked up to look at him, wondering what he had in mind.

"KP, this is no different than all the dangers we've faced. I mean, all villains have the same motive, right? To get what they want. The villains we've faced, they're obviously predictable. But the thing is, they're _super villains_. They want to win with style and Cell-" Ron thought for a moment before responding.

"Cell's just probably doing it for fun. Did you see the way he smiled when he nearly choked me to death? He was _enjoying_ it, and.. and he probably was too with the General."

"He's so powerful though-"

"So is Team Go. Hego has an enormous amount of strength, KP! All we need to do is look at this situation at a different angle," said Ron, as he released Kim and gave her a reassuring smile. This seemed to make her feel a tad better than before.

"Yeah.. you're right, Ron," Kim began, sniffling a bit as she spoke. "I guess we just need a different type of plan to this kind of situation."

The redhead smiled and hugged Ron and he returned the embrace, their fortunate unawareness to Cell's full potential.

* * *

 **I actually updated this pretty early. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update on a schedule.**

 **Please R &R! I would appreciate your thoughts on this story so far. Please and thank you!**

 **P.S. If you have an issue with the story, please PM me and I'll revise if necessary.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Greatly appreciated!**

 **This chapter will mainly focus on Kim and Ron trying to find solutions on how to stop Cell before he wreaks havoc. And a little bit of a new character I introduced in chapters two and three. Then a little bit of Cell's view on this. It's a short chapter but it's meant to bring introductions.**

 **Enjoy and please review! If you have any issues, PM me and I'll revise if necessary.**

 **BTW: Please READ the note at the end of the chapter. It's IMPORTANT. Thanks!**

* * *

The lingering light of day was quickly obliterated by the falling night. The once twilight, purple sky altered into a vast expanse of raven that enveloped the town of Go City. The city dimly lit by the sky sprinkling with stars and lamp posts that were scattered across it. This truly was a tranquil night for the people that resided in the city. It would be impossible for sleep to elude anyone this night, absolutely impossible to to not fall victim to this evening of peace.

Except for two crime fighting teens and their tiny mole rat. All of them were determined to search for a solution to stop whatever plans a despicable fiend had in mind. The search ceased when one solution was found. Kim and Ron approached the Go Tower and knocked on the door, awaiting a response from at least one of the members of Team Go.

"Doesn't look like anybody's home," Ron remarked. "Are you sure they're really here, KP?"

"They have to be here, Ron," Kim responded wearily. "They just have to be."

The door opened and the crime fighting trio were met with Hego, the strongest member out of Team Go. A sigh of relief quickly left the heroine's mouth.

"Kim Possible! What a surprise seeing you here," remarked Hego warmly. "The world's not in danger again, is it?" he joked.

The heroine laughed awkwardly "Gosh, I really hope not, but I'm afraid that's not the case," she began. "So here's the deal, something happened and it's way beyond our control. We haven't got a single clue on how to.. well, you get the idea, we hoped you could help us." Hego's face altered from warm and welcoming to solemn and grave.

"Very well, Possible," he responded as he moved aside to let the crime fighters make their way inside. Once they were in the Go Tower the door closed and Hego sat in his blue chair that was situated at the round conference table. Surrounding the table were colored chairs that matched the color of each member of Team Go. Blue for Hego, purple for Mego, red for the Wego twins, and last but not least, green. A color representing a once former member and now super villain, Shego.

"What seems to be the issue?" Hego inquired.

"Looks like I'll have to start at the beginning," the heroine answered.

Time passed as the teen elaborated what had transpired. Hego developed what seemed to be a mix of anger and disgust on his face. The expression was still plastered on there as Kim explained their current predicament and how she was unable to stop it. The super hero was absolutely flabbergasted at such monstrosity and malevolence. He never thought that there would be another villain more villainous than Aviarius and Electronique.

"So this Cell guy _kills_ for enjoyment? How diabolical!" exclaimed the blue hero as he slammed a fist on the conference table.

"He _smiled_ when he nearly choked me to death!" Ron chimed in. "How sick can you get?!"

"So you'll help us?" Kim quickly asked. Hego stood up abruptly and quickly wore a grave expression.

"It is imperative that I must," he began. "It is the duty of Team Go to help those in need!" Another sigh of relief left Kim's mouth.

"You have no idea how much that means to us," she responded. "To be frank, I was beginning to think it was impossible to stop Cell." Hego gave a hearty laugh before responding.

"But it is no problem! After all, you've helped return Team Go's powers from Aviarius and Shego. It's the least I could do for you, Possible."

"Okay!" exclaimed Ron. "Now that we've got this part done, all we need is to-" A sudden realization hit him. "Hey, wait a sec, where is Cell anyway?"

The realization hit Kim like a sack of bricks. It's been over a week since she last saw the android, shouldn't he have begun his destruction by now? It was incredibly odd, too odd. Kim had a feeling he was deliberately not doing anything for a reason, but why? She hoped there wasn't any malevolence behind this intention and that he had a change of heart, albeit, it was highly unlikely, but not impossible.

"That's weird.." Kim muttered. "Really weird."

* * *

It was a dark night at the lair of Drakken, not only that, it was a dark and stormy night. Every thunderclap made Drakken jump constantly. Especially since he had the feeling that someone crept behind him in the shadows.

He was humming a familiar song that belonged to the Oh Boyz, it was quite catchy. He knew it originated from somewhere, but couldn't tell where. It was one of those earworms but that little detail didn't help.

As he pondered, he was preparing himself a mug of hot chocolate. Once he was finished, he took a sip and sighed happily. Just as he turned around, lighting struck right in front of the lair and it lit up the entire room. Everything shaking slightly out of the intensity of the strike, not to forget the loud thunder that transpired right after it. He jumped back and spilled his hot chocolate all over his clothes.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better," he muttered angrily. He turned around once more and jumped again when he was face to face with his hired assassin, L. Her narrowed eyes shooting him a glare along with the glowering expression on her face revealed something unfortunate.

"Erm-"

"You didn't tell me where I can find her," she interjected, her tone growing into an infuriating one. "This is very problematic because I have other customers to tend to, Drakken. This little distraction is costing me my business." Drakken grumbled something from under his breath before replying.

"Be patient, L. I'm sure you want to end this quickly, but we've got to wait for Kim Possible to come to _us_." Drakken set down the mug where the hot chocolate previously had been. As he did, a marvelous plan came into his mind. "Besides," he continued. "I've got the perfect plan." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and her expression slightly altered from blank to a glower.

"Which is?" L pried. The mad scientist formed a smirk and chuckled.

"Good things come to those who wait," he merely responded. The assassin replied with an exhausted sigh.

"I am not a very patient person, but I suppose I can wait," she began. Then she formed a wicked smile. "After all, in the end I always get what I want."

Drakken didn't know what she meant by that last part, but chose to disregard it. All he needed to know was that his plans will go through without intervention from Kim Possible, especially with L stopping her once and for all.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like for you to do me a favor," the scientist continued. The assassin rose a brow in curiosity.

"Depends on what I'll be doing," she answered.

"Unfortunately for you, it doesn't involve any _killing_." A sigh of disappointment left L's mouth. Of course, still no assassination. She began to regret agreeing to this job, it was growing incredibly arid.

"What is it then?" L inquired bitterly.

"It seems that our.. _funds_ are very low. To put it simply, I'll need you and Shego to empty out a bank."

"So a bank robbery?"

"Precisely."

L looked away and pondered for a moment. It seemed like she was doing anything other than the task she was _supposed_ to be doing. She had no idea what went through Drakken's head. Why couldn't she just get rid of the heroine to begin with? It would make his evil scheme much more easier to accomplish. This raised other questions. Ones she sought to find the answer.

"Before I respond, answer me this. Why can't I get rid of Kim Possible now? Wouldn't it be easier to just eliminate the issue as soon as it erupts? And it seems this- _issue_ has erupted numerous times before. Your plans will go through fluently if you get rid of the source." Drakken tried to suppress a chuckle before responding.

"I want her to see my plan succeed! Then she'll finally know she isn't all _that_! And this will surely show her her place."

The assassin merely averted her eyes for a brief moment. "I guess you're right.. wanting to rub it in her face before she bites it, huh? Doesn't sound _too_ bad."

"Good, good.. You'll be of assistance then?" he asked.

"But of course," she began with a chuckle. "I have nothing else better. This'll make an excellent pass of time while I'm here." Afterwards she looked his way once more and uncrossed her arms. "When will this little activity start?"

Simultaneously as she inquired, Shego strolled in with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm ready to go, is she coming or not?"

* * *

The next day, Kim awoke earlier than usual due to the constant beeping of her Kimmunicator. It seemed that Wade had something urgent to tell her.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"Drakken," he simply stated.

Kim bit back a groan and rubbed her eyes groggily. "What now?" she asked bitterly.

"Bank robbery, but I think it's just Drakken and Shego in there," he responded.

"Got it. Ride?"

"On your way."

Kim smiled at the young boy at the computer. "Thanks Wade, you're the best!" Just as she exclaimed, the Kimmunicator turned off and she leaped out of bed. She quickly undressed herself of pajamas and donned her mission clothes. Afterwards, she ran down the stairs but stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother and father in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Kim greeted them, both warmly and urgently. Both of them briskly looked her way with slightly broadened eyes.

"Y-You're here, you're actually here," her mother remarked with a stutter. The heroine noticed the astonishment in her tone and raised a brow.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" the teen continued with an awkward smile. Anne scanned her face for any signs of distress like she had last week. She seemed.. better. Her daughter wasn't an emotional wreck like she was before. If anything, she looked like she was back to her old, normal self. This relieved Anne of an enormous weight on her shoulders.

"Never mind it," her mother answered. "I'm just glad you're here." Kim gazed at her curiously before continuing to sprint outside.

A few minutes passed after Kim's departure. During that time, Anne was completely relieved of her past worries and concerns for her daughter. It seems that what was troubling her was gone. The woman prayed it would stay that way.

"Do you think she's feeling better?" James asked as he set down the newspaper. His wife looked his way and nodded with a smile.

"Definitely," she answered. She was quite sure of her answer as well. Kim was still a teenager, she's still being exposed to the world every day. Despite being a hero and being able to do "anything", she was a teenage girl. A teenage girl who has yet to learn of the world's true colors. After all, she's only seen the tip of the iceberg.

"I sure hope whatever's troubling her has gone away," Anne finished.

* * *

Sirens were blaring as Shego shoved cash into multiple bags. Once each bag was filled with cash, she launched them up onto the hovercraft Drakken was seated upon. As he watched the green woman work, he began to feel impatient. Only because during this time there would always be one person who would get in his way.

"Hurry up, Shego!" Drakken shouted. "It's a matter of time before _she_ gets here!"

Shego grumbled something before launching another bag onto the hovercraft. L appeared to be assisting them in the robbery but ceased in her tracks when she heard the bellow of Drakken.

"Do you mean Kim Possible?" she quickly inquired, her curiosity rising.

"Who else?" the mad scientist replied with clenched fists. The woman pondered for a moment before shifting slightly and continuing with the robbery. She too, launched bags of cash onto the hovercraft, but the sound of a loud gasp caused her to stop her in her tracks once more.

"It's Kim Possible and her sidekick!" Drakken exclaimed, throwing an accusing finger at the bank's exit. Everyone quickly turned in the direction of the bank's exit and saw the crime fighting trio.

"Robbing another bank, Drakken?" Kim asked with a sneer, as she prepared a fight pose.

The mad scientist growled and clenched his teeth together angrily. "Shego!"

Shego dropped whatever she was holding and lunged at Kim. The teen was light on her feet as she quickly flipped back and watched as the green woman chased her. Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus attempted to get on Drakken's hovercraft.

"Hey! Get away- _you!_ " he yelled at the blonde and his companion.

"Uh, _hello!_ I've got a _name!_ " Ron retorted, angry at the fact that this foe continuously forgets his name.

"Which I can never remember!" Drakken retorted back, moving the hovercraft violently in attempt to shake off Ron and Rufus.

"How many times do I gotta repeat myself.. It's _Ron!_ Ron Stoppable!" the teen continued on angrily as he held on to the vehicle with all he had.

Drakken ignored him and looked in L's way, briskly motioning her to come over and help him with his current predicament. "Get over here and get this _sidekick_ away from me!"

"Is this also part of the favor?" L asked loudly, dropping all bags of money she had. "If so, I'm going to ask if I'm allowed to kill this boy."

"Just get him away from me!" he shouted impatiently in reply.

The woman merely nodded and formed a smirk. "Alrighty boss."

With a burst of energy, the assassin lunged at Ron with terrifying speed. The teen instinctively ducked and saw that he was shy of getting beheaded. He knew this because he saw the blade the assassin nearly decapitated him with. He fearfully met her gaze and could no longer look away as he was locked into her azure orbs. He felt as if he were completely frozen on the spot from meeting her icy, cat-like eyes. The teen finally managed to cry for help when he broke out of this lock.

"K-KP!"

As Kim was fighting with Shego, she took notice of Ron's predicament. This quick distraction brought Shego ample time to strike at the girl. The woman seized the opportunity and her glowing, green fist made contact with Kim's face roughly, it caused her to tumble down onto the ground. Ron's eyes broadened more as he witnessed this.

L put away her weapon and scoffed. She was being paid to get rid of _this_. She had never seen such a pathetic display of battle. In fact, she actually felt _offended_ that she had to deal with something such as this pitiful display.

"Shego! L! Time to leave, we've got all we need here!" Drakken shouted from above.

"Later, princess," Shego sneered as she leaped upon a clerk's desk and then onto the hovercraft. L did the same and glared at the crime fighters below.

"This is no place for naive children," the assassin remarked, loud enough for the teens below to hear. As Kim came to, she saw Drakken and Shego escape, as well as an unknown person that seemed to be working alongside them.

"Who the heck was _that_?" Ron inquired fearfully.

"I don't know," Kim answered with slight shock. "But it looks like Cell isn't our only problem now."

* * *

As the crime fighters suffered another loss, elsewhere, their first issue was pretty busy themselves. As in, focusing on the ki signatures of the rest of the Z-Fighters. The android was disappointed to see that Goku was alive and well. Not only that, he had been growing incredibly strong over the years thanks to the training in otherworld. Then, there was his son, Gohan. His power seemed weaker, but he was still powerful. Another ki signature caught his attention. It wasn't as _big_ as the others, but it was still pretty powerful. It was unknown too, so it couldn't possibly be any of the Z-Fighters.

Cell focused on these ki signatures whilst in hiding. There were two threats he had that caused him to result to a cowardly decision. First, there was the device that could trap him in his imperfect form once more. Second, there were the fighters that still roamed the earth. This predicament of his truly angered him and he sought to find a good solution. He could train and get stronger, but his power would be detected quickly by the fighters, and he did not want that. He hasn't improved since the Cell Games, despite the second Zenkai boost he received when he regenerated his body. He had Gohan to thank for that.

 _'Such an odd predicament.. but no solution. Pity,'_ thought Cell. A few solutions came to mind afterwards. One was where he could manipulate his energy shield and make it where, within it, he could emit as much energy as he wanted without detection. It was unlikely, but not impossible.

Another was where he could travel to space and train there. Perhaps if the distance was great enough, he could train without disruption from the fighters of earth. Albeit, it seemed quite far fetched. Goku had allies from across the grand, vast universe. Sooner or later he would he caught. And possibly still wouldn't be as powerful as the Saiyan.

That one was quickly disregarded. He chose to go with the first one and test his luck. There weren't many good solutions, but he had to make with what little he had. Maybe this time, he'll be successful in destroying earth and its inhabitants once and for all.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know. It's SHORT. But it's only intention is to bring introductions- kinda.**

 **Also, a little favor, since I'm atrocious at estimating. In the fanfic, Cell survives the Kamehameha Gohan fired, so if he regenerated, he'd get another Zenkai boost, right? Well, I'd like someone to help me estimate how powerful he could he exactly. Just round it up, say for example, a little over Super Saiyan 3? Or a bit under? Or way over Super Saiyan 2?**

 **I'm saying for EXAMPLE. I am not stating anything, I am merely theorizing. Anyway, please help! Thanks! Either PM me or just put it in the reviews.**

 **Please R &R and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter. I tried making it as lengthy as possible.**

 **And things start to get interesting.**

 ** _Please state any issue, I'll revise if necessary._**

* * *

It was pizza night at the possible household. Everyone was seated at the dining table, even Ron and Rufus who were bouncing in excitement as they awaited the arrival of the incoming treat. The wait wasn't long since Anne came over with several boxes of pizza in hand. All the boxes were passed around the table and she formed a happy smile.

"Come on everybody, dig in!" she exclaimed.

Everyone gladly took a slice and stuffed themselves with pizza slices. They seemed to be having fun, enjoying themselves with everyone else at the dining table. Kim, however, neglected the pizza she grabbed and merely contemplated about recent events. They seemed to be disturbing her thoughts, and it was quite often that they had.

 _'So Drakken's got himself a new henchman-henchwoman more like,'_ she began in her thoughts. _'But why would he need one more if he's got Shego? Isn't she enough?_ she asked herself mentally. The more she contemplated, the more it made sense. She and Ron repeatedly foiled his plans. In the morning, afternoon, and night. It had always been like that, there was no other way to put it. Even with Shego's assistance, it always ended in failure. Even their last, decent plot that revolved around the Lil' Diablos had ended within their favor.

Why would he go as far as to get another sidekick? By the looks of her, she seemed very skilled in her profession.

 _"Whatever it is,"_ she added in her head.

What really confused her was why wasn't she mentioned in Wade's report. When he contacted her, he explained only Shego and Drakken were present in the bank robbery. The blonde woman obviously was there, but it was failed to be mentioned to her and her partner. The redhead continued to contemplate further, until the unfortunate transpired; a headache. She groaned slightly from the pain and bothersome thoughts.

And then there was _Cell_. A fiend that had suddenly appeared in her head right after these troubling thoughts. This increased the pain of her headache and her anger. Two issues erupting simultaneously was the last thing she wanted. In fact, she never even wanted any to erupt at all.

Anne was watching everyone devouring their pizza happily, but when her eyes laid on her daughter, a look of concern spread across her face. Her daughter's face seemed twisted, it looked angry, frustrated even. There were many questions raising in her mind, all filled with worry. She prayed something tragic didn't occur to her daughter again.

"Kimmy?" her mother called out worriedly. James, the twins, Ron, and Rufus looked up from the many boxes of pizza as they heard Kim's mother.

Kim was brought out of her deep thinking after hearing her mother call her name. She scanned her face for any signs of distress and found concern. Now she was curious as to why her mother was worried.

"Yeah, Mom?" she answered. "Anything bothering you?" Anne examined her face once more and saw that the grave expression she wore was gone, well, _altered_. Now she just seemed like her normal self, with a bit of worry added.

"N-Nothing, honey. I thought something was wrong but it must have been my imagination." Kim merely nodded in reply and glanced down at her pizza. Everything and everyone was sitting there in silence, which was slowly altering to an awkward one.

"So.. this pizza, it's pretty great, huh?" Ron suddenly asked with an awkward laugh, attempting to break the silence. "I mean, look how cheesy it is!" The teenage boy took a quick bite and frowned when he noticed the food was cold. "Pretty cold too," he added. Jim and Tim's faces lit up with excitement.

"Hey, Ron's food's getting cold!" Jim exclaimed, glancing to his brother simultaneously.

"Cool! Maybe we can heat it up this time!" Tim suggested right after him. When the insinuation was heard, Anne's concerned expression quickly altered to one of apprehension.

"No!" she interjected angrily. "What did I say last time, boys? No more fusion experiments!"

During the commotion, the Kimmunicator in Kim's pocket suddenly started beeping. The heroine quickly took it out and answered the call. The young tech genius could be seen on the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Drakken's brewing something up, and by the looks of it, it's not good," Wade began. The girl put on a grave expression once more.

"What's he planning now?"

"I haven't got a clue, there's just.. nothing!" he exclaimed. "I understand the bank robbery, but I don't get what it's for. Turns out, they've made another trip somewhere, but somehow, I couldn't get anything from it until now."

Kim stared at him incredulously. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, he's planning something nearly as big as his last plot," he replied, his face twisting up in confusion. "But.. I just can't get anymore info from it!" Wade gestured to the computer he had always typed at, which had a screen revealing absolutely nothing on Drakken's current plans. The redhead scowled at the sight.

"What does he have to hide? It's obvious he's trying to take over the world again!" she remarked angrily. "He can't possibly think he can get away with this, I mean, remember the Lil' Diablo sitch during Junior Prom?" The girl started to clench her one fist that was held in the air.

"Wait a minute," the tech boy said abruptly. Kim calmed herself quickly and gazed expectantly. She watched as Wade drew in a deep breath and exhaled in relief. "I've finally got something on him. Fortunately for us, I've pinpointed a location in a forest terrain. Here, I'm sending the coordinates right now and I'm also getting you guys a ride."

Coordinates, as well as a map popped onto the screen. The heroine felt completely relieved at the sight. She motioned her lifelong friend over to join her. Ron leaped out of his seat and quickly made his way next to his girlfriend.

"Mission time, Ron," Kim announced. She turned off the Kimmunicator took notice that this all took place in the kitchen of her house. She could feel the eyes of her family on her.

"Mom, Dad-"

"Honey, it's okay, go on ahead. It's time to save the world again," her mother said with a laugh, knowing this was all a normality for the lot of them. Kim was reluctant to reply, so she nodded instead. The sound of a throat clearing caught her attention and she saw her father next to her mother.

"It's fine, Kimmy-cub," said James. "If you gotta go, you gotta go! And you _gotta go_ put Drew back in his place." Kim nearly laughed at the nearly month-old jest, but instead she smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," she replied warmly. Kim turned to her twin brothers but noticed they disappeared. Probably escaped to the depths of their room to tend to their newest "project". A project in which they haven't bothered to explain in full detail to their family and and friends.

"Come on, Ron, no time to waste!"

* * *

The helicopter the crime fighting trio rode on was gliding through the air smoothly above a thick forest. It was difficult to spot anything due to the amount of lush trees enveloping the space. Hopefully the coordinates Wade gave Kim and Ron was sufficient enough to find Drakken's "newest" lair. Otherwise, searching for the lair would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"Hey Ron.." Kim suddenly started. Her boyfriend looked in her direction curiously.

"Yeah, KP?"

"Do you remember what happened when Drakken and Shego robbed that bank a few days ago?" she asked. Ron nodded in reply, but also wondered what was Kim's reason for asking him this question.

"How could I not? I nearly got my head chopped off by that lady!" he exclaimed, having an unfortunate remembrance of that very moment. He shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if he hadn't ducked fast enough.

"Did she give you a hard time?" she continued. Ron nodded again in reply.

"She was really fast.. and I mean _really_ fast. Like- the _Bebes_ fast!" The boy shuddered once more and laid back against his seat. He didn't like to remember moments that threatened his life.

Silence quickly took over. It was like that for a moment until Kim cleared her throat.

"Do you think she's going to be at Drakken's lair?" Ron shrugged.

"Maybe," he answered. "It looks like she's working for him." Kim shifted herself in her seat and contemplated for a moment.

 _'Don't fret it. This is just like any other mission. You'll defeat Drakken and save the world again like always. Nothing's different, it's all the same,'_ she assured herself mentally. Kim ceased thinking and turned back to Ron.

"Yeah, she probably is," she started. "But we shouldn't worry about it. This is Drakken we're talking about, he's bound to lose." Ron sighed.

"But that's the thing, Kim. Things are different now! That-that lady, she seemed _way_ too excited about attacking me.. she was.. she just like-" Ron held his tongue and stopped talking abruptly. He didn't like mentioning the monster, not one bit. He also knew how much the mention of his name disturbed Kim- on many levels in fact.

"Just like what, Ron?" Kim asked, breaking Ron's train of thought.

"Just like Cell," he replied mindlessly. The teen beside him flinched almost immediately when she heard the name. She felt like a hammer pounded a sudden feeling of fear into her head. She tried her best to disregard it in order to escape it's constriction. The mere mentioning of Cell struck immense fear into her, but she tried relieving herself by remembering that they had recruited Team Go to assist them. Surely they will be able to defeat him, right?

 _'Of course they'll be able to, I have nothing to fear at all.'_

A scream was suddenly emitted from the front seat. Kim and Ron practically jumped out of their seats and approached the pilot piloting the helicopter. It now seemed their ride wasn't gliding so smoothly anymore.

"What happened?" Kim demanded under the rough movements of the vehicle. The pilot's movements were feverish as he was practically pressing every button within his sight.

"The power's cut! We're going down!" screamed the pilot, as he tried everything he could to turn the vehicle back on. The crime fighting trio looked out of the helicopter and realized they were falling out of the sky. Ron began screaming alongside the pilot of the vehicle. Meanwhile, Kim quickly took out her grappling hook and aimed for the tallest nearby tree.

"Hang on to me!" she yelled at Ron and the pilot. Both of them lunged at Kim and clung onto her very tightly. The heroine shot the grappling hook at the tallest tree and swung herself out of the helicopter, along with her boyfriend and the pilot. All of them were dangling from the tree and were watching as the helicopter crashed into the forest with a loud bang. The explosion echoed all across the forest until the sound died off. Only the sounds of the remaining parts of the vehicle burning could be heard.

"Just in time," Kim remarked, realizing if she took one more second, her life along with Ron and the pilot's could've been taken. She definitely didn't want to meet her end by the crash of a helicopter.

"Thank you, Kim Possible, you really are a life saver," said the pilot gratefully.

"Hey, it's no big!" Kim replied as she released herself and the both onto the ground. After experiencing the ordeal, Ron took in a deep breath and regretted it instantly. A bitter smell attacked his nose with such force that his breath was taken away almost immediately.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, pinching is nose. "Is that _smoke?_ " Rufus suddenly popped out of Ron's pocket, he seemed to be just awakening from a nap. He, too, pinched his nose to refrain from inhaling the bitter smell. The pals glanced up and saw smoke enveloping the air from the explosion. Kim and the pilot responded similarly and glanced up to see that wisps of grey swirls permeated the sky, creating a trail to where the helicopter crashed. Little did they know, the smoke didn't just attract _their_ attention, but someone else who was also in the area. And he was truly displeased with the sight.

"No doubt about it," Kim replied to Ron's question.

Elsewhere, Cell ceased his training when he heard a loud, disruptive bang. He glanced up and saw a trail of smoke rise from an obscure source, which he sought to find out. Without wasting energy, he merely strolled in the direction of the explosion with murderous intentions. Whoever or whatever caused this disruption would surely meet an undesirable fate.

"Is everyone alright?" the heroine asked aloud. Everyone nodded.

"We should head for the helicopter," the pilot advised. "We wouldn't want to start a forest fire of this caliber!"

"Right!" Ron added right afterwards. It was settled, everyone would head to the crash site to try preventing another situation, then Kim and Ron would head for Drakken's lair.

Everyone began making their way to the crash site.

"I hope we're not too late," the pilot continued. Kim's attention was caught by this.

"You shouldn't worry about it. From the looks of it, the helicopter was headed for a clearing in the forest," she started. "But I guess a forest fire is still possible." The driver sighed and said nothing. Ron took the chance to speak.

"Hey pilot," started Ron. "We never got your name, it ain't right if I just keep calling you 'pilot'."

"Oh! Well, the name's Luke," answered the pilot.

"Well, Luke. How long have you been flying helicopters?" Kim sighed.

"Ron," she started. "I'm sure Luke doesn't want to be bothered after what he's been though."

"It's fine, I'll answer any questions the boy has," Luke said, as he turned to Ron. "I've been flying helicopters for about three years. Believe it or not, I haven't had a single accident!" he exclaimed with a proud smile, until a sudden realization came to him. His smile was wiped off his face. "U-Until today that is"

"We're sorry," interjected Kim. "We shouldn't have asked you to fly us to Drakken's lair, this wouldn't have happened." Luke shook his head quickly.

"It's fine, Kim Possible! I'm always willing to help the person who continuously saves the world!" Kim sighed and merely gave a nod as acknowledgement. Ron ceased his questioning abruptly after Kim's interjection. He was going to cease his questioning either way because something else caught his attention.

"Look!" exclaimed Ron, as he pointed at the thick fog of smoke ahead of them. "Over there!" Kim looked into the direction he was pointing at and noticed the thick fog. It must be where the helicopter crashed. She ran ahead and looked back at the both.

"Come on, it's over there! Lets go!" she shouted to the both. Kim started running towards the direction of smoke and stopped in her tracks when she saw the ruined vehicle. Smoke was billowing out of it immensely. Kim put the collar of her shirt up to her mouth and nose, trying to not inhale as much smoke as possible. As she examined the helicopter, she deduced that the possibility of a forest fire was very low. She wasn't quite sure, so she sought assistance from Ron and Luke.

They arrived at her side and gazed at the crash. Kim quickly noticed them and turned in their direction.

"Do you think it's safe enough to leave it by itself?" she asked. Luke examined the scene and nodded.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" he responded.

"Ron and I are going to head for Drakken's lair," Kim began. "Meanwhile, you will get help to get all this cleaned up. I just wanted to make sure that we could leave it here without it starting anything."

"Ah, I see. Good idea then. Do you want me to get help now?"

"I would like you too, but no pressure," she replied with a smile.

"Gotcha," Luke replied, as he took off in the other direction for help. Kim and Ron stared in the direction he left until they could no longer see him. Right afterwards, Ron turned to Kim.

"Time to head to Drakken's lair!" he exclaimed excitedly, but quickly reeled back when the bitter smell of smoke hit his nose once more.

"Ron, cover your nose, we're going to have to go through the smoke!"

"But how can we when all we can see is nothing _but_ smoke!" he shouted, covering his mouth and nose with the collar of his shirt. Kim admitted he had a point. The smoke was too thick and she didn't know how far it went. Probably far since the helicopter was quite large.

"We'll just run right through, we're bound to meet the other side!" she replied, as she began to bolt through.

"KP, wait for me!"

Kim suddenly stopped in her tracks. No, not so her boyfriend could catch up, but so she could listen more intently. There was a sound, a very familiar one that she detected with her ears. She deduced that it was..

 _'A laugh?'_ Kim thought, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows in concentration. Meanwhile, Ron caught up to her and noticed the concentration on her face. He was instantly curious about her conduct.

"Kim..?" Just as he spoke, the laugh ceased abruptly. Kim could only recall one moment when she heard this sound, and in that moment she had never felt such great fear in her life. The same feeling began to swell from within her, growing at a terrifyingly fast rate, what started as a contortion of her stomach now became a feeling of being smothered by an invisible hand.

"Ron, lets walk around it," Kim quickly suggested in a quavering voice. Ron didn't have time to answer, his hand was snatched by his girlfriend and he was being dragged out of the thick fog of smoke.

"K-Kim! What's the matter?" Ron asked right after. Kim did not reply, she just kept on dragging Ron out of the smoke. There was nothing that could convince her to go back.

"Just need to keep going," she muttered to herself, but a gasp left her mouth when she felt a sudden force of wind shove her forward. Turning around, she saw that the smoke had completely disappeared. The eyes of the crime fighters widened once they carefully examined the scene. The smoke, it had definitely gone away, but there was an unexpected visit from someone absolutely vile.

Cell's pink orbs were laid on Kim and Ron, he watched as they stared back in complete shock. A smirk stretched across his face, it was broadening until it reached it's margin. He never expected to see these two again.

"My, isn't this a surprise?" he began. "And here I thought we'd never cross paths again."

Kim briskly brought Ron close to her. "Ron," she whispered in a panicked voice. Her boyfriend quickly turned to her with no hesitation. He saw the look of great fear upon her now pale face.

 _"Run."_

Kim shoved Ron away from her. He stumbled forward and glanced back at his girlfriend in confusion. Did she want him to run? What would happen to her? These questions were left unanswered, but the boy thought it'd be better that way. He was afraid knowing the answers.

"Ron," Kim started, her whisper becoming much louder. " _RUN!_ "

Ron hesitated, glancing at his girlfriend with a frightened expression, puzzled as to what he was supposed to do. Yes, he knew he should run, but he wasn't leaving Kim behind. His mind stated he wasn't going to leave her, but his actions told otherwise as he instinctively ran in the other direction. He hoped she was right behind him.

Kim quickly turned to Cell, only to see he had disappeared. She stared at the empty space incredulously. Did she _imagine_ him there?

 _'No, of course not! Ron saw him too!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a scream made its way to her ears. She turned around almost immediately and saw Cell standing in front of Ron, blocking the path.

"Leaving so soon? We had only just been reunited!"

Ron stumbled back, too scared to respond to the bio-android's question. The only thing that came to mind was the memory when he had nearly been _killed_ by the fiend.

Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him close to her once more. She stared at Cell with what looked like an attempt at a fearless expression.

"What do you want from us?" she demanded. The bio-android gave a scoff.

"Nothing, I have all that I need."

"Then let us leave," Kim shot out. "We won't bother you again!"

"I'll allow you to leave when I say it's time for you to leave," he simply responded. "Besides, it's been quite some time since we've last spoken. I would've expected your demeanor to alter after what's happened, but you seem as intrepid as ever."

Kim didn't know what else to say, her mind had gone completely blank. She looked to Ron for aid but saw he was in the same situation as well.

"Well, if you aren't going to say anything, I might as well get straight to the point." Cell crossed his arms over his black-plated chest and replaced his smirk with a somwhat kind smile. "I'm going to ask a few questions, then I will allow you two to leave."

The bio-android was being awfully polite.. something was up. There had to be a catch behind his conduct, or at least Kim thought. She hoped she was right.

"Okay.." she began. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just a few things I am curious about. As in, why are you here?" Kim still held onto Ron and gulped.

"We were headed to a mission.. and we got into a crash and landed here, we had no idea you were around," she replied, trying to keep her nonchalance from slipping. Inwardly, she was absolutely terrified, and it took everything she had to not run away. She had to show the bio-android that she wasn't just a weak, naive human.

"Well, it answers my other questions," Cell continued. "I have no more to ask, you two are free to go."

Ron automatically began walking away, but he was hesitant as he turned to Kim. She didn't move a single step, she just remained where she stood. He stepped closer to her and tugged on her arm.

"KP.." he started meekly. "Come on.. let's go-"

"No," she interjected, turning to Ron with a somewhat angry look. "I have questions of my own." Kim then returned to Cell's direction with the same expression. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Now you've piqued my curiosity. Please, do inquire me of any information you require." The teen shifted slightly at the odd politeness in his tone. She never expected something like that from a murderer.

"I just have two questions," Kim responded. "First off.. did you.. did you have anything to do with the crash?" she asked. The bio-android shook his head.

"No, but I may know why it occurred," he answered. "You see, I created an energy shield around this area. Your vehicle may have came contact and lost its power." A sudden remembrance came to Kim after hearing Cell's explanation. Moments before, Luke had said the helicopter's power had been cut, perhaps what Cell said really had occurred. These thoughts were dismissed as another question came into the girl's mind.

"Uh.. energy shield?"

Cell chuckled and uncrossed his arms, using one finger to point above himself. "Look above and you'll be able to see it, I assure you."

Kim glanced up and tried to spot anything out of the blue, and it was pretty quick. There was a faint, electrical purple shield that enveloped the sky. She was confused as to why she didn't see this earlier.

"Unreal," Ron remarked as he glanced up at the scene. The bio-android chuckled once more.

"As much as it pleases me to see you both in awe of my power, I must urge you to ask your next question," said Cell, slightly impatient. Kim ceased her awestruck gaze and returned to the bio-android.

"Right.." said the teen. "Well, I remember- _the_ G _eneral-_ telling us that you nearly destroyed the planet seven years ago.. that's-that isn't true, right?"

Cell answered with a nod and his entire demeanor altered at once. His kind smile was replaced by a sinister smirk and his pink orbs now appeared to have a tint of darkness. This sudden alteration caused another twinge of fear in both Kim and Ron.

"As much as it _pains_ me to say this.." the bio-android started with a chuckle. "It is a fact that I've nearly _destroyed_ this pathetic planet, along with its _filthy people!_ " He ceased speaking and gazed expectantly at the crime fighters for a reaction. What he received truly delighted him.

"Impossible," Kim immediately cut in, her voice quavering. "Do you really.. expect me to _believe_ that?" Ron quickly tugged Kim back in attempt to escape with her. She still remained where she stood.

"KP! Let's leave while we still have the chance!" he exclaimed fearfully. Kim shook him off and stepped forward instead. She stared at the fiend with disbelief.

"That's a lie, no one can just.. _destroy_ a planet!" she shouted incredulously. "It's.. it's just impossible!" At least, without a doomsday device it was, she thought.

"If you truly believe it is a lie, then I do wonder why your General had said it," Cell chimed in. "Do you think he deliberately lied to you for a reason? Why would he need to? What would he have gained from such lies?" he quizzed briskly. Kim didn't know how to respond to these questions that shot out of the bio-android. She merely narrowed her eyes and formed a glare.

"I.. I don't know, he must've had a good reason, I'm sure of it," she continued. "Whatever sick plan you've got in mind.. you won't get away with it, I promise you that!" Cell suppressed a laugh and merely chuckled at her ignorance.

"On the contrary, _Kim_ , I believe you have allowed me to 'get away with it'. I do wish you haven't forgotten what transpired, it had only been a few weeks since you've surrendered to me." Cell began sauntering the clearing in the forest with a hand on his chin. "How hypocritical of you," he added.

Kim clenched her fists as she tried to suppress her anger, biting her tongue to prevent her from firing things out of her mouth she would regret.

"KP, there's no point in continuing this, let's just leave while we still can!" Ron pleaded as he continued to tug Kim away from Cell. The redhead finally noticed her boyfriend and gazed with an unreadable expression.

 _'I don't want to admit it, but he's right.. there's no point in continuing this, it's only wasting time I could be using in foiling Drakken.'_ The teen concluded her thoughts and merely nodded in agreement with Ron, thus ending her disputation with the bio-android.

Both quickly turned to leave, but was stopped abruptly by a block in their path. The bio-android made himself an obstacle to the crime fighters once more.

"Actually," Cell began once more, as his smirk broadened. "I've changed my mind." Kim and Ron stared at him in disbelief, backing away simultaneously.

" _You should have taken your leave when you had the chance_."

* * *

Drakken sat upon his hovercraft in his lair, seeming incredibly impatient. He was upset with the fact that his latest scheme wasn't going as planned. This disappointed him greatly.

"She should be arriving by now!" yelled Drakken. "What's the hold up?!"

Shego sat in a chair, flipping through a magazine in a bored manner. The crime fighter's absence seem to have taken the excitement out of her for the moment. The only thing she could do now was file her nails or read. It wasn't until Drakken's grievances was heard that her attention was driven away from the magazine.

"Dr D, we've been waiting for an _hour_. How much longer are we supposed to wait?" Shego asked. Drakken grumbled something before turning in her direction.

"Patience, Shego. All we need is _patience_ ," Drakken replied. "Besides, she always finds her way here. Especially with her _tech genius_ finding our location." The green woman rolled her eyes as a response.

"Whatever."

As Shego minded her own business and Drakken awaited impatiently in his hovercraft, the assassin, L, stood with her weapon in hand. Unlike the other villains, she was very patient. Thanks to the plan she had been informed of, it was incredibly convincing.

The plan, was to lure Kim Possible to Drakken's newest lair. It was the main reason as to why the young tech genius could only find a location. Their main objective was to capture her so she could witness Drakken's success and her own demise. Only the ending of the plan interested the female assassin.

 _'It is abundantly clear that the girl will arrive no matter what, but it's confusing as to why she's late..'_ L contemplated. _'According to Drakken, she should be arriving here at any moment, so waiting should not be any issue of mine.'_ As the assassin concluded her thoughts, she continued her wait for the teen heroine's appearance. Nothing will stop her until her mission is complete.

* * *

 **The energy field thing? Yeah, I'm assuming it's possible to create one where you can't detect any energy from within it. Not quite sure, but hey, it's called a fanfiction for a reason, right?**

 **Please RR, I'd like to know what you think so far. I want to improve my writing if there's any issue, so please do not hesitate to be blunt.**

 **Thanks for reading! And as always, please state any issue you have one, I'll revise if necessary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next update. Enjoy.**

 _ **If you have an issue, please state one. I'll revise if necessary.**_

* * *

It seemed the crime fighter's predicament had deteriorated abruptly. How it happened? They didn't know, it lunged at them like a cobra to its prey. And it looked like this cobra was going to consume them whole.

"What else could you possibly want from us?" Kim demanded, stepping in front of Ron protectively. In response, Ron held onto his girlfriend and attempted to pull her away from the fiend.

"Ah," began Cell. "What is it that I want?" The bio-android sauntered away from them with a hand on his chin in thought. He ceased until he reached the margin of the clearing in the forest, glancing back at the crime fighters with a sinister smirk. "Let us assume I am a tad vindictive at the moment."

"What the heck?! We haven't done anything to you!" hollered Ron indignantly.

"I suppose so." Cell closed his eyes and chuckled before continuing. "But of course, you aided the General in carrying out his plans. Which, you two know well, included ensuring my conviction." He turned around to face them completely, curiously observing their expressions to see what they were expressing currently. For the redhead, there was a mix of anger, frustration on her face. As for the blonde, well, it was _there_ , but most of it was enveloped by fear.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kim blurted out. "We just did what we were assigned! How is that our fault?"

"That has passed my mind," he admitted, before letting out a scoff. "Although, I do quite recall you telling me that you were going to see this mission through to the very end. Isn't that right?"

The heroine nearly threw her head back in disappointment in herself. _'Why did I have to say that?'_ she asked herself, regretting every word she had spoken to him in the past. The bio-android took notice of her regret and decided to take advantage of the moment.

"Oh, but I'm certain it's not the case, now is it?" asked Cell. "You said it yourself- _you did not want to_."

"Don't you dare twist up what I said!" Kim snapped. "Quit wasting time and just tell us what you want already. There can't _possibly_ be anything for you to gain from this!"

Once her voice had shifted to that of a bold tone, the chimera narrowed his eyes. It was that big mouth of hers he disliked the most during his confinement, rivaling that of her partner's usual antics. He showed his displeasure when his smirk fell into a scowl.

"This very mouth of yours is a big reason you're here, you should shut it before I do it myself," Cell told her in a menacing tone. "I do hope you haven't forgotten what I am capable of, or shall I demonstrate for you once more?"

The redhead immediately disregarded what he said. It was at that point where she no longer cared if he could destroy her right where she stood. He was a menace and he needed to be stopped.

"All I know is you're just another villain!" Kim snapped, shaking her boyfriend off of her and stepping a lot closer to the fiend. Ron was taken aback but still stood close to her. "You don't care who you hurt or what you destroy. As long as you get your way you don't care what happens!" Afterwards, it appeared that she had assumed a fighting stance, ready to combat the fiend. It was at this point that the bio-android could not suppress it much longer. He threw his head back in laughter.

"I thought you were smarter than this, but it seems your intelligence has regressed to the same level as your partner!" Cell held in the rest of his laughter and emitted a chuckle. "Relax that stance, human. There can't possibly be a chance of success for you." He began sauntering forward, causing Ron to back away. He tried grabbing onto Kim again to tug her back with him.

 _'What in the world is he planning now?'_ thought the teen heroine angrily. The question ricocheted in her head as she attempted to hold her stance, feeling a slight twinge of fear from within. Trying with the best of her ability, she tuned this fear out so she could properly face Cell. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting Ron.

"Get away, you creep!" she shouted, shaking off her boyfriend and lunging at the bio-android. She gave him the strongest strike to his being that she could muster. Of course, he didn't flinch in the least. It felt like striking a steel wall. The only dent she made was on herself, which caused her to stumble back and cradle her hand in her other one.

"Foolish human, have you not learned how hopeless you are? Nothing you can do can harm me, not even that pathetic attack just now!" Just as Cell spoke, he saw her strike again but with her other hand. He just watched in amusement as she mindlessly gave him multiple strikes, only stopping for a moment when Cell caught one of her wrists, examining the damage she inflicted upon herself for a moment before letting out a short laugh.

"Just look," he said, shoving her hand into her face. "You've easily harmed yourself while I've remained the same. _You're weak._ " Cell released her and she stumbled back into Ron, shooting him daggers as she did.

"What _are_ you?" Kim demanded, genuinely curious to know what he even was. Besides, it was the only thing she could think of at the moment to help ignore the echoing pain in her knuckles.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you both will pay severely for your actions," he said. "Although I'm not certain I will have the time."

"..Does that mean you're going to let us go?" she asked expectantly.

Cell let out a scoff. "Of course not!" the bio-android laughed. "It is like I said before, I'm feeling rather vindictive at the moment. My vengeance has not yet been fulfilled. I've yet to think of something." Kim could feel her anger swell once more as her hope crashed back down to the ground.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ron finally asked. Millions of scenarios raced through the minds of the crime fighters, and every one of them had a macabre ending.

"I'm not certain, but I will think of something," Cell muttered in thought. "As for now, you can stay put. If I see that you leave this clearing, you will perish right on the spot, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Kim muttered quite loudly, gritting her teeth as she tried her best to mask her fear with anger. "God, we've done _nothing_ to deserve this.." The bio-android scowled.

"Again with the hypocritical remarks," Cell responded with a sigh, closing his eyes in annoyance. "If it makes you feel better, I don't intend on _killing_ you. Perhaps a punishment great enough to exact my retribution, although I'm not quite sure you'll survive. Seeing as you are.. fragile, helpless humans. You all break so easily once a certain necessity is taken from you; how pitiful."

The teen heroine didn't know what to think. Was he going to torture them? Harm her loved ones? And how long would it last?

"Why?" she asked in a pleading manner. Cell opened his eyes.

"Why what? You'll have to be explicit," he said, his tone sprinkled with bitterness but not fully.

" _Why_ are you doing this? What's the point?" Kim questioned, sounding infuriated. Cell narrowed his eyes and formed a glare. He was growing weary of explaining the very exact thing he had said before.

"I've already told you-"

"Not _that!_ " she interjected, causing the bio-android to cease speaking abruptly, he didn't seem too comfortable with it, but he wanted to hear what the girl had to say. "Before you were captured, you already planned on destroying the Earth. I would understand your reasoning for now, but I just.. don't understand back then." She became silent for a moment, contemplating on what to say next. The bio-android was silent as well, awaiting the continuation of her question. The wait was bothersome, but he could be patient.

"Why did you want to destroy the Earth seven years ago?" Once the question left her mouth, she waited at once for the answer.

"Well," Cell started with a laugh. "Is that what your General told you? That I wanted to destroy this planet?" Kim shifted slightly whilst hearing this question.

"..Yes," she replied in a reluctant tone.

The chimera cleared his throat, preparing to explain something in a loquacious manner.

"I was originally created to become the ultimate fighting entity with the sole purpose of eliminating a warrior by the name of Son Goku. My brilliant creator had always despised the people of this filthy ball of dirt, and so, by honoring his wishes I will erase it from the stars! It should also show off my perfection." He then raised an arm to inspect himself with a proud smirk.

Kim rolled her eyes, but still had more to ask. "How come you haven't destroyed it yet?" the heroine asked next. "How come the Earth's still here?"

He frowned, lowering his arm at once. "There were issues I've encountered seven years ago, I should easily be able to destroy this planet by now, I just have a few loose ends to take care of." Once this left the bio-android's mouth, another question erupted in the mind of the teen heroine.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"A warrior, Son Goku as you've heard me say, still lives to this day. Surprisingly, his power has exceeded mine. I require training in order to surpass him and ultimately defeat him." Cell awaited another question to come out of the crime fighters, but heard none. The discussion had gone for quite some time he had momentarily forgotten about his training. "Thanks to your _disruptive_ vehicle, my training was ceased for the moment."

Kim tried as quickly as possible to think of an apology, perhaps to make their punishment less severe if they failed to escape him by then.

"Hey, uh.. look, I'm sorry, we never planned on-"

" _Enough_ ," he interjected firmly, silencing the redhead at once. "I've told you before, idle apologies do not benefit me. Therefore, do not apologize." The bio-android returned to his thoughts right afterwards, neglecting any other comment that would come out of the crime fighters. He didn't know what to do with them now, but he _did_ know that he would punish them for assisting the General and then take their lives. Perhaps he should contain them just as the government contained him, and limit their movements and see how long they would last in complete isolation from the world. It should be plenty of entertainment for him while he trained in the meantime.

As quickly as he spoke, silence took over. Kim felt uncomfortable with it, considering the position she and her partner were in. She had to break the silence with a question that bothered her for a bit. "..Then what are you going to do now?" The bio-android's attention was quickly caught by this.

"I suppose I will continue training. Once I've figured out what I will do with the both of you, I will tell you." Cell strolled right past them, not bothering to give them another glance. The crime fighters were grateful for that.

"KP.." Ron stared at his girlfriend worriedly and brought her close to him, examining her damaged hands. "This is all my fault, I should've done something.." Kim averted her eyes and took her hands away from him.

"So not the drama, Ron. It's all me and you know it." Her boyfriend sighed.

"But you've never done anything wrong. It's always been me!" he exclaimed. Kim released a weary sigh and shook her head.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but this time it's me who made the mistake. If only I kept my distance.." she muttered, looking down at the contusions on her knuckles. A groan escaped her mouth.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking out of the intensity of an obscure source. The crime fighters held onto each other as they tried pinpointing the source of the shake. At first, they thought it was an earthquake that had come out of nowhere, but then the answer came right in front of their eyes.

"No way," Ron gasped.

Cell's training seemed to have been the cause of the violent shaking. They knew he was powerful, but they didn't expect him to be _this_ powerful. Perhaps his power was latent the entire time they knew him.

 _'Maybe he wasn't lying about almost destroying the planet after all,'_ thought Kim, as she caught a glimpse of the bio-android as he moved at a terrifying speed. She was fully aware of his speed, but this quaking truly revealed how powerful he was.

 _'I'm so sorry, Ron._

* * *

"If she's not coming, I'll go search for her myself," L proclaimed, pushing past Drakken and his henchmen. The mad scientist chased after her and pleaded against her decision.

"I thought we had an agreement!" yelled Drakken indignantly, rushing by her side as she paced towards the lair's exit. "Trust me when I say she will come to this lair, and you will stay right here!" The assassin stopped in her tracks abruptly, causing Drakken to stop but stumble as well.

"Why did you hire me?" she asked. The mad scientist rose a brow.

"Because I wanted you stop Kim Possible of course!"

"Is it because she's a threat to your plans, Drakken?" she inquired. "Is it because you _know_ she will foil everything you've worked so hard to accomplish?" The mad scientist grumbled something.

"Yes, yes, I know that, but-"

"But what?" she interjected. "I am not easily persuadable. The fact that you _have_ to begin with is pure luck. Besides, I have been waiting.." She clenched her fists and drew in air through her nose, pausing before continuing. " _Long enough_. If we continue this.. _wait_ , nothing will be accomplished. The only thing we have accomplished is how to waste time. We- _I_ need to do this now."

"What do you mean _you_ need to do this now? Can't you wait a little bit longer?" he questioned, desperate to have her stay, and afraid that during her absence, Kim would arrive and ruin everything as usual.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, but I don't just take lives for a living, it.. it is a _need_ ," she responded, putting emphasis on the last word. "Or a desire more like, nonetheless, I can't go on too long without it."

"Believe me, L, she will come. She always has, always will. Whatever.. need or necessity you _need so much—_ you'll get it soon enough. Don't tell me you've lost faith in your boss"

"Boss or not, you will allow me to leave. All this arduous work you've done will go down the drain if we wait any longer." Drakken contemplated on the matter for a moment before reaching a decision.

"You may have a point.." he said. " _Although.._ there's still a chance she will make her entrance at any moment. We just have to wait a _bit longer_ -"

"A bit longer for what?" L asked. "For her to foil another one of your plans? You want to stop her, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Drakken, as he took a step forward without thought.

"Then why are you stopping me?" Drakken was silent. There was already a reason he wanted Kim to live. He wanted her to witness his success as he claims dominion over the world. And that would not happen if L pursued her task at once.

"You already know, L. I want her to-"

"You want her to see you all high and mighty, _I know._ " L sighed wearily and contemplated for a moment before continuing. "This is for the best, Drakken, you'll be glad I did this in the future." Just as she finished, she continued making her way to the exit without his consent. Drakken crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in exasperation. Then he made his way to the lab in his lair to finish his plans for world domination.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly. The once blue-lit sky was replaced by the color of twilight and eventually a raven-like color. This signifying that it was indeed night and that it was time for slumber. It also signified that it was late and someone should have come home by now.

"It's already past 11:00, she should be here by now.." murmured Anne, as she prepared another cup of coffee to help her stay awake. She was incredibly grateful that she had the next day off from work. Her job as a brain surgeon would have become an obstacle if she didn't have the day off. A sip of her coffee was the only sound that was emitted in the dark kitchen.

"Mom?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Jim? Tim?" she called out, unsure which one of the twins was calling for her. It turned out that it was both of the twins. They must have heard her making coffee and decided to investigate what kept her up.

"Why are you still awake, Mom?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, it's almost midnight," added Tim. Anne gave them a sly smile.

"I think the real question here, boys, is why _you two_ are awake this late. Care to explain?" Tim and Jim exchanged panicked glances and backed away.

"Uh, goodnight, Mom!" Tim exclaimed, departing quickly to his bedroom.

"Yeah, goodnight!" Jim exclaimed right after, as he followed suit.

"Oh boys.." Anne said without thought. She knew that they were staying up late to work on their latest project, it was a thing they often did.

"Boys, what did I say about using the J200 rocket fuel?" Anne's attention was caught as she heard her husband scold the twins. She stood up from the kitchen table and glanced outside in the hallway.

"Uhh.. would you believe me if I said we found it laying around the house?" Jim asked with an awkward shrug, Tim following suit.

"Boys," James started, on the verge of scolding them harshly for taking the J200 rocket fuel again. "Tell me the truth right now." Anne overheard the commotion and left the kitchen to attend the issue at hand.

"James, don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on the boys?" she asked. James noticed his wife coming towards them and sighed.

"But Anne-"

"No buts, let the boys be boys. They're only influenced by their father after all," she added. James contemplated for a moment and nodded in agreement, then he looked in the direction of the twins.

"Fine, go ahead, boys, use all the fuel you want." Tim and Jim's faces lit up in excitement.

"Really? Awesome!" they both exclaimed in unison. Tim looked to his brother with the elated expression still on his face.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" he started with his fist raised.

"Hoo-sha!" Jim finished, fist pumping his brother. Soon enough, the twins were advancing to their bedroom to continue working on their project. At this point, James turned to his wife.

"Now that this little quarrel has ended, may I ask why you're up this late, hon?" Upon hearing this, Anne released an exhausted sigh.

"I'm waiting for Kimmy to come home. It's way past her agreed curfew for missions," she replied. James raised a brow.

"She still hasn't come home?" he asked. "She always comes home before 11!"

"That's why I'm up!" Anne continued, her response brisk. "I just hope nothing bad has happened to her again.." James gazed at his wife worriedly. He noticed that she had been worrying a lot about their daughter recently. He felt the need to reassure her that their daughter will be just fine.

"Anne.. Kimmy's going to be fine," he began. "She'll probably turn up in the morning, you shouldn't fret about it."

"James, it's our job as parents to fret about our kids. You've _seen_ how she was like last time." She sighed once more, running her fingers through her ginger hair. "Even I couldn't help her. As a mother it's my duty to make sure everything's fine with her."

"But everything _is_ fine," James interjected. "Remember, Anne, she's a _P_ _ossible_. And anything's possible for a Possible!" His wife contemplated on the matter a bit more before continuing.

"Maybe you have point.."

"Maybe I _do_ ," he said. "Now, you should go sleep, you wouldn't want to be tired on your day off tomorrow, now do you?" Anne shook her head.

"Of course not," she replied. "I suppose I should be heading off to sleep.." She went back in the kitchen and dumped her coffee in the sink. Afterwards, she returned to James with a weary grin.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A bit more than before," Anne replied. "Thank you, James." She got on her toes and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Goodnight, hon." Then she made her way to their bedroom. James smiled and followed suit, relieved that his wife was feeling better than before.

* * *

 **Ah, late update I know. I was busy with schoolwork and whatnot and it took me longer than expected to finish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit shorter than the others but I think it's ready to post.**

 **Please RR, I would really like to know what you think so far.**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always, please state an issue if you have one, I'll revise if necessary.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next update. Enjoy.**

 **Jackalope89:** Your review was the best one yet. Can't wait to hear more from you.

 **If there are any issues you have with the story, please state any and I will revise if necessary.**

 **P.S. If you've noticed, I changed the name of the general's assistant in every chapter she was in. It was a suggestion from a close friend. I hope it won't bother anyone.**

* * *

It was another tranquil day at the Sons residence. There wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky, and there wasn't any powerful foe to face once more. It was just another day filled with tranquility. This truly was a day to delight in, especially for the Saiyan that never ceases training.

"You're going _training_? _Again_?!" shouted Chi-Chi angrily, clutching a wash cloth she grabbed earlier to wash the dirty dishes left by her husband, but it seemed she might need to grab a new one, since this wash cloth was about to meet her wrath. She didn't necessarily _hate_ it when Goku went training, but it was getting in the way of spending time with the family. Ever since the return of her once deceased- twice -husband, Goku, he rarely spent time with his family and spent most of it training. You never know when another foe will appear, that was always his excuse.

"Come on, Chi-Chi!" Goku said, trying to resolve the current issue and calm his wife. "It'll only be for the rest of the day, I _promise_ tomorrow we'll all spend time together as a family." While contemplating, his wife furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. She knew her husband will never change. Goku will always be Goku. A ravenous Saiyan who never seems to stop training. It was like a drug to a drug addict.

"Goku.." she began, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes even further. Goku slapped his hands together and closed his eyes in a pleading motion.

"It'll only be for today, I _promise_." His wife released an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes, contemplating for a moment. When she was finished she opened her eyes again with a new attitude in place.

"Do you promise, Goku?" she finally asked, her voice leveling down to a calmer tone. Goku gave her a half-nod.

"Promise."

Chi-Chi sighed once more, but in defeat. "Fine, but _only_ for today. Tomorrow you will attend the picnic at Capsule Corporation with the rest of us. Bulma will be expecting _all_ of us, so don't bail on your family to go training again, you hear?" The Saiyan grinned excitedly and nodded.

"I hear you loud and clear!" Just as he spoke, he dashed out the door and blasted off into the sky, leaving a trail of energy right behind him. After his departure, their son, Gohan, strolled into the household whilst staring in the direction in which he left.

"Is he coming to the picnic?" he inquired, turning away from the direction he stared in and towards his mother. Chi-Chi shrugged.

"I have no clue, but he better," she answered, beginning to stroll towards the sink, preparing to wash the many dishes that lay before her. "Besides," she continued on. "He promised so I'm _expecting_ his arrival."

Gohan merely nodded and began his way to his room. He was going to continue studying as he had been doing the day before. He wasn't engaged in studying today because he was spending time with Videl. Adding onto that, on days when she _would_ be busy, he would sometimes spend time with his brother, Goten- which he hasn't seen in awhile. The mentioning of Goten raised a question in the mind of the half-Saiyan.

 _'Where's Goten?'_ he asked mentally. Midway into making his way to his room, he ceased in his tracks. The last time he saw his brother was the day before, so why hasn't he seen him today?

"Uh, Mom?" Gohan called out, back tracking until he was back into the kitchen.

"What is it, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, turning away from the sink as she washed the dirty plates and bowls.

"Have you seen Goten?" His mother ceased washing the dishes and turned to him.

"No..? You haven't?"

"No, not today. But I've seen him yesterday," he responded placidly. "Where do you think he's gone?" His mother set down the wash cloth and thought for a moment. The only idea that came to mind was the other youthful half-Saiyan, Trunks. He and her boy would always run into trouble. It was the only reasonable explanation.

"He's probably with Trunks, you know how close they are," she replied. "You should probably call Bulma to see if he's there with her. That way, we'll know for sure if they're horsing around together." Her son nodded in reply and made his way outside the house. Chi-Chi took notice and quickly sprinted in front of him, blocking the path and crossing her arms over her chest. Gohan raised a brow.

"Uh, Mom?"

"Sweetheart, I said _call._ After you finish calling Bulma you will stay here and study. I am _not_ going to be left alone in this house by you boys again, do you hear?" Her son flinched before nodding in obedience.

"O-Okay, whatever you say, Mom!" Chi-Chi uncrossed her arms and marched her way back to the sink, continuing to wash the dishes as if incessant. Her son sighed and strolled to the nearest phone in the house. Once he found it, he dialed Bulma's number and awaited a respond from the woman. She answered after the first three rings.

"Who's this?"

"It's Gohan," answered the half-Saiyan. He heard an excited gasp at the other end.

"Oh hello, Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed. "How's Chi-Chi doing? She's still planning on going to the picnic tomorrow at Capsule Corp, right?"

"Yep, we all are. I just finished talking with her and she wanted me to ask you about something," he answered. "You're not busy, are you?"

"Oh, not today, no. What is it that she needs to know?" she asked. Gohan looked back and saw his mother still washing the dishes clean. Then he turned back to the phone to answer Bulma.

"She wants to know if you've seen Trunks or Goten today." He could hear Bulma hum on the other end as she pondered.

"Now that you mention it.." began the blue-haired woman as she continued her incessant thinking. "No, I haven't seen them both. Not today at least, but I remember seeing Trunks yesterday. Have you see him?"

Gohan sighed wearily. "No, do you think they might be fooling around somewhere as usual?" He heard the woman scoff at his question.

"Of course!" Bulma responded with a sensible tone. "We know that where they go, there's always trouble that follows." Right after, the half-Saiyan gave a laugh in response and decided to say his goodbyes.

"Right, well, give me or my mom a call when you see either of them. See you tomorrow." Bulma responded similarly and hung up. Right after the call ended, he returned to the kitchen where his mother was finishing up washing the dishes. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Did you finish calling her?" Chi-Chi asked, setting down the wash cloth and turning off the sink.

"Yeah, she said she hasn't seen Goten or Trunks, but she saw Trunks yesterday," he answered. His mother closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in concentration. Gohan waited in silence as Chi-Chi contemplated.

"You might as well ask your father," she finally said after the silence. Her son gave a half-nod as a reply.

"Is he out training again?" A sigh escaped his mother's mouth, the third one she released today. She knew Goku was out training again, it exasperated her so because it was time her husband could have used for the family.

Just as Chi-Chi was about to answer her son, someone unexpected barged through the door. Their eyes widened at the sight of Goku's return.

"D-Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, watching his father briskly close the door and face them. He wasn't in his usual relaxed manner, he seemed incredibly grave. It looked like he decided to skip training for the day, something urgent must have come up.

"Gohan, come with me," Goku said, grave written all over his tone. "It's very important." His son raised a brow in both confusion and curiosity. It was extremely rare to see his father very solemn. He always wore a laid-back attitude and he was constantly optimistic and cheerful. Why was he suddenly serious now?

"What happened, Dad? Is anything wrong?" Gohan questioned. His father nodded, the expression of seriousness still plastered on his face.

"It's Dende," he answered simply. "There's something urgent he needs to tell us, come now, Gohan." Gohan saw as his father put two fingers, his index and his middle, to his forehead. With his free hand, Goku motioned his son to come over so he could transport the both of them to the lookout. Gohan complied immediately and started his way towards his father, until his mother got in the way.

"Absolutely not!" she huffed. "I told you, Gohan, you are _not_ going to leave me in this house all by myself. You are going to march right up to your room and _study._ I'm sure your father has this all handled." Her son was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he turned to his father for aid. The Saiyan decided to get his son out of this predicament.

With no hesitation, Goku grabbed Gohan and uttered a quick apology before disappearing altogether. Chi-Chi's eyes widened once more, both in shock and anger.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Gohan and his father to find Dende. Once they did, the Namekian told them to wait for the others to show up. He decided to tell the lot what was happening when they would all be here.

"Do you want to transport the rest of 'em here?" Goku suggested. "It would be a lot quicker." The Earth's guardian looked in his direction and merely shook his head, he wanted the wait to be longer so he could contemplate what he would tell the fighters.

"No, let them come themselves. I'd rather have the time be prolonged for personal reasons," Dende answered. The Saiyan gave him a half-nod, respecting his privacy. Albeit, the urge to pry it out of the Namekian was strong.

The wait was about half an hour when the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, arrived, and with him he brought a surprise visitor. Gohan and Goku could not believe their eyes when they laid them on Vegeta and his son, Trunks. As in, the future.

"T-Trunks?!" exclaimed Gohan and Goku incredulously in unison. The time traveler strolled forward and stretched out his arm with his palm open to shake their hands. Vegeta merely stood nearby, not wanting to engage in any conversation at the moment. Other than that, Gohan and Goku gladly took the hand of future Trunks.

"Mother supplied the time machine with more fuel," he began. "Which allowed me to visit you all once more."

"That's great news!" Goku shouted, elated. "Wait 'till you meet everyone else, they'll go nuts!"

Watching future Trunks, Goku, and Gohan get reacquainted made Dende feel regret. What he would tell them would devastate their happy reunion. Albeit, this matter was more important than causing one little, idle issue. It was imperative that everyone was to be informed of current events. It could impact them greatly in the future, possibly sooner than expected.

Another half hour passed and Krillin showed up, along with Piccolo. No one else showed up after that.

"Alright," began Dende. "Now that we know the others won't show up, I think it's time to tell you what I've discovered." The heads of the Z-fighters rose as they heard the guardian's voice. They became silent as they awaited the continuation of Dende's announcement.

"Recently, I've been picking up this.. familiar energy. A growing one at that. I can't exactly point out whose though, but I'm certain it's not good. I-It feels.." Dende ceased speaking and tried to find the words so he could continue.

"Evil?" Gohan suggested. The Namekian nodded.

"Yeah, evil. For some odd reason, I can't decipher who it is, it's as if the entire thing is hazy and blurry. Something's blocking my vision," he continued. "I'm very positive that its intentions aren't good." Piccolo crossed his arms and looked in Dende's direction.

"Are you warning us that there might be a possible danger?" he asked. The Earth's guardian nodded.

"Yes," answered Dende. "This is a heads up for what may attack in the near future."

"I see." Piccolo uncrossed his arms a quickly as he crossed them. "We should locate this power at once, it's a matter of time before this becomes a threat to the Earth." Everyone nodded in agreement with the Namekian.

"There's one issue," Gohan said right after. "Dende can't find out where this power is or who it belongs to, he can only sense its presence." Upon hearing this, everyone but Vegeta and Dende glanced down at the ground. The Earth's guardian clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly. A groan escaped his mouth as pain began to swell in his head. This sudden alteration in his behavior caused everyone to look in his direction.

Gohan ceased speaking and turned to the young Namekian, watching his composure quickly deteriorate. An expression of worry appeared on the face of the half-Saiyan. "Dende..? What's the matter? What's wrong?" As soon as the questions left his mouth, Dende opened his eyes once more but with strain.

"I-I feel it again, it's incredibly hazy, I can't tell what it is other than the fact that it's enormous." The Earth's guardian groaned in pain once more and turned to the rest surrounding him. "You all don't feel it..?" Everyone averted their eyes and shook their head. It was mutual for Goku, but he decided to speak.

"Nothing, Dende, I sense nothing at all," he simply said. "You shouldn't focus on it so much though, it could cause a serious problem for you." Upon hearing this, Piccolo frowned. He was slightly angered at the fact that Goku was not taking action, which is something he should have done immediately.

"No," he started with a solemn tone. "If anything, he should be focusing on it even _more_. We don't know what this is, but it could pose a great threat. We should act at once." Goku turned away from Dende and towards Piccolo, his expression altering to one of defensiveness.

"But he shouldn't strain on it, he's still young, he can focus when the pain's worn off." Piccolo scowled. He was about to reply until an interruption transpired, ceasing him from doing so.

"You know," Krillin said, interrupting the dispute, causing Goku and Piccolo to turn in his direction. "Piccolo's got a point. Every time we wait, we give the enemy a chance to get stronger." When he finished speaking to the aliens, he looked to the direction of the young Namekian. "You shouldn't stress it, Dende, as soon as you feel better, you can try pinpointing whoever's behind this."

The young Namekian glanced to the ground and held in a now-growing frustration. "But.." A word left his mouth, but he wasn't able to make a sentence. He was beginning to contemplate on what to say and the situation itself. He didn't want to strain himself too much, but a little pain shouldn't stop him from trying to help. It was something that had to be taken care of at once, it shouldn't be put off by something so idle.

 _'I can't let this stop me from helping the others.. Besides, the Earth is what matters. I can't let it down.'_

"No, you're right, Krillin. Piccolo's right. I can't stop focusing for one minute, not even for _one_ second." Dende felt a sudden panic from within at that point, anxiety. The idea of failing them and the Earth was too great a injury, much too great for him to handle. "Something bad might happen, a-and it'll be my fault. I just can't allow that, I just _can't_. If we wait this power could destroy lives, i-it could-"

"Calm down!" Goku exclaimed, putting both of his hands on Dende's shoulders in attempt to relax him. The young Namekian's composure was completely gone, at this point he was hysterical. It wasn't until after a few seconds that he quickly found himself. He looked up at Goku with a slightly panicked glance.

"I-I'm fine, I guess I just lost control of my emotions," he said briskly, regaining his nonchalance. "The idea of letting this.. thing win just scared me. If I don't find it, it may be too late for the Earth."

"You should just relax and try to focus later. You're in no position to be trying," Goku said calmly. "We'll warn everyone about this. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Dende. We'll take over for now, you should rest." The suggestion was alluring to Dende, he couldn't resist. All he wanted _now_ was to help them, but resting for a bit wouldn't hurt, right?

"Are you sure, Goku? I could always-"

" _Positive_ ," interjected Goku. "Go rest." Dende thought for a moment and finally nodded, agreeing to the Saiyan's suggestion.

"Alright, I will. Thank you."

* * *

Ron was frantic as he glanced from Kim's direction and to Cell's repeatedly. It was hard to keep control of his sight due to the panicked glances he made. It wasn't supposed to be a difficult task, but the presence of the bio-android was just one factor he couldn't get rid of. He was so terrified that he couldn't even keep watch right. His vision was just a warped image that was difficult to describe. The only thing giving him some assurance was the distance between them. Cell was quite far away and incredibly focused in his training.

"A-Are you connected t-to Wade yet?" he asked Kim in a panicked whisper, stammering as he did. His girlfriend held her Kimmunicator in front of her, trying to keep it hidden away from Cell's range of sight. Due to the energy field Cell created around the area, communication was one thing that wouldn't work properly, along with working vehicles.

"Almost," she quickly replied, watching the screen on her Kimmunicator go haywire until a clear screen appeared. Kim's heart practically filled with hope and utter joy. Maybe their plan would succeed after all.

"Kim?" Wade was sipping from his soda, he was surprised to see Kim on his screen considering the amount of time he had not seen her. The feeling was mutual for Kim, seeing and hearing Wade again sounded like a miracle. She decided not to bask in the moment, she needed immediate help and he was her only hope.

"Wade! Your help. _Now_!" The boy at the computer rose a brow and set down the soda he was drinking. She looked absolutely terrified. Ron was even worse, he looked as if all the blood disappeared from his face, the color representing a ghostly pale palette.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day yesterday after you left for the mission. It looked like you guys and the helicopter disappeared completely!" Wade exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain, you have to contact Team Go before it's too late," Kim started, her voice beginning to quaver. The boy at the computer replaced his confused expression with a worried one. This behavior was not like Kim and Ron, something was off.

"What happened? Did the mission go wrong?" he questioned. The teen heroine shook her head, panic beginning to rise from within her.

"We didn't even make it there," she said under her breath. "Get Team Go, _now_!" Wade was now both worried and very confused. Her and Ron's erratic behavior made it obvious that they were in trouble. Even someone incredibly oblivious could see it.

"But Kim-"

"Just do it, before he notices!" Ron pleaded loudly, snatching the Kimmuncator from Kim's hands. Before Wade could respond, the screen turned black. When Kim and Ron was met with the raven-colored screen, they froze. Only one person- one _monster_ was capable of doing so.

"What a very interesting conversation.." remarked the bio-android, stepping in from behind the crime fighters. "I'm surprised you managed to reach someone from within the shield. _Very_ impressive."

"It was my idea, Ron had nothing to do with it!" Kim blurted out, trying to take the blame in order to protect her partner, who was still frozen on the spot. He didn't have the courage to say anything at all.

"Of course it was," Cell laughed. "The buffoon doesn't have the knowledge required to create such a plan!" Ron ignored the derogatory comment completely, he was too blinded by fear to notice. The feeling was mutual for Kim, but she tried her best to be brave for her boyfriend.

"Please don't hurt Ron, he didn't do anything at all," she continued to plea. The bio-android chuckled at the pitiful display.

"I won't, if you answer a question." Kim grabbed Ron's hand instinctively and tightly. She gave the bio-android a hesitant nod in compliance. He returned it with a sinister smirk.

"Are they strong?"

* * *

It was another average day at the Go Tower. Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins were sitting at the conference table, awaiting a call for their help. Their entire objective was to protect Go City and its residents from dangers. Especially from Aviarius and Electronique.

"They're both in jail though," remarked Hego, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Let's just call it a day, there's no crime happening," Mego insinuated. "Besides, Kim Possible's probably got it covered anyway." The tall, slim, purple member of Team Go stood up from his chair, pushing it aside and sauntering away.

"Are you mad? We must remain vigilant, Mego!" Hego stood up from his own chair and chasing after his brother. "Crime is always afoot!"

"Always a _drag_ ," scoffed Mego. "We might have more luck finding jaywalkers."

"You never know when someone needs our help," said the blue hero gallantly, clenching his fist and holding it high in the air. His younger brother rolled his eyes and continued walking away. Simultaneously as he did, their large wide-screen turned on, revealing a young boy at his computer.

"Look!" exclaimed one of the Wego twins.

"Someone's on the wide-screen!" the other twin finished. Hego immediately sprinted back to the conference table and gazed upon the screen, examining the person on their screen. Mego merely ceased in his tracks and glanced back to see the commotion.

"I know you," Hego began, quickly recognizing the young boy on the screen. "You help Kim Possible! How is she anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not good," the young tech genius said. "She needs your help, it's urgent! It looked like she was in danger!" The ears of every member in Team Go picked this up and gasped.

"Finally, an emergency!" shouted Hego elatedly. "Fill us in, Wade!"

"I wish I could, but I don't know myself. Kim just told me to get you guys immediately, she didn't have time to explain. Ron was in the same boat." Hego's excited expression altered to one of solemnity. He was elated that there was an emergency, but this danger was threatening to his friend and her partner. There was no time to bask in the excitement.

"We'll be right there," said the gallant, blue hero. "Where is she?"

"I pinpointed where her Kimmunicator was last active, here are the coordinates." Right afterwards, coordinates, as well as a map appeared on the large flat-screen. Everyone examined them thoroughly.

"Send these to the Go Plane!" Hego shouted and then turned to his fellow teammates. "To the plane, everyone, Kim Possible needs our aid!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the update, it's actually not late this time. It's a bit longer than the last one.**

 **State an issue if you have one, I'll revise if necessary. Please R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! For some odd reason, I couldn't see them when I clicked on them. I saw them in my emails, I greatly appreciate them!**

 **They seem to work now.**

 _ **If you have an issue, please state any and I will revise if necessary.**_

 **P.S. To clear up some confusion, the timeline is BEFORE Super and AFTER the Buu Saga in an AU.**

* * *

Once raised to the roof of the Go Tower, the Go Plane prepared for launch on the extending ledge that formed an expanding runaway. Its expansion facilitated the entire process. The Go Plane began its engines and moved forward, increasing speed and height off the ground. Once off the runaway, the plane flew straight towards Kim and Ron's location immediately, despite its incredible speed, the flight was moving quite smoothly. It was Hego who piloted the plane.

"Are you heading there, Hego?" Wade asked, right after he appeared on the screen in front of the blue member of Team Go.

"We're heading right there, don't you worry," Hego informed him, firmly grasping the controls on the flying vehicle and turning on another screen that revealed the other members in the team.

"How close are we, Mego?" inquired the leader. His brother answered with a disrespectful look and reply.

"About a few thousand miles, why do you ask-"

"Excellent!" Hego shouted with excitement, abruptly interrupting his brother. "I can finally try out the rocket boosters I've installed last night!" Mego's eyes widened immensely out of shock and rage. He watched in panic and anger as Hego lifted every switch connected to the rocket boosters.

"You big dolt!" he snapped furiously. "Have you even tested them out?! Have you even _considered_ consulting with me?!" Hearty laughter left Hego as he heard his brother's panicked/enraged voice. This only managed to make his younger brother even more furious. A yell was nearly released out of Mego if it weren't for Hego's next announcement.

"Now commencing test run!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed the Wego twins in unison.

" _Not_ awesome!" retorted Mego at the twins before having his back slammed into the back of his chair; the Wego twins were in the same boat. It seemed the rocket boosters had now been activated, throwing almost everyone's back against their seats; except Hego, he stayed upright with his hands grasped firmly around the controls.

"How close are we now, Mego?" Hego asked excitedly, watching the clouds fly past him rapidly. His younger brother struggled to open his eyes and attempted to glance at his own screen. The now quickly dwindling numbers of the distance was the encouragement Mego needed to open his eyes completely.

"L-Less than a thousand miles!" he shrieked, watching as the numbers now became double digits. "HOLY MACKEREL, LESS THAN ONE HUNDRE-" Mego's face came in contact with his own screen as the entire plane came to a complete stop in midair, causing him to cease speaking abruptly. Confusion washed over all of the superheroes as they examined what just transpired.

"That's quite odd," remarked Hego, staring out his window as the plane slowly and gradually made its way towards the ground.

"Big dolt, why'd you stop the plane in the middle of the air?" Mego asked venomously, rubbing his now throbbing forehead that had been bruised from the sudden stop. "We're going to crash!"

"The power's gone dead, we're going to have to jump!" Hego announced, ignoring Mego's attitude all about and pulling out a parachute out of the ceiling of his compartment and leaping out of the closest exit; the Wego twins following suit. Mego grumbled something from under his breath and also took out a parachute. Once everyone was out and floating, they all watched as the Go Plane crashed into a forest they were above, smoke and fire now billowing out of it immensely. By now it had permeated the sky.

"Do you know how long it took to _build_ that plane?!" asked Mego angrily.

"We do!" one of the Wego twins spoke.

The other about to finish for his twin. "Yeah, it was about a few mo-"

"IT WAS RHETORICAL!"

The entirety of Team Go made it to the ground, releasing themselves from their parachutes and examining their surroundings. It looked like the coordinates Wade sent them led them to the forest, but why would Kim Possible be here? Was she stranded? How could it be possible for someone like her to be stuck in such a simple predicament?

"She doesn't need our assistance for this," Hego remarked. "She's perfectly capable of handling something like this! Why does she need us?"

"Maybe she's being held hostage, Hego!" the Wego twins pointed out in unison. The leader of the team gasped and shook his head in disbelief.

"Preposterous! She's Kim Possible, there isn't anything she can't do!" he stated defensively. "She's obviously escaped hostage situations before!" The other brother standing nearby muttered something before actually letting out audible words.

"That's just her slogan, you big dolt. No one can do _anything_ , it's impossible," Mego added with a snarky tone. Hego held one hand in the air and put on a gallant smile.

"I'll let you tell Kim _Possible_ that," he said. "I bet she'll get a real kick out of it!"

Mego turned away and rolled his eyes, quickly losing his interest in the conversation. "Whatever."

Once the commotion concluded, the members of Team Go strolled forward, calling out for the crime fighters who were supposedly in peril. Mego seemed to doubtful about the entire thing; the Wego twins followed suit with whatever seemed reasonable; Hego merely continued with their objective: Find Kim Possible and her sidekick, not to forget the naked mole rat, but who knows where he could have went?

* * *

The teen heroine was completely silent. Besides her outward demeanor, within her mind was practically chaotic with thoughts and questions racing through. Most of which concerned her well being, as well as her boyfriend's. Despite all this, she decided to try her best to appear intrepid; fearless. There was no way she was going to let Cell get into her skin.

She was definitely scared, yes that was true, but it wasn't just for her an Ron, but for the upcoming help that would arrive. Telling the tech genius to get the team of superheroes was an enormous mistake on her part; one she should have never made.

"It's going to be my fault again," Kim murmured to herself, having a remembrance of the time she let Cell get away with murdering the General. She stared at the margins of the clearing and considered booking it out of there to find and tell Team Go to leave while they still can- _before it was too late._

"Kim..? Are you alright?" Ron asked, snapping his girlfriend out of her deep thinking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she answered quickly, briefly casting her eyes toward his direction before turning back to the edge of the clearing. She contemplated for another moment before turning back to her boyfriend with a dejected expression in place. "Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron shifted slightly at the sound of this. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

Kim collapsed onto her knees and sat on the ground and sighed loudly. "Everything. Even this little stunt we pulled, it was just a big, stinkin' mistake."

"Mistake?" he asked incredulously. "KP, we needed help and they were the only people we knew to find." The look of despair still remained on his girlfriend's face, it was very prominent. The look pained the teen very so.

"I know, but don't you think that.. it was a mistake leading Team Go here? This is.. _Cell_ we're talking about" Kim planted a hand on the ground and stood back up on her feet. She then gestured towards a part of the forest that was decimated and ravaged by the bio-android. " _Look_ at what he _did_ just hours ago!"

Ron gazed at the ruined part of the forest with both a fearful expression, then he returned to his girlfriend with what looked like an attempt at a composed expression. "I-I see that, KP, he's really strong and stuff, but-"

"But what, Ron?" Kim interjected.

"Team Go!" he exclaimed abruptly, quickly trying to think of a way to convince his girlfriend to go through with her plan. "Y-You know, Hego's pretty strong too, a-and Mego shrinks! The Wegos multiply a lot and.." The boy was quickly silent in contemplation. He didn't want Kim to lose faith in the superhero team, they were their only chance at escaping. Albeit he was losing his faith as well. If the bio-android had the power to destroy this very forest, nonetheless the _entire planet_ \- what chance did Team Go have against him?

 _'Oh man, I don't want to let KP down, she's everything to me.'_ Ron gazed at Kim awkwardly, since he could no longer tell her what he was about to say. Feeding her lies would be the same as feeding it to himself.

"Ron," Kim started, kneeling down to her boyfriend's height to examine his face. The only thing she could find was despair. "Sometimes.. not every plan is a bright one. I kind of rushed into this one, and it's just now that I'm realizing it's a mistake." She bit her lip, trying to think of something else to say. "I'm sure a better one will come in time, l-lets not worry about it."

Ron glanced from the ground and towards Kim, seeing that she wasn't in her despair-like state. He also saw that she was motioning him forward for a hug, one he gladly accepted. The both embraced each other until they heard the the snap of a twig. Someone was close, it could be the bio-android.

"Just leave us alone! We never try bothering you!" she shouted in the direction of the sound. Soon, more twigs were snapped. It sounded like someone was running towards them. Kim straightened up briskly and held both of her fists in the air; forming a fighting stance. She didn't care how strong or powerful Cell was, protecting Ron was her main priority.

The sound of twigs snapping slowed down, revealing four familiar silhouettes in the shadows. Kim peered in the direction and tried to decipher who the newcomers were, hoping it wasn't who she thought they were.

"Kim Possible! Do my eyes deceive me?" The first person to leap in the clearing from the shadows was the oldest member and leader of Team Go himself, then it was the second oldest member, and then the youngest members, the twins. The sight of the superheroes struck immense fear into Kim once more.

"Oh no," she gasped, watching the leader of Team Go stroll forward until he was in front of the crime fighters.

"We came as quickly as we could as soon as we heard your cry for help!" Hego proclaimed. "Come now, Possible, it's going to be a long walk because our ride has somehow ceased working."

Kim shook her head, backing away from the leader. "You've got to get out of here!" she shouted almost immediately, grabbing onto Ron. "You're going to die if you don't leave right now!"

Hego's eyes broadened. "What's the matter? You don't seem to be in any real danger!"

"Please, you need to leave right now!" Ron pressed on. "Before he finds out that you're here!"

The blue superhero rose a brow in curiosity. "And who's 'he'?" he inquired.

Just as he asked, the sound of an abrupt and windy landing transpired in front of everyone, catching their attention at once. It was at this moment that Kim's worst fears were realized, sadly, it wasn't the first. She could feel her heart sink all the way to the pit of her stomach.

Cell gazed at the newcomers with a smirk, deducing that these people were the help the crime fighters cried out for. He examined them thoroughly, trying to find the strongest out of the team. _'The blue one looks promising,'_ he noted in his thoughts, his attention caught by the leader of the superhero team. _'But his power does not meet my expectations.. Pity.'_

"They are here as you predicted," the bio-android said towards the quaking crime fighters, after he dismissed any further thoughts. "They'd better not be a disappointment."

"Leave them alone, Cell!" Kim shouted at him, an irate expression crossing her face. "They've done nothing to you! Just let them go!"

Hego turned to the teen heroine with widened eyes. " _This_ is the Cell you spoke to me about? I didn't know the situation was this dire."

"Yes.. which is _exactly_ the reason you should leave right now," the heroine replied firmly.

Hego gazed at her for a moment before turning in the bio-android's direction. He saw the devilish smirk plastered upon his face, the sinister look in his eyes, and the evil way his presence affected everyone. This was no ordinary villain, he was no Aviarius or Electronique, he was _Cell_. The monster who took lives only for his own gain and delight. Hego perceived the situation in a way he had never in others. This one was incredibly different and dire.

"No," he said firmly, causing a shocked expression to appear on Kim's face. "You expect me to back off from this threat, but I will not do that. It is imperative that us, Team Go, try in any way we can to stop any villain possible." He stared at Kim with a somewhat disappointed expression. "I thought someone such as you, and _especially_ you would understand that."

The teen heroine was at loss of words. "Hego.."

"Just step aside, Possible, let us handle this villain." Hego motioned Mego and the Wego twins over to prepare for the upcoming battle with the bio-android.

Cell chuckled as he watched the superhero team advance forward. "Do you plan to attack me simultaneously?" he asked. "I would prefer it if the strongest fighter you have step up." He looked at Hego as he had spoken that, watching the superhero's eyes narrow in anger. Hego loathed villains, but this one in particular somehow affected him differently than others he faced in the past.

"Boys, let me fight this one. It'd be a bit unfair to if the odds were stacked against him." The Wego twins, as usual, complied immediately. Mego, however, scowled at his older brother and crossed his arms angrily.

"Maybe you can lend the fight to someone different this time, it'd be the first," he remarked acidly.

A weary sigh was released from Hego. Of course he noticed his younger brother's disrespectful attitude, he just decided to neglect it and move forward with the mission. It was constantly something trivial, so it didn't have any importance to the hero, until now.

"Mego, this is no time for your attitude. We are in a very important matter now that needs to be resolved, it will not cease because of personal issues. Set them aside so we can stop this fiend." Hego stared at his brother with a look, a new one at that. It was firm, incredibly grave, and he hoped his younger brother would understand.

Mego, having his ego easily insulted, merely scoffed and averted his eyes. He eventually nodded in agreement, but stared with a slightly angered look. "Fine."

Hego sighed in relief and turned to the matter at hand. "Ready to fall, villain?" he asked the bio-android.

"Let us see how that ends," Cell said, standing completely straight with his arms crossed. "I'll grant you a choice, if you'd like."

Hego rose a brow. "A choice? What do you mean by that?"

"I'll allow you to hit me with everything you've got. If I fall, you can turn me in or however the process goes. If I don't, well, let us say that is self-explanatory." Cell chuckled afterwards, awaiting a response form the superhero.

Hego nearly laughed aloud. If he hit the villain with everything he had, he could kill him, or so he thought. "Everything you say? Are you sure?"

"100%. It's either that or we can fight. Your choice, human."

 _'There is no way he could face all my power at once without injury. I must take this choice,'_ thought Hego. He looked to Cell and nodded, seeing the smirk on the bio-android's face broadened.

"Excellent," he said. "Now, as I said before, _everything_ you have. If I see that you are hiding a partial amount of your power, I will see to it that the others near us suffer. Am I clear?"

Hego, for the first time, glared. He hated villains before, but for this one, he developed hate that was beyond compare. There was absolutely no way he would allow the bio-android to cause harm his friends and family. "Crystal," he muttered loudly, gritting his teeth as he said it.

Kim shook her head, in complete disbelief. "No.. no, no, no!" she suddenly shouted. "You can't do this, Hego! You aren't going to beat him!" She stepped forward, but not close enough for the distance to be considered dangerous.

Hego turned to Kim, an expression of great solemnity upon his chiseled face. "Possible, I know you think he's impossible to beat, but you never know until you try." The superhero turned away from her and towards Cell. "Besides, he needs to be stopped at once." Little did he know, Kim _had_ tried stopping him before- _twice._ Her attacks did nothing but show how weak she was in comparison to him.

"Take the chance while you still have it, Hego, you _won't_ get it again," Cell assured villainously.

Hego merely nodded and positioned himself in a stance, one that was ready to give the bio-android everything he had. The superhero filled his lungs with as much air as possible and released it, clenching his right fist greatly. If he was as strong as the teen heroine said he was, he should muster all the strength he had, and if possible, try mustering more strength, even if he didn't possess it.

"Brace yourself, villain!" Hego announced, a blue glow enveloping his right fist. The superhero released a yell as he rushed forward with as much speed as possible. A surge of anger and power rose from within him as he threw the most powerful punch he could muster at Cell. The punch contained all his strength, including more he never thought he had. The evil he felt from the villain must have been the encouragement he needed to possess this greater power.

A smile of victory formed on Hego's face, but was short-lived when he saw the proud smirk upon Cell's face, revealing that he remained the same. Hego had no _effect_ on him. An immense fear rose inside the superhero as he realized how truly dire the situation was. His power was super strength, and he gave the bio-android everything he had, even that extra burst of power he received during his strike. What good was his super strength if it couldn't stop the bio-android?

"Impossible," he muttered.

Cell rose a hand, about to strike. A sadistic tint in his eyes as he looked down upon the confused superhero. "No," he began, grinning madly. "You're just weak." With one swift strike on Hego's neck, the superhero's movements jerking once before stopping altogether. Hego's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud, laying motionless. He was no more within mere seconds.

Mego and the Wego twins watched in horror as their older brother, the strongest member of Team Go, fall to the ground after one strike to the neck. They couldn't believe just one strike could knock him dead. They couldn't comprehend how quick the death of their fellow team member occurred. The macabre scene was so sudden, their minds appeared to be not quick enough to catch up. But they were certainly impulsive as they charged at Cell.

"Mego, the Wego twins, we have to stop them!" Kim rushed forward, but was quickly stopped by her boyfriend. She glanced at him in utter shock, wondering why he was allowing this to happen.

"KP, lets leave while we still have the chance, if we try helping them now, we'll only end up losing our own lives!" Ron tugged her away briskly and feverishly, hoping she would understand and escape with him.

"B-But the others-"

"If Hego can't stop him, how can they? Think logically, KP, we need to go or we'll get killed!"

Kim gazed at him for a moment, she was about to protest, but found that she couldn't think of anything good to say. The teen eventually agreed with him, incredibly disappointed in herself for the decision. It brought unpleasant memories of what happened at Area 51. The crime fighters left the clearing in attempt to escape the danger, only to meet a new one ahead.

The Wego twins multiplied briskly and tackled the bio-android. "We've got him now!" All the copies yelled in unison, until a burst of power blew them all away, causing all the copies to fade away and the twins to writhe in agony on the ground.

"Too strong," one of the twins remarked painfully.

"We're too weak," the other added, seeing Cell approach them.

"If your strongest fighter didn't stand a chance, how could you have?" he asked with contempt. Before he knew it, both of the twins passed out. Mego was already dealt with, it didn't take long for the bio-android to take him down, as always, it was simple for someone like him. He looked around the clearing and noticed the crime fighters had left. A bold move, but it would be their last.

"Foolish humans, you never learn, do you?" Cell chuckled and strolled forward. He thought it would be kind of him to let him have a head start, then with one simple move, he would appear right in front of them in an instant.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron bolted through the forest, determined to escape. They escaped the danger for now, but there was a new one just waiting to strike on them, waiting to take their lives.

After watching the entire scene transpire, L, Drakken's assassin, took the chance to chase after them when they fled, a scabbard in hand. She unsheathed her signature blade while running. A little weapon like this wasn't found or bought just anywhere. It was stolen from a secretive place in Japan.

"Brace yourself, Kim Possible, this is one fight you will not win!" she announced to herself, watching the crime fighters make a sudden turn in her direction. This was her time, the perfect time to strike! She gripped the hilt of her weapon firmly, awaiting the teens to run right by, they wouldn't see the incredibly thin blade in front of them. With no further ado, the assassin struck in between Kim and Ron as they ran, causing the heroine to trip and stumble back.

"Whoa!" she called out, astonished to see a long, slim, silver blade sticking into the ground. When she looked up, she saw a familiar wicked expression. Someone she barely encountered over a week ago.

"Remember me?" L asked with a rising laugh. She quickly lifted up her weapon and swung it near Kim's head, but missed as the girl dodged it by ducking as quickly as possible. If she took one more second, she could have been decapitated.

Kim landed on her hands and swung her legs at the assassin's. L easily dodged it by leaping up, and she threw her katana downwards. Using her hands, Kim moved to the side and got on her feet to dodge the next attack.

"K-KP!"

Kim ceased moving for a moment when she heard her boyfriend. This was ample time for L to strike, which she had done immediately. The blade was sharp enough to cut flesh as if it posed no resistance. At once a trickle of blood flowed down the heroine's cheek.

"J-Just go on without me, Ron! I've got this, just go!" she shouted, ignoring the pain swelling in her cheek and dodging more of the assassin's blade as it was swung at her repeatedly both left and right. Ron still remained where he stood, debating whether he should take flight or fight. Kim saw this and formed an angry stare.

" _GO!_ " she yelled at him. Her boyfriend quickly straightened up and nodded before retreating. Meanwhile, the assassin nearby formed a wicked smile and disappeared from Kim's range of sight. The teen heroine's eyes broadened as she quickly recognized this technique. It was utilized by the one and only bio-android, but she never knew it could be used by someone else, until now.

Suddenly, she felt an immense pain in the back of her head. Before she knew it, she collapsed onto the ground, feeling something warm trickle down her face. With one hand, she felt the back of her head and flinched in pain. She must've hit the spot where she had been stricken, she knew this because of the twinge she felt when she touched the back of her head. She felt the blood move over her hand, the thick fluid no warmer or cooler than her own skin. The color of crimson was the last thing she saw before shutting her eyes completely.

* * *

 **I sincerely apologize for the late update. I hit a writer's block during the chapter, it took some time before I could actually think of something.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R &R, I'd like to know what you think so far. (Seriously, I'd like to know.)**

 **If you have any issues with the story, please state any and I'll revise if necessary.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can't say how happy I am to see the reviews. Thank you for reviewing, I highly appreciate it! Here's the next update!**

 _ **If you have an issue with the story, please state any and I'll revise if necessary.**_

 **P.S. Beware of the many cut scenes, there may be a lot- like four or five.**

* * *

A bright light hit her eyes with such intensity that she immediately awoke. Even with eyes closed, the sunlight penetrated her eyelids great enough to have awaken her. With both hands, she rubbed her eyes in attempt to compose herself. She removed them from her eyes, attempting to scan her surroundings. It was terribly bright for a morning, especially since the curtains in her bedroom would block most of the sunlight. It was for one moment that she thought she left them wide open. But she wouldn't make a simple mistake like that, it would be unlike her. The brightness slowly dissipated, but before she could actually see her surroundings, she put her hands onto the ground.

 _'What the-'_ Kim felt the ground, recognizing the feel of it. It was not her bed. It was grass and dirt. She fully awakened and scrambled to her feet and glanced everywhere, her jadestone orbs taking in the unbelievable. This definitely wasn't her bedroom, it was something entirely different and recognizable. The sight left her speechless.

"Impossible," she murmured, backing away until she bumped into a tree. The sight of the clearing spooked her so much that she began trembling on the spot. She prayed that this was all just a dream and that she would wake up at any moment.

 _'This isn't real, it's not real, it can't be real!'_ Kim continued scanning her surroundings in a panic. Something was missing, something incredibly important to her. She just couldn't decipher what it was exactly. Everything that occurred the day before was an entire blur, she could hardly recall anything.

"Team Go.. they were here, that definitely happened, but," she muttered to herself. "But.. what happened after that?"

There was no answer to her question. The heroine was mildly confused at the situation, and was actually curious to know everything she couldn't remember. All she could recall was that the team of superheroes arrived at the scene, but then _poof_ , nothing. It was as if her brain was tapped by Drakken's infamous brain tap machine. Albeit, there was one thing she could recall with crystal clarity. She didn't have to think twice to see it clearly.

"Cell," she said aloud, looking around once more. "He's nowhere to be seen, but where's-" A loud gasp left her mouth and she got off the tree briskly, realizing what it was that was missing. She began searching the clearing in a more panicked manner. "Ron!" she called out. Her green orbs failed to locate her boyfriend, causing a more panicked reaction to be released from her.

 _'What the heck happened yesterday?'_ She pleaded for a sign, at least _one_ thing that could help her remember what happened. She just stood there in the clearing for a few minutes, straining to recall the events of yesterday. It all seemed just a hazy memory to her, but why was that?

"Did I.. get hit in the head?" Kim touched the back of her head, not feeling any injuries but somewhat recalling that she received an impact at the back of her head. She couldn't remember who or what caused it, but she was certain it was someone she scarcely met. The name of the person eluded her, possibly because they were never properly introduced. The heroine crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"So much for a great summer.."

Kim decided to depart from the clearing, thinking that perhaps the bio-android had left and that the other threat was gone, hence why she was still alive when she awoke. She would also try to locate her boyfriend, just to make sure he was safe.

Her first instinct was to contact Wade, but when she attempted to she couldn't get patched through. Her screen appeared similar to a TV when it isn't working properly, a black and white fuzz covering the entirety of the screen. A sigh left her mouth, and with that she decided to go with her next best option.

"Then it's settled," she concluded to herself. "I'll leave this place and try to find civilization somewhere." The girl began strolling out of the clearing until she was stopped abruptly by an unknown force. She rose an eyebrow and waved her hand in the air near the edge of the clearing. It felt like there was an invisible wall stopping her from moving forward-could it be her imagination? No, it couldn't be, it was impossible. There's no way she could have just _imagined_ such a thing. She didn't know why or what was stopping her, but she did have one clue

"No.. it-it can't be." Kim pushed on the force in attempt to leave the clearing. "Oh come on! Why won't you just get out of the way?" She planted her back on the invisible wall and used her feet to push her back against it. "Let me go right now!" She thrust herself against the wall repeatedly until she collapsed onto the ground on her knees, her hands on the invisible force.

"You really are a fool," a voice remarked with a laugh.

At that moment when the voice was heard, Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Slightly turning her head, she glanced behind her and tried with all her might to not to lose her composure. Just when she thought the nightmare was over, it was standing right behind her with a wide smirk plastered upon its face. The moment was so shocking that it took her what felt like ages to actually think of something to say. Once her mind was settled, she slowly stood back up, her back against the invisible wall.

"Where's Ron?" she shot out, her voice quavering. "What did you do with him?" The thought of what the bio-android might have done to Ron was terrifying. The next thing you know, the corpse of your lifelong friend could turn up at any moment.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Cell asked, crossing his arms over his black-plated chest. "Watching you scrambling to find out what happened truly is an entertainment."

"Shut up!" she interjected with a shout. "What happened to Ron? Why isn't he here?"

"That head injury surely took your memory, it's no wonder you can't recall a thing," he remarked. "Aren't you curious to know how it's gone away?"

Kim felt the back of her head again, not detecting any injuries. She was right after all, she _did_ receive an injury, but she thought it was a small one, it couldn't have great enough to have taken her memory- right?

The redhead turned back to Cell. "Tell me what happened," she ordered.

The bio-android chuckled at her command. "I know you've suffered from a severe head injury, but you couldn't have possibly forgotten what I am capable of. I'll leave you to reword your request."

The heroine crossed her arm and rose a brow. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to teach you respect. You don't want to end up like your friend now, do you?" Cell put his hand on his chin in thought, his smirk broadening. "His name, Hego, was it?"

The teen shifted uncomfortably at his question, a somewhat recognizable macabre memory appearing in her head, but leaving in an instant. What could it mean? She didn't know, but she was hesitant as she sought the answer. "What did you do to him..?"

"Do you wish to know everything that occurred?" he asked, sounding sickeningly polite. "I'd be happy to tell you if you ask nicely."

Kim contemplated for a moment, trying to replace her bitterness with kindness, even though it sickened her greatly. After shuddering slightly, she looked up at the bio-android. "Tell me what happened, please," she said with gritted teeth, attempting to not be impertinent.

Cell smirked proudly. "What a wise reply," he simply responded, before clearing his throat and preparing to explain to her the events of yesterday. "The Hego you know, is dead. The weakling didn't last a minute against me, as expected. His teammates charged after me, losing within seconds as well. At that point, it seemed you and your dimwitted partner took the chance to take flight, but you were stopped by an unknown fighter. Your partner fled, thus leaving you with this fighter, whom you had no chance against. He left you to die."

Kim didn't believe a single word. Ron would never leave her to die, they've known each other for as long as they could remember. His safety was her main priority, the feeling should be mutual for the boy.

"No.. you're lying," The heroine bared her teeth and glared. "Ron would _never_ leave me to die! You seriously think I'm that dumb enough to believe.. _that?!_ "

"I am merely stating what I have seen with my own eyes, I do not lie, it is fool's errand." He ceased speaking and waited for her to continue, but heard no response. She must be in denial with what she head, as expected from a human. "You could, perhaps, thank yours truly for _saving_ your measly life. I could have watched you die, but I've chosen not to."

"Now it's time to draw the line," she muttered angrily. "Why would you? It's not like my _measly_ life has anything to benefit you."

"I won't allow another to take your life, it will be I who will have the privilege." Cell uncrossed his arms and left them by his sides, deciding to take his leave. "Besides, it was moments before you've awakened that I realized it was _you_ who deserved the punishment. Your partner blindly followed you as result to his submissiveness. The poor fool didn't realize to abandon you until now, a smart move for someone such as him."

"Ugh, shut up!" she snapped. "Don't talk about him like you know him! You haven't known him have I have, you can't say anything about him.. you just think he's some idiot who doesn't know any better!"

Cell let out a chuckle and looked down upon her. "So tell me, dear, is my assumption wrong?"

Kim narrowed her eyes and glared. "It wouldn't be the first," she answered venomously.

"You should keep that temper of yours in control, it might just determine your fate." The bio-android suppressed a laugh, chuckling at a remembrance of a little known fact. "Not like it will alter a thing, every life form on this planet will have the same fate. Denying it will only prove vanity."

The heroine decided not to respond and merely gazed at Cell, remembering all the moments in the past when she actually felt bad for him. Back then, she was under the impression that the poor, trapped guy was misunderstood or misled to do the unspeakable things he did. Inwardly, she could still feel bad for the bio-android, but mostly for herself for getting herself into a situation like this. Instead of him being viewed as the poor fool, it was actually her herself.

 _'God.. I've been so stupid, how could I let this happen?'_ Kim thought, then she felt a pang in her heart. Ron wouldn't leave her to die, he loved her immensely and it had always been that way. She had her doubts when they began the mission at Area 51, but grew to dismiss all of them, but it was now that they were being brought back.

"If you aren't going to say anything else, I might as well take my leave," the bio-android said suddenly, snapping Kim out of her contemplating. "My efforts to overpower Son Goku are more important than this vain conversation." Once he finished speaking, he began levitating a few feet into the air and off into the depths of the forest to continue his training, leaving the heroine trapped in the clearing all by herself.

Kim didn't know how long she would remain trapped in this little space she was in, but she wondered how long she would last without any necessities. It was obvious that she wouldn't be leaving this clearing anytime soon, so she guessed she would perish to the hands of the bio-android before then.

With no further ado, she collapsed onto the ground, questioning everything she had ever said or did in the past, and regretting it.

* * *

"Shego!" barked Drakken, as he barged into the lab within his lair searching for his sidekick. He spotted her on a lawn chair reading what he suspected to be a magazine.

The green villainess rose said magazine up, blocking her face and trying her best to ignore the evil scientist. She was already onto an interesting topic and she didn't want to be disrupted by a nuisance- a very big one at that.

"Shego, I know you can hear me," he growled. "I've got something important to ask of you."

"No, I did _not_ steal your 'coco moo'. Even if I did, you shouldn't leave it out in the open where people can take it," Shego replied, very snarky.

"Not that!" Drakken exclaimed in frustration. "I've yet to found out who took it, but that's besides the point! I need to ask you something and you better answer truthfully."

Shego rose a brow. "Oh really? If it's about another outfit change, I'm _out_."

Drakken inhaled and exhaled deeply, attempting to not lose his temper. "No. Have you been in contact with our assassin in the last two days? She's been gone awhile."

The green villainess laid down the magazine on her lap, putting a hand on her chin in thought. "No, not recently. You think the princess beat her and sent her off to prison?"

"You know her well, Shego, the both of you fight practically everyday!" Drakken sighed, considering the idea that Kim Possible _did_ defeat L. The mere thought of it was too much for the evil scientist to bear. He worked far too hard on his current plans for it to go to waste just like that.

"She probably got beat then," proclaimed the villainess. "Congrats, Dr. D, Kim Possible has won again. Call me back when you can think up an _actual_ plan." With that, Shego stood up from her lawn chair and left the laboratory, leaving the evil scientist all by himself.

Before Drakken could consider quitting on this plan, he heard a loud banging in the other room. He quickly went to the nearest controls and opened up the security cameras. A grin appeared on his face as he saw his faithful assassin at the door, awaiting someone to open it.

"Yes!" he yelled, bolting out of the lab and to the other room to let her in. Once he made it, he opened the door briskly, and at that moment his smile was wiped clean off of his face.

"Get me medical help," ordered the assassin, before she collapsed onto the floor in front of him. Before Drakken could, he examined her injuries. She was bloody all over; third degree burns and contusions all over her body. This was definitely not the work of Kim Possible, but someone else she must have encountered on her quest- someone incredibly dangerous and powerful.

"SH-SHEGO!" Drakken yelled, before scrambling to the other room to fetch whatever medical supplies he had- which wasn't a lot.

* * *

"What convinced you to come back and visit us, Trunks?"

The half-Saiyan who had time traveled from the future turned to the other half-Saiyan flying beside him, whose name was Son Gohan.

"My mother told me that I should spend some time with my father, since we haven't really talked much," Trunks responded placidly, as he turned away from Gohan and gazed below for any signs of disturbance in the peace. This obscure power Dende sensed the day before had come up again today, so the time traveler decided to assist the others in locating it- along with Gohan who wanted to aid him. Both the half-Saiyans were in flight at the moment.

"That's funny, the both of you spent nearly a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Gohan pointed out in slight astonishment. "Then again, with Cell threatening the Earth and all, you both were probably absorbed in your training. Talking must have been the _last_ thing on your mind."

"Looked like our training didn't do much though," Trunks added shortly afterwards. "Since you were the one who took him out." A somewhat proud smile stretched across the time traveler's face.

With the large distance between Gohan and the ground, he could see grasslands and forest terrains dispersed all over. He gazed down at the ground and sighed wearily. "Trust me, it wasn't easy. It's a good thing that it's all in the past now, it's definitely impossible that we're ever seeing him again."

Both had a laugh right after, making a few quips and jokes then and there about seven years ago. Especially about moments during battle when they were fighting Cell.

"Can't believe I didn't notice how slow I would've gotten if I got into that form," Trunks remarked. "I was so focused on getting the power I needed to beat him that I didn't even pay attention to other vital skills." He turned to Gohan with a mild grin. "You, however, managed to increase your power and speed at the same time. The sight was practically unbelievable."

"I remember Dad telling me about that when we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," the half-Saiyan said to himself, before turning to Trunks with a question in mind. "Have you found anything on this enigmatic power yet?"

Trunks shook his head, a somewhat frustrated expression appearing on his face. "No, nothing yet unfortunately."

"Same here, I'm getting nothing," Gohan added. He continued scanning the ground until he came to a quite fast conclusion. "Should we head back to the lookout?"

"You can go on back, I'll keep searching," Trunks replied. "Maybe I'll stumble onto something."

The half-Saiyan nodded at the time traveler and flew off in the opposite direction towards the lookout. Trunks stared off into the direction in which he left until he could no longer see him. Afterwards, he continued searching for this evil power that the Earth's guardian told them about.

"This makes no sense," he muttered to himself. "What kind of person or _thing_ can keep their power hidden like this?" Trunks didn't bother answering his own question, as there wasn't exactly an answer to it. He knew you could mask your power, but not in this way, not in a way where the guardian of Earth can't decipher the location or the owner. This was incredibly odd to the time traveler, as it was to the rest of the Z-fighters.

"Something definitely feels awry," Trunks remarked warily, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes in concentration. "Too awry." He slowed down his flying and made his way onto the ground. He decided to search the land at a closer distance to have a better view of the land.

 _'Not that it would make much difference. If Dende can't find whoever's power this is, how can I?'_

The time traveler sighed and dismissed any further thoughts. "I shouldn't debate with myself. I should just keep searching for this this power," he said, groaning shortly afterwards. "It's the only thing I can do.."

Before he continued forward, he contemplated some more. _'Dende also said that this power is also large and growing. The more time we waste not finding it, the more it grows. What are we even up against? It's like we need a machine to find this power.'_ The time traveler clenched his fists and tried to think of a solution to this current predicament. This was a very complicated situation with seemingly no answers.

 _'Wait a minute-'_ A lightbulb moment came up, causing Trunks' eyes to broaden, yet this idea he quickly formulated seemed incredibly implausible. _'He can't possibly exist in my timeline.. but no one there has checked Dr. Gero's lab, so there must still be a chance. He can definitely help us.'_ With that in mind, he levitated in the air and blasted off into the sky and right for Capsule Corporation, where his time machine lies.

* * *

Bulma stood in front of the time machine with a cigarette in hand, awaiting the return of her son, Trunks. As in the one who have time traveled from his timeline to visit everyone in this one. Her son from the present was still missing, and she wondered why was that.

 _'Chi Chi hasn't seen him either, along with Goten. I hope they're okay, but they're in a load of trouble for causing all this concern!'_

Bulma sighed, lighting up her cigarette and taking a long drag from it and then blowing out a puff of smoke. "They better not be running into any trouble," she started, flicking away the rest of her cigarette into a nearby trashcan, losing interest in smoking. "They can handle themselves anyway."

"Mother!" someone called out suddenly, landing on the ground from the sky behind the blue haired woman.

"Huh?" Bulma glanced back, a bit surprised to see her son from a future timeline. "Trunks? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Mom," Trunks replied placidly. "I need to use my time machine immediately, it's an emergency."

"What? You're leaving so soon?" Bulma asked, incredulous at this sudden news. "You just got here yesterday! We haven't even started the picnic yet!"

"Yes, I know, and I'm very sorry for that," apologized her son, very brisk. "But it's incredibly urgent. I won't be late for the picnic, I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Trunks inspected her face for any signs of worry or distress, but found frustration. It must be because her other son, young Trunks, was still missing, but it probably wasn't that much of an issue.

"Well, as long as you come back before it starts, then I guess it's okay." Bulma replaced her frustrated expression with a weary smile. "Make sure to come back soon, okay? The picnic won't be complete without the entire gang here."

A grin stretched across the time traveler's face as he heard his mother's approval. He didn't think that his mother would approve of his depart so quickly. On the way to Capsule Corporation, he thought about ways to convince her otherwise if she denied. Turns out, he didn't have to after all.

"Thank you, Mother!" Trunks gave her a quick embrace before leaping up into the air and opening the entrance to the time machine. He took his seat and waved. "I won't be long, I swear!" And with that, the time machine levitated into the air before disappearing completely, leaving Bulma in silence.

* * *

The time machine landed nearby the slightly ruined building of Capsule Corporation, albeit, it's original location was supposed to be within it. It was decided by the half-Saiyan that it was better to not see his mother in his timeline- only to avoid greeting her once more and providing a false permanent return.

"Alright, back in the capsule you go," Trunks said, as he took out his capsule and pushed the button. Then, he threw it near the machine until the entirety of it had gone into the capsule. He strolled over towards the capsule and picked it up, sliding it into the pocket in his jacket. He glanced up before blasting off into the sky and starting his way towards North City, where in its mountains Dr. Gero's laboratory lies.

Whilst in flight, the time traveler began to contemplate on certain things. Explicitly, the choice he had just made recently. He had no clue if the android existed in his timeline, for all he knew the laboratory could have been destroyed by androids 17 and 18 when they turned on their creator. It was likely, but even so he had to try and see if the other android still existed.

"I've got no choice but to try," he said to himself, before increasing his speed to finish his current mission immediately.

* * *

 **Wow, this is certainly a late update. I apologize, I procrastinated and thought I could finish it last week.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Please R &R, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Until then, please state any issues if you have any, I'll revise if necessary.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I absolutely loved the reviews in the last chapter! One even cracked me up! Thank you so much for reviewing! (`･** **ω･** **´)**

 _ **Please state an issue if you have one, I'll revise if necessary.**_

* * *

His progress was exceptional, it delighted him very so that his power was growing at the rate he expected and wanted it to. Defeating Son Goku now seemed like an easy task, if only the Saiyan wasn't training right now at this very moment. Which to his surprise, _he wasn't_. This brought a pleasant feeling upon the bio-android.

 _'He hasn't been training lately, his power has remained the same whereas mine has grown wonderfully.'_ A smirk formed on Cell's face as he ceased his training for the moment. He felt the Saiyan's ki, it had remained at its current level and hadn't risen in awhile. The bio-android guessed it was because he was busy with a task of some sort. Nonetheless, his plans were going extremely well.

He remembered a short fight he had with that one human days before, she was definitely powerful, though not enough match his power. She definitely didn't possess any good in her, he found that out by feeling her energy and watching her as she nearly killed the other human. He had the idea to utilize her in his training, but he doubted that she would last long.

Albeit there was one thing he had to take care of. It wasn't exactly vital, but the seven years he spent suffering in an underground base infuriated him incredibly. More so that it was by humans; the weakest race out of all of them. Anyone who aided the general with his plans deserved a great punishment along with death. This was the reason why he chose to keep those who assisted him alive, so they could undergo the suffering he experienced. More explicitly, the teen heroine who was kept trapped in the clearing below him, as he was levitating above the ground at a great height.

Kim sat on the grassy ground with her face buried in her knees. She couldn't bear to face the fiend, she was filled with disgust, fear, and anger. With what little hope she had, she wished for her boyfriend to return, even if he did leave her to die.

 _'No, don't think like that. Ron would never do that, he'd never.'_

Cell descended from the sky and onto the grass of the clearing. His entrance was obviously heard, but was deliberately neglected by the heroine, she didn't exactly desire seeing her captor, but loathed him with as much hate she could muster.

"I can already feel your energy being drained as time passes," the bio-android began. "Do you wish to obtain some food to aid your dwindling health?" he later asked, knowing quite fully that she was practically being starved to death. She hadn't eaten anything in days; fruit from trees couldn't be of help since the invisible barrier kept her from reaching it. He was basically jeering at her starvation, delighting in seeing her torture.

After his question was heard, there was no answer. Kim didn't want to hear his taunting and threats, they were already aggravating her as much as her hunger pained her. Answering his question would only bring up an unwanted conversation. She was absolutely furious, frustrated that she couldn't do anything at all. All she wanted to do now was tell off the bio-android, but she knew if she did she'd face his wrath. It was practically burning at her throat to hold back these words.

"Your silence tells me you wish to starve. I would be as kind as to deliver what you require in order to live, but seeing as you aren't answering me shows otherwise."

Kim glanced up from her knees, seeing that the bio-android was taking his leave, causing an irate expression to form on her face. "Ugh, you're such a liar!"

"Liar?" Cell asked, ceasing his stroll momentarily to look back. "I am a man of my word, unlike you mendacious humans. I will not allow your weakness to take your life, as that privilege belongs to me and me only."

The redhead looked away and clenched her teeth. "So what does that mean?"

"Are you deaf? It means as I said it was," he said simply. "So what shall it be?"

The heroine began to scowl. "Not dying sounds nice," she grumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, pretending that he hadn't heard her. "You're going to have to be louder if you want to live. Otherwise I may just change my mind and watch you thin yourself out to death. It should be pretty entertaining, don't you think?"

Kim continued to look away, too angry to face the chimera. "I don't want to die."

"Louder."

Her scowl and her glare deepened, her throat burning intensely at her attempt to not lash out on the fiend. "I don't want to die," she repeated, her voice quavering slightly at a louder volume.

A smirk stretched across his face. "It'd be pretty shameful for someone such as yourself to die at the hands of starvation. Truthfully, you are quite the skilled fighter for a human, if you had possessed greater power you would've proven to be a worthy adversary."

There was no reply from her, but she did turn forward to face him. There was a look of smugness on his alabaster face, a look of arrogance in his magenta-colored orbs, and that right there was the entire reason she couldn't look at him before. Those mocking, evil looks he sent him would've set her off. Disdainful villains she had faced before were always defeated by her in the end, but this situation was different.

She had no chance of defeating him at all.

Cell bit back his laughter when he looked at the frustrated look on her face. He then crossed his arms over his black-plated chest and looked off to his left with his smirk still in place. "I'll fetch you something to feed off of, don't you worry."

The heroine glared as he sauntered off into the forest. She didn't believe he would get her some _actual_ food, but this was her only shot at not dying from starvation, even though she would meet her demise anyway by the bio-android.

Besides the feelings of utter hate and anger, a feeling of betrayal stung Kim like a hornet, growing more than the pain she felt from hunger. She didn't want to believe it, but there wasn't any other explanation other than what Cell had provided. He was delighted from her torture, he could have told lies to watch her suffer both in confinement and betrayal.

What the bio-android was doing to her now was nothing compared to the stinging pain left from her lifelong friend. She denied it repeatedly. He was a coward, it wasn't something new, but he'd always stick by her side, no matter what happened. Even if something like this tore them apart.

Kim wiped her eyes in order to cease a flowing of tears. "Ron," she murmured to herself, giving in to the welling tears in her eyes. "I need you." And with that, the heroine released the sorrow that has been held inside of her for all the past few days, burying her head in her knees again, and with the little efforts she had, she did not make a single sound. She wanted to keep what little dignity she had left from the bio-android.

* * *

Trunks passed by North City, staring at the destruction the androids had left in their wake when they had still lived. This perturbing sight caused a remembrance to come to his mind- an imagery of pain and suffering that these sinister beings left in all these years.

 _'They're gone now, I've beaten them. It's pointless to muse about the past,'_ the time traveler reminded himself. He averted his eyes from the pile of destruction and laid them on the mountains. Hidden in them were Dr. Gero's laboratory, where the last android remained for all these years.

Trunks had already been to the laboratory before, back when he traveled to the past to aid the Z-fighters in defeating the androids- and, of course, Cell. It didn't take long for him to find the hole where the lab lies, and once he did he entered immediately without any second thoughts. He despised the place immensely, but he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of his mission.

"Where are you?" he asked to himself in a murmur, scanning nearly every inch of the place with the best of his ability. The laboratory appeared to be in ruins and destruction, which, of course, was left by androids 17 and 18 when they took their creator's life. The chance of the last remaining android still existing was now gradually decreasing.

"Come on," Trunks began in slight frustration. "You've got to be around here somewhere.."

He strolled over to some of the pods that held the androids before they were activated. They were destroyed, for obvious reasons. One pod was at the very end of the laboratory, quickly grabbing the half-Saiyan's attention. Could this be the remaining android?

 _'It has to be, besides, there's no other option I've got,'_ Trunks thought. He leapt over some of the pods and quickly made his way towards the last one. Once he made it, he gazed down at the number plastered upon it.

"16," he merely said aloud. "I've finally found you."

Trunks leaned in, gazing through the blue-green, transparent window at the top of the pod. He could see Android 16's face, this answering his questions concerning this android's existence. Once he deduced that this was Android 16, he pushed a square shaped, white button located on the pod, causing a compartment to open with yet another button; unlike the first one, this one was circular and red.

"Here we go.."

The red button was pushed, opening the pod at once. The door slid some bit before actually opening, revealing the tall android laid in the pod. His eyes were closed, but a moment after had transpired and they were immediately opened. Android 16 had now been activated.

Trunks stared with a straight face as the android sat up in the pod and stepped out. Android 16 gazed down upon the time traveler, not saying anything but awaiting a response.

"Listen to me," said Trunks. "I know who you are. You're Android 16, created by Dr. Gero with the sole purpose of eliminating Son Goku, correct?"

"Correct," the android answered placidly.

"Right. I'm going to explain something to you, and you will listen intently, alright?"

"Very well."

"Son Goku is dead," he immediately stated, awaiting a response from the android but receiving none. "..he died many years ago to an illness in this timeline. I'm going to need your aid when I use my time machine to travel back to the past, there is another Son Goku that still lives."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he could destroy you in an instant if you pose a threat to the humans and the Earth." Trunks put on a solemn, grave expression upon his face before continuing. "But from what I know.. you don't like to harm nature and life, if anything, you want to protect it. Is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Good. Now watch," said the time traveler suddenly, before he transformed into a Super Saiyan and powered up high enough to overpower the tranquil android. "Can you scan my power level, 16?"

Android 16 was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Can you see that I am far stronger than you?"

"You are," the android stated.

"Son Goku's power is far above mine," Trunks stated. "He's virtually at a level I can't possibly dream to reach. If you ever pose a threat to the planet, I will destroy you at once just like I destroyed androids 17 and 18, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, you are clear."

"That's good to hear. I'm going to have to take you to my mother at Capsule Corporation, she's going to take out your bomb in case you plan on using it in the future," said the time traveler, as he powered down back to normal. "Follow me, 16."

Trunks strolled out of the lab, levitating at once and making his way towards Capsule Corporation with Android 16 following suit.

 _'Guess I'll have to run into Mom after all,'_ he thought, initially planning not to meet with his mother.

* * *

In the slightly ruined building of Capsule Corporation, Bulma was preparing herself a cup of green tea. When the shrill, whistling sound of the teapot was heard the aqua haired woman briskly took it off the stove and poured herself a cup.

Bulma sat at the dining table alone, drinking her green tea in silence. She couldn't help but think about the good times she had in the past with the gang. Only then it'd be noisy, but now it was just silence.

 _'Funny, I hated all that ruckus but here I am missing it.'_

The sound of a door slamming caught her attention immediately. Bulma dropped the cup and grabbed the nearest broom in the kitchen. She snuck her way to the nearest opening in the direction of the sound. The woman gripped the broom tightly, awaiting whoever trespassed on her property.

As soon as the unknown trespasser passed through the opening, Bulma swung the broom as hard as she could, shouting out obscenities as she did.

"You bastard, get out of my home!"

"Mom, calm down! It's me!" Trunks shouted through the beatings of her broom. "It's Trunks!"

The aqua haired woman ceased the beating her son with her broom briskly. A look of guilt appeared on her face as she noticed what she had just done. Her son had returned from the past, only to be greeted with a beating from his own mother.

"Oh my goodness!" she said suddenly, loosening her grip on the broom. "I'm so sorry, Trunks, I thought you were a trespasser!"

"I can guess why you thought that," he began. "I landed the time machine outside of the building instead of inside."

The woman crossed her arms over her chest with eyes narrowed. "And why on Earth would you do that?"

"..Personal reasons. Listen, Mom, I'm not staying long. I'm only here because I need your help with something," Trunks answered.

Bulma's eyes broadned slightly and she raised a brow in curiosity. "Help? With what?"

The time traveler glanced behind him and gave the android a half-nod. "Come in, 16, here's my mother."

Android 16 strolled from behind Trunks and ceased when he was beside him. Bulma's eyes widened at the height of this unknown visitor; and also his clothing. It wasn't until she saw the Red Ribbon Army logo on his chest that she went ballistic.

"A-An android?!" she shrieked, raising her broom once more in a somewhat threatening manner.

"Mom, he's okay!" Trunks shouted, quickly putting his hands on her shoulders in attempt to compose her. "He's peaceful, he doesn't like to hurt the planet, nature, or life. If anything, he wants to protect it, isn't that right, 16?"

Android 16 nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"H-He's the android you told me about when you came back last time.." Bulma murmured. Then, a remembrance came to her. "D-Didn't he-"

"Yes, he did," Trunks cut in, looking at the android briefly before returning to his mother. "But he exists in our timeline as well. So he can help us with our current problem."

"..Current problem?" the aqua haired woman murmured in question. "Is there trouble happening with the guys again? What is it? What's wrong?"

Trunks clenched his fists once he heard the questions. He scarcely knew himself what was occurring in the other timeline, but he was positive that it was a great threat. "Yes, there's definitely trouble," Trunks answered, forming an angry look. "Dende.. he sensed an evil, growing power. He doesn't know whom it belongs to, but all we know is that it's enormous and that it's increasing. Everyone's having trouble finding it, so I decided to activate 16 to aid us."

"..I see that. Why have you brought him here?"

"In the other timeline, you removed a bomb from his being. I would like you to remove it."

Bulma sighed, averting her eyes. "I know that the other me removed this bomb, but the machines here are still damaged from the androids."

"Mother, it'll take time out of the other timeline, and we don't have much! This power is growing by the second!" he pleaded.

His mother set down the broom, laying it against the wall. She sat back down at the dining table and took another sip of her green tea. Right afterwards, she looked back at her son and nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Trunks, but I can't guarantee it'll  
be successful."

"That's all I need to hear!" exclaimed her son with a grin. "Thank you!"

"Alright, lets get to it!"

* * *

"Do you mind telling us what happened to you, L?" Drakken asked, as his assassin picked at her bandages but ceased when the question was heard.

"I was attacked," she simply responded, an angry look flashing in her eyes.

The evil scientist's eyes broadened. "By Kim Possible?"

"No, she wasn't exactly difficult to handle. I had her on the ground in seconds."

Drakken seemed a bit puzzled at the sound of this. There was one more possibility, but he highly doubted it. "Then, who? It couldn't _possibly_ be the buffoon."

The assassin chuckled at a little memory of the incident, her angry look dissipating. "He ran off like a coward, leaving his bleeding partner on the ground."

"Well, if it wasn't Kim Possible, and if it wasn't her idiotic sidekick, then, who was it?!" Drakken was growing tired of asking these questions, as he desperately wanted to know the answer. His patience was already wearing thin on the matter itself. He knew the crime fighters had always been a trio; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus. There couldn't have been anybody else around.

L scowled, clenching her fists narrowing her eyes. Her angry look had returned on her face. "Someone presumed dead incorrectly," she answered with a glare. "I was lucky to have escaped him, he was too much for me."

"And who's ' _he_ '?" the evil scientist inquired.

The woman remained silent for a moment. Since the world wasn't in a panic, they obviously didn't know that the bio-android still lived. Perhaps he was deliberately keeping his existence a secret. Well, two can play that game.

"No one important," L answered, a smirk stretching across her face. "Just another obstacle I have to get passed, so don't you worry about it." The assassin properly stood up from a chair she was resting on. She now had plans to defeat this new threat, along with the heroine.

"You're just going to leave me in the dark?" Drakken asked, watching as the woman began strolling her way to the exit. "You haven't even properly healed yet!"

"I know, Drakken, I know." L definitely knew that she couldn't defeat this new opponent, he was far too powerful. She also wasn't sure if the girl survived her ambush, she had the bio-android to blame for that. With him in the way, she wouldn't get her initial mission accomplished. And that's when she formulated a plan in her head.

 _'That delivery boy from the Cell Games, he sure put up a fight against him- and so did his comrades. I wonder where they are now..'_

It was believed that Hercule Satan defeated the notorious Cell, but she highly doubted that. One of her clients paid her to take him out, but found out that he wasn't as strong as people said he was. In fact, the poor fool paid her triple the amount her client had, only so he would live. She gladly accepted his offer, but she mainly allowed him to live out of pity.

"It's got to be one of them who defeated him, I've got to find them so they can aid me," she muttered to herself, having remembrance of the tournament seven years ago and ceasing her stroll abruptly, causing Drakken to stumble back.

"What are you muttering about now?" he asked, growing incredibly weary of asking all these questions and not receiving proper answers.

L was snapped out of her contemplating, glancing towards Drakken slightly. "Oh, nothing important. I'll be taking my leave now." The woman exited Drakken's lair, leaving him in silence. He wasn't exactly upset about her departure, but whether Kim Possible still lived or not.

"The blasted woman didn't give me a clear answer," he grumbled to himself, before returning to do what he had been doing previously. He had a new plan that still included his assassin. A new one that also included an old creation of his from the past.

* * *

Ron had successfully escaped the threats, unscathed. Once after his departure, he failed to locate his comrade, Rufus. He guessed the naked mole rat escaped before he and Kim knew it to find help, albeit, this left the teenager all by himself.

"Oh man, this blows," the boy said to himself, as he awaited his ride.

Ron found a way out of the forest, then finding a road nearby as well as a city. He contacted Wade to aid him and get him a ride, but it had been hours since then. He couldn't be patient, not after what he witnessed when he managed to escape.

 _'KP..'_ he began in his thoughts. _'Where are you?'_

Kim hadn't escaped with him, she remained behind to deal with a threat that appeared out of nowhere, the same one that he had to deal with when Drakken robbed a bank for cash. Other than that, he was incredibly worried about her. What if she didn't make it? What if he ever saw her again?

 _'No! Don't EVER think like_ that,' the teen scolded himself, shaking his head. _'Kim's going to be completely fine! She just has to be..'_

Ron couldn't do anything but keep hanging onto what little hope he had. He desperately hoped for his girlfriend's survival- but with the assassin and the bio-android in the area, he began doubting it. She just wasn't enough to defeat them both- as was he.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a helicopter whirring. Ron glanced up and saw a flying vehicle landing on the ground near him. The boy felt incredibly relieved by the sight; it had been quite a long time since he was in contact with other humans other than Kim.

Someone leapt out of the helicopter, approaching the teen and taking off his helmet. "Hello, Ronald, long time no see!"

"L-Luke! How are you here?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Your cry for help was heard and I volunteered to get you and Kim Possible!" he exclaimed. "I know I was supposed to get help to clean up our crash, but for some odd reason, all the vehicles we used to get there stopped working! Weird, huh?" Luke began looking around, trying to locate the teen heroine around Ron. "Hey now, where is Kim Possible anyway?"

"Uh.. I-I'm not actually so sure about.. anything.." Ron became silent, ceasing his response abruptly. He had no clue as to what happened, everything transpired so quickly. But he definitely knew that his girlfriend was in trouble.

"What's the matter, Ronald?" Luke asked worriedly.

"K-Kim's in trouble! We've got to get help!" the teen finally exclaimed.

"Wh-What? Where is she? I'll take my helicopter to her now!"

Ron's eyes widened to the size of saucers. If they went to save Kim now, they'd perish right on the spot. They were no match for the bio-android, his strength surpassed theirs by a landslide. "No! You can't! We need to get help!"

"From whom?!"

Ron could only think of one person- or one organization. Global Justice seemed reliable, perhaps they could aid him in defeating Cell and ultimately save Kim. Besides, it was the _only_ thing he could do at the moment.

"I know what to do," Ron began with a determined expression. "Just get back on that helicopter and I'll tell you where to go!"

Luke, a bit astonished at the sudden alteration in the teenage boy's behavior, nodded in compliance. The both briskly made their way to the helicopter in hopes to get assistance from Global Justice for this dire situation.

* * *

 **It's a bit short, but it's relevant to the continuation of the story! I also got inspired by Dragon Ball Multiverse to include Android 16, he's going to be a HUGE help to the Z-fighters.**

 **Thanks for reading! As always, please R &R, I'd like to know what you think.**

 _ **If you have an issue with the**_ _ **story, please state any and I'll revise if necessary.**_

 _ **P.S. The paragraphs might look a bit weird due to complications of the FanFiction app on iPhone. I am currently trying to get it fixed.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing! Please be explicit if there are any issues you have.**

 **I actually enjoyed typing this one, much fun. So, I hope the feeling is mutual for you guys when you read the chapter.**

 **P.S. I know there's been a lack of "conversation" between Kim and Cell, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. :v**

 **P.P.S. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

It was just another torturous day for the heroine. Another horrendous day to be spent suffering, trapped in a clearing and cut off from the entire world. The girl didn't choose this now permanent way of life, it was forced upon her. As for now, she was awaiting her "meal". She was ravenous, incredibly so that she could eat anything, even if it greatly disgusted her. She felt like Ron when he first entered one of the biggest Bueno Nacho restaurants in Go City.

"Ugh," Kim groaned. "I could eat a horse." She clutched her gut and let out a groan in pain.

To make matters worse, without a single warning, a rather large object fell from the sky with a loud splattering sound in front of her. She jumped back a bit, shocked at the sudden landing. She slowly looked up, fully examining the sight before taking back what she had said before.

It wasn't a horse, but it was alike in appearance. It was a deer, legs twisted awkwardly in a position that seemed painful, eyes that were rolled back into its head as if it wished dearly not to witness its own death; which, incidentally, included Frieza's death beam through its head. Its entire body appeared that it had fallen from a tall mountain, though similar since it was thrown onto the ground from a rather high height. Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers, nearly letting out a blood-curdling scream if it weren't for her own hand slapped over her mouth. Afterwards, a feeling of sympathy washed over her as she gazed at the mammal's corpse; she felt guilty that she was the cause of this death. Albeit a growing feeling of disgust enveloped that guilt.

"Delicious, is it not?" remarked the bio-android with a proud smirk, as he landed on the other side of the dead animal. The horrified expression on Kim's face had already given him an answer, as was her next reply.

"God, haven't you heard of fruit?!" she shrieked. "There's no way I'm eating that!" She pointed at the deceased deer with a shaking finger. Then, she switched glances from the dead animal to the bio-android. "You killed that poor animal, you monster!"

"What's this?" asked Cell, angry and nearly in disbelief. "You requested food and I've delivered, and this is what a get? An impertinent answer from an ingrate? I've utilized my time to deliver your essential instead of getting more powerful. You _should_ be in utter gratitude!"

Kim didn't answer him, but was astonished at his response. She didn't exactly request food, the bio-android just attended to her predicament and solved it in a gruesome, twisted manner. She once more switched glances and continued on staring at the deer, still feeling guilty for being the reason it perished. She had already allowed the bio-android to get away with multiple murders, now this time, it was a poor animal that was caught in his range of sight. Her whole purpose of being a hero was to save the world and its people from dangers, but now it seemed she was the cause of it all.

"Oh, don't feel so bad for the creature," the bio-android said, taking notice of her guilt-ridden expression. "It was bound to get killed by you humans; you all absolutely love to kill these things for sport. This creature dying at my hand makes no difference."

Kim gritted her teeth as she tried her best to bottle in her growing anger. "Hey, don't lump all us _humans_ in the same group! In case you don't know, I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!" she shouted, turning her head away from the deceased creature and crossing her arms, simultaneously narrowing her eyes in disgust. "I'm so _not_ eating _that_."

"Oh what, you won't eat it because of a preference?" Cell asked, nearly in disbelief. "You humans are even stupider than I thought, letting your own preferences get in the way of survival. Get over yourself and eat, otherwise you will die."

Kim opened her eyes and returned her gaze to the bio-android, a glowering expression on her face. "I'd rather die."

A scowl formed upon the chimera's face as he was discouraged by her answer. He already knew she was stubborn, but he didn't realize she would give up this easily. Just before, she was so despaired practically over everything that occurred. Now it seemed she was accepting her fate as easily as switching a channel on TV with a remote. For someone as intrepid as herself, he expected for her to hold on a little bit longer than this.

"What do you think you are going to accomplish by this action?" he asked, his scowl dissipating and his smirk returning. "Surely you will try to think of something to save your planet. Do you not care for it? Or is it that I've finally broken you?"

"So not!" Kim shot out, her gaze altering to a glare; a somewhat determined glare. "Son Goku will beat you."

Cell was taken aback by these words. This human had never met Goku, nor had she ever heard of the man. Only when he mentioned the Saiyan Warrior had she ever heard of him, other than that, the two never met or knew one another. Much like the Z-fighters, she seemed as dependent on him to beat the villain as they had. More so, that she was stupidly relying on this warrior unknown to her.

"You resemble his asinine comrades," he mused, having remembrance of his battles with the warriors seven years ago. Trunks especially, the boy kept going on and on about how Goku would be able to defeat him with ease. "They were so dependent on him to battle me and win. Unfortunately for them, he failed and ultimately met his end."

As soon as Kim heard this remark, she tilted her heard to the side in puzzlement. She knew he had been training laboriously for quite awhile, it was the first thing on his mind as soon as he left the underground base, but she was confused as to why he wanted to battle someone who was deceased. She figured the bio-android had a screw loose or had finally gone mad.

"Whoa there, back up that truck," the heroine said, trying to make sense of what she was just told. "Why are you training to _fight_ a _dead_ _guy_?"

When Cell heard this, he threw his head back in laughter. After stifling his laughter, he responded. "I've forgotten your ignorance to their abilities," he later mused. "It's fruitless to elaborate more on that as it is not vital for me to. You _are_ going to die after all along with all these earthlings. As especially your partner, I'll see to it that he is granted a special death."

Kim bared her teeth, clenching her fists insanely tight. The heroine swore she felt her nail puncture the palm of her hand, but she didn't care. She was now careless to whatever pain she may have accidentally inflicted upon herself. She had been able to keep her nonchalance out for so long, but the way the bio-android talked about planning on killing Ron was the encourage she needed to snap, dissipating all cool she had once kept. The only thing she had now was her boiling rage.

"You think you're so unstoppable, don't you!?" she asked with gritted teeth, preparing to release all her rage on the bio-android.

Cell scoffed at her question and chuckled at the little scene she was making. "Why, of course. I was created to be the perfect weapon, I am made to be unstoppable. My brilliant creator made it so that I am what I am today."

"You just..!" she bit down on her tongue, refraining as much as possible to let flash her anger out on him, though all her efforts were vain. "You just sound so strong and powerful right now, well it _definitely_ explains why you're hiding like a coward here!"

The bio-android stared at the human, narrowing his eyes as he did. "You know very well why I am. You humans have discovered a way to contain me and-"

"And you know Goku's stronger than you!" Kim snapped, throwing both her fists up in the air. "I bet you're scared that the second he finds you, you're going to get killed!" The heroine didn't regret saying these words, only because she knew that this Goku would beat Cell. Why else would the bio-android train so hard? The Saiyan warrior must be at a level he needed to reach quickly, and if he didn't he would die to the Saiyan's hands.

"But he isn't going to," Cell simply responded, not being fazed by the heroine's words. His expression remained the same as he heard her disrespectful interjection. It seemed unreadable in fact; there couldn't be a single emotion found on his face. Albeit he was slightly annoyed that the heroine rudely interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"And what makes you think that?" Kim pressed angrily, attempting to read his expression for any clues in his next response. He seemed composed at the moment, but with the way she acted in the conversation she doubted it would last long.

Using one hand and one finger, Cell gestured to the sky, revealing the faint, purple electrical field above. "Why else would I have put this barrier around this area?"

Kim glanced up, nearly forgetting that he had shown her and Ron this barrier some time ago. She knew he had placed this barrier here, but didn't know that this was its true purpose. All she could remember it doing was taking out the power in flying vehicles, or just vehicles in general. Even so, she despised this sight as it was a dreadful reminder of how she and Ron got trapped in this predicament in the first place.

"Oh, that," Kim said disappointedly, glancing back down, but simultaneously forming a question in mind. "How does that even stop him from finding you?"

A scowl formed on the bio-android's face, showing that he was not pleased with the question. "That is not important at the moment, I've wasted enough time on this idle conversation. I must return to my training," Cell responded firmly. Then, he glanced down at the deer and back towards the heroine. "As for your.. _little predicament._ I advise you to consume that thing."

"I'm still not eating that poor animal!" Kim shouted angrily, shaking her head and backing away from the deceased animal on the ground. The heroine closed her eyes and flinched at the idea of consuming the deer. She couldn't bear to look at the sight once more, it was far too dreadful. "There's no way I'll ever consider it!"

Cell's stare hardened on the girl. "You have no other option."

"Yes I do," Kim spat, forming yet another glare and crossing her arms in an indignant manner. "I'll just.. starve."

"So, that's it?" the bio-android asked with disappointment, crossing his arms over his black-plated chest. "Do you realize how idiotic you sound? You are going to die if you continue on with your refusal to consume."

"That's because.." The heroine ceased speaking and sighed, wondering if it was even worth it to continue this conversation. It wasn't like he could see her way on things; he wasn't born with morals but created with a cruel mission. He killed to get his way and didn't have any remorse for it. For someone like her to convince a fiend like him to see her way sounded like a miracle.

"Well?" Cell asked impatiently, seeing that the girl wasn't going to finish her sentence anytime soon.

"Because I have my morals!" Kim shouted. "I'm not some psycho killing machine like.. like _you!_ I can't just- _kill_ something and act like it's.. it's nothing! Oh, and in case you've forgotten.. _I'M A VEGETARIAN._ "

"Heartless?" the bio android asked with a laugh, ignoring her vegetarian comment all about. Afterwards, he couldn't help but release yet another laugh, only because this girl's ignorance was far greater than he had expected-which resulted in his next action. "Ah, Kimberly, I do as I like without a care in the world. If I harm I will not care; if I take a life? Ditto." Cell uncrossed his arms and raised one of them in the air, his palm opening and closing as he stuck a finger out right at the heroine.

Kim began backing away with both of her arms stretched out in front of her and palms open to protect herself from the imminent threat. "Wh-What are you doing? Why are you pointing at me?"

As the question made its way to Cell, an evil smirk snaked its way across his face. "You will see soon enough."

Before the heroine knew it, a light red orb began glowing on the tip of Cell's finger. Once it was fully charged, a laser-like light shot out of his finger and out onto the woods behind the girl. Seconds after, an enormous explosion was erupted from the blast, launching trees and broken pieces of wood from the trees everywhere, especially into the clearing the bio-android and the heroine were within.

Kim bolted to the other end of the clearing and tried with all her might to not get hit with the debris. A few managed to scrape her across the cheek, arms, and legs, but other than that she could still live. Albeit, she was in shock with Cell's sudden action. He ravaged an enormous part of the woods behind her, removing all life in that direction simultaneously for no reason at all. She wondered what his intention was in causing this tremendous devastation.

" _Why_ did you do that?" Kim asked, placing both of her hands on each side of her head and staring in horror at the decimated part of the woods.

The smirk remained the bio-android's face; he seemed incredibly delighted at the sight of the destruction he just caused. "Why do you think I did it?"

"I.. I don't know," the heroine responded, an expression of horror still on her now pale face.

"Because I wanted to," Cell began, turning away from the destruction and back to Kim. "I do as I like. I do not care for the damage I've done to others, it is their own fault for getting in my way. I _will_ destroy anything or anyone to get my way, nothing is going to alter that."

Kim turned away from the devastating sight and backed away until her back reached the barrier. Her green orbs, unfortunately, was laid on the deer Cell had killed moments before. She was one hundred percent on the idea of not consuming it, it was just too gruesome to even consider it-besides, she was vegetarian!

Cell quickly took notice. He rose his hand once more, a finger pointed directed at the deceased animal. "If you are wondering what I've done with your 'help' when I've dealt with them, here is a hint." The bio-android formed another orb of ki, blasting the animal instantaneously and reducing it to dust.

Kim's eyes broadened at the sight, and even more so when the bio-android mentioned the superhero team. "Team Go..?"

"Is that what they call themselves? An odd, silly name.. nonetheless you are correct. Their bodies were going to stink up the area, thus ruining my ideal place to train. That is when I've decided to get rid of their corpses. Efficient, is it not?" Cell looked towards Kim expectantly, awaiting a response or a reaction to entertain him once more. Her fearful, horrified expressions never got tiring to the bio-android.

The heroine shook her head, collapsing onto her rump and burying her head back in her knees. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, so she closed her them and tried her best to ignore anymore questions or remarks from Cell-she just couldn't take anymore devastating news.

"It looks like we still haven't got you eating," remarked Cell discouragingly, before turning on his heel and preparing to take his leave. "I am going back to my training, I will return with a solution to your predicament, you'd better not be dead by then." After the warning the bio-android gave her, he levitated into the air and left, leaving the teen all by herself.

Kim was relieved by his departure. She was afraid that he would take more lives by twisting her requests in a wicked way, she also despised looking at that smug face of his. She could imagine why he was so smug, that feeling of immense power over someone; that feeling of being able to do whatever you wished without being stopped. The heroine wished for their roles to be switched, only so she could see him as powerless and helpless as she was now.

 _"I can only wish for now.."_

* * *

The time traveler waited in the hallway outside of his mother's works pace; the same work space she utilized in building his time machine. While he was in wait, he was growing quite impatient and anxious, as was his concern. The other timeline was in great danger, this new threat was imminent, it could wreak havoc on the Earth at any moment. It could even defeat the Z-fighters single-handedly.

 _"No,"_ Trunks interjected in his thoughts. " _I'm sure Goku has got it handled, he's grown incredibly powerful since the last time I saw him. Even so.. he didn't survive when we fought against Cell-"_ The time traveler shook his head, dismissing the sudden doubts in his thoughts. _"Quit doubting Goku! He's not going to let us down this time. He's reached a level far beyond Super Saiyan, far beyond the level Gohan reached back during the Cell Games."_

"Trunks, he's ready!" called his mother, snapping the half-Saiyan out of his thoughts.

"Alright, Mom, I'm coming in," Trunks called back, opening the door and entering briskly.

"I didn't think I could do it," began Bulma with a weary smile, wiping sweat from her forehead. She was seated in a wheelchair placed in front of her one and only computer. With that, she located the bomb and with what little tools she had left, she removed the bomb without damaging the android. She gazed from Android 16 and towards her son before continuing. "But I did. I've successfully taken out the bomb and disabled it."

Trunks grinned in response, stepping forward to hug his mother. "Thank you, Mom, I can't come up with a bigger thanks than this."

His mother shook her head, placing her arms around her son and returning the embrace. "No need, Trunks, you've done just enough when you took care of those androids here and there." She pulled away from him and altered her weary smile to a determined grin, her eyes following suit. "Now, go back to the past with the android to aid the others. I bet they're awaiting your return."

Her son nodded quickly, releasing his mother from the embrace and glancing towards Android 16. "Come on, 16, lets head to my time machine. The others will be pleased to see you."

The mechanical android nodded at once, forming what was suspected to be a smile. "Alright."

Bulma watched as Trunks exited the his mother's work room with the android. Then, she went to the nearest window to see her son's departure. She spotted his time machine at once, its build was conspicuous to her since she was the one who built it. Her son and Android 16 came into view as they approached the time machine. The aqua haired woman gazed as they squeezed into the machine. Her son lifted up his head and stared at the window she was at. He smiled and waved, mouthing the words "goodbye" before ultimately departing from the timeline with the android.

The aqua haired woman left the window and returned to her work space. The fuel she granted Trunks to travel to the past once more could only provide two more trips; one to the past and back to the future. She decided to create more fuel for the time machine, in case another enemy would erupt in the future or the past. You never know what could happen in both timelines.

 _"No one can say for sure, but evil never ceases to rest. The peace here is fragile enough as it is,"_ Bulma thought, before dismissing any further thoughts to continue working on creating more fuel. Besides, she needed to act quickly, creating fuel for the time machine takes months, even years.

* * *

"Land right here!" shouted Ron as he pointed to an explicit location he had in mind.

Luke carefully landed the helicopter down on the ground near a well-known restaurant; Bueno Nacho. Albeit this may be Ron's favorite place to dine, it wasn't the most imperative thing on his mind at the moment. There was a secret passageway to Global Justice headquarters nearby, he had forgotten its location, but he just had to find it at all costs.

 _"For Kim,"_ he added in his thoughts determinedly.

"Here we are, Ronald," remarked the driver as he turned away from the controls and towards the teen. He noticed the restaurant nearby, and was curious as to why the Ron wanted him to land near it. "Why do you want to dine at a time like this?"

"There's no way I can with KP's life in danger! This place just has something I need to find." Ron hopped off of the helicopter and waved goodbye at Luke before departing. The driver had left and the teen began his search for the secret passageway. All he could remember was that it was placed on the ground. Possibly a sewer hole, but he didn't like that possibility for obvious reasons.

While he was searching, a sudden beeping noise was being emitted out of nowhere. He glanced everywhere for the source before realizing it was coming from his pocket. It was at this moment that his comrade Rufus would pop out and give him the beeping device, but never did. A dejected expression appeared on Ron's face as he made this realization.

 _"Oh great, I've lost Kim and Rufus.."_

Ron slipped his hand in his pocket and took out the beeping device; or Ronmunicator as his girlfriend had called it when she gave it to him. The beeping ceased when he answered the call.

"Ron!" Wade exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to see the teen on his screen as it took him quite a long time to get through to him. "I've been trying to contact you and Kim for ages!"

The teen began laughing awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. We, um, we ran into trouble on our way to the mission."

"Trouble? The both of you were gone for days! Weeks! Your parents have been searching tirelessly for you guys! Where have you two _been_?"

Once the question made its way to Ron's ears, he gulped nervously. He did not know how to answer his question. How could he explain what transpired without sounding insane? A being with unimaginable power kept him and Kim imprisoned for revenge sounded crazy enough by itself.

"..That's a long story. Have you been in contact with Kim lately?" Ron asked hopefully.

Wade sighed, shaking his head as an answer. "No.. wait a second, she's not with you?"

Ron glanced down dejectedly. "No, she's not.. Rufus is gone, too, so there's that."

"Don't worry, Ron, I'll try my best to get in contact with her. As for now, I can only come in contact with you. Something keeps preventing me from contacting her. You don't happen to know what's blocking me from getting through to her, do you?"

A remembrance came to Ron; the field that the bio-android kept around the woods. It was a good start, but he couldn't possible tell that to Wade. He still wished to seem sane to the young tech genius.

"Er, no clue, Wade! I, uh, I have no clue." Right after his response, a light bulb moment came up. He was speaking to a _tech genius._ Wade could aid him in locating the secret passageway to Global Justice!

"Well, now that I've found you, I guess I should alert Kim's parents and yours. Do you happen to know where Kim is?" inquired the tech genius.

"I think so, but firstly, I need your help. Do you know where the closest entrance to Global Justice is?"

Briskly, Wade began typing away at his computer. It wasn't long until he found the nearest entrance way. "Yep, walk forward, it should be just a few feet in front of you."

"Boo-yah, Wade!" Ron exclaimed, quickly strolling forward and looking around for the entrance way. "Uh, boo-yah?"

"Look down, Ron," the young boy at the computer advised.

The teen glanced below, very discouraged with the sight he was given; a sewer hole. "Ugh.. not the way I expected to find it."

"If you want, I could inform Dr. Director of your entrance," the tech genius suggested as he began typing away once more. Before Ron could respond, the director of Global Justice was on a split-screen with Ron and Wade.

"I'm quite busy, Wade, so if you must, please tell me what you want to say quickly," said Dr. Director, A.K.A. Betty, before noticing the teen on the other side of the screen. "Ronald, such a pleasant surprise. How's Kimberly?"

"Y-Yeah, about that.. I need your help, specifically, _Kim_ needs your help!" Ron exclaimed quickly.

"Help? Is she in trouble? I know she runs into trouble often, but what happened?" she questioned.

Ron quickly shook his head. "I'll tell you once you let me inside GJ headquarters, Dr. Director!"

"Ron says it's _very_ urgent," added Wade.

Betty raised a brow at the both of them. "Is that so? Well, since you're already near, just stand on top of that sewer hole. It'll take you right to us."

Ron nodded in compliance and stepped forward until he was on top of the sewer hole. He looked back to the director and awaited another response. "Alright, I'm on top of it. Now what?"

A smirk stretched across Betty's face. "Brace yourself."

Like a trap door, the opening to the sewer hole opened quickly. Ron didn't have time to respond to the director as he and his device was sucked right into the hole. Traveling through a series of transport tubes, the teen screamed until he landed surprisingly graceful at the other end with the device falling in hand. He had his eyes closed, but hesitantly opened them to see that he was now in Global Justice Headquarters.

The director strolled forward out of nowhere and approached Ron with a different kind of smile plastered on her face. "Had a nice ride, Ronald?"

"I _wish_." Ron said in reply, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since you're here, please elaborate why you require our aid," requested the director, as she began strolling away, motioning the teen to follow.

Ron took notice and complied at once. "I've already told you, Kim's in danger, she's trapped somewhere by an evil- _green guy_!"

Betty ceased strolling abruptly, raising a brow in both confusion and curiosity. "Green.. guy?"

"Yeah, green guy! His name was, er, I think it started with a C-" Ron thought for a moment until he remembered the bio-android's name. "Cell! Yeah, that was it!"

The director's eyes widened slightly. "Cell? I didn't think I'd ever hear that name again."

Ron gazed at her incredulously. "So, you've _heard_ of him?!"

"But of course, he is the cause of countless deaths seven years ago," she began. "We were going to stop him, but seeing as the Royal Military was wiped out completely by the fiend, we thought it'd be fruitless to try. A good thing Hercule Satan came to the rescue."

"So you know what we're up against?" he asked.

"I do now, and frankly, we have no chance against someone like him," Betty responded honestly. "The only chance we have is contacting Hercule to stop him again."

"You think we can contact him now? Will he help be able to help us right now?" Ron quizzed briskly.

"Hold your horses, Ronald," Betty said, noticing the teen's speedy questions. "I'll do so right now. Since he is the Earth's savior, we added him on our contacts list. It's fortunate for you that I have him on speed dial. " The director proceeded to grab her device, pressing a button and awaiting a response. After a few rings it led right to voicemail.

 _"The CHAMP is currently busy right now! Leave a message after the beep!"_

The woman was discouraged by the result, but Ron was even more so as time was being wasted.

"Try again!" Ron suggested impatiently.

Betty shot him an weary look. "He must be busy. I'll leave a voicemail so he can answer us another time. For the time being, we'll have to wait."

"But we can't waste another second!" the teen shouted, clenching both of his fists and raising them in the air. "Right now, KP might be seriously hurt, I can't risk that by waiting! Try again, _please_!"

The director gazed at Ron for moment after hearing his plea. She had never seen him in such a state before, well, she _had_ but this was quite new. "Okay, Ronald, I'll try calling Hercule again."

The teen sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later once we come in contact with him," the director later added. Afterwards, she tried calling the world's champion once more. And once again, failed. It led right to voicemail like it had before.

"And to think he could stop Cell and that one lady that tried to take out me _and_ Kim."

The director raised her brow once more at the sound of this. "Pardon?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Ron mused. "There's this one lady working with Drakken, she tried to kill me and Kim! I don't know her name, but the last time I saw her she was fighting KP."

"I can only say that _we_ , Global Justice, can try. She's possibly an escaped convict bent on revenge coming from this Drakken fellow. Do you mind describing her appearance? We could try finding her identity in our system."

"Uh, sure," the teen answered reluctantly. "I think she had, like, short blonde hair, and she was kind of tall. She was also kind of pale. That's all I can remember."

"Are you so sure about that?" she asked, a bit suspicious of his description soundly awfully familiar. "What about her eyes? Can you tell me about her eyes?"

"Uhh... they were kind of weird looking. Like, a-uh, light-ish blue color."

Betty froze on the spot. She stared at the teen with what looked like a frightened stare. There was a look of great, immense fear in her eye, as if she were looking into the eyes of death itself. This sudden alteration in her demeanor surprised Ron a bit since she was always nonchalant. Her cool had never been lost, until now.

"Her eyes, what did you say about her eyes?" she asked once more, now sounding very demanding.

"Th-They were like a light-ish blue! That's all!" Ron answered once more, stammering slightly.

Suddenly, the director grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to her face. Her one coal-colored orb staring intensely at the teen's face. "Her pupils, describe them _now!_ "

"They weren't normal! They looked like they belonged to a cat! Or-or a snake, I don't know!" he finally shouted, before being released, falling on his rump on the laminated floor.

"It can't be.. it _can't_ be.." she whispered fearfully, instantly bolting her way towards the nearest computer.

Ron stood up briskly, dusting himself off before following the director to her destination. He saw her typing away at her computer. He reluctantly approached her and stared at the computer screen until a page came up, titled, "VILLAINS" and "CONVICTS". Right afterwards, another page popped up, revealing a photo of a fair looking woman, smiling happily at the camera as if it were picture day. She was wearing a uniform unfamiliar to him, but he recognized the Global Justice logo on her chest. Her eyes appeared normal though, nothing compared to the ones he described, but.. everything else was spot on. Right on top of her photo, was a dreadful word in capital letters. "DECEASED," it read.

"Is this what she looks like?" Betty instantly questioned Ron.

The teen gulped at her question nervously, examining the photo before answering. "Y-Yeah-"

"And you're positive that's who you encountered?" the director asked once more, approaching the teen again with that felt like intimidation.

"Yeah! I'm 100% positive!" he answered, holding both of his hands up awkwardly and sounding far more nervous than previously.

The director backed off and narrowed her eye, simultaneously furrowing her brows in concentration. She began musing to herself as she tried figuring out this confusing information she was just given. "But, how..?"

Ron raised a brow. "How what?"

Betty turned to him, her one eye staring narrowly and intensely at him. "How is she still alive?"

"What do you mean by that?"

The woman sighed, strolling away from him. "Years ago," she began. "I was engaged in battle with this woman. With six fatal shots to the chest, she was presumed dead. I killed her, well, at least I thought I did."

"You mean.. she's supposed to be _dead?!_ " Ron yelled incredulously, holding both of his hands on each side of his head in shock.

"Yes, but unfortunately for us she isn't," Betty answered dejectedly. "She was.. very wanted for a brief time. She's done unspeakable things.."

Ron gave a confused look. "What did she do that was so bad?"

The woman inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Murder."

The freckled teen went silent for a moment before speaking again. "What's she called?"

"What?"

"Her name, what is it?"

"Oh, um, I assume she goes by an alias now," she answered. "L might be the best guess presently."

"L? That's a weird name," Ron remarked with a cocked brow.

"An alias, but yes, it is quite odd," continued the director. "Only a selected few know her true name."

Ron looked at Betty curiously with a question in mind. "Do _you_ know her true name, Dr. Director?"

The director was silent once she heard this question. She remained that way for a few minutes in thought. Ron wondered what she was thinking about and why she was taking awhile to answer his question. He watched as Betty closed her one eye and released a weary sigh. Her silence would have been incessant if it weren't for her next response.

"Yes, Ronald, I do know her true name, but I don't intend on giving it away."

The teen rose a brow once more in confusion. "But, why? Wouldn't it benefit GJ?"

"Because I made a vow to her," Betty answered quickly, sounding surprisingly and incredibly firm. She opened her one eye again, looking at Ron with a determined stare.

"One I mustn't break."

* * *

The evening had set in quickly. The sun was now setting, removing all aqua related colors and creating a gradient, orange colored sky. The clouds seemed to have dissipated, making the sky appear clear and unobstructed, and not only that; serene. This tangy colored sky would have been a great view to gaze at, if it weren't for the heroine's horrendous predicament.

Cell had returned as promised with his solution in mind, but as he did he noticed the girl was on the ground face-down with her eyes closed. She laid there, very still; not moving a single muscle; appearing dead. Curious, the bio-android approached her and nudged her body with his foot to awake her.

She did not move.

A frown formed on his face as he was discouraged by this result. He then placed his foot under her head, lifting it up to examine her face better, hoping this would awake her from her dead-like slumber.

She still didn't move.

Cell removed his foot from her being and raised a hand, forming an orb of ki. If she was dead, then he'd have to dispose her corpse like he had with Team Go. He had no use for bodies stinking up his training ground. Other than that, he was disappointed that he didn't get his chance to punish her for her actions.

He finished charging his orb of ki, but before he could blast the heroine away, she groaned and rolled over on her back, clutching her being in pain. A smirk stretched across the bio-android's face.

"So, you _aren't_ dead," Cell remarked with a laugh. "I was just seconds away from blasting you into oblivion. A good time to move like you had."

Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the smirking bio-android towering over her with his arms crossed over his black-plated chest. She groaned, quickly closing her eyes and turning away in attempt to cease looking at his smug face. This irked her far more than her hunger ever did.

"Get up," he ordered. "I've returned with a solution as promised."

The heroine groggily got up, but sat on her rump. She wiped at her mouth and noticed she had been drooling, and considering the position she was in, she doubted her hair looked pleasant. Shortly after, she wiped at her eyes and yawned. "Ever heard of saying _please?_ "

A disgusted expression spread across Cell's face. It would be no exaggeration to say she looked as ugly as he expected humans to be. Adding onto that, he was very displeased with her manner, but he decided to dismiss it and continue on. "Brace yourself, human."

Kim gazed at him with dazed, confused look, but watched curiously as he stood back and held both of his fists in the air. His jet-black wings spread apart at once and the stinger on his back opened, a few moments later, the stinger shot out a small- but powerful -being out.

The heroine continued gazing, but with eyes widened to the size of saucers. She believed her hunger had caused her to hallucinate, as the sight she witnessed was incredibly unbelievable.

Cell relaxed his stance and looked upon his creation with a proud smirk. The creation, was a miniature version of him, but had off-shooting sections on the head shortened and an exoskeleton with the color blue. It, or he, appeared to have a similar expression as well as he turned around to face his father.

"My dear child, I have a mission for you," the bio-android began. "I want you to travel into the depths of this forest with this human to find her something to eat while I train." Cell then gestured to a stunned Kim behind him before continuing. "Do _not_ let her escape this area. Have I made myself clear?"

Briskly, the Cell Jr. nodded in compliance, causing the smirk on his father's face to broaden.

"Very well, I'll leave her to you," he finally said, before taking his leave to continue training. He ceased abruptly, glancing back with one more thing in mind. "Beware, she is _very_ picky."

Kim was finally snapped out of her shocked state. She quickly turned to the bio-android's direction angrily, holding a clenched fist in the air. "You beamed a deer to death! A _deer!_ You never even bothered to ask what I wanted to eat! How is that _picky?!_ " Her questions were ignored as Cell left without another word, leaving her with his child.

The heroine looked into the Cell Jr.'s direction anxiously. She had no clue as to how to deal with this new issue, so mentally, she wished herself luck.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE READ_ : If you were confused with the conversation Ron and Dr. Director were having, I've edited chapter 4 that includes L appearance. That should answer any questions you may have. And also chapter 6 where the bank robbery occurs, it will describe her signature feature there as well.**

 **Anyway, please, please, PLEASE- leave a review if you liked. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Please state any issues you have with the story, I'll revise if necessary.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I loved the reviews guys! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it very much!**

 **Here's the next update. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Beware of the many cut scenes. I'm afraid it was necessary. D:**

* * *

It had been about an hour of silence between Kim and the child of the notorious, despicable bio-android. Albeit for the heroine, it wasn't exactly an hour of silence, most of it was spent trying to wrap what she just witnessed around her head. She was 100% certain that Cell was male, but seeing that he produced an organism right in front of her, she began doubting everything.

Just as she did, the Cell Jr. stared back. He did not say anything; not a single word, but awaited a response from her. From what he knew, he had to aid this human in her search for food and not allow her to escape- and that she was very picky.

"Umm..." Kim began as she got on her feet and twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. "I'm just going to.. well, er, try and get something to eat.." The teen assumed that the bio-android had let down the barrier, so she decided to leave the clearing she was trapped in. So, she approached the edge of the clearing and stuck her arm out- it went right through.

"It's gone," she murmured to herself, stepping out completely. Kim turned around briskly, taking notice that the small, blue version of the bio-android was following her. She bit her lip nervously and merely continued forward reluctantly. Reluctantly so since she didn't know _how_ dangerous this Cell Jr. was. For all she she knew, he could have inherited his father's power- that was one terrifying idea she hoped wasn't true.

 _"Hopefully he didn't inherit Cell's behavior. I can't even stand to_ look _at that monster."_

Kim dismissed any further thoughts and continued forward briskly, her eyes examining each tree she passed by and failing to locate one bearing fruit. Suddenly, an immense pain struck her in the gut once more; a great pang from starvation. She needed to find food and fast, if she couldn't, she'd pass out again like she had before the bio-android awoke her, and this time she could possibly never awaken. She shuddered at this dreadful thought, abruptly ceasing her stroll and hesitantly turning around to face the child following her for aid.

"Uh, hey there, little guy," the ginger awkwardly began at the Cell Jr. "Maybe you could, um, help me out?"

Kim awaited a response and quickly got one. The child nodded and awaited her request. When the teen finally noticed, she spoke at once. "Erm, there might be some fruit trees around here.. Could you look around with me?"

Nodding once more, the Cell Jr. levitated up high up into the air and flew off into a random direction. Kim watched as he did until she could no longer see him, she now wondered if he inherited all of his father's abilities. Surprisingly enough to her, the child was well-mannered and obedient. He wasn't much like his evil, despicable father, if anything, the opposite. Kim hoped it would stay this way, otherwise, she would have another problem to deal with.

It wasn't long until the Cell Jr. returned. He approached Kim suddenly, causing her to jump back a little. She quickly composed herself and saw that he was motioning her to follow him. The teen nodded acquiescently and followed the mini, blue Cell through the woods. After a few short minutes, they stumbled upon a grove of trees bearing fruit; in other words, apple trees. Much to Kim's surprise, there were many kinds they had to offer. It felt like she was stepping into heaven's doorsteps.

"No way!" she said aloud, briskly approaching the nearest apple tree and picking an apple. "All this time Cell could've gotten me a stinkin' apple and he chose to drop a poor animal at my feet!"

Kim quickly took a bite. Never before had apples tasted so good to her, until now. It wasn't long until she devoured the entire thing and disposed of the core, shortly after she picked another apple. While eating the ruby colored goodness, she erratically turned around and saw the Cell Jr. staring at her- quite intensely.

"Erm.." the teen began awkwardly, glancing at the apple and back at him. "Do you want one?" Kim picked another out and showed it to the child.

The Cell Jr. looked away from her and at the fruit. He didn't need to consume, he was perfect just the way he was, his father deliberately created him that way. And with that in mind, he shook his head in reply.

"More for me then," she announced, finishing her previous apple and beginning to devour the one she offered to him. Once she finished consuming that one, she picked others out and consumed those as well. When she was finally full, she turned back to the Cell Jr.

"So..." Kim began. "You're pretty quiet, why's that?"

The child did not respond, but shrugged. The teen bit her lip and twiddled with her thumbs once more. She considered the idea that he was mute, but that couldn't possibly it. Cell was a smug, narcissistic android, he wouldn't curse his own child with silence- would he?

 _"No one's that evil- right?"_

A gasp left her mouth. That was the moment when she finally realized. This Cell Jr. was a _child_. Even if he came from a monster, he was impressionable like a child would be. She could aid this child in not following his father's sinister path. He could become something his father was not. _Good_. Thinking along with this, this reminded her of babysitting jobs she used to do back at Middleton.

 _"This should be a good time to use my babysitting skills,"_ she added in her thoughts, gazing at the Cell Jr. _"Don't worry, kid.. there's no way I'm letting you turn into your dad. Not one bit."_

"Oh, hey! I've got an idea," Kim said suddenly, clapping her hands together and deciding to go through with her plan quickly. Briskly, she approached the Cell Jr. and sat down in front of him to be at eye level. Afterwards, she enveloped her face with both her hands. This action she had done made the child both curious and confused. What kind of strategy was this? What was this human expecting him to do?

Curiously, the Cell Jr. slowly got closer to her until-

"Peek-a-boo!" she exclaimed, removing her hands and revealing a wide smile on her face. The child stumbled back slightly, alarmed at the abrupt action. He appeared to be that way for a few moments, which somewhat worried Kim. Her wide smile began faltering and she started to sweat nervously. Children _would_ be alarmed at first when seeing the peek-a-boo, but that astonishment would pass quickly. She was worried that maybe he wouldn't be like human children and that her plan wouldn't work. The heroine's mind filled with doubts until the unbelievable happened-

A smile.

Seeing this on the Cell Jr.'s face instantly erased her doubts. He sat down right in front of her with the same expression she had. Her mood was brought up at once when she saw this.

 _"Gotcha right where I want ya."_

* * *

Practically the entire town of Middleton were aiding the Possible and Stoppable family in search for their children; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Everyone was worried, there wasn't a single person in town that wasn't concerned for her welfare, with the exception of one person.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Bonnie asked Kim's fashion loving friend.

The fashion loving friend, Monique, just finished putting up a flyer with Kim and Ron's face on it. Rolling her eyes, she turned around to respond to Kim's high school arch rival. "Because we're helping Kim and Ron's _families_. You even agreed to put a flyer or two, girl."

"Did I now?" asked the brunette with a snarky tone, examining her perfectly filed nails. Then, she turned to see Monique's work. "Maybe later, looks like you've got it covered."

Monique ceased putting up flyers and turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know, _you_ could help me, we'd be done _faster_."

"Nah, I just got my nails done," Bonnie passed off, turning away from Monique and back at her nails. "Besides, with Kim gone I might finally get to be cheer leading captain."

Kim's fashion loving friend merely narrowed her eyes and formed a glare. Afterwards, she continued putting up flyers. There was no use in trying to convince _Bonnie_ to aid her. Besides, just as Kim had, Monique despised the older teen.

While putting up flyers, a beeping sound was emitted out of her pocket. Monique rose a brow and took out her phone and answered it. She was expecting to see either her parents or Kim's parents, but was confounded to see that it was Ron.

"Ron? Is that really you?" the teen asked warily.

"Y-Yeah! It's really me, Monique. Listen, I want you to-"

"Where have you been, Ron?! Do you know the suffering I've endured just because you and Kim decided to poof out of nowhere? I had to put up flyers with Bonnie. _Bonnie!_ " Before Monique could speak any further, she noticed something when she spoke the heroine's name.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Monique. Look, I need you to listen to me. I want you to-"

"Where's Kim? Why don't I see her with you?" quizzed the girl, scanning the screen for Ron's girlfriend and failing to locate her. "What happened to her? Is she hurt?"

"No!" shouted Ron, shaking his head. "Look, if you could just _listen_ to me-"

"Boy, I need to know if my girl is okay, now quit the chit-chat and tell me where and how she is," interjected Monique angrily.

"W-Wait! Monique!" Ron exclaimed nervously. "You need to let me finish! It's important to both me and Kim!"

Monique pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes simultaneously. Throwing him an angry and impatient look, she nodded her head. "Fine, but you better make it quick so you can tell me about Kim."

Ron sighed in relief. "Okay. Listen to me, I need you to tell our parents to stop looking for us. We, er, ran into a little bit of trouble, but everything's okay now." The teen finished speaking and looked at Kim's fashion loving friend nervously with a nervous smile.

"Oh really?" Monique rose an eyebrow once more and scanned the screen once more for Ron's girlfriend. "Tell me about Kim. How is she?"

"Er, no, she's n-not here at the moment-"

"Why? Where is she?" the girl quizzed again. "Why isn't she with you?"

"Uhhh-"

Before Ron could say anything else, Wade suddenly popped onto Monique's screen, surprising her and Ron. "She's busy on another mission, Monique, it's _extremely_ private."

The girl rose a brow in suspicion at the boy behind the computer. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Maybe," Wade replied with a sheepish smile.

"Well, never mind that." Monique placed a hand on her hip, her brow still raised. "Why didn't Ron tell me that she was on another mission?"

Ron and Wade exchanged nervous glances, not knowing what to say next. Monique narrowed her eyes at the both of them even more, opening her mouth once more to further interrogate them, albeit Wade thought quickly and decided to leave at once.

"L-Like I said! Private! Bye Monique!" Wade left her screen and all that was left was Ron. Monique looked towards him instead with her narrowed eyes.

"Er, see ya!" Ron exclaimed, leaving as well.

"Don't you DARE hang up on-" Monique was cut off short when seeing Ron disappearing from her screen. She groaned loudly and turned to the stack of flyers on a table next to the snarky, older teen near her. The older teen, Bonnie, noticed this and ceased staring at her perfectly filed nails.

"Well, M? Are you going to put them up or not?" she asked disdainfully, placing her hands on her hips.

The fashion loving girl rolled her eyes and released a sigh, strolling forward in a shuffle and grabbing the stack of flyers and throwing them away in the nearest trash can. Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight but looked to Monique with shooting daggers.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snapped. "We were supposed to put these stupid flyers up!" Bonnie snatched one off of a lamppost and shoved it in the other teen's face. Just as she did, Monique pushed it away with one hand.

"Just following orders," she simply responded as she dusted off her hands, quite contemptuously. "See ya later, Bon Bon." The fashion loving girl waved goodbye and began sauntering away to the crime fighter's parents, leaving the very angry teen behind.

After sauntering away from Bonnie for a few minutes, Monique made it to Kim's house. The girl gazed at the house in contemplation, wondering how she would deliver the news to Kim's parents. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was the least she could do for Kim and Ron.

Monique approached the door of the Possible household. With a few knocks, someone opened the door, very brisk. Anne Possible appeared to be the one who opened the door energetically.

"Have you found anything, Monique?" she asked desperately.

"Yes actually, Mrs. Possible," the girl began. "A few minutes ago I got a call from Ron saying he and Kim were fine."

An enormous sigh of relief left Anne's mouth. "That is amazing news, thank you very much! When will they be coming home?" The woman saw Monique wince at the sound of the question.

"Yeah, about that.." Monique began reluctantly. "Ron didn't specify when they'll be coming back. He just said that they were both fine and that we should stop looking for them."

"O-Oh! Alright, I'll inform the search groups," Anne replied, then she continued to question the girl. "What did Kimmy say?"

Monique laughed nervously. "N-Nothing actually, she wasn't even there when Ron called me."

Disappointment washed over the woman at once. "Then, where is she?"

"From what I heard, she was on a private mission, but honestly, Mrs. P, I wasn't too sure about that part-" Monique ceased speaking abruptly when seeing Anne's face alter from relief to dejection.

"B-But it might have just been me though!" she quickly added. "It was just a thought, don't let my words change anything!"

Kim's mother merely nodded and uttered, "Very well, thank you for telling me this." Shortly after she closed the door and headed for the phone in the kitchen in case her daughter decided to check in.

It was the _only_ thing she could do.

* * *

Ron just finished his conversation with Monique and released a long and weary sigh. Placing his Ronmunicator back in his pocket, he turned to the director who was waiting on him to finish.

"Are you done?" Betty asked, unfolding her crossed arms.

"Y-Yeah, just clearing some things up with a friend," Ron responded placidly, stammering slightly.

The director approached him right after his reply. "Very well, you're going to have to stay with us, Ronald, until we can apprehend L. You may be one of her targets so it's best to stay where it's safe. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some business with the world's leaders."

"Wait, Dr. Director!" Ron shouted, chasing after Betty when she began strolling away. "There's something I wanna ask you."

The director ceased in her tracks, turning to Ron with a raised brow. "About?"

The teen began twiddling with his thumbs. "Well.. you never told me the reason why you made a vow to L. Were you two once.. friends?"

"Key term, 'were'," Betty simply responded.

"Then, why does it matter?" he asked.

It was silent for a moment, a long, awkward moment. It would have prolonged if it weren't for the sounds of the director balling up her fists and clenching them. Ron thought this question might have infuriated her incredibly and began to regret asking it.

"It matters to me," Betty said firmly. "That is all you need to know."

"B-But she's hurt people! You said it yourself!" Ron shouted. "She's even hurt Kim, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"What makes you so curious, Ronald?" the director asked bitterly, an irate expression forming on her face. "We used to be comrades, we've made vows before. This one just happens to be very sentimental to me. I hope you're very satisfied."

After hearing the director snap at him, Ron was at a loss for words. "D-Dr. Director.."

"I believe this conversation has gone long enough. We'll chat again about L when I've dealt with the world's leaders, they need an update on reports." Betty began strolling away, practically stomping her feet when she planted them on the ground.

"Why did you two stop being friends?" the teen suddenly blurted out.

The director ceased abruptly in her tracks once more. Turning around, she gazed at Ron with an unreadable expression. "Why does it matter?"

"Because.." the teen began. "Things must have.. gone pretty bad for you two to stop being friends. I mean, I wouldn't know what to do if I stopped being friends with KP. So.. I can't imagine how bad it must've been for you."

Reluctantly, Betty decided to speak, a bit reticent on the matter. "We've known one another for as long as I can remember." The woman paused and sighed wearily shortly afterwards. "We fought alongside each other as partners. We were practically inseparable when it came to missions. If either of us had to complete something solo, we'd insist on doing it together." Betty let out a chuckle, lowering her head and placing it in the palm of her hand. "We were much like you and Kimberly; an unstoppable fighting force, until.."

Ron approached her, gazing upon her with concern. "Until..?"

"Until she had to leave somewhere. I don't know where, but when she returned to us she was a completely different person, overwhelmed with.. unbelievable power, as was her desire for it. It wasn't long until she turned on us. In the end, I was the one who ended it all.. but it seems I've failed."

"It's not too late, Dr. Director," the teen tried to assure. "You can still stop her once and for all!"

"Pretty words, Ronald, pretty words," Betty mused. "If she can survive six shots to the chest, how can we expect to take her down? Lord knows how much potential she has now."

"H-Hey! KP's fought people stronger than her before and she's always came out on top." A remembrance of his last mission with Kim came to Ron as he spoke, his mood plummeting down at once. "Until recently that is.."

The director crossed her arms over her chest. "It's been years, Ronald. Without a doubt that she's utilized these years to better herself. I always remember her as someone who will do whatever it takes to be the one who came out on top. L was know to be stubborn, but she was incredibly persistent on getting things done."

"Meaning..?"

"Meaning, she will harm anything or anyone who gets in her way, even if it means taking their life or her own."

"So, does that mean.. we're hopeless?"

Betty straightened up. "No, we still have hope. After all, we have Hercule Satan to aid us. He will be the one to stop Cell and L. I'm sure with him on our side, they will not prevail."

"So, we've got a chance?" Ron asked, eyes filled with hope.

The director smiled wearily. "Yes."

* * *

It had been days since L's departure from Drakken's lair, and during that time Drakken worked tirelessly on his newest project. One Shego had no knowledge of, until recently when she slipped on a pool of syntho-goo.

"Yuck!" she called out in disgust, seeing that she landed in the slippery, green substance. Raising a hand, she gazed in horror at the substance trickling down her arm. The woman shook her arm vigorously in attempt to get it all off of her.

Hearing the commotion transpire, Drakken barged in with goggles on. "What happened?" Gazing upon the spilled syntho-goo, a scowl formed on his face. "How did _this_ spill?! I've kept all the containers back at the laboratory!"

"Tell me, Dr. D," Shego growled, raising her other hand which was covered in syntho-goo. "Tell me this isn't what I _think_ it is.."

The evil scientist's anger completely disappeared. Shortly after, he shrugged nervously at his side kick. "Er, lime juice?"

"Don't tell me you're making _more_ synthodrones!" the green villainess snapped, her hands glowing threateningly, destroying what was left of the syntho-goo. "Didn't that plan already fail when your 'made-to-order syntho-hottie' got beat by that idiot's naked rat?"

" _But-_ t-that is where the issue occurred, Shego!" said Drakken nervously, but with a smirk. "Like most of my synthodrones, their 'skin' was fragile, enough for it to rip open and ultimately destroy them! Fortunately for us, I've found a solution to this problem."

Shego rose a brow in curiosity. "What are you saying?"

"Let us say.. I'm reviving one of my most advanced synthodrones!"

The green villainess groaned and face palmed simultaneously. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not at all, Shego," Drakken said proudly. "In fact, I'm putting all my efforts into this project. Synthodrone 901 will become _the_ ultimate fighter, and he will aid L in eliminating Kim Possible!"

"I thought her initial mission was to stall Kimmy," Shego offered.

"Ah, but she doesn't need to," said the evil scientist. "Have you heard what's happened recently, Shego?"

"What's happened recently?"

Drakken snatched the nearest magazine and flipped through the pages until he found what he was searching for. A smirk stretched across his blue, scarred face. "Here it is. Have a look, Shego."

Shego was handed the magazine. Once she skimmed through the page, something in big, bold letters caught her attention at once. "Teen hero gone missing?"

"Can you believe it, Shego? World conquest will finally be mine!" exclaimed Drakken excitedly.

"Where do you reckon Kimmy's gone?" inquired Shego with a smirk as she continued read the article.

"Not important," he replied coolly, rubbing his hands together evilly. "As long as she's out of the picture, we will be successful, I'm sure of it!"

"So, why eliminate the princess if she's not a threat?" she asked, averting her eyes from the article and at her boss.

"We never know when or where she might strike. With synthodrone 901 working with L, it will be certain that she won't sneak up on us."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Dr. D, have you forgotten how your last plan ended? Even Lil' Diablos didn't have a chance against Kimmy and the sidekick."

"No, Shego, I haven't forgotten. It's been months since that plan was added to my list of failures," Drakken answered bitterly. "Besides, this time we have help on our side. I have faith in our assassin, she's even told me herself that she defeated Kim Possible in mere seconds- even if she did run into trouble I might add."

"She already took care of her?" the green villainess asked with a raised brow.

"Yes and no," he answered. "She was pretty vague with the details, and she left before I could further question her. Either way, I'm positive my plan go will through fluently."

"Considering your amount of failures, I highly doubt it," Shego added disdainfully. "But what else have we got to lose?"

Drakken ignored her impertinent remark and decided to take his leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to add some finishing touches on synthodrone 901."

Once he strolled away, he added one more thing in his thoughts.

 _"If L cannot get the job done, I am certain he will."_

* * *

Everyone decided to meet at the lookout to discuss their current findings. It was only necessary since this threat could be imminent. The girth of its power was enormous, even so that it began reaching their own levels. The only person missing from this group was Vegeta, but it seemed he was busy with something else as he stated, "I've got far more important things than dealing with this."

"So, have you guys found anything?" inquired Krillin. "Because I came empty handed."

"Nothing," Gohan answered to Krillin disappointedly. "I've found nothing."

"I suppose I can say without a doubt that everyone else is in the same boat?" Piccolo asked, gazing upon the group of fighters.

"It'd be a fool's errand to say otherwise," added Gohan, as he crossed his arms over his chest in disappointment.

"I don't understand," Goku suddenly said aloud, raising a clenched fist angrily as everyone turned in his direction. "This has never happened before. Why is this.. different?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Dende strolled forward until he was at the very edge of the lookout. He gripped his staff tightly. "But apparently the only thing I can do is feel this thing's increasing power."

"Dende," Gohan said, stepping into the empty space beside the Earth's guardian. "It's not your fault. In fact, it's no one's. We can't blame ourselves for failing to locate this power. The only thing we can do now is keep searching until something sufficient comes up."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Gohan," Dende responded placidly.

"Wait a second," Krillin suddenly said aloud, everyone turning in his direction simultaneously. "Where's Trunks?"

"Mom and Bulma said she hasn't seen either Trunks or Goten lately."

"Not him!" exclaimed the short fighter. "The one that came here from the future!"

As if on cue, the time traveler's energy could suddenly be felt from afar, as if he appeared out of thin air. And by the looks of it, he was located at Capsule Corporation.

"Bulma said he went back to the future to do something," Gohan offered as a remark.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Piccolo asked impatiently. "It must be important, lets go!"

Everyone powered up immediately and left the lookout briskly. Dende watched in their direction as they left until their silhouette's disappeared completely. Looking away, he turned his attention to the Earth. With a concerned expression, his grip on the staff tightened immensely.

"Dende," Mister Popo called out.

The young Namekian turned around to face Mister Popo. "Yes, Mr. Popo? Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I would like you to relax," he answered placidly. "I can see that you have been stressing your abilities lately, as well as your own being. If you cannot relax, then there is no hope you for to aid the others and the Earth."

"But.. how can I?" asked Dende worriedly. "Everyone's depending on me to help them. If I can't even help them.. I might as well be as useful for absolutely nothing at all!"

"Stop doubting your abilities and start listening with your mind. Calm your thoughts, Dende."

"My mind tells me I can't do it, I just can't," Dende continued. "The others can't sense this power but me, but even so I can't do anything but feel its damned presence. Its.. its enormous, increasing power only tells me that it's hopeless."

"Tell me, Dende," Mr. Popo said calmly as he stepped forward until he was right by the young Namekian's side. "Doesn't this remind you of something that's happened in the past?"

Dende turned to his assistant and asked, "You mean.. when I first became the Earth's guardian?"

"Yes, when the Earth's peace was being threatened by Cell, do you remember?"

"Yes," answered the young Namekian. "I do remember.. you told me the same thing when I couldn't focus on what was happening below."

"That's right. The predicament you are experiencing now is just the same as the one you had when you first became this planet's guardian. All you need to do is relax; calm yourself, only then will you finally succeed, Dende."

The Earth's guardian smiled. "You really think so, Mr. Popo?"

"By now, I'm very certain."

* * *

Everyone who discussed their findings at the lookout arrived at Capsule Corporation briskly. Once they had, they immediately went and searched for the time traveler. The trips he took with his time machine must hint something incredibly important. It could aid them in their current situation.

"Guys! You guys!" shouted a familiar voice.

The group of fighters turned into the direction of the shouting and saw that it came from their close friend, Bulma. The aqua haired woman was running towards them with a waving hand in the air. Skidding to a stop, she gazed upon the Z-fighters expectantly.

"Bulma!" Goku exclaimed. "What is it? Is it Trunks?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed back. "You won't believe what he brought with him from the future!"

"So, it's true then," Piccolo said aloud. "He traveled to the future to bring something and brought it here."

"You got it, and it totally makes up for him and you guys for missing out on the picnic!" A remembrance of the group of warriors skipping out on the Capsule Corporation picnic came to her, thus plummeting her mood and her smile. "Hold on just a moment, why didn't you guys come to the picnic? We all agreed to celebrate Trunks' visit to the past! What the hell!?"

"We're really, really sorry, Bulma, something came up and we had to skip! We had no choice!" Goku apologized quickly.

"Trust us, Bulma, we were busy searching for this evil power," Krillin added. "It could pose a threat to the Earth!"

"They're both right, we were only doing it for the good of the Earth! We couldn't pass it up!" Gohan added shortly afterwards.

Bulma shot daggers at all of them for a few moments. Afterwards, she pursed her lips and sighed. "I guess I can let this one slide.. anyway that's besides the point. I've still got to show you what Trunks brought back. You'll definitely be in for a surprise!"

"What are we waiting for? Lead the way!"

After the short-lived conversation, the group of fighters followed Bulma inside the building, hoping what Trunks brought back would assist them in their search for this enigmatic power. It was a matter of time before it became a serious problem for all of them.

* * *

 **This one's shorter than the last one, but I can assure you it's longer than most chapters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please R &R, I'd appreciate it very much!**

 _ **If you have an issue with the story, please state any explicitly and I will revise if necessary.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them very much!**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I am TERRIBLE at writing sparring/fight scenes.**

* * *

It was not long until the aqua haired woman led the Z-warriors to her desired destination. Upon said destination, the time traveler from the future seemed to be chatting with someone else in front of his time machine; someone everyone hadn't seen in seven years.

"Ta-da!" Bulma shouted proudly as she waved her hands jazzily towards Trunks and the android.

Once everyone took a glimpse of the sight, they were instantly in shock. In unison, they shouted, "16!"

Upon their arrival, the group of fighters gazed upon Trunks and Android 16. The both turned around at once when they heard the Z-warriors' exclamation. They looked upon the gang with astonishment, most especially Android 16. His sole purpose for existing was to eliminate Son Goku, and watching as the Saiyan warrior appeared into his vicinity only reminded him of his mission.

Trunks gandered towards his mother. "You brought them here?

"Of course!" Bulma answered, placing her hands on her hips. "Who else has this much charisma?"

"You've got me there, Mom," the time traveler said with a suppressed laugh.

Trunks and Bulma chatted for a moment until someone from not-so-afar cleared their throat loudly. The both ceased speaking abruptly and turned in the direction of the sound. They saw it was Krillin who had requested their attention.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked the petite fighter.

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot," Trunks quickly remarked, turning away from the group and his mother towards the android. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Android 16; I activated him in my timeline so he could aid us in our current situation. Isn't that right, 16?"

The android seemed to be staring intensely at Goku, but his attention was carried away as he heard the time traveler mention his name.

"Yes, that is correct," he answered.

"That's great!" Goku exclaimed, holding a raised fist in the air and ignoring the android's stare altogether. "He'll definitely be some real help!"

"Hold on just a moment," Bulma suddenly interrupted. "Now that everyone's here, we can finally have the party to celebrate Trunks' return! All we need is to bring out the tables and chairs and we'll be all set!"

"But everyone's not even here," Gohan debated.

Bulma gestured towards the room next to them. "Chi Chi arrived shortly before you all did looking for you, and so did Videl when she volunteered to clean up the last party we had for the employees here. We should be all set!"

Everyone hesitantly agreed to her proposition and a wide grin stretched across her face. "Great! Now make yourselves useful and place the chairs and tables here, and chop chop, we don't have all day!"

The group of fighters immediately dispersed, and to her command brought everything out, including the banquet that was somehow prepared on such short notice. But coming from Bulma, it wasn't exactly a surprise. Albeit for Goku he could care less since his stomach began making choices for him. Ravished by the food, his hand began wandering near the food; especially the fresh, juicy mutton laid out near him.

"Goku, no!" Bulma scolded, slapping Goku's hovering hand above the food. "If you want to eat, you're going to have to wait like everyone else. You don't want me to bring Chi Chi out here, do you?"

Briskly, the Saiyan warrior shook his head. "No, no! I'll wait! Don't get Chi Chi!"

The aqua haired woman smirked in victory and sauntered away. During this time, she gandered over to the rest putting the rest of the tables out. Android 16 seemed to be aiding them, and this seemed to catch the woman's attention.

"16," she called out. The android ceased what he was doing and turned to Bulma, awaiting for her to continue. "Hey, you know you don't have to help. This party's mostly celebrating Trunks' return, and that includes you as well since you're helping out and whatnot."

"I insist," Android 16 replied placidly.

Bulma sighed. "I guess I can't stop you. Do as you like."

The both parted ways to go on and do their own thing. Meanwhile, the others finished placing everything out. Having the sight of finishing greatly relieved them; now they could enjoy the party.

The noisy, warm buzz of the party could be heard from afar as everyone chatted happily and ate with no worries. With the exception of the Namekian, Piccolo, as he was mostly concerned with their current predicament than having a good time. Noticing this, the half-Saiyan, Gohan, approached him with a question in mind.

"Aren't you going to join the party like everyone else?"

"No," Piccolo simply answered. "I don't intend on wasting my time to indulge at.. _parties_."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is it because of this.. enigmatic power?"

"Yes, the feeling should be mutual for you as well, Gohan, we can't keep distracting ourselves from the problem."

"I know, I know.. I just thought that maybe you could relax for one second-"

"Relax?" Piccolo asked defensively, taking the suggestion as an insinuation. "This _thing_ could wreak havoc at any moment. We should be searching for it instead of indulging like fools!"

After hearing Piccolo lash out on him, the half-Saiyan had to admit he had a point. But everyone had been searching relentlessly, tirelessly for this unknown, obscure source of this power. He didn't know how much potential it had, but he was definitely positive that its allegiance wasn't with good.

"I guess you've got a point.."

"I do and you know it," the Namekian said, turning away from him and preparing to take his leave. "I'm going to search for this power. Come if you want, but I won't wait for you."

Gohan watched as Piccolo levitated in the air and blasted off into the sky. As soon the half-Saiyan could no longer see him, he turned away from the direction the Namekian left and towards the party. He could see his father eating up a storm as everyone watched. Even Dende was there. Gohan wondered if his father used Instant Transmission to bring him here as an invitation to the party.

"You alright?"

The half-Saiyan turned into the direction of the voice; a familiar one at that. It was the time traveler; Trunks.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Just a bit concerned," he answered.

"About the mystery power?" Trunks offered.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Pretty much," the time traveler continued. "Everyone's concerned. We don't know how powerful it might be. For all we know, it could overpower your dad."

"Now that you mention it.." Gohan trailed off. He glanced back at the table where his father was wolfing down large amounts of food. A concerned expression spread across his face. "Do you think we should bail?"

"No, no, I promised my mother I'd stay for the party," Trunks answered quickly. "I already missed the first one, so I owe her one. You, on the other hand, can if you want. Just don't let your mother see you."

"I guess I should tell my dad then." Gohan turned to Trunks. "I guess I'll see you around."

"See you."

The half-Saiyan parted and approached the table filled with empty plates and plates filled with food soon to be devoured by his father, the Saiyan warrior. Goku took notice and swallowed all the contents in his mouth with one massive gulp.

"Anything the matter?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, just wanted to tell you I'm going to head out to keep looking for the power, in case Mom asks you where I am."

Goku nodded but later asked, "Has Piccolo left?"

Gohan responded with a half-nod. "Yeah, he said he didn't want to waste anymore time here. I thought I should join him in looking."

"I see," the Saiyan said solemnly, but grinned afterwards. "Well, don't let me stall you, son, go on ahead. I'll probably do so as well when I finish eating."

"Alright, thanks, Dad." Gohan waved goodbye and left shortly afterwards. Goku continued to devour whatever was left on the table.

As the party continued, someone from not-so-afar watched from behind rather thick palm tree. She examined the sight to be certain of what she was viewing in her vicinity. The green one had left, and so had a teen that followed suit. It had been quite awhile since she last saw the Cell Games on television, so she was unsure if these were the right people. Albeit-

 _"They give off such immense power.."_ thought L. _"It must be them."_

It was unfortunate for her that Piccolo and Gohan had departed from the group, but all she really required was a distraction so she could accomplish her initial mission. These people would take care of the real threat for her, and she would take care of her own mission. The plan she had sounded perfect. All she had to do now was figure out how to approach them.

 _"I could just walk right up to them, no big deal,"_ L continued in her thoughts. _"This will be a cinch."_

Trunks watched Gohan depart until he could no longer be seen. He then trailed his eyes across the scene of the party, especially near the outskirts where a line of palm trees were. He squinted his eyes as he saw a feminine silhouette leaning by a palm tree. Curious by this, he began strolling silently towards the person. He wondered what their, or in this case, _her_ intentions were. Inwardly, the time traveler hoped her intentions were lawful.

"Excuse me?" he asked aloud, catching her attention at once. "Are you lost?"

L cast her eyes in the direction of the time traveler. Her azure, cat-like orbs widened in shock. She didn't hear him approach her, nonetheless feel his energy. Dismissing any further thoughts, she began to examine his appearance. He had his long, turquoise hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore a short, purple jacket that had the Capsule Corporation logo plastered on the front. He appeared familiar, albeit she could only recognize the hair. Only that feature was one she could distinguish from her memory of the Cell Games.

As soon as she stepped out of the shadow of the palm tree, Trunks' eyes broadened. Bandages was the first word to come to mind, as they covered practically everywhere. Arms, legs, partially her face, etc. She looked like she had been attacked by someone and she barely managed to escape alive. Unfortunately for her, she didn't leave unscathed. Albeit considering who she was up against, she was lucky she had. Not only that, her azure, cat-like orbs staring down at the time traveler intensely began to creep him out.

"Yes, I am," she answered placidly, a kind smile forming on her pale, bandaged face. "Can you please help me?"

"I'll try to," he simply replied. "Where are you headed?"

L gandered over at the grouping warriors indulging. "It's not where I'm headed, it's who I'm finding."

Trunks rose a brow in curiosity. "Any names? I might know someone who can help."

"I don't think I know the name, but I do know a person by the look of them," L said, her kind smile wavering into a smirk. "And it looks like I found them."

Before the time traveler could respond, Bulma appeared by his side suddenly. She eyed the stranger and her son warily, wondering what was going on between the two.

"What happened, Trunks?" the aqua haired woman asked. "Who's this?"

"A-A woman I just stumbled upon," he quickly responded. "She said she needed help."

"Help? With what?"

"Finding someone, or a group perhaps," L interjected, turning towards the aqua haired woman. "I'm hoping I found the right people. Otherwise, my long going search will have been for nothing."

A look of concern spread across her face. "That sounds awful! How do you know you've found them?"

"Let me answer that question with another question." L crossed her bandaged, contused arms, a somewhat sinister look flashing in her eyes.

"Ever heard of the Cell Games?"

* * *

It had been a few days after hearing Drakken's newest plan. Shego decided to utilize this time to relax and indulged once more in her magazine. She hoped she wouldn't be impertinently interrupted by her boss as he had multiple times in the past. After a few minutes of reading, the green villainess was finally able to relax. It wasn't until all the lights went out that her attention was driven somewhere else. Shego threw her magazine on the ground angrily and fumed. It was obvious to her who was responsible behind the sudden darkness.

"DR. D!" she shouted angrily, her hands glowing, illuminating a small portion of the dark room.

A spotlight appeared out of nowhere, lighting up a bigger portion of the room, and under that spotlight was the blue, evil scientist himself. Smirking proudly, he strolled forward with the spotlight following his being; one of his henchmen behind it.

"You have thirty seconds to explain what's going on before I make sure you _can't_ explain anything at all, _permanently_ ," threatened the fuming villainess, subtly hinting that she'd silence him with violence-like always.

Unfazed by the threat, Drakken approached Shego quite nonchalantly, his proud smirk still plastered on his face. "Then I suppose I have enough time to unveil my newest accomplishment. Feast your eyes, Shego!" The evil scientist gestured to the direction in which he came, featuring another circular spotlight.

"And what's _this_ supposed to be?" she asked disdainfully.

"Have patience, Shego," advised her boss with the smirk still in place. "Just watch and you'll see."

Underneath the circular spotlight was an opening, which opened immediately, allowing whatever was beneath the ground to rise. Once fully risen, a familiar silhouette stood underneath the spotlight menacingly. The silhouette's head was facing down at the floor, until it gazed up at Drakken and Shego with a wide smirk.

"Don't tell me you actually did it.." Shego trailed off.

"But I did," answered Drakken, as he glanced from his sidekick towards his revived synthodrone. "My dear synthodrone, If you could please come forward."

Synthodrone 901, a.k.a. Eric leisurely strolled forward until he was directly in front of the evil scientist and the green villainess. He bowed politely and said, "Here as ordered, Dr. Drakken."

"Oh don't be so polite," the evil scientist remarked. "You're my best creation after all. Just call me Drakken."

Suddenly, Shego cleared her throat loudly to gain attention, interrupting the synthodrone and her boss. "Does he remember everything that happened when he was last active?"

"Of course he does! I inserted all of the memories he made when he was first assigned to distract Kim Possible!"

Shego scoffed. "Not _only_ that. Team Possible knows how to stop him again."

"Haven't you been listening to me lately?" Drakken asked bitterly. "I designed him to be the ultimate warrior! Kim Possible and her team can't defeat him the same way they did last time!"

"So he can survive a bite from a rat?"

The evil scientist scoffed. "I'm not stupid, Shego. Of course he can! Look, l'll even let him out for a test run."

"Test run?" Shego asked with a cocked brow.

Drakken smirked. "That's right. I want _you_ to fight him."

The green villainess formed a wavering smile, snickering as she did. It wasn't long before she began laughing raucously. "Dr. D, I'm going to tell you this bluntly, but your synthodrones _can't_ win in a fair fight, and you know that's not my style."

The evil scientist scoffed and held onto his smirk. "Oo, someone's a bit _cocky_. Trust me, Shego, I've implanted numerous things in synthodrone 901 that will ensure Kim Possible's defeat. I _doubt_ that you will win against him; even in an unfair fight."

Shego's eyes narrowed as she shot daggers at her boss. "What, you don't think I can beat him? I'll take him on any day!"

"Lets see about that!" Drakken turned to his synthodrone. "Synthodrone 901, engage in a fight with Shego! And do what it takes to win."

Eric nodded, forming a fighting stance at once; crouching slightly and holding one fist in the air. Shego was similar as she formed her own, but it was short-lived as she lunged at the synthodrone. Eric immediately grabbed her being and threw her over him. The green villainess flew through the air and swiftly got on her feet without any scratches.

"Wow, for once you gave one of your synthodrones speed," Shego remarked to Drakken disdainfully. "Lets see if you gave him durability."

Her hands began to glow a green color, and with that she threw green blasts at the synthodrone. Surprisingly to her, Eric "grabbed" the blasts one at a time and threw them back at Shego quickly. The villainess was able to dodge them, but didn't have ample time to dodge the next attack. The synthodrone utilized the time she used in dodging to charge and throw a swift kick at her legs, knocking her down at once.

"Not so cocky now, are you, Shego?" Drakken yelled out.

The green villainess growled and ignored the her boss' retort and attempted to get back up on her feet, albeit not getting the chance to. Briskly, Eric grabbed her by the legs, swung her repeatedly and threw her at the nearest wall. Slightly dazed from the swinging, Shego landed on the wall with her feet and leaped off onto the ground, lacking her usual gracefulness. It wasn't long until she saw the synthodrone charging at her once more. Shego utilized this time to charge up her green blasts.

"Lets see if you survive this!" shouted the green villainess as she managed to dodge a strike from Eric by sliding to the side. She swiped at him near the abdomen with one of her green blasts, expecting a hole to form and all the syntho-goo to pour out, albeit the complete opposite transpired.

"Remember what I said about listening?" asked Drakken cockily. "His 'skin' can take any damage without losing any of his precious syntho-goo!"

Distracted by this, Shego turned in Drakken's direction briefly, allowing ample time for Eric to strike. The strike ensued at once and Shego was practically thrown through the room, skidding across the floor, groaning in defeat.

"Well done, synthodrone 901!" the evil scientist congratulated after the short-lived spar. "You will definitely be the one to defeat my arch foe!"

Once hearing the sentence come from Drakken, a smirk stretched across Eric's artificial face. He could remember everything that transpired with crystal clarity. Especially when he met his demise by a fool's naked mole rat. Not only was it in his programming, but for himself, he vowed to take them all out. Especially Kim Possible, he'd save her for last.

 _"No matter what it takes."_

* * *

It had been awhile since her confinement. It was rough at first, even with Ron with her, but with her new company she began to endure it with newfound hope.

Kim only found this hope when she stopped the Cell Jr. from killing an innocent animal. She felt lucky to have convinced him that harming others for selfish, immoral reasons were bad.

It started on a warm, sunny day. The sky appeared to be unobstructed, without any clouds in sight. The day felt absolutely tranquil, the heroine was positive that this day would be a great day.

Kim was out in the woods again, looking for more food. Of course, the Cell Jr. helped out, but his attention was drawn away as he spotted something move in the distance. He was certain it wasn't his father, as his energy was detected off somewhere else. This had to be the work of an animal nearby.

"What'd ya find, little guy?" Kim asked the small, blue Cell, taking notice of his attention being drawn by something not-so-afar.

It wasn't long until a deer leaped out from the shadows, chewing whatever it was eating in its mouth. The animal minded its own business, ignoring the two and merely standing there with its incessant chewing.

A smirk suddenly stretched across the Cell Jr.'s face; one that looked incredibly similar to his own father's. He lifted a hand, directly at the deer. An orb of ki began to grow and glowed in his palm. The heroine gazed at him with a confused expression, but just when she realized what he was doing, she grabbed his arm briskly and tried to pull it away as far as possible from the animal.

"No..! no!" she shouted out, virtually appearing angry at the sinful thing he had almost committed. "You can't do that!"

The Cell Jr. angrily pulled his arm away and shot her a barrage of irate daggers with his pink orbs. He wondered what was her problem since he considered her to be a source of entertainment, but now she seemed to be acting as if she were his parent. He gandered over where the deer was previously at and noticed it got startled and ran off into the depths of the woods. With this in mind, he began to act in an indignant manner towards Kim.

At this point, the redhead wondered if the boy had possessed any morals. After all, he _was_ "born" a few days ago, and he didn't really learn anything in those days but to scavenge food with her. It was the _only_ thing he did, other stuff would be watching his father train or actually get in a short spar with him. If he had learned anything from Cell during that, it definitely wouldn't be close to ethical.

The heroine released a sigh and crouched down to be around the pouting Cell Jr.'s height. "You.. you really don't know?"

The small, blue child merely continued to stare at her in an indignant manner. He didn't know what she was talking about, or why she was asking that question. But he definitely didn't want to admit she was right about him not knowing. It was practically in his genes.

"Look, er," Kim began awkwardly, not knowing what to call him. "J-Just listen to me, killing is _bad_. You can't take a life just because you want to, it's not right."

The Cell Jr. altered his irate expression and gazed at her with a puzzled one instead. "Killing.. bad?"

Kim's eyes broadened slightly. She hadn't heard him speak before, and now was his first time. From what she heard, the child sounded nothing like his evil, despicable father, if anything the complete opposite. He sounded like an innocent child who had done nothing wrong at all.

The heroine placed one hand on his raven-colored shoulder and gazed at him worriedly. "Yes, killing is _very_ bad. I imagine even you don't want to be hurt, right? And killing.. you know, it hurts people, it hurts families, friends, everyone you care about. You don't wanna hurt anyone, do you?"

The Cell Jr. averted his eyes briefly, a guilt-ridden expression forming on his pure white face as he shook his head. Kim could tell he felt bad about what he was about to do earlier, something which she felt proud about. His father would never feel remorse for those he killed and harmed, and now here was his child feeling bad about nearly killing an animal. A good thing she stopped him before he did, otherwise, he could've become just as bad as Cell.

"Cheer up, little guy, you didn't do anything wrong," Kim assured him, wrapping an arm around the child. "You just didn't know, it's alright."

The teen hugged the Cell Jr. for a moment before parting. "We should head back, er," the teen contemplated on what to call him. For awhile, she'd been calling him "little guy" because she didn't know what else to call him. He wasn't exactly _given_ a name by Cell. "I'm not sure what to call you.." Kim tilted her head to the side in contemplation.

 _"He's.. a mini version of Cell, so, Cell Jr.? No, that doesn't sound right. Maybe, um.."_

The heroine placed a hand on her chin, pondering on each random name that popped up in mind. "No.. sounds too.. _Cell_." She shuddered at the name. "Maybe.. Junior?"

The Cell Jr. stared at her in confusion as she began talking to herself. He figured she was contemplating on something, but he didn't know what. Suddenly, she turned to him, removing her hand from her chin, an expectant expression on her face. "Hey, how about Junior? You like that name?"

The Cell Jr. merely nodded to make her happy. Besides, he didn't have a name, so the thought of having one made him happy as well.

"Now that we've gotten that settled, we should head back, Junior, I think I've had enough fruit for today," Kim advised, trying out the name on the child.

Agreeing once more, Junior followed the heroine back to the clearing. It didn't take long for them to return, which made the both glad, albeit there was a dreadful sight awaiting them, especially Kim. It definitely wasn't going to be pretty.

Kim ceased in her tracks abruptly when she saw the tall, bio-android standing at the edge of the clearing. It appeared he was waiting for them to return, and by the looks of him, he wasn't pleased. The heroine gulped and continued forward hesitantly.

"Get over here," Cell ordered acidly. " _Now_."

It was fruitless to try and run away, Kim already witnessed how fast he could travel. She decided to gather what courage she had in a deep inhale and exhale.

Both of them entered the clearing, and as soon as they had, Cell turned to his child. "Run along, this has nothing to do with you." Shortly afterwards, the bio-android gestured to the other side of the clearing, wanting him to walk off into the woods, away from him and the human.

Junior complied, acquiescent. He sprinted across the clearing into the woods. His father stared in that direction until he could no longer see him. Afterwards, he turned to the heroine with an irate expression.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked angrily.

Kim threw him an offended look. "What- _no!_ What makes you think that? I never even said you were!"

"Of course I know that, but you were thinking it, weren't you?" Cell continued on. "Didn't think I'd catch on so quickly?"

The teen gazed at him with a puzzled expression. "..I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" the bio-android scoffed, crossing his arms over his black-plated chest. "Having fun with my child, are you? Being.. _quite_ the influence, might I add?"

Kim trembled immediately on the spot, the feeling of cold sweat began to sting her skin as his response was heard. She didn't think he'd catch onto her plan this fast, but she couldn't let him be right about that. He could harm her, or even worse- _kill her._

"I.. I.." she began, appearing absent minded. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, I overheard your little 'conversation' with my child." The scowl on his face seemed to deepen. "I do not like liars, nor the likes of you. This will not go unpunished."

When Kim heard that last sentence, she began backing away, but emitted an "oof" when she hit the edge of the clearing. The barrier was back up again, which meant there was no else to go. S _he was cornered._

Cell closed in on the heroine until he was directly in front of her. "Consider this a warning. Your _actual_ punishment isn't going to be as kind as this." He immediately grabbed her arm with a tight, painful grip.

"H-hey!" Kim shouted out, a mix of anger and fear on her face. "Let go of me!"

Ignoring her pleas, the bio-android continued on whatever he was planning. Kim braced for more pain by closing her eyes and looking away. Suddenly, she felt like her arm was being electrocuted; as if her arm was being set on fire. The girl struggled in Cell's grasp as her arm was taking in all the electrocuting torment.

Soon, the bio-android released her. Kim collapsed onto the ground and breathed heavily after all the struggling and pain she underwent. She took one brief look at her agonizing arm, noticing third degree burns and blood everywhere. The most prominent part was the mark Cell left when he gripped her arm very tightly, shown by the few punctures he made with his sharp, black claw-like nails.

A smirk stretched across Cell's face as soon as he saw the blood. Blood was a wonderful sight to him, it signified both life and death, and in this case it was life-albeit it would have appear to be not long if she hadn't dealt with it quickly.

As soon as Kim saw the blood pouring out of her arm, she ripped a large part of her cargo pants to cover it up, not forgetting to apply pressure. The bio-android let out a scoff at her attempt to tend to her wound. She tried to get up and get away but was stopped abruptly by the being in front of her.

"The thing is, _Kim,_ " he started, using his foot to shove her back down. "If you had learned your place like you should have, I wouldn't have had to punish you. This is your own doing, not mine. Deal with it."

The redhead glared painfully at the chimera, his foot was pressing down hard against her abdomen. With a free hand, she wrapped her fingers around the lower part of his leg and tried to pry it off. With a strained voice, she said, "Never."

A smirk seized its place on the bio-android's face. "Oh, is this defiance I see? Surely you should have learned by now what I am capable of, or should I demonstrate for you?"

Kim was puzzled at that last part for a moment. It wasn't until he lifted his foot off of her and stepped right on her injured arm that she realized his plan. A scream instantly jumped right up her throat and would have made it out of her mouth if she hadn't slapped a hand on it. She did, however, let out a few whimpers out of the scorching pain running wildly in her arm.

"You see, if you had cooperated, I wouldn't have had to harm you like this," Cell continued with a short laugh, twisting and turning his foot as much as he could to increase her pain.

The heroine averted her eyes, trying to tune everything out, _especially_ Cell. Tears stung and threatened to fall, something she tried desperately not to reveal to her captor. If this was his definition of a "kind" punishment, she feared what he actually had in store for her.

"Look at me."

She flinched at the sound of his voice. After going through great pain, she was surprised she didn't do as he ordered automatically; she guessed it was prideful thing. But it didn't change the fact that she regretted not doing so.

"Stubborn human, you still refuse to cooperate despite all the pain that I inflict upon you," she heard him say. "Now, since I am fair, I will allow you a second chance to do as you are told."

After hearing that last part, she nearly let out a sigh of relief, but with the amount of pain she was receiving, it was impossible to do so. Reluctantly, she turned her head up a bit, her eyes lazily moving to where the fiend was. It was at this moment that her tears finally gave way and streamed across her face.

Cell smirked in a proud-like manner. "Good girl," he complimented, almost genuinely. "Now, I want you to listen closely, human. I am what stands between you and death, so I suggest you start treating me with _respect_ and I will not punish you again. Have I made myself clear?"

The redhead nodded slowly, not removing her hand from her mouth as an excuse not to speak to him, but she loathed being helpless like this and doing as he ordered. It was all too mortifying and painful for someone like her. She couldn't tell what was worse, the embarrassment or the pain.

The chimera lifted his foot off of her arm and planted it back down on the ground. "There, not so hard, was it? It is a fairly simple task, enough for someone like you to manage. Be successful, and I will be as merciful as I can be."

Kim heard his words, listening, but trying to ignore the blistering, throbbing pain in her limb. All she was doing now was waiting for him to take his leave so she could be alone again, and hopefully in peace.

When the bio-android took notice of her current behavior, he decided to take his leave. "I suppose now is as good as ever to bid you farewell." With that, he sauntered away to continue his training.

The heroine ignored his goodbye and continued to wrap the cloth tightly around her arm. She concluded it with a tie. Glancing up, she noticed Cell was gone. _That_ she was greatly relieved of. The heroine couldn't take anymore of his presence _and_ his taunting, it's bad enough now with her injured arm.

What was worse is how she was going to tell Junior. If she told him his father had inflicted an injury upon her, he display behavior Cell would dislike and consider disrespectful, something _she_ was responsible for. The child could be just as in trouble as she was in- _or worse._

Kim shuddered at the thought. She tried to dismiss it, but it was the only thing on her mind. Albeit it had been a few days, she had begun to care immensely for this child, as much as she feared for his safety. The thought of Cell inflicting pain upon his own child sounded so macabre to her, that she began to shudder on the spot. She hadn't felt this much fear since the incident that occurred at Area 51.

Hiding her arm, the teen hugged her knees with her other arm and held in the stinging, welling tears with all the strength she could muster.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this chapter's shorter than the last two, thought I might point that out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please review. I'd like to know what you think so far.**

 **If you have any issues with the story, please state any and I'll revise if necessary.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had fun typing this one out, so hopefully you guys enjoy reading it as I did.**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

 **P.S. Each cut scene is not transpiring at the exact same time as the others; some are days before or after. Thought you guys might want to know if you're ever confused about a few details.**

* * *

Time went on as usual for the bio-android. He spent a majority of it improving his skills and getting more powerful; which had grown wonderfully according to him. Training would practically be on his mind all the time; just constantly. He didn't bother with the human, she was last on his list of worries. By now, she was just entertainment to keep him from boredom now and then. Besides, he has yet to exact his retribution. Other than that, with the way his training was going he could already taste victory when he would engage in battle with the Saiyan warrior; Son Goku. All he had to do was train for a bit longer, only then would he reach his desired goal.

He cast his magenta orbs towards his son; Junior as the human had named him. His son was sitting on the ground near the clearing, waiting for the chance to be allowed by his father to enter and spend his time with her again since he hadn't been allowed to interact with her in the past few days. As the bio-android examined this, a scowl formed on his face; Junior was already getting attached to her. Frankly, he couldn't see what was so desirable about the human. She was weak, annoying, ungrateful, and just plain rude.

"Son," Cell suddenly called out, catching Junior's attention at once. "Come here."

Junior complied acquiescently and got up on his feet, rushing to his father as soon as possible. He gazed up him expectantly and waited for further instructions.

Cell turned on his heel, facing away from his son. "Follow me."

As the bio-android began strolling away, Junior followed at once. Cell tried to detect any living organisms in the area since he had formulated a plan that included his son. He hoped he'd still blindly follow him, even after what the human told him. This would be a test of his son's loyalty.

After finding something sufficient, Cell came to a stop, causing Junior to cease in his tracks abruptly. The bio-android turned around to face his son again. His son merely stood there, awaiting further instructions from his father as usual.

"I bet you are wondering why I've brought you here," Cell began, crossing his arms over his black-plated chest. "I want you to perform a task; it's not difficult, it's quite simple." He gestured towards a random bush, seeing movement within it. As if on cue, a deer popped out and stood there chewing something unknown to them. "Do you see that animal?"

Junior turned and quickly saw the animal. After this brief examination, he returned to his father and nodded in reply.

A smirk stretched across Cell's face. "I want you to kill it."

The mini bio-android's eyes widened at his command. His father had ordered him to take a life. He hadn't forgotten the discussion between him and the human. She specifically told him, killing was bad and he shouldn't do it. He could already hear her calming, motherly voice echoing in his head, reminding him of what she informed him a few days ago.

 _Killing is **bad**. You can't take a life just because you want to, it's not right._

Cell took notice of his son hesitating. He scoffed at the sight, obviously disappointed with what he was given. "It's just an animal; there are tons more wandering this pitiful planet, its life has no value to us. So tell me, my son, why are you hesitating?"

Junior turned to his father briefly before returning his attention to the animal. He guessed he had a point; taking its life wouldn't change a thing, they would continue on as they always had- so why did it feel wrong?

But he couldn't defy his father- he literally gave him _life_. So he had no choice but to comply. Besides, it was just one animal, what harm could taking one life do? With that in mind, Junior formed an orb of ki at once and fired it at the animal. In an instant, the deer was blasted away into oblivion. After watching this transpire, the bio-android smirked proudly at his son.

"Well done!" Cell congratulated proudly. "You've cleared all my doubts. Now, go aid the human. She's practically dying from starvation at this very moment."

Junior grinned and already begun to sprint his way to the clearing. His father stared as he did for a brief moment, but later turned away to continue training. It didn't take long for the child to finally make it to his desired destination. He gazed upon the human expectantly, until he noticed something slightly off.

Kim appeared incredibly weary, but she could still hear something approach her suddenly. She turned her attention towards it, now being aware that it was Junior who approached her with excitement. The teen laughed weakly and set a hand on top of his head, patting it softly.

"Hey buddy.. it's been awhile," she remarked groggily.

Once Junior heard her groggy speech, he thought she might be extremely exhausted at the moment, so at once he decided to be nice and grab food for her. He grabbed the hand she placed upon his head and set it down, patting it softly like she had. Just as he did, he noticed something strange. There was a red/brown-stained cloth wrapped around her arm tightly. The child quickly noticed that it was old blood seeping out of an few-days-old injury.

Kim gazed at Junior wearily and saw a somewhat confused/concerned expression on his face. She also saw that he was staring at something, so she followed his gaze and noticed it was at her injury. Briskly, she hid her damaged arm behind her back and gave an awkward laugh.

"H-hey! Don't worry about it, Junior, it'll heal. I just.." The heroine tried to figure out how to explain what transpired without drawing suspicion towards his father. "I just hurt myself on accident, that's all. It's no big, really."

Junior continued on staring, but then nodded in reply and began to stroll past her. It appeared he began his search for food to give her. It was like his father had said earlier, she was practically dying from starvation; he wouldn't keep her waiting painfully for the chance to consume something edible. It'd be acting as cruel as his father, and he hoped he wasn't. At least to the human he hoped.

Besides the bio-android, she was his only company and friend.

* * *

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Goku practically yelled out, grasping an enormous chicken leg he was consuming in his hand tightly. He stared at Trunks, Bulma, and an unknown woman, wide eyed. The Saiyan was obviously in utter shock after hearing something incredibly unlikely. At least, he _hoped_ it was.

"I'm afraid it's true, Goku. Cell might just be the source of this enigmatic power we've been searching so relentlessly for," Trunks responded, very brisk. "It explains everything that's occurred so far."

"But- how? I mean, why now? What's he been doing for the past seven years?" quizzed the Saiyan incredulously. "How did he manage to hide from us for so long?"

"I don't know, but according to this woman, he's been lurking on this planet doing who knows what." The time traveler gestured towards the bandaged woman standing right beside him.

Goku took notice and cocked a brow. She appeared to be human to him, but her azure, cat-like orbs told him otherwise. Her energy also felt weird.. It felt- _off_. He dismissed these doubts and decided to question her. "Who are you? And how did you find this out?"

"Just another human who happened to cross paths with him," L merely responded, making eye contact with the Saiyan. "I'm lucky to have escaped like this, I could've lost my life." She gestured to her body that was heavily wrapped with conspicuous bandages. Her contusions and burns hadn't healed properly yet, as said from Drakken over a week ago.

"Wow, you must be really strong to have survived someone like him," the Saiyan remarked with raised fists, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Maybe after we've dealt with Cell, we can fight some other time!"

"Er.. I suppose," she answered reluctantly at the suggestion. "Perhaps when I'm no longer in this condition."

Goku nearly forgot about all the injuries she suffered from Cell. He quickly formulated a solution to this problem. Turning in a specific direction, he shouted, "Yo, Dende! Come over here!"

Dende had been speaking to Videl and her father, Hercule. He ceased abruptly after hearing his name being called out. The Earth's Guardian gandered over at the group of warriors huddled at the buffet table Goku was seated at. He could see the Saiyan waving a hand at him, gesturing him to come over where he was at. Dende turned to Videl and her father, chuckling awkwardly.

"Excuse me, guys, I have to take this," he said to them.

"Mind if we come with?" suggested the Champ.

"After all we've been through, I don't mind at all."

At once, the three made their way towards Goku. Everyone gazed as they did, especially L as she noticed something familiar popping out. _An enormous afro._ The female assassin quickly recognized Hercule Satan among them. Her eyes widened as she nearly panicked on the spot.

 _"Shit! He's going to blow my cover!"_ L cursed mentally, turning away from their general direction and covering her face with her palms, hoping greatly that she wouldn't be recognized by the World Champion. She remembered with crystal clarity that _he_ was one of the people she spared from meeting their end. The woman began regretting she ever spared the poor fool.

"What's up, Goku?" Dende asked. "Anything the matter?"

"Just a quick favor," responded the Saiyan. He then gestured towards the female assassin. "She's hurt, Dende. Do you think you could heal her injuries?"

As soon as he turned in her direction, he noticed she was acting a tad introverted as she was trying all her might to keep her face hidden from Hercule. Dende returned to his friend and nodded acquiescently. "Of course."

The Earth's Guardian approached the woman and held both of his hands in the air, facing towards her. A golden glow began to envelop her being as he began to heal her. As he did, something felt strange. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but it almost felt.. _scary._ Like an ominous, malevolent demon was taking refuge in a innocent woman's body, albeit her alien-like orbs told otherwise. He didn't know if it was his imagination or the real thing, but he decided to temporarily dismiss it as he was focusing on healing the woman. The glow dissipated and he let down both of his arms. The female assassin was now completely healed of her injuries.

"Take off your bandages, Miss, you're all healed now," Dende assured her.

L cautiously unwrapped the bandage on her right arm, noticing with each passing unwrap, her skin was appearing normal and flawless as ever. She gazed incredulously at the sight; mind blown at how fast she recovered from such severe injuries. "This.. This is impossible.."

The young Namekian turned to the Saiyan once more, noticing Trunks alongside him as well. "Mind if I ask who's this?"

"She stumbled upon us with startling information, Dende," the time traveler answered. "I guessed she remembered us from the Cell Games, so she told us Cell's still alive. _He_ was the reason she was so banged up."

Dende's eyes widened to the size of saucers, obviously startled and astonished at the sound of this unexpected information. Besides the feeling of astonishment, dejection began to blossom from within. He failed to aid them in locating this unknown power, which just so happened to be Cell's. "Y-you can be serious.."

Hercule hadn't been paying attention to what was transpiring, so without thinking any further, he asked, "What did that boy say, Dende?"

Dende turned in Hercule's direction, not knowing how to deliver the unpleasant news to him. "How do I put this lightly.. er, I think what Trunks said, Hercule, is that Cell, the one terrorizing Earth seven years ago, is still alive-"

"WHAT?!" he shouted out incredulously, eyes popping out in utter shock and fear. It was practically believed his eyes would shoot right out of his eye sockets due to such immense shock. "I-I thought he got sent back to where he came from!"

"I thought so as well, but according to what I've been hearing from them-" Dende cut himself off in mid-sentence as he saw that Hercule began to panic on the spot. Not surprisingly on the actual problem, but with his own regarding his title and fame on Earth.

 _"Oh no, this can't go out to the public!"_ thought the World Champion worriedly. _"Everyone will start hating me if they find out I didn't really beat Cell!"_

"Even if he is alive, I can't wait to fight him again," Goku said suddenly, everyone turning in his general direction and sweat dropping slightly. "Maybe he's gotten stronger in the last seven years!"

"This can't be true.. how can that monster still be alive?" Videl asked incredulously. "I thought he was killed seven years ago!"

"Not according to the information we were given," Trunks added on. He turned in L's direction curiously. "Are you sure it was Cell you saw, ma'am?"

The female assassin was still attempting to keep her face hidden from Hercule, but she decided to answer the time traveler's question to get all this discussion over with; she was already growing weary of the seemingly incessant conversation. "Of course I'm sure. You expect me to forget nearly being _killed_?"

The time traveler stepped back, apologizing immediately once he heard her angered tone. "S-Sorry for asking, I just had to make sure."

"Anyway," the woman continued, neglecting the apology from Trunks altogether. "I can lead you all to him. I just happen to know where he is."

"Well, don't keep us waiting, er," Goku paused. This woman had never told the lot of them her name. He decided to ask at once to prevent any confusion in the near future. "We never got your name, Miss."

L pondered on what to say. _Obviously_ , she couldn't tell them her alias. Hercule would recognize her at once if she did. The female assassin then decided to give them a fake name she created within mere seconds.

"Er, Ellen. It's Ellen, nothing else," she responded quickly. "Just call me that."

The Saiyan grinned. "Can I call ya Elle for short?"

The female assassin flinched slightly at the sound of what she thought was her alias. "I prefer no nicknames, and I have a question."

"Shoot!"

"Are you certain that when you rid this planet of Cell, that you will be successful in the outcome?"

Goku contemplated on the answer. He sure has reached stages of unbelievable power during these seven years, even so.. Cell's a petri dish of the world's most powerful fighters. He had no doubt about it that he could've gotten stronger in the time he had stayed hidden. Thinking about how powerful this old foe was had ignited a flame of pure excitement within the Saiyan.

"Goku, aren't you forgetting who defeated Cell seven years ago?" Videl asked, approaching the Saiyan at once. "I know he isn't as strong as he was before, but can't you just have him fight him again?"

"Oh honey," Hercule began at his daughter suddenly, patting her on the back. "You can stop beating around the bush. I'd love to stomp Cell again but I'm not as quite as good a fighter I used to be seven years ago."

Videl shot him daggers and snapped, "Ugh, I'm not talking about _you_ , Dad!"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You mean.. Gohan? He just left to join Piccolo nearly an hour ago! Besides, I want to be the one to fight Cell; I want to see how powerful he's gotten from these seven years. _So_.." He began chuckling awkwardly at the gang before continuing. "Maybe you'd like to keep this a secret from Vegeta? I know _he'd_ want to be the one to beat Cell!"

L cleared her throat loudly to catch the Saiyan's attention once more. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid there's much more imperative matters present."

"I nearly forgot!" he exclaimed, standing up from the buffet table and holding out a hand to L. "How's about you show us the way to Cell now, Ellen? I'll deal with him, I assure you."

The assassin was puzzled by the gesture, but it would soon enough that she'd see the reason behind the action. Besides, what he said assured her that they'd all be distracted with Cell, leaving her the chance to be alone with the heroine. Without any further ado or hesitation, she grabbed it and answered, "That's fine by me."

Her plans seemed to be going through fluently; there'd be no way for it to go downhill.

* * *

After finding out about her injury, Junior decided to make her life here as comfortable as possible. The days that passed, he'd insisted she'd remain in the clearing while he went out to get her food. It was rare she would assist him, but that was only when Cell was in the area, and he could tell she felt very uncomfortable with his presence.

Presently, he had an armful of apples. The mini chimera strolled into the clearing and towards Kim as soon as he could. He proceeded to drop them into her lap and took a seat on the ground across from her. The mini, blue bio-android gazed at her and noticed her eyes were closed; she was asleep.

Junior stood back up and gently shook her until she was fully awake. When he was finished, he sat back down and watched as she rose one hand to rub her eyes. The teen removed her hand and cast her eyes towards the small pile of apples in her lap, then towards Junior across from her. A weary smile stretched across her face as she gazed upon her.

"Thanks, Junior," Kim said, very grateful as she rubbed the child with her hand gently. "I didn't think I'd have the energy to get it myself."

Junior grinned in return, happy at the response he was given. He continued to gaze at her expectantly as she ate the ruby colored fruits with what seemed like a less-weary smile. She always enjoyed the company of this mini, blue bio-android, who seemed nothing like his predecessor; a fact that greatly relieved her of another problem she absolutely loathed to contemplate.

"That jerk," she muttered angrily, grasping an apple in her hand tightly.

 _"No, he isn't a jerk. He's a monster.."_

Kim finished the apple and discarded the core. Afterwards, she released a weary sigh and laid back against the tree. She cast her eyes back towards Junior and noticed he was waiting for her to say something else. Probably because his only task was to aid her from dying of starvation; it was overall completed, but that didn't stop him from wanting to linger around awhile longer.

"You know, you're nothing like your dad, Junior," she remarked to him suddenly, but then looked to her left briefly with eyes narrowed. " _Personality-wise_."

The mini, blue bio-android merely nodded a gesture that he was listening, but.. he actually began to think about her words. Albeit his appearance may be strikingly similar to Cell's, that didn't mean he was just like him. Sadistic, arrogant, and most prominent of all- _evil._ He didn't want to hurt other living beings; even taking lives as his father had. He desired absolutely none of it, and he wanted to tell his father about it too. But just like the heroine, he feared the outcome.

Kim noticed a new expression on the child. He appeared to be.. _contemplating_. It was odd to her since children were incredibly impulsive as they lacked thinking deeply beforehand. With exception to her twin brothers, as they are on a completely different level. Besides, he wasn't an ordinary child. He was the spawn of an evil, sinister being that desired nothing but showing the world, if not the universe, his power by bestowing upon it destruction.

The heroine thought it might be best to relieve the child of whatever was concerning him. "I know this not might be much," she began with an assuring grin, scooting a tad closer to Junior as his contemplating expression altered at the sound of her voice. "But I really, _really_ enjoy your company. I hope you know that, little guy."

A smile stretched across his pure-white face. He reached towards her with outstretched arms, appearing that he wanted a hug.

Kim gave a small laugh and wrapped both of her arms around him, a tad careful as one of them was still recovering from the injury it inflicted upon by Cell. "Of course, how could I say no to a cute face like yours?"

The both embraced each other for awhile until Junior abruptly parted from her. He noticed something.. off. In the distance, he felt multiple energies coming in their direction at once. He didn't recognize them, but his father surely did.

"What's this?" Cell asked, towards no one explicitly as he stepped into the clearing suddenly with fists clenched. "This is impossible!"

Kim stared at the Cell and his son with a puzzled expression as they were both turned in the same direction, staring at something unknown to her. She gandered in the direction in which they were peering into and squinted her jade stone orbs. "What the heck are you guys looking at? I don't see anything but trees and.. more trees."

Junior noticed the apprehensiveness upon his father as he took these energies as a great threat. The mini, blue bio-android took no hesitation to pull Kim into the outskirts of the clearing and behind the safety of a rather large bush. The heroine was pulled down into a duck. Although she was ducking, she couldn't help her curiosity as she peeked through the bushes to have a better look of what was transpiring.

Three figures with extraordinary appearances landed; a man in an orange gi, a young man with tied up turquoise hair, and a rather fair, beautiful woman. It didn't take long for Kim to recognize her. Her eyes broadened at once and she covered her mouth to prevent her from gasping loudly.

 _"T-that's the woman who tried to kill me weeks ago!"_ she practically shouted in her thoughts. She protectively wrapped her arms around Junior as she made this realization.

"I didn't believe it at first, but now that I'm seeing you right in front of me," Goku began solemnly. "It's the real thing."

To the Saiyan, there appeared to be absolutely no emotion in the bio-android's face. Perhaps he was nonchalant at their arrival; not worried because they might not be a threat. This caused Goku to think maybe he had gotten far more powerful than he previously thought. Inwardly, Cell was infuriated. Not only had he recognized the woman they had brought with them, he figured maybe she told them about his existence and his location.

 _"I should have killed her when I had the chance,"_ he thought bitterly.

Cell dismissed any further thoughts as a smirk stretched across his face. "It is nice to see you are alive and well, Goku. You have been revived, have you not?"

"That's besides the point!" Trunks interjected angrily. "How are you alive, Cell? And what are you planning?"

The bio-android chuckled at this interjection. He turned his attention towards the time traveler. "You seem alive as well, Trunks. What I have in mind does not concern you, so don't you worry."

"If it has something to do with the Earth, then it has something to do with me," he replied, shooting daggers at the bio-android.

"Trunks," the Saiyan suddenly began at the time traveler. "Listen, I want you to take Ellen and leave. This is between Cell and I."

"Are you sure you can take him on yourself?" Trunks asked.

Goku grinned at the time traveler. "I might not have been able to beat him last time, but I'm sure this time I will."

Reluctantly, Trunks nodded and agreed to do as the Saiyan wanted. He turned to L and held a hand towards her. The assassin denied at once.

"Hold on just a moment," she said defensively, backing away shortly afterwards. "There's something around here that I need to take care of."

Kim knew what she was talking about. She was going to try and find her so she could finish what she initially planned. Now might be as good as ever to start escaping while she still had the chance. The teen cast her eyes to Junior below and decided to take him with her. It was no longer safe for him and her to stay around awhile longer.

"Come on, buddy, time to jet," Kim whispered to him in a rushed voice.

Without further ado, the both moved away from the bush, ultimately departing from the clearing. No one but L seemed to notice the movement from the outskirts of the clearing. Quickly, she used this as an opportunity to get away from the three.

"I'll leave by myself," L affirmed. "I _don't_ need an escort." And with that, the woman rushed into the direction of what she thought the heroine was at.

"Go after her," Goku ordered Trunks, very brisk. "And make sure she's safe."

Trunks nodded at once and chased after the female assassin, blind to her hidden, sinister intentions while Goku faced Cell. Meanwhile, Kim was bolting through the forest, now attempting to come in contact with Wade on her Kimmunicator. She figured the energy field was down, so now was her only shot at escaping while she still could.

"Come on.. come on.." she murmured hastily. "Pick up, Wade!"

A feeling of despair began to form as time took its toll on her. Before the feeling could blossom, the young tech genius answered the call. Before he had, he was drinking his soda from a straw, but seeing as Kim's face popped onto his screen he spat his beverage back out onto the screen.

" _K-KIM!?_ "

"Oh, Wade! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" the heroine exclaimed.

"I-I can't believe it's actually you!"

"Yeah, real shocker, I know, Wade, but that's besides the point!" she said abruptly. A question formed in her head, but as it formed she felt a pang in her heart. "I.. I don't know where Ron is. Can you find him?"

"What, do you think I have him micro-chipped or something?"

Kim ceased running on the spot, temporarily forgetting what she was doing and causing Junior to stumble behind her. She didn't notice it, but raised a brow at Wade's question. "...Well, do you?"

The young tech genius averted her eyes and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "...Yeah, b-but I just happen to know where he is," he answered quickly. "He's at Global Justice. Believe it or not, he traveled all the way there just to get help in your situation. He's been worried sick about you; trying all he can to help you out of.. whatever it is you're in."

Kim felt like an enormous weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Cell was lying after all; Ron never left her to die, he just went and tried to get the help required for this type of situation. The teen felt her hope swell once more, both relieved and happy at the news she was given by her friend. The bio-android failed to demoralize her, and with that relieving fact she just couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again.

Junior felt an energy approaching them; much like his father's, it felt evil. He positioned in a fighting stance, ready to protect the heroine from the upcoming danger. Kim couldn't help but notice. Soon she automatically remembered what was transpiring.

"Shoot! I almost forgot!" Kim gandered back at Wade on her screen. "I have to go, Wade, tell Ron I'm fine!"

"Right! And don't worry, I'll call in a ride for you," the young tech genius assured.

"Thanks, Wade! You're the best!" Before she could hang up she remembered one crucial piece of information. "Wait! Get me a backpack, a _large_ kid-sized backpack!"

Wade stared at her with a puzzled expression, but complied immediately and acquiescently due to the solemnity of the situation. "Er, sure? I'm on it right now, Kim!" After that, the screen went to black.

Kim turned to Junior, noticing his form as it was incredibly similar to Cell's. "Hey, what's the matter, buddy? Is anything there?"

"There is.. _me_ ," a familiar voice answered wickedly.

L suddenly came into view with a wide smirk plastered on her pale face. "You may have gotten lucky last time, but this time you won't have such luck."

"What do you _want_ from me?" Kim asked defensively, as she was genuinely curious as to why this woman wanted to kill her so much. "I haven't done anything to you!"

The female assassin chuckled at her reaction and response. She took a glimpse at the mini, blue bio-android standing fiercely in front of the heroine. It was one of those wretched spawns from the Cell Games, made to cause pain to those Gohan cared immensely for. She had no doubt that he possessed great strength.

"And right you are!" the woman responded energetically. "Oh, you haven't the faintest clue, the amount of times I've heard that very line. Don't worry, it's nothing personal, I was just hired to take you out, that's all. And now, I'll be able to do it without any problems."

Before she could strike, Trunks came into view as well. He stood near the female assassin and was about to grab her and go, but beforehand he noticed two others in the area. A female he didn't know, and a Cell Jr. he could recall with crystal clarity.

"I can't believe it," the time traveler growled. "He actually took the time to make _more_ of these things?"

L was now aware at how angered Trunks was at the sight of the small, but powerful, spawn of Cell. She took this as an opportunity to get rid of it by getting the time traveler to target it.

"Look at him, staring at us all evil-like," L remarked to Trunks. "He's going to harm that poor, defenseless girl if we don't do something about it!"

He nodded. "Yes, you're right. Grab the girl and go, I'll take care of it."

The assassin grinned madly. " _Of course._ "

Kim's eyes widened immensely. The assassin was manipulating the time traveler in order to get her long-wanted solitude with the heroine. The teen knew how powerful this person was, seeing as he landed on the ground from the sky earlier. He had the same ability Cell had and probably tons more. All the more reason to prevent him from charging at Junior.

"No, she's lying to you! He wouldn't hurt anyone, _especially_ me!"

Trunks blinked at the heroine after hearing her shout at him. Was L lying to him? That couldn't be right.. She was the reason he and Goku were finally able to detect the source of the problem; Cell. She was the reason they were going to put a stop to his plans once and for all.

"Listen to me, you can't trust her! She's only trying to get you away so she can try to get rid of me, she said so herself!"

"Oh, poor girl," L started with a pretense of sympathy. "Just imagine what Cell must've done to her. She's gone insane!"

The redhead could hardly believe what she was hearing. Nonetheless, it was all the more reason why she had to convince the young adult nearby to side with her. "Hey! Nothing Cell has done made me go bonkers! There's no ounce of crazy in me!"

The blonde turned to Trunks with a shrug. "She must be delusional from a head injury."

"What?! The only head injury I've ever gotten was from _you!_ "

The woman only shook her head and let out a sigh. "I'll take her somewhere safe, and away from that _thing_ of course."

Kim cast her eyes to Trunks' direction, sending him a pleading look. "Please, you can't let her do this." She then grabbed onto the Cell Junior in front of her protectively, and simultaneously for her own protection; it made her feel more at ease somewhat.

The time traveler seemed skeptical now, not knowing whether to believe the woman beside him anymore. Her energy had felt odd the entire time he knew her, and hearing that she was deliberately trying to take a life come from someone else only supported the theory that she was another villain. Besides, now it had shifted to that of someone with killer intent.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll grab her and go," L said with a giddy grin.

Just as L moved forward to grab Kim, Trunks stopped her, grabbing her by the arm and stopping her in her tracks. He looked to her with a solemn, grave expression.

"I knew something wasn't right about you when we first met. Your energy felt evil, and it's only now that I've realized it."

The assassin was outraged at the sound of this. She shot daggers at the time traveler and began to back away. "Seriously? You're taking _her_ side? She's a loon! You're a fool if you think _I'm_ the villain."

Trunks released a sigh, his solemn expression wearing away and a nonchalant one forming. "You're right, I _would_ be a fool if I thought you were the villain."

A smirk began to creep its way onto L's face once more, but a continuation in Trunks' speech caused it to be wiped away completely.

"I _know_ you are," he concluded, forming a ki blast in his hand. Without hesitation, he fired it at the woman, who dodged it swiftly and landed on her feet gracefully.

"You idiot," she snarled at the time traveler, holding a raised, clenched fist. "I'll make sure you'll pay for your betrayal!"

Without a single warning, a loud voice in the sky boomed, "SOLAR FLARE!"

"Look away!" Trunks ordered as soon as he heard the booming voice, enveloping his eyes with his palms.

Kim grabbed Junior and covered his eyes while closing her own simultaneously. Unfortunately for L, she had been a second too late as a bright, white light from the sky blinded her azure, cat-like orbs. Blinded, the woman backed away completely and ran off into a random direction, not caring if she hit any trees, just as long as she got away.

The bright light faded away, and all was left in the time traveler's vicinity was the female teen and the Cell Jr. He decided to approach them and interrogate them at once. It was only reasonable to _at least_ know what was going on.

Kim opened her eyes, only to see that Trunks was approaching her and Junior. She protectively wrapped her arms around him as soon as possible, and said, "I told you before, he _wouldn't_ hurt anyone."

"How can you be so sure?" Trunks asked with a cocked brow.

"Well.." the ginger began, holding out the term longer than normal, contemplating on what to tell him before speaking once more. "He's just a kid, all he needs is someone to guide him to the right path. That's what I've been doing, and he's been nothing like Cell so far."

Goku came barging into their area suddenly with unpleasant news. "Cell got away! And I never even got a chance to show him how much stronger I've gotten!"

"Do you happen to know where he went?"

"No, he kept his power hidden before I could find out more," the Saiyan answered as he noticed the other two in the area.

His eyes widened, even more so when he saw the Cell Jr. "Hey now, who's that? And isn't that one of those little guys Cell spawned seven years ago?"

"She's someone I just happened to stumble upon. I'll tell you the rest of the details later when we tell everyone about what's happened."

"What about him?" Goku asked, pointing at Junior. "Isn't he evil?"

Trunks gestured to the teen near them. "According to her.. no."

"Just trust me on this!" Kim interjected, holding onto the mini, blue bio-android more tightly. "He's not like Cell, he's different, I know he is."

Trunks and Goku exchanged unsure glances. The Cell Juniors they knew beat them to a pulp seven years ago, albeit now the Saiyan's strength far surpasses their's by a immense lengths that cannot be measured.

"Hey, Trunks, he isn't a threat," Goku whispered to him. "I'm pretty certain we've gotten stronger since then so we can beat him with ease. Besides, he's just a kid. I mean, look at him! Does that look like the face of a monster to you?"

Trunks gandered over at Junior and noticed he was shooting daggers at him, right afterwards he stuck his tongue out at him contemptuously. Kim merely laughed awkwardly and turned the child away from the fighters.

"He looks just like Cell, Goku," the time traveler answered.

"I know, but he's still a kid, isn't he?"

Trunks pondered about this. This Cell Junior was still a Cell Junior; a spawn of someone who caused pain and destruction without any remorse. These things were practically programmed to be an exact copy of him- just smaller and more child-like. But seeing as the teen was persistent in telling them he wasn't evil, he sighed in defeat. Besides, they had enough power to get rid of him if he ever decided to act like his malevolent father.

"I suppose you're right.."

"Yep! Anyway, what happened to Ellen? Did'ya find her?" Goku questioned the time traveling half-Saiyan.

"Yeah, I did find her. Believe it or not, Goku, she was actually evil," Trunks answered him, a bit upset that he allowed a villain to escape. "But.. before I could do anything, she managed to get away during Cell's Solar Flare. Didn't you sense anything weird about her when she first came to us?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did!" exclaimed the Saiyan. "I just thought I was imagining it or something."

The teen watched the two converse, learning information she never thought she would. Was that her name? Ellen? It might be an alias, but it's as close as a name she could give to this unnamed assassin. Her attention was driven away from the conversing fighters as Junior tugged on her shirt. She glanced down at him and and wondered what he wanted. It seemed he wanted to leave as he disliked being in the presence of these two Z-warriors; must be a genetic result. The heroine nodded at his request.

"I'm going to leave," Kim said out loud, catching Trunks' and Goku's attention at once. "Junior isn't evil and that's that. I'm taking him with me."

"Well.." Trunks began reluctantly. "If he becomes an issue, don't hesitate to come to Capsule Corporation. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Yeah, I'll probably be there too," Goku added shortly afterwards. "You should also go there if you have a lead on Cell. It'd be great help!"

Kim nodded as a gesture that she would do as suggested if any of the possible things occurred, albeit to her it wasn't exactly a possibility. Before she could say anything else, a loud rumbling noise was emitted, causing great fear to arise from her. Once again, she wrapped her arms tightly around Junior protectively.

"W-what was that? Is that Cell?"

Goku laughed sheepishly, clutching his stomach. "Eheh.. I never did finish that food at the party."

"Yeah, we'd better be heading back to Capsule Corp. They're expecting our return." Trunks turned to Kim. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah, I've got one coming to pick me up," she answered. "I've been in this disaster _far_ too long."

At that point, Kim and the Z-warriors parted their ways.

* * *

 **This is officially the longest chapter in the story; probably longer than Chapter 13 by a few hundred words.**

 **Anyway, please, _please, PLEASE_ review. I want to know how you think of the story so far so I can revise previous chapters and improve in future chapters. **

**Thanks for reading, and as always, state an issue you have with the story, I'll revise if necessary.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they are very much appreciated!**

 **I enjoyed typing this one out, so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Here ya go, lovely readers, hope you don't mind the many cut scenes.**

 **P.S. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The past week had been hectic, noisy, and busy, but overall peaceful. There was hardly any global dangers transpiring, and that was a great relieving fact for the agents of Global Justice. Albeit for Ron it was the opposite as his thoughts were swarmed with Kim and Cell.

Did he do anything to her? Did he harm her being? Had he taken more lives just to torment her?

 _Or did he kill her?_

These were questions he couldn't stop asking himself. He didn't blame himself for asking them, so how could he not? His partner was left all alone to fend for herself against an all-powerful monster who seemed to have no limits at all. The more he contemplated about this, the more he worried. This felt far more pressuring than a mere class of Barkin's back in Middleton.

Then there was his good old pal, Rufus. Did he keep Kim company? Did he try his best to keep her safe? Or did he meet his end by the monstrous bio-android? He didn't know, and that was what frustrated him the most. _He didn't know._

Suddenly, his stomach began to contort uncomfortably. With this sudden discomfort, Ron decided to rush to the nearest bathroom, where he would stand in front of the mirror, sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

Without a single warning, a dim, blue light appeared out of nowhere, illuminating a small portion of the bathroom until the entire room was lit up. The freckled teen went ballistic and tried his best to comprehend what was occurring.

"Wh-what the heck?!"

A projection of a familiar friend appeared right before his eyes; it was none other than the head teacher of the Yamanouchi Ninja School; Master Sensei.

"Stoppable-san, I bring you urgent news," said the astral projection of Sensei.

"Okay, but before you say anything, I have a question.." the teen began nonchalantly, before his composure wore away the next second. "Why do you keep popping up in bathrooms?!"

"They make perfect locations for private discussions," he merely answered.

"Well, I guess that makes sense.." said the blonde teen, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "What's with the urgent news? Did something happen at Yamanouchi?"

"No, nothing has transpired here.. yet. I fear there is a great danger approaching, stronger than any foe we have ever faced; stronger than any you and your friend have faced."

Ron automatically knew what he was talking about, or so he assumed. "Y-you mean, you already know?"

Master Sensei rose a brow. "I know? Do you mean you've already heard of this untold danger?"

"Heard? I've _experienced_ it. Dude, I've seen it with my own eyes!" Ron practically yelled out, gesturing to his widened brown orbs at the same time.

"How is this possible?" inquired Sensei with slight puzzlement.

"What do you mean how? You're talking about Cell, right?"

"Who?"

Ron slapped a hand on his face. "Um, _Cell_ , the evil, creepy-looking, green guy that nearly destroyed the Earth seven years ago! How could you not hear of him?!"

"I do not believe I know who this 'Cell' is, but my warning still stands," responded the old man with a sigh. "There will be a great danger approaching soon. It's evil, merciless, and powerful. There is no one alive that can compare to it."

The blonde, freckled teen gulped nervously. "Wh-What is it?"

Before Sensei could speak any further, the bathroom door was slammed open, causing the astral projection to dissipate completely. Ron was taken aback by this sight, and threw a shocked and angry glance at the door.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily as he threw a fist in the air. "Ocupado, buddy!"

Before he could continue shouting, he noticed it wasn't just anyone standing by the door, it was Dr. Director, and she had urgent news to bring to him.

"Ronald, you might want to see this," she began at him, strolling away at once.

The freckled teen rushed out of the bathroom and by her side until she ceased in front of a large wide-screen, revealing the young tech genius on it.

"W-Wade?" he asked incredulously, turning to Betty simultaneously. "What happened? Why is he on your screen?"

"It seems he's brought fortunate news," the director began with a grin. "You might want to hear it."

Wade appeared to grin as well, holding up his hands excitedly. "You'll never believe it, Kim contacted me just a few moments ago! She seemed rushed, so I decided to hail a ride for her immediately. I contacted you guys to see if you could send over a chopper to her."

"It's done, then," said Betty shortly after. "I'll send one right away. All I need are coordinates and we'll be all set."

"Wait!" Ron threw an alarmed but determined glance at her. "Before you send one, let me on."

"What?"

"I have to see if Kim's alright, she might be hurt or-"

"You don't have to reason with me, Ronald, I know what you're going to say," Dr. Director interjected calmly. "She is your partner, and I understand that you want to see her at once after all you both have been through. When Wade sends the coordinates, I'll send you off on one of our helicopters."

The freckled teen threw a fist up in the air. "Boo-yah!"

Wade began typing away at his computer, and with pressing one final button, by which ensued a map with coordinates popping onto the wide-screen. "Here you go, Dr. Director, and make sure to bring a kid-sized backpack."

Betty rose a brow in curiosity. "..Kid-sized backpack? Why?"

Wade shrugged. "I have no idea, but Kim looked like she really needed one."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," she responded placidly.

"Don't forget to bring her back safe!"

The woman replied with a thumbs up. "Count on it."

* * *

Kim marched through the woods with the mini, blue bio-android piggyback riding on her back. She suggested the idea to him earlier, by which he politely denied due to her current state. The heroine insisted anyway because she didn't want him to become fatigued. Inwardly, she doubted it a little, seeing as his father had unbelievable power. She should know, he blew up tons of things when she was in his captivity.

"Don't look away now, buddy," Kim started with a grin as she turned to him. "I can see the end of the forest from here!" She pointed ahead to give him a better idea of where she was referring to.

Junior looked ahead and noticed she was right. There was a road in front of them, stretching out endlessly. He wondered what she would do once she made her destination, considering the many unpredictable actions she performed in the past.

Kim ceased marching in front of the road and gently put Junior down on the ground. Wiping on hand on her forehead, she removed some sweat and released a deep exhale. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

At least, for the mini, blue bio-android it wasn't. The teen was incredibly dizzy, and not only that, exhausted; she felt as if she could collapse onto the ground at any moment, but she stood tall anyway. There was one more thing she had to do that would ensure his safety, and her own.

Kim, careful of her body, bent down to Junior's height; at eye-level with him. "Listen to me, there's something I have to do once our ride gets here. It might.. _seem_ weird, but it's for the best," she began at him. "Everyone but me hasn't.. seen you yet, and I don't think they'll get accustomed to you like I did. They might, um, do some bad things without meaning to. So I want you to understand that what I do, is to keep you safe, alright?"

The mini, blue bio-android nodded, confused, but nodded that he understood the concept of what she was explaining to him.

The heroine sat down on the ground beside him, a weary smile on her face. "Now all we have to do is wait."

They waited for half an hour, which felt like forever. After that had transpired, something sufficient could be heard from afar. The sounds of blades whirring at an incredible speed gradually grew louder, which indicated that it was time to leave.

Kim turned to Junior briskly. "Hide behind me," she suggested at once, seeing the mini, blue bio-android nod and hid behind her being.

The sound of the helicopter reverberated as it appeared into their range of sight. It began lowering down in front of them until it landed on the ground with ease. There seemed to be only two people on the flying vehicle; the pilot and-

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed incredulously and happily, a smile stretching across her weary, sweat-stained face.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed back, an even wider smile stretching across his freckled face as he grabbed the backpack she requested, leaped off of the helicopter and ran towards his girlfriend. The sight of the heroine caused a series of positive emotions to ensue within Ron as it was a long time since he last saw her.

Kim felt a tug at her cargo pants. Kim gandered behind her, looking below at Junior with sudden realization. She couldn't let Ron see him, just not yet anyway. With that in mind, she quickly brought her green orbs back at her boyfriend.

"Wait!" she shouted, a sound of slight panic in her voice. "Stop right there!"

Ron skidded to a stop, a puzzled expression on his face. "W-what? What's the matter?"

"Do you have the kid-sized backpack? The one I asked for?" she questioned him.

The blonde teen took out the backpack and showed it to her, still confused on the matter. "Yeah, but why?"

"Just throw it over," she responded, very brisk.

Ron threw the kid-sized backpack over and the heroine caught it easily. She turned around at once and bent down, opening the backpack and gesturing the mini, blue bio-android to get in.

"Trust me," she whispered to him. "It's only for now."

Junior merely nodded and leaped right inside. Kim closed the backpack and put it on carefully, mindful of the child inside. She turned back, returning her jade stone orbs to her boyfriend.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, averting his eyes and glancing back at her repeatedly. "So, um, can I come closer now, or..?"

Kim smiled wearily, immediately strolling forward and wrapping her arms around the blonde teen, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much, Ron. You wouldn't believe how much I wished for you to be here with me."

Ron seemed a tad taken aback at the sudden gesture, but soon wrapped his own arms around his girlfriend and smiled, feeling a sense of relief and happiness. "I could say the same thing."

After the short-lived embrace, the two got onto the helicopter. The flying vehicle floated into the air and began its way towards Global Justice Headquarters. It was only for a short moment until someone broke the silence.

"So what's up with the kid-sized backpack?" Ron asked the ginger.

Kim laughed nervously as she began to tuck the backpack away, quickly but carefully. "Uh, don't worry about that, I'll tell you about it later."

Suddenly, a beeping sound was emitted out of Ron's pocket. He expected a familiar rodent to take it out, but had a sudden realization as he did. The teen turned to his girlfriend briskly, his eyes widened in fear.

"Hey, you don't happen to have Rufus with you, right?!"

Kim rose a brow in confusion. "Huh? I thought he was with you!"

The two teens stared at each other in shock as they grew closer to Global Justice Headquarters.

* * *

It may have been awhile since the pink, naked mole rat, Rufus, had seen his comrades, but that was only because he tried to get help. He moved from place to place away from the woods until he found something sufficient, unfortunately there was an unpleasant future awaiting him.

Rufus stumbled upon many large buildings in the mountains. He took no hesitation in entering through a nearby vent, scurrying through every passageway until he could find something useful. He sure did, but it wasn't in the way he expected it.

"Now, this room will test your flexibility and speed. Remember not to use your powers, that wouldn't really be testing your flexibility and speed, now would it? The test will cease until you've destroyed every single device from within. I expect you to exhibit greatness, synthodrone 901," began a familiar voice.

Rufus moved to the nearest opening and peered into it. He emitted a loud gasp in astonishment as he gazed upon the sight of the old synthodrone that took Kim to Junior Prom. The rodent also recognized Dr. Drakken in the area; he might've decided to recreate his old creation once more for revengeful or sinister purposes.

"Eric!" Rufus said under his breath, adding a growl shortly after.

Drakken left the room by exiting a heavily locked door, then he approached a rather large window that stretched across the entire room, meant for examining within it from where he was at.

"Ready when you are, Drakken," Eric said quite pompously.

The evil scientist nodded and pressed a large, circular red button; ensuing the test of this synthdrone's abilities.

The room suddenly turned red, and shortly after, mini laser guns were being popping out all across the walls. It wasn't long before they all filled the entirety of the red-lit room, and it also wasn't long before they began firing away in many different directions.

Eric was swift on his feet as he dodged every laser as they fired simultaneously and sporadically. He flipped backwards and kicked one of the devices, destroying it immediately and easily. With that destruction of the laser gun, the others began firing at him rapidly, causing him to move on his feet at a faster speed than the weapons.

One laser targeted his head, by which the synthodrone dodged in order for it to miss. He was successful, but barely. Some parts of his artificial hair was singed from the laser, causing a scowl to form on his tanned face and a glare to cross his chestnut orbs. At once, Eric ripped the shooting device off of the wall and decimated numerous others with it before it broke down itself. He threw it onto the ground and dodged any nearby lasers.

Overall, the synthodrone dodged, destroyed, and succeeded. It didn't take long for the last few of the laser guns to be destroyed with ease. Eric gazed upon the sight of destruction he caused to these devices, by which he showed with a proud, wide-stretching smirk.

"Well done!" Drakken congratulated loudly, barging into the room and wrapping an arm around his creation, pulling him forward. "I know for certain that _you_ will defeat Kim Possible single-handedly!"

Rufus' eyes widened to the size of of saucers at the sound of this alarming news. He couldn't allow Eric to target Kim, he might have improved since they last encountered each other. There was only one thing he could do.

Without hesitation, the naked mole rat squeezed through the opening and lunged at the synthodrone; his mouth wide open as he prepared himself for biting him once again.

Without a single warning, a large, cold hand grabbed him out of nowhere. Rufus squirmed in the grip of whoever snatched him, moreover he tried to figure out _who_ grabbed him. The hand felt cold, imprisoning, and terrifying. When the naked mole rat glanced up, he let out a terrified scream at the synthodrone who was shooting sharp, angry daggers. Other than that, Rufus was incredibly shocked at how fast Eric caught him. It was as if he obtained the ability to travel at impossible speeds.

"Well hello there," the synthodrone began, squeezing the rodent in his hand repeatedly. "Rufus, was it? Didn't think I'd forget, now did you?"

Rufus merely continued to squirm in his hand, struggling to escape his grasp. Meanwhile, Drakken just noticed the creature in Eric's hands. He let out a terrified scream.

"Th-that's the sidekicks's rat! That means _she_ must be here!"

Eric whipped his head around, facing his creator with his wide smirk plastered on his artificial face. "Don't you worry, Drakken. I'll take care of it."

The synthodrone casually strolled out of the training room, with Rufus in hand of course. The rodent continued on to make feverish movements in attempt to escape. Eric laughed at the display of helplessness.

"Don't even try to escape," he suggested heinously. "No one can save you now."

Drakken watched as he left and took the time to dash out of the room at once. It didn't take long for him to barge into the main room in his lair, by which he began to search for his female sidekick fearfully. He spotted her seated on a lawn chair with a magazine in hand. There was a glare and scowl fixated on her pale green face; she must still be upset over her defeat with the match she had with Eric days before.

"Shego, I want you to scan the area for Kim Possible and her sidekick!" Drakken barked at her.

Shego lowered her magazine, shot daggers at him and then returned to what she was reading. "Why don't you ask your _'best creation'_? I'm busy."

The evil scientist peered over at her magazine, grabbing at her magazine and skimming the article on the latest fashion. "Busy doing what? Indulging in this baseless dribble?"

The green villainess jerked it away from his reach and scowled at him. "Ha, as if you could detect _baseless dribble_. You wouldn't know fashion if it came up to you, greeted itself with a name tag and then smacked you in the face with it."

A loud banging sound was emitted from the other side of the room. Both turned their heads in the direction in which in came, in this case, the doors that were both an entrance and exit to the lair.

"I-It's Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled out, briskly moving behind his sidekick and cowered.

"Pretty certain the princess wouldn't knock on the door," Shego noted disdainfully.

"Perhaps the buffoon?" suggested the evil scientist, cowering much less than just previously. "His _animal friend_ was found nearby by Synthodrone 901."

" _I'm neither_ ," said a voice behind the door, quite impatiently. "I would prefer if you allowed your assassin to enter _at once_."

Drakken scurried out from where he was secreting and to the door. Without hesitation, he allowed his assassin to enter, but when he saw the angry, frustrated expression upon her face, he began to regret it.

"What happe-"

"Your _target_ is constantly being surrounded by- _powerful allies_ ," remarked L angrily. "This _would_ have been useful information to make known."

"Powerful allies?" Drakken repeated in question. Then, he released a scoff. "As if her sidekick could be of any threat!"

"He was not present anywhere, in fact, he was still not there with her like before. I am referring to people with abilities that surpass the average human being."

Shego lowered her magazine and rose a brow in curiosity. "These allies didn't have their names end with, 'go', did they?"

L crossed her arms and averted her eyes for a brief moment. "No, they didn't. I don't think you know them and I don't think you need to. I just need to think about this situation in a different angle.."

The evil, blue scientist quickly had an idea. "Actually, that's what I've been doing, L. I think I've got the solution for you!"

The female assassin turned to Drakken, curious of what he had in mind. Considering his ignorance of how powerful these people really are, she doubted his solution would actually be of any aid to her.

"And what would this solution be?" L inquired with a cocked brow.

"I'm glad you asked," he began, turning away from her and towards the entrance in which he came from when he was in search of his sidekick. "Synthodrone 901, if you could please enter!"

After his shouting had transpired, he returned to the assassin with a proud smirk in place. It wasn't long until Eric entered the room, both his arms behind him as a sign of respect of his creator's authority. He approached Drakken and L, ceasing until he found the distance appropriate.

"As you can see, L," the evil scientist started. "I've recreated synthodrone 901 to possess abilities that no human being has ever possessed! I'm sure he will prove to be quite an assistance to you when you face Kim Possible again."

"What do you mean by 'recreated'?" the assassin asked.

"He was.. defeated by Team Possible in my last plan," Drakken answered reluctantly. "But this time, he has returned and he is better than ever!"

"Oh? Care to elaborate how?"

A smirk stretched across his face. "I'm very glad you asked. You see, during my conquest on world domination, Kim Possible is always the one who gets in my way. Always foiling me, defeating me, ruining any slight chance I have at my goal. That is when I decided I should create a warrior that far surpasses her abilities! Synthodrone 901 will be that warrior whenever she is shown to be a threat to my plans."

"I'm pretty certain she isn't a threat now, correct?" she asked.

"According to you, I'm sure the answer is no; not yet anyway. Despite all my efforts, she manages to come out on top in the end."

"What of this synthodrone's abilities? Can you be a bit more explicit?"

Drakken released a chuckle, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Oh, you'll see when the time comes. You'll see."

* * *

The chopper carrying the teen crime fighters eventually made it to Global Justice Headquarters. Kim, holding the backpack she carried with her carefully, and Ron, clutching his pocket in hopes his friend returns, were lead to the main room, where they were immediately met with the head of the organization; Betty Director.

"It's good to see you've made it out alive, Possible," Dr. Director noted at her. "I've heard what occurred from Ronald here."

"Oh you know, it's no big, really," Kim passed off nonchalantly with a passive swipe of her non-injured arm. "I mean, you know me, being held captive is the ushe."

"It's not the 'ushe' when you were being held captive by a global threatening villain. I understand the solemnity of the situation, so you don't have to be keep pretending to be strong. Just look at you; your arm is injured and it looks like you've been surviving in the wild with little to no aid."

"Woah! I didn't even notice that," Ron suddenly added, casting his eyes worriedly toward his girlfriend's injured arm. "What happened to you?"

Kim enveloped her injured arm with her other arm, averting her green orbs briefly. "Come on guys, it's really not that bad, it doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

A macabre thought came to Ron's mind, one that regarded Cell, and what he might have done to his girlfriend. "KP, don't tell me he did that to you.."

The heroine gazed at her boyfriend with a puzzled expression for a brief moment until she realized what he meant. An alarmed expression replaced the puzzled one on her face immediately. She didn't know how to explain what happened to her arm without Junior finding out, but she also didn't want to lie to Ron, she just had to postpone the explanation for now.

"It's.. complicated," she responded reluctantly, but briskly. "I'll tell you about it later. Can we just focus on what's happening now?"

"..Alright, but you have to promise me you'll tell me what happened!" Ron suggested hastily, determined to get an answer out of his girlfriend.

"Fine, but only when the time's right," she replied, agreeing to his proposition.

" _Thank you_ ," the blonde teen, relieved and grateful. "There's also something I need to tell you, but we gotta be alone."

"Then I suppose I'll leave you two be to discuss private matters," Betty added out of the blue. "But don't think I've forgotten the situation concerning L. We will attend to that issue after you both set your affairs in order."

The teen crime fighters nodded at her, thus ensuing her departure. As soon as she was out of right, Kim turned to Ron immediately, awaiting another response from him.

"There's also something I need to tell you, too," the ginger admitted.

"What, really?" Ron asked with a raised brow. "Well, go ahead, don't let me stop you, KP."

"No, no, I want you to go first, please," Kim insisted. "It'll give me time to prepare to tell you what I have in mind."

Ron gazed at her for a moment before finally agreeing to go first. "..Okay, so, um, before we went to pick you up, I sorta.. got a message from Master Sensei about something really important."

"Master Sensei?" she asked, her eyes broadened slightly. "What did he say to you?"

"He said there a great danger approaching, that something incredibly powerful was coming, nothing that we've ever faced before," he continued.

Kim glanced away briefly, crossing her arms over herself in attempt to comfort herself. "..Cell?"

Ron gazed at her sympathetically. "..No, but that's what I thought at first. I asked Sensei about him, but he didn't even know what I was talking about. It sounded like it was about something else _other_ than Cell."

"But that can't be true, there can't be something worse than.." Kim ceased speaking at once, mindful once more of who was concealed in her backpack.

"I know! That's exactly what I thought, but it really didn't sound like he was talking about Cell. So I asked him what it was, but Dr. Director came in before he could tell me; he sort of went.. poof. I don't know what it is he was talking about. but for our sake, I hope it's not as bad as Cell."

"Oh.. that kind of makes it harder for me to tell you what I have in mind.."

"Come on, KP, I'm sure it's not as bad as what I said. I mean, lets be honest here, at least it's not _Cell_ we're talking about, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"..Y-yeah, about that.." she started, hesitantly taking off her backpack and putting it out in front of her, opening it at once. "Come on, buddy, you can come out now."

Before Ron could say anything else, Junior popped out of her backpack, causing the teen to jump back. The first thing to come to mind when he saw the child, was none other than the monstrous bio-android.

"OH MY GOD, CELL SHRUNK AND HE TURNED BLUE!"

Junior was taken aback by the outburst, and then gandered towards Kim for aid. The heroine had an alarmed expression as she quickly slapped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth. Ron was still staring at the mini, blue bio-android, transfixed and glancing at his girlfriend repeatedly for answers.

"R-Ron! This isn't Cell!" she whispered to him loudly. "He's not going to hurt anyone, _especially_ you!"

"B-but what is he then?" Ron asked, right after he took Kim's hand off of his mouth. "Why does he look _exactly_ like Cell?"

"That's because.." the heroine averted her eyes briefly. "This is his son."

A horrified expression enveloped the blonde teen's face as the answer made it to his ears. "Who in the right mind would have a kid with the guy who wants to destroy the planet! Can he even HAVE kids?!"

" _Actually.._ Cell created him-"

"HOW?!"

"..I don't know, but he's not dangerous to anyone," she affirmed. "He won't hurt anyone without a good reason."

Ron began pulling at his blonde hair in fear. "So what you're telling me is.. you stole the son of the person who wants to destroy us all?!"

"I didn't steal him! He agreed to come with me! Besides, I don't think Cell even knows I have him."

"KP.. you were the _only_ one in the area, weren't you?"

Kim's face went pale. There was no one else but her who had been with Junior. Besides her, she was absolutely certain that the other people she met previously wanted to destroy him before she told them he was harmless. She was certain even the female assassin would have wanted to destroy him if she wanted to. All these thoughts began to add up until she came to one horrible, macabre conclusion; which could only mean one thing.

 _"Oh no, he knows I have his son."_

* * *

It wasn't long before the bio-android returned to the area, and with the sight he received, he was incredibly displeased with it.

The human girl was gone, along with his son. He was greatly angered by this, as shown by the irate expression he formed on his pure white face when he concluded this. He figured it was no longer safe to continue training in the same area, as the Z-warriors now know his location. Only traveling to a distant area with no civilizations could prove useful; there he could train peacefully without any disruptions. He'd have to be extremely careful, though, he still hasn't reached the desired level he wanted to reach in order to overpower Goku.

As for his first issue, he'd get around to it, just not presently. The heroine taking his son wasn't as important as the matter with power and defeating Goku. Not only the Saiyan, but he wanted his rematch with the half-Saiyan; Gohan. Time will tell who he will defeat first, but for now he supposed training elsewhere would be better.

 _"Or, I can continue here, and allow them to approach when I have reached my goal."_

* * *

 **Wow, it's been over a month and I've finally updated this story!**

 **I deeply and sincerely apologize for the late update, I was busy with typing up reports that I'm sure I wouldn't want to bore you with. I bet you only wanted to see the chapter! D:**

 **Anyway, please _review_** **if you liked, disliked, or found something interesting. I welcome all reviews, spiteful, warming, and just plain normal.**

 **If there is an issue with the story, please state any and I'll revise if necessary.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope this update is faster than the last one, I know it took way too long for it to be published. I apologize, h** **opefully this chapter makes up for it. ^^;**

 **So here it is, enjoy!**

 **P.S. _Please review!_**

* * *

Betty strolled forward, assuming in her mind that the discussion Kim and Ron had met its end. She approached them at once, and saw that Kim fidgeted feverishly with her backpack, muttering many apologies towards something unknown as she flipped it onto her back. Ron behaved similarly as aided his girlfriend in secreting the mini, blue bio-android.

"D-Dr. Director!" Kim exclaimed, stammering slightly. "We, er, we were just finishing up."

"Yes, I noticed," Betty answered placidly, eyeing her warily after witnessing her odd demeanor. "That is why I came forward. I told you that we had to attend to the issue regarding L."

The ginger haired heroine rose a brow at the woman, a tad puzzled at what just came out of her mouth. "Who are you talking about?"

"Kim, she's the lady who tried to kill me; the lady who tried to kill you!" Ron answered in exclamation.

 _"What? Her name isn't Ellen? Maybe I heard those strange guys wrong then,"_ Kim took note in her thoughts. _"I'll definitely try to remember this time."_

"What about her? And.. how exactly dangerous is she?" the heroine quizzed, albeit these questions were unnecessary considering her previous, violent experiences with the assassin.

Betty narrowed her eye, a grave expression enveloping her tanned face. "I'm sure you must know by now. You've had a face-to-face encounter with her. If she were able to before, you'd be dead at this very moment."

Ron stared at the woman in horror, his eyes broadening at the horrid news. "Kim's the most capable person I know, that's gotta be a lie!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm telling you both the sincere truth. I know it may be hard to believe, but her past is filled with intricate events that even I don't know of."

"You're.. not actually serious, Dr. Director? Are you sure you aren't exaggerating?" Kim questioned, her reaction similar to Ron's.

"I'm afraid I'm being serious, there is no exaggeration utilized," Betty answered nonchalantly, albeit not as much as previously. "I've.. seen what she can do, and trust me when I say you haven't seen the worst of it. You've only seen the tip of the iceberg, and I'm sure by now she'll be forced to put more effort than usual; it's not often that she meets someone who continues to escape her clutches."

"More effort?" Ron asked nervously, gulping afterwards. "You mean.. she wasn't actually being serious against us..?"

"If I had to answer that.. yes, I believe she wasn't putting the entirety of her effort on the both of you. I've seen what she can do when she's backed into a corner, she has used methods no other human being would dare to use; the results are quite.. _devastating._." Betty paused, becoming reticent on the matter and deciding to alter the subject at once. "Well.. besides L, I believe we have one more issue to take care of."

"One.. more issue?" Kim asked, gulping at the possibility of what this other issue might be.

Betty sighed, gazing at the girl sympathetically as the thought of a someone incredibly despicable came to mind. "I know by now you must be incredibly tired of hearing his name, but it's imperative to get rid of the threat before it becomes far worse.. so I'll just say it now. I'm talking about Cell, miss Possible; the very one who threatened to destroy the Earth. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

The bio-android's name echoed in her head, somehow in a loud painful throb. After all, the heroine hadn't forgotten her past experiences with the bio-android, and needless to say, they were far worse and violent than that of the female assassin's. The teen just sat in the sidelines while he slaughtered the people she cared for with an evil, sickeningly happy smile on his face. In addition, she nearly lost her boyfriend to the fiend, so hearing his name was no smooth picnic. _It was absolute torture._

While in Ron was still with her in captivity, she never felt so terrified in her life. His taunting, his threats, his bearing in general greatly sickened her to the point that she couldn't have a peace of mind with him still in existing in the same area she and Ron were. She had only concerns for her boyfriend, wondering constantly and formulating numerous plans in order to have him get to some sort of safety. It worked in the end, yes, but not in her favor.

Just earlier, she could still say his name like it was just any normal name. Perhaps it was just the reminder that he possessed terrifying, immense power that could destroy millions within seconds. Him easily disposing of the general and taking the lives of Team Go one by one came to mind, a few of the major reminders of where he exhibited his terrifying power. After they came to mind, she couldn't stop thinking about how helpless she felt when their lives were being plucked away by the bio-android like feathers. These uncontrollable emotions and thoughts must be none other than the beginnings of PTSD.

 _"Look at you, you have not changed even in the least. You are still acting like a spineless coward despite knowing I could take more lives of the people you care deeply so with great ease. Of course you deserve it, because you are **weak**_ _."_

The voice did not belong to her as it made its appearance in her head; it was that familiar deep masculine voice again, one she dreaded hearing everyday she was imprisoned by the despicable fiend. Kim could feel her stomach contort uncomfortably and her heart throbbing loudly in her ears, all from just hearing this voice in her head as it taunted her by reminding her of how weak and helpless she was in comparison to the monster.

 _"What in the world..? Am I seriously hearing_ his _voice?_ _What's wrong with me?"_ she questioned herself, frantically in her thoughts as she was fully aware that the bio-android was nowhere near her presently. An idea had came up in her mind; was she finally going mad after all she had undergone?

Despite her observations, his voice seemed to originate from her head, but was projected behind her, as if the fiend were standing menacingly behind her and preparing to exhibit more of his immense, terrifying power upon the planet just for his own gain and delight. The heroine could remember with crystal clarity of what he had done in the past with his power; taking innocent lives and ravaging the Earth with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Kim...?"

It was sudden, everyone and everything in the room began to numb, getting darker and darker until everything could no longer be seen in her vicinity. Not only that, but the room's temperature seemed to be dwindling rapidly, a freezing sensation enveloping her being. Now it felt like a spotlight was shining on her now, making her presence in the dark room incredibly conspicuous to everything creeping in the dark; including _him_. Not only was her spot made known, but it had given the bio-android a chance to strike from any angle.

The girl had become what she feared; someone who _couldn't_ do anything.

"KIM!"

Everything in the room lit up instantaneously, revealing the bustling agents of Global Justice and the two people right in front of her within her eyesight. The both stared at her with concerned expressions, puzzled and surprised by her current demeanor.

She was incredibly puzzled at what just transpired. Had the experience become so traumatizing, that she was _imagining_ him there? Not only him but his _voice_? She couldn't believe it, in fact, she was shocked, but then again, considering what she had went through, she shouldn't be.

"Hello? Earth to Kim? Are you alright?" her boyfriend quizzed, gazing worriedly at her with his chestnut brown orbs. "We lost you for a moment.. what happened?"

"Uh, I just spaced out, I'm fine," she lied briskly, stammering slightly. "I'm just.. exhausted after what happened, it's no big, really."

Betty approached Kim, planting a hand on her forehead and and observing the temperature. "You're heating up and you're practically sweating bullets, we might need to take you to the infirmary."

"I-I'm fine, really! I don't think there's anything wrong with me-"

Dr. Director then planted a hand on her shoulder, receiving a flinch in response. "Possible, I want you to listen to me now. If you do not wish to go to the infirmary, then you should at least go take a shower here and then go rest in one of our dorms. You seem.. very tense at the moment, which I cannot blame you for. I highly recommend you take the suggestion, because here we know what's best for you."

"O-of course, but.. but just so you know, I feel fine," the heroine replied reluctantly. "I'll do it as soon as I can, but can you please leave Ron and I for the moment, Dr. Director? I just want to say something to him real quick."

"Yes, of course," the woman responded placidly. "I'll return once you finish to direct you to the showers and tend to your wounded arm. Now if you'll excuse me.."

The woman departed from them, ultimately leaving them alone together, which made it perfect for what Kim had to say to Ron. The teen turned to her boyfriend and gazed at him with her worried green orbs.

"Ron.. I might sound a little overprotective right now, but I'm going entrust you with Junior. _Promise_ me you'll keep him hidden from everyone until I come back, alright? He was the only comfort I had when I was stuck with.. you know.."

The freckled teen gandered at his girlfriend and at the backpack repeatedly, mulling about her request until he made his final decision quickly. "Y-yeah, of course I'll take him, Kim.. don't worry about it, the R-Ron's all for it!"

Kim smiled gratefully, already handing over the backpack into Ron's hands, who took it hesitantly but firmly. She pulled the top open slightly to tell Junior a few more words until officially departing from the area.

"Hey buddy, Ron's going to take care of you now, so don't worry about anything," the heroine began at him. "He's a really good friend of mine and I'm sure he'll take great care of you. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Junior nodded in response. Kim smiled and rubbed the top of his head before closing the top once more to keep him hidden. She turned back to Ron and was ready to depart.

"I'll be back soon," she reminded him. "Please take good care of him in the meantime."

Ron nodded once more to give her some assurance. "Don't worry about him, I've got it covered."

His girlfriend soon thanked him and left to do as Dr. Director suggested. Besides, it had been months since her last shower thanks to the bio-android. When she was out of sight, Ron returned to the backpack, unsure of what to do next. Kim said he wasn't dangerous, so he had to take her word for that. After all, all he had to do was keep him hidden, it wasn't a hard task.

With that in mind, Ron carefully put the backpack on and made his way towards Betty in search for further information.

* * *

Kim returned from the showers, fully dressed in new clothes given to her from Global Justice. She managed to shower even with an injured arm, despite the pain she felt when the water first made contact with her burns, albeit it was somewhat refreshing to feel cleansed in the least.

When she returned, she spotted Dr. Director speaking with someone. A thought came up; was it Ron she was speaking with? Her question was answered as she saw whom she was talking to. A female who appeared somewhat important by the look of her attire. This important looking woman seemed oddly familiar to her as the heroine observed her appearance. Kim moved her green orbs elsewhere and spotted her boyfriend a few yards away from the two women, watching and observing the both like she had. Besides that, he still had the backpack in his possession, which was a relieving fact for the teen.

The heroine moved forward briskly and stood by his side, questions quickly forming in her mind. "Is he still in there? Safe and sound?"

Ron nearly jumped at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, but he soon relaxed to answer her inquiries. "It's only been half an hour, KP. He's fine, here, take him and check for yourself."

The freckled teen took off the backpack and handed it to Kim, who grabbed hold of it carefully and cautiously, putting it on at once but mindful of who was concealed within. A sigh of relief left her mouth. "No, no, I believe you. Thanks for watching him."

"Hey, it's like what you always say, KP, it's no big!" Ron replied coolly.

"No, very big, I can always count on you, Ron," Kim insisted. "Anyway, do you have any idea who's talking to Dr. Director?"

"No clue, but I feel like I've met her before. Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah, it's weird, but it looks like.."

Kim slowly ceased speaking as she observed the actions made by Dr. Director and the oddly familiar woman. They appeared to be finishing up their conversation and approaching their vicinity simultaneously. Maybe after the distance between the crime fighters the the older women decrease will her identity be revealed.

The ginger squinted her eyes to get a better look of the woman's appearance, her presence feeling incredibly familiar. "Hold on a moment. Ron, she looks a lot like.."

Ron perceived it too and stared wide eyed. "No way!"

Dr. Director and the woman finally made it to their destination; the two crime fighters. After they approached them, Betty cleared her throat, throwing the woman adjacent to her a gander before returning to the two teens. "I take it that the two of you are already acquainted with this woman, but in case you've forgotten, her name is Sorgel. She has been appointed the position of General of Area 51 after her.. predecessor passed." Dr. Director returned her gaze to Sorgel. "General, here are the two as requested."

"Thank you, Betty," Sorgel responded flatly, a somewhat grave expression on her face. "If you can, please leave us for the moment, there is something of importance that I need to divulge with these two privately."

"Yes, of course," answered the director. "I'll return as soon as you give the signal."

Betty departed from the group, and as soon as she was out of their vicinity, Sorgel turned to the crime fighters, the grave expression still on her face as her hazel orbs laid upon the two. A chill ran up their spine as they felt her hard, unforgiving eyes examining them. Ron gulped at the gesture, obviously uncomfortable with it considering his present conduct.

Just like she had, the both of them examined her as well. Her appearance now greatly differed to when she was just a meek, nerdy assistant. Her loose, mousy, light brown hair was now neatly tied into a ponytail; her brown hair for some odd reason now a dark, chestnut brown. Not only that, but a pair of black aviators on her solemn, hard face. Her outfit complete with a camouflage uniform that Sims used to wear for his attire.

"Sorgel, it's, uh, been awhile," Kim said suddenly, breaking the silence that was when the intense stare down was transpiring. "How's.. _you know_ -"

"Everything is fine now, Kimberly, there is no need for concerning that as there are far more imperative matters present. As you already know, Cell has claimed freedom months ago. I don't know why, but it has been quite tranquil for the Earth. Do you know why that is?"

The heroine was taken aback at the sudden answer. Sorgel had gone right to the point, as if no other factor important at the moment. She had certainly changed immensely from her former self, which Kim couldn't tell was either bad or good, but she was somewhat relieved that the woman was alright after what had transpired at the underground base months ago.

"Well, technically, we _do_ know, but.."

Sorgel raised a brow. "But what?"

"Well, it's just-"

"There's no time or use for excuses, just answer the question, and if you cannot, I'll just continue on with what I have planned."

Kim seemed taken aback once more at the abrupt manner the General was in. She gazed at her with curiosity shortly afterwards. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"What I have planned is very risky, but it has good intentions behind it. I'm very certain we will be successful if we pay close attention to my carefully, thoroughly thought out plan. Are you ready?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" Ron interjected, utterly shocked at the sudden news. "Kim literally just escaped from Cell's clutches, you can't just throw this on her!"

Sorgel threw him a glare, an irate expression rapidly forming on her already hard face. "Are you insinuating I put this off for a later time? I'm not sure if you haven't learnt it yet, but the safety of this planet will deteriorate instantaneously as soon as Cell begins his destruction. I'm not sure why he's acting dormant currently, but I'm certain it's not for righteous intentions!" she snapped at him, prodding him hardly on the chest simultaneously and repeatedly.

"Now you listen here, _General_ ," the freckled teen began angrily, soon feeling a hand being gently planted on his shoulder, despite the quickness of its placement.

"Ron," Kim started, attempting to calm him down while forming a worried expression on her face. "Please, calm down. This is completely fine, you know this is what we do; what _I_ do. And I need to do what's necessary to save the world, and this just happens to be a part of that."

"KP, today you were literally just saved from that monster, and now you want to go back and- and stop him again?! It's too dangerous, even for the both of us! You know that!"

"Of course I know that.. but don't you think we should at least hear Sorgel out? Her plan might actually help," she responded to him, calmly enough to relieve the sudden surge of anger he was feeling.

"..I guess, but.."

His girlfriend rose a brow. "But..?"

"It's just that.." Ron averted his eyes briefly before returning them to Kim. "I don't want to lose you, and I'm scared that this time, you won't come back to us; _to me_."

Suddenly, the heroine threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him at once and surprising him simultaneously. "Ron, I'll be fine. Whatever Sorgel has planned will keep us away from Cell, I'm sure of it."

Sorgel sweat dropped, her eyes narrowing simultaneously. " _Well.._ about _that.._ "

"Don't tell me-"

"It's necessary for you to appear there," she merely answered, holding her pointer finger up. "You've caught his interest, seeing as he despises you both immensely as much as Sims and I. And we'll require your aid if things go south."

"Okay, I'll bite," Kim said. "What exactly are you planning?"

The woman in camouflage grinned slightly. "I was hoping to show you this sooner, but now is as good as ever." Sorgel grabbed an unknown object from underneath her uniform, revealing it to the crime fighters at once.

Ron gazed at it curiously. "What is that thing?"

"It's a containment device, similar to the initial one I've created to contain Cell seven years ago. This time, however, it'll keep him contained permanently."

The device she revealed to the teenagers was a tiny, cube-like shape. Unlike it's predecessor, which was quite enormous in size, it was a compact device that had all it's contents within itself. It may appear harmless it in its outward appearance, but its true nature was concealed inside.

"How is this going to stop Cell?" Kim inquired, after observing the small device in Sorgel's possession.

"I know it may not seem much presently, but I can assure you it will cease him in his tracks before he can do anything harmful to the Earth, assuming that he hasn't done anything yet," she responded, firmly enough to show that she was very sure of its abilities and the outcome of its future performance.

"Have you discussed this with Dr. Director?" the heroine continued.

"Yes, well, the gist of it more like," the General responded reluctantly. "Let's just say she has a general idea of what I plan on dong in the near future."

"Has she accepted it..?"

"Well, of course, it's only logical. Why wouldn't you agree to go through with a plan that's been successful before?"

The heroine merely shrugged. "When does this, er, plan go through?"

"If I had to say.." Sorgel began, planting a finger on her chin in thought. "I suppose when we can find Cell's location, we will go through with the plan at once, but we haven't got a single clue as to where he's secreting himself. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"..I might have an idea, but I'll need some time to myself if you'll allow me," Kim answered.

"Very well, but I expect you to return soon."

"I'll be right back," the heroine quickly added to Ron, before sprinting away until she was sure they wouldn't be able to hear her from the distance she was at.

Kim cast her eyes in both directions to make sure no one would see what she was about to do. Once she was positive that no one could hear or notice her, she took off her backpack and and placed it in front of her, opening it at once. Before she knew it, Junior's head popped out without hesitation; the poor child probably waited longer than promised in the small, cramped bag.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, buddy, but right now I really need your help," Kim started in a whisper. "Before we came here, I noticed something that you and.. _your_ _dad_ could do. You both can feel someone's presence before they come, right? Or something like that?"

The mini, blue bio-android nodded at her, signifying a simple yes. The heroine released a sigh in relief at his answer, a slight grin forming on her face.

"Alright! So do you think you could find your dad using that?" Kim continued to ask.

Junior nodded once more; another yes to her second question. She was glad to see that he was helping, but also feared what would come if she were to come face to face to Cell again. Just the thought of him struck immense livid emotions to rise from within her, but not only limited to them, most prominently was fear.

"Possible!"

Kim nearly jumped at the sound of her surname. She cast her eyes behind her for a brief moment and saw that Sorgel, Betty, and Ron were approaching her. The heroine turned back to Junior briskly, attempting to be gentle as she shoved him back into the backpack.

"I'm really, really sorry," she apologized quickly. "It's only for now, I _swear-_ "

"I hope I've given you enough time?" Sorgel asked curiously, a brow raised.

"Yes, yes you did!" the heroine replied quickly, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I, uh, I think I found a way to locate Cell."

"Really now?" the General said in question, her eyes broadening slightly though not seen easily by everyone due to her black aviators. "Well, please bear no hesitation to elaborate, Kimberly, don't keep us waiting."

Ron scowled at the sound of this. "Sorgel, if I can just say-"

"That's _General_ to you, Ronald," the woman interrupted him, correcting him and forgetting what she said to the heroine simultaneously.

The freckled teen formed a somewhat irate expression. "Alright.. _General_ , if I can just say, aren't you going a bit too fast? Kim hasn't even got the chance to rest."

"That is none of my concern, as you can see that the Earth is in _grave danger._ Weariness should not be a problem for her, I suppose?" After Sorgel ceased speaking to Ron, she directed her attention towards Kim.

"I do feel kind of exhausted.. but if it's for the Earth, then I guess I'll find time to rest later," the heroine responded firmly. "You can count on me."

"KP, I can't let you do this!" Ron shouted, grabbing her arm that wasn't injured. "Even if there's a big chance that we might stop him, there's still the risk of you getting hurt or getting killed, and.. and I just wouldn't know what to do if that happened."

"Ron.." Kim began, grabbing his hands and intertwining his fingers with her own. "We're always saving the world, and this is no different from that. Cell.." She paused for a moment, attempting to find the appropriate words to tell him. "I think I understand the way he.. acts now, so I'll try to buy time for Sorgel to activate the containment device. So please don't worry about me, alright? I'll be fine."

"Alright.. but, can you at least get some rest before you actually go through with this? I don't want you to be tired when.. when you face him, you know?"

A tiny grin formed on the ginger's face. "You know what? I will rest." She turned to the General with an apologetic expression. "Do you think we can put this off until tomorrow? I'm still a bit beaten up from the past few months I've spent with Cell."

Sorgel scowled, practically infuriated with the question. "You'd better be joking, otherwise I will be far more angry than previously," she responded with gritted teeth.

"I doubt she's had a proper rest these past few months, General, I think it's be best if you could allow at least one night," Betty suddenly added on. "She _is_ one of the best, and even they need rest to recharge themselves."

The General was silent for a moment, a long one at that. She must be mulling on which option to choose. Should the woman allow the heroine to rest now, or go through with her plan immediately? Of course, she observed the bio-android for seven long years, it's no doubt that she was impatient. Despite her great impatience, she opted on allowing the teen to rest for the night.

"Well? Which is it then?" Dr. Director continued.

Sorgel closed her eyes, albeit everyone could hardly tell by her black aviators. "One night. Utilize it well."

Ron's face lit up. "Boo-yah!"

"Thank you, you won't regret it!" Kim exclaimed shortly after.

"I better not," the General said firmly. "Rest now, I will not have you tired in the morning."

With that, Sorgel departed from the lot of them, counting down the time until it was to start this new mission.

* * *

After her recent visit to Dr. Drakken and Shego, L departed to continue her initial mission; albeit this time, she had a partner that the evil scientist set her up with.

"We should start with Middleton," Eric advised. "After what's been explained, I'm sure she must have returned home to reunite with her family."

"No," the assassin replied firmly. "It's too obvious. She must hiding out somewhere where a only a few know about its whereabouts."

"According to my data, there are multiple allies whose residences she may hiding in."

L cocked a brow, this sudden statement catching her attention. "Don't keep me in the dark, synthodrone, name them all."

"After her family, of course, there's her friend Monique, and her pathetic sidekick, Ronald Stoppable," answered Eric, an angry look crossing his eyes as he mentioned Kim's boyfriend.

The woman scoffed, chuckling and almost smirking. "No, no, that'd still be too obvious. It has to be somewhere far more secretive than that."

"She has allies from multiple organizations," the synthodrone added on. "But there are only a few that may harbor her."

"Now we're talking," L said, fully smirking. "Name them all now, don't keep me waiting."

"The FBI, Team Go, the Pixie Scouts, Global Justice-"

"Global Justice?" she abruptly brought on, almost on a whim. "How.. like her. How very like her.."

"Does this organization interest you?" Eric inquired, noticing the sudden alteration in her demeanor. "We could start searching there; it has a much higher probability than the other organizations."

"Of course it does. She must be.. _very_ close to its leader, I'm certain of it,"L added on slyly. "We should start as soon as possible, but we must also be cautious.. there's more than one potential threat that could delay us."

The synthodrone rose a brow. "What do you mean by that? Potential threats? I didn't hear any of this from Drakken."

 _"Blabbing off Cell's location.. deceiving a group of powerful fighters.."_ L mentally answered in her head.

"I'll explain later. As for now, we should begin planning our attack on Global Justice." The assassin's smirk widened even further at the thought of someone she once knew. "Besides, there's an old friend I want to surprise."

* * *

Once the Saiyan and the time traveler arrived at Capsule Corporation, there was already a group awaiting their arrival. It was already obvious what they were going to interrogate the both of them about, considering the short brawl Goku and Cell had before it ended abruptly by a solar flare.

"What the heck's going on, Goku?" Krillin immediately asked, high tension in his voice. "I sensed some serious power over there, and I know for sure that whoever you were fighting wasn't on our side."

"Isn't it already obvious?"

Everyone's attention was caught from behind. Piccolo was leaning against a palm tree, and once he heard the short fighter's question, he approached Goku and Trunks at once, a solemn expression on his face.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say it was Cell he was fighting," he began. "His power has grown far too familiar for us to not recognize it."

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Krillin asked nervously. "I mean, I didn't believe it at first when that lady told you guys, but when I sensed his energy.."

"It seems that what Ellen said was right," Trunks added. "Too bad she turned out to be evil."

"Was it her intention to lead you both to your demise?" Piccolo inquired.

"No, I don't think it was.." the time traveler replied. "She seemed more immersed with this girl to be noticing us and Cell."

"A girl..?"

"Yeah, she was pretty nice, but she looked like she was having a really hard time," Goku added on, until he had a sudden remembrance of one more thing. "Oh! And she had one of those little guys Cell spawned during the Cell Games!"

Piccolo scowled at the mention of the Cell Juniors. "Those abominations? Surely you killed it, right?"

"Well.. _not exactly-_ "

"You _spared_ it?" he asked angrily.

"Of course.. she said he wasn't dangerous! But before you ask anything else, is Gohan here?"

The Namekian attention was suddenly caught by the sound of the half-Saiyan's name. "Yes, he knows everything about what's happening. He became.. very upset at the sound of it, he's inside with your wife, Videl, and Bulma."

"Okay, Trunks will tell you everything he knows. I'll go talk to Gohan," the Saiyan told him, before making his way inside the building.

Piccolo briefly gazed at him as he departed and then turned his attention to the time traveler. "No more questions, just tell me everything you know about what happened."

"Basically, Ellen took us to where Cell was located. Goku was dealing with Cell while I dealt with her, and I think she was planning as using us as a distraction for Cell while she took care of the girl. In the end, they both ended up getting away."

"Was she in kahoots with Cell?" Krillin suddenly asked.

"I doubt it; she paid no attention to him and I'm sure she got those injuries _from_ him. She seemed more interested in killing this girl for some reason."

"I see," the Namekian murmured, before another question came to mind. "Is she powerful?"

"From what I sensed.. not really, but it could have only been a portion of her full power. Otherwise, she's not much of a threat. _Cell on the other hand.._ "

"Yes.. he's gotten much stronger since then. We need to find and stop him before it's too late."

Elsewhere, Goku was inside the building, trying to find his son to discuss further on what was occurring. When he finally found him, he saw him seated on a couch, crouched over with his head in his palms. Videl and his mother was on each side of him, trying to comfort the half-Saiyan after what he found out. Bulma was standing nearby with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Gohan," his father called out.

Gohan removed his hands, lifting up his head to see Goku standing in front of him. His eyes stained with what appeared to be tears, and with that in mind he wiped them away briskly.

"Dad.. I'm sorry, it's all my fault-"

"No," his father interjected firmly. "You did the best you could back then, Gohan. It's a mystery how he survived.. but you shouldn't blame yourself for what's happening right now. We can defeat him again, I know we can."

"If he could survive my kamehameha wave, then what hope do I have of stopping him now?"

"It's been seven years, but I'm sure after Buu we've reached heights that even Cell couldn't reach. He might have gotten stronger, but so have we, son, far higher than he could ever have."

"He's right, Gohan," Videl added with a sympathetic expression. "If Cell was defeated before, he can be defeated again. I believe in you, Saiyaman."

The half-Saiyan let out a small laugh, a grin just as small forming on his face. "Don't get too confident in me, I just found out I wasn't able to finish him off all those years ago."

"But Gohan, after all we've been through, you'll definitely be able to now. Just look at how much stronger you've gotten since then!" the girl continued to say.

And she was right, he had gotten much stronger since then. Despite studying for the last seven years, he had gotten significantly stronger in such a short amount of time due to Buu threatening the Earth. With that information in mind, he began to feel a tad more confident in his abilities. Besides, Cell hasn't gotten that much stronger, right?

 _"Right?"_

* * *

 **Finally! I finished this chapter!**

 **I apologize deeply for the long wait, I've just been so busy that I've neglected to continue this story. Gah, I wish I could go on more on how sorry I am, but I'm sure you won't bother to read this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please _review_ if you liked, I'll try to keep you updated on my tumblr which I will provide a link for on my profile.**

 **If you have an issue with the story, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll revise if necessary.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is where it all happens, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **R98:** Soon, but not presently. It will be revealed to her sometime in the future. Thanks for reviewing! If you have more questions don't hesitate to ask!

 **P.S. Please leave a _review!_** **I can only improve if you guys give me your thoughts on the story so far!**

* * *

Despite being granted sleep by the General, Kim didn't get that much of it that night. Most of it was spent talking to Junior and repeatedly telling him everything would turn out fine tomorrow. Of course, he agreed with every single thing she said, albeit she doubted every word that came out of her mouth.

"It's no big, right?" she asked, almost rhetorically seeing that Junior did not answer this time.

The girl was given a room to rest in. Ron was in a separate room next to hers, which gave both him and her some comfort. In said room, the heroine rolled over on her bed and held onto the backpack tightly, although not enough to harm the small being within; she doubted she could anyway. Then she began to wonder if he actually needed sleep. It wasn't required for the bio-android, so it must've been mutual for Junior; he _did_ come from Cell after all.

"Hey Junior, do you sleep?" she asked on a whim. "I mean.. do you need sleep?"

Kim felt him shift inside the backpack, his head popping out the top and his arms reaching out. The teen instantly knew what he was doing; he was getting out of the backpack. She didn't blame him, though, in fact she allowed him to exit the bag and enter her arms. Afterwards, he shook his head to answer her sudden question.

"I guess that makes sense," Kim murmured. "You're probably going to be exactly like your dad, but um, you know, _blue_."

It got silent again. The heroine knew the mini, blue bio-android didn't speak, not often anyway, but she wished he would. She already knew he could understand her and somewhat answer an adequate response. At least he had made the choice to be polite, unlike his father with that dastardly smirk incessantly plastered on that alabaster face of his. Every word coming out of his mouth was filled with arrogance and spite, the two things she despised seeing from the villains she faced in the past.

Even if it was just her thoughts, it felt terrifying to just think about what's to come; _seeing Cell again_. A part of her was practically screaming out, "Don't do it! It's not worth it!" But another was reminding that it was for the safety of the Earth, and it was her job to ensure it. These two thoughts kept clashing together inside her head, in the end, it would always be the heroic thought that would overcome her fearful one.

Letting out a sigh, she rested her head on top of Junior's jet-black head, which probably wouldn't be possible soon when his head fins would grow out like his father's, _if_ it did anyway.

After an hour of just holding Junior there in her arms on the bed, Kim took a gander at the clock. The time was diminishing quite quickly, far too quickly. The rapidly decreasing time caused something inside her to contort uncomfortably. It was a sinking feeling inside that she could never get rid of, even if she could try with all her might.

Frankly, she didn't want to do this at all; not one bit of her genuinely wanted to go through with this mission. All she wanted now was for things to go back to the way they used to be. When the only things that were threatening were trifle matters she had to endure in high school. Albeit it is her greatest desire she could never have it. Considering the current circumstances, there wasn't really an option as she wasn't exactly given a vast array of choices.

Then, it was time to get up. Kim sat up on the bed and grabbed the backpack, gesturing Junior to enter once more. "I'm sorry, buddy.. but you know the drill."

The mini chimera nodded, entering into the cramped space at once. She gave him enough time to put himself in a comfortable position. When he finished, he gave her the signal to close the backpack. The heroine closed the flap at the top and began getting ready.

* * *

"Let me get this straight.. it's just going to be you, Kimberly, and Ronald?"

"Yes Betty, I will only be bringing the two. I think I've made myself clear before."

Dr. Director frowned, displeased with what Sorgel had given her. "At least bring backup, or some sort of weaponry to aid you throughout this mission. You can't just rely on that small cube!"

Sorgel cleared her throat. "Do you trust me, Betty?"

"I haven't known you long, but since you were Sims' assistant, I can only say-"

" _Do you trust me?_ " the woman interjected, determined to get an answer out of the brunette.

"Yes.. but there comes a time where you must draw a line. You aren't doing it, so that is why _I am._ You are _not_ going there without anything but- but _that_!"

"I know it may not appear to be much, but this device is our only chance at stopping Cell. There is _nothing_ else that can stop him and there is _no one_ else who can," Sorgel said firmly, releasing a sigh shortly afterwards. "Trust me when I say that this device is more than enough help. I appreciate your concern, but if everything goes smoothly, we will be fine I assure you."

Before the General could continue, her attention was suddenly caught by the crime fighters approaching them; Kim who had brought her backpack from the day before, and Ron who held nothing due to the absence of his rodent friend. "Right on time, you two! Shall we get moving?"

"You sound a little too excited.." Kim mused, a tad uncomfortable at what sounded like an elated tone in Sorgel's voice.

"Where's our ride?" Ron asked curiously.

"Right in the hangar," Betty answered him. "Follow me."

Dr. Director turned on her heel and began strolling away, everyone else following suit. As they followed the brunette, the freckled teen turned to his girlfriend with an important question in mind.

"Do you think we'll find Rufus anytime soon?"

Kim sighed, a somewhat dejected expression on her face. "I don't know, but let's hope we do. For all we know, he could've escaped without Cell knowing."

"I sure hope he did.." he replied glumly. "I'm glad I didn't lose you, but I want to feel the same way about Rufus. You're both irreplaceable."

His girlfriend planted a hand on his shoulder, showing clear indication of great worry. "Oh, Ron.. we'll find him soon, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's been hiding somewhere safe."

"How can you be so sure, KP?"

The heroine smiled wearily. "This is Rufus we're talking about, he'll be fine by the time we find him, okay?"

Ron nodded at her, but he couldn't help but doubt that Rufus had met a less fortunate fate than the one Kim told him he'd have. He was already miserable without his animal companion.

"We're here," Betty announced suddenly.

Everyone ceased in their tracks once they approached the hangar. The crime fighting teens a tad astonished at how fast they made it to their destination. Soon enough, they started moving again when Dr. Director strolled towards one of the organization's aircraft, a pilot already starting up the controls. Betty then turned around to face Sorgel, Kim and Ron.

"Here is as far as I'm taking you. Should you need backup, you know how to contact me. Just.. don't do anything rash, is that clear?" Dr. Director said, adding a warning shortly after.

"Don't worry, Dr. Director, you can put your trust in me," the ginger assured her.

Betty returned her response with a small grin. "I always have."

Before their conversation could prolong, the General cut in. "Come on now, let's not stall. I know you're scared but we have a mission to complete."

Kim scrunched up her nose slightly at Sorgel's insinuation. "Um, pardon? I can assure you I wasn't stalling-"

"Kimberly, it's time to board the aircraft," the brunette reminded her, interrupting her in mid-sentence. "I don't think you should allow a trifle words to inconvenience you."

The heroine averted her green orbs, slightly embarrassed. "R-right.."

The General boarded the aircraft first, then the two crime fighters came on shortly after. Once they were all aboard, the entrance and exit to the hangar immediately opened up, allowing the machine to depart from Global Justice with a clear and unobstructed view.

Betty jogged at the very end and waved. "Good luck!"

Kim and Ron waved back, meanwhile Sorgel sat there with her arms crossed her her chest, pondering. She turned to the ginger haired heroine with a question in mind. "The pilot is now flying without a clear destination, now is as good as ever to tell him; or rather tell _us_ where Cell is."

"..Y-yes, um, right!" Kim replied nervously, glancing at her backpack anxiously and wondering how she should get the directions from Junior without appearing suspicious.

The General raised a brow, awaiting the continuation of her response. "Well? What is it?"

"Hold on a moment," she added to her quickly before turning to freckled teen beside her and whispering, "Help me!"

Ron nodded, but puzzled as to what he should do to aid his girlfriend. He only wished his dear friend Rufus would return and aid him and Kim with this sudden predicament.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered back.

"..I don't know, stall her maybe?"

Ron nodded once more. "I've got an idea; switch seats with me," he suggested, very brisk.

The two switched seats at once, the sound of their shuffling catching the attention of the pilot. "Hey there now, don't move too much or you could fall!"

His warning was heeded, but dismissed by everyone. Meanwhile, Ron took his place beside Sorgel and immediately started firing questions at her to give his girlfriend enough time to converse with the mini, blue bio-android.

"So when were you made General, Sorgel?"

The chestnut brown haired woman gazed at him with a puzzled look, almost appearing frustrated. "Ronald, I appreciate the question but I really must be hearing from Kimberly about-"

"Tell me, General, was there a lot of paperwork involved?"

Kim immediately turned away from the both of them and took out the backpack, opening it at once. Junior's head popped out briskly, gazing up at the heroine with his magenta colored orbs as he awaited her next action.

"I could really use your help about now, Junior," she said in a pleading manner. "Do you.. know where your dad is?"

The child nodded before giving an answer. "The same place."

Kim was nearly taken aback at his response, mostly because of the answer and the fact that it was the second time he actually spoke to her. A smile made its way onto her face as she replied, "Thank you, little guy! I promise this'll all be over soon, okay?"

Junior nodded once more before secreting himself back in the backpack. Shortly afterwards, Kim took out her Kimmunicator and already began contacting the young tech genius.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked, right after he popped onto her screen.

"Remember the coordinates you sent us to Drakken's new lair a few months ago?"

"Yeah, what about them? Do you need them again?" he questioned.

The heroine nodded without hesitation. "Please and thank you!"

The coordinates popped onto the screen. After seeing them appear, Kim turned to Sorgel and Ron, only to find them disputing over something unknown.

"I must urge you to move out of the way, I need to speak with your partner now!" the General yelled at the freckled teen.

"What's wrong with talking to me? I'm pretty knowledgeable!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing to himself simultaneously.

" _You_ don't possess information to Cell's whereabouts," she stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

The blonde scoffed at her. "'Course I do!"

"Alright, where is he then?"

Beads of sweat appeared on Ron's forehead. "I.. I know he's somewhere, I know that!"

"Uh, guys?" Kim asked, trying to get in between the two.

"Yes, what is it? Do you know where Cell is?" Sorgel immediately quizzed, ignoring Ron all about.

"It's like I said, General," the heroine answered, gesturing to the data on her Kimmunicator. "Once we follow these coordinates, we'll be there sooner or later, I assure you."

"Why that's.. that's splendid! Thank you for being cooperative, Possible," she said gladly, before adding in a mutter, "unlike someone we know nearby."

Ron shot her an offended look. "Can you _blame_ me?"

And with that, the General dismissed anything else that came from the freckled and teen and paid all of her attention to Kim. The heroine threw Ron a sympathetic look, her mouthing the word "sorry" repeatedly.

"Alright, let's get this data into the aircraft," the General finally declared.

* * *

Everyone who decided to face the bio-android met up at the lookout, talking about their current plans and formulating new ones as they further discussed upon the matter.

"When do we depart?"

"Soon, but this is Cell we're talking about," the Saiyan replied to the Namekian. "He should be expecting us, so we should prepare ourselves for the worst he could offer."

Piccolo merely gave him a half-nod. "Of course, but when are were leaving to attack?"

Goku scratched his head as he contemplated on the answer. "Maybe tomorrow, we need time to prepare. When I faced him I felt his power up front, and it was enormous! He's holding back a large portion of his power than he was last time, I'm sure of it."

"Alright, then let me ask you this," Piccolo continued. "Do you think you're strong enough to defeat Cell?"

The Saiyan sweat dropped at the Namekian. "..It depends, really. I mean, who knows how long _he's_ been training for? I've been training nearly the entire time I've been in other world!"

"So I suppose only time can tell," Piccolo stated.

"I suppose," Goku added on. "You should go prepare yourself by training a little, it'll help when the time comes."

"Very well. Don't forget to tell us when the time comes."

The Saiyan winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Gotcha!"

Piccolo strolled away from him, but shortly after someone else had approached Goku; it was the time traveler, Trunks.

"Hey Goku, I was wondering if you knew when we should go and face Cell," the time traveler said.

Goku rose a brow. "Huh? You weren't listening to me when I told Piccolo?"

"I might be half Saiyan, but my hearing abilities aren't as good as a Namekian's."

"Oh, right! Sorry about that," the Saiyan apologized with a chuckle. "I thought it'd be best if we go tomorrow. That way we'll be prepared on what's to come."

"Why not now?" Trunks inquired.

"I thought it'd be best to train ourselves a bit before we face him again. We'll brace ourselves for the worst he'll throw at us, you know?"

"Oh! I understand now," the young adult said. "Sorry for bothering you, Goku."

Goku waved his hand passively towards Trunks. "Don't be sorry for wanting to know, I'm sure everyone's just as curious as you are, Trunks, so don't you worry about a single thing."

The turquoise haired teen replied with a half nod and departed from the Saiyan, off to train probably, and if he could it would be with his father in the present timeline. Right after he had left, Gohan approached his father, along with the short fighter, Krillin, by his side.

"Hey Goku!" the Saiyan's best friend greeted him.

"Oh hey Krillin! What'ya come here for?"

"Well, Gohan and I wanted to know when we were gonna face Cell," Krillin answered. "Since we're gonna have to stop him, right?"

"Tomorrow afternoon I guess," the Saiyan answered the short fighter.

"Why tomorrow?" Gohan suddenly asked, almost demanding the answer as he caught the attention of both Krillin and his father. "Why can't we face him now?"

"Jeez, it's like everyone's asking questions today," Goku remarked with a laugh, scratching the back of his head simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but with us just finding out about Cell still being alive, we can't help but ask about everything," the teen said with a sigh, then he averted his eyes, looking down at the tiles of the lookout dejectedly. "It's just.. I never expected him surviving while you ended up dying."

Goku planted both his hands on his son's shoulders, giving them a not-too-tight squeeze. "Son, I've already told you, it's fine! I don't blame you for what happened. And I also don't blame you or anyone for asking around. Even I've got a ton of questions to ask Cell how he survived all these years!" he replied with a lighthearted chuckle. "I know you're a bit anxious about what's happening, but now might not be a good time to face him. We'll need to train a bit today and rest to prepare for tomorrow. Right now everyone's feeling a bit tense, so loosen up a bit, will ya?"

Gohan looked back at his father and nodded, regaining his composure. "Yeah, thank you.. I think I needed that."

"I think everyone does," Krillin added to the side.

"Right, so go on and tell everyone what I said. I'm getting tired of answering all these questions when I should be training!" the Saiyan exclaimed to his son.

Gohan nodded once more. "Alright, no problem!"

* * *

"This one didn't even last a minute!" Jim exclaimed to his twin.

"I expected it to last a few minutes _at least_ ," Tim added on.

The twin brothers of the heroine, Tim and Jim Possible, were continuing on with their project; which was going on for months now. They finished everything that they needed finished, but there was one thing they had to check off their list.

"Durability's the only problem we got," Jim continued. "Let's ask those kids to blast our rockets again!"

"Yeah!" Tim exclaimed in agreement.

The twins ran back outside their garage to see Trunks and Goten poking around what was left of their recent rocket.

"Heya Trunks, how long do you think we were away from home?" Goten asked the young turquoise haired boy.

" _Uh..._ " the older half-Saiyan uttered while he planted a finger on his chin in thought. "I think it's been like a week, Goten."

"Wow! That's a long time, ain't it?"

"Hey you two, we got a another one you can blow up!" one of the twins announced to the half-Saiyans suddenly, holding up another one of their recent rockets. They were certain that this one would last longer than the last one.

"Did'ya hear that, Trunks? There's another one!" the raven haired boy said excitedly.

"I'm gonna blow this one up real good," Trunks declared to his friend with a smirk.

"Nu-uh! You blew up the last one, remember!?" Goten said indignantly. "It's my turn now!" He then gestured to himself to give Trunks a better view of what he was talking about.

"You blew up more of their rockets than I did, so it's only fair!"

"Here we go again," Jim and Tim said in unison as they rolled their eyes.

While the two half-Saiyans were bickering on about who would blow up the next rocket first, one of the twins hatched an idea that would solve all of their problems.

"Hey, _here's_ an idea," Tim said aloud. "Why don't you blow the next one up, _together?_ "

Goten immediately forgot about what they were squabbling about and cast his eyes towards his best friend elatedly. "Can we, Trunks? Can we?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The twins placed their newest rocket on the ground, preparing it for launch. "Ten seconds 'till lift off!"

While the seconds were ticking by, Trunks and Goten charged up their own orbs of ki. Once it was time, the rocket blasted off of the ground immediately, giving no sudden alarm.

"Lift off!"

"Now!" Trunks and Goten shouted out in unison, firing each of their blasts at the rocket soaring in the sky.

The rocket soared high up in the sky, high enough that it could not be seen by the twins anymore, albeit the two half-Saiyans who kept firing their blast could see the rocket just fine. Soon enough their blasts connected with the rocket and an enormous explosion transpired shortly after, reverberating across the area for a moment until dying off.

"Did it get destroyed?" one of the twins asked.

The question was soon answered when a pile of ruined metal crashed to the ground right in front of them; this was left of their newest rocket, which was supposed to be the most durable one the twins had made yet.

Jim shrugged. "At least it wasn't completely destroyed."

"We're definitely going somewhere!" Tim added excitedly.

"Boys, stop your experimenting right now! It's time to come in for dinner!" a voice called out from the front door.

"We gotta go," the twins announced, then they turned to Trunks and Goten. "Thanks for agreeing to destroy our rockets!"

"You can call us anytime you need something destroyed," the young turquoise haired boy said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Goten called out shortly afterwards.

The young Possible twins waved goodbye at the half-Saiyans, ran inside and quickly found their seats at the kitchen table. As they awaited their food, they couldn't help but notice how glum their mother appeared as she moved around the kitchen.

James strolled in, and without hesitation one of the twins asked, "Dad, is Mom going to be okay?"

"I'm not so sure myself, boys," their father replied. "I guess it's because your sister hasn't been around for a some time now."

"Didn't Ron say he and Kim were fine?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too," Tim added on. "He said they were okay, didn't he?"

"Well.. this _has_ been the longest your sister's been away on a mission, I'm sure it's been hard on all of us, including your mother," James answered them.

Elsewhere, Trunks and Goten began their flight home after being gone for quite awhile. After all, they've felt a surge of power a few days ago, one that felt very familiar, yet it bore sinister intentions, and the other with recognizable power; a big one at that. Goten quickly recognized the latter.

"Hey, that was my dad the other day!" Goten exclaimed abruptly. "We gotta go home right now!

"I thought it was your dad fighting my dad," Trunks said, then he looked away in thought. "Or was it your dad fighting Piccolo? I dunno but it felt like he was fighting everyone-"

Goten suddenly powered up and raced home, interrupting the fellow half-Saiyan in mid sentence. The boy noticed at once and raced after his friend.

"Hey Goten, wait up!"

* * *

The terrain began to become recognizable by Kim as she gazed upon the ground. They were getting very close to their destination, and with each passing second it felt like her hear began pounding harder against her sternum.

"Wait, we need to stop right here!" Ron suddenly called out, standing up abruptly. "We gotta land right here!"

"Why? What's the matter?" Sorgel questioned him. "Is there something that you two had forgotten to mention?"

"Yeah but right now's not the time to explain, we have to stop right here!" the freckled teen continued.

"He's right, we can't keep moving," Kim confirmed. "We need to land right now or this entire thing will come crashing down!"

The General narrowed her eyes at the both of them, uncertain if she should heed their warnings- she nodded in the end anyway, just to keep things safe. Turning to the pilot, she ordered, "Land this aircraft right down there, we'll have to walk the rest of the way there."

With an affirming nod the pilot began landing the aircraft at once. The flying vehicle began slowing down as it lowered itself onto a space on the ground with an absence of quite a few trees.

As they landed, Kim made sure she had her backpack on for the journey, then she cast her green orbs at the sky, and to her dismay she saw a purple electrical field in the distance. "Ron, look over there."

Her boyfriend nodded, a look of consternation on his face as well. "I see it too.."

Sorgel stepped out of the aircraft and briskly turned to the pilot. "Stay in there, it will become too dangerous for you if you accompany us. When the time comes, leave while you still can and inform Betty of our absence. We will either be dead or trapped, have I made myself clear?"

The pilot sweated a bit but nodded at the General. "Y-yes, I understand, General.."

"Good," she added, before closing the exit on the vehicle and turning to the crime fighters. "We should start our way there, but we're going to have to split up for this to work."

Ron's face went pale. "Split up..?"

"Yes. You will go with me to help prepare the containment device and Possible will distract Cell. It's the best and only plan we've got now."

"I.. I can't do that."

Kim gazed at her boyfriend worriedly. "What's the matter, Ron?"

"I just don't think I can bring myself to leave you alone again with.. _him_. I mean it was different back then, but if something goes wrong, you might not come back this time."

"I told you, I'll be fine," his girlfriend assured him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she reassured.

As soon as they parted from one another, they were met with a question by the General. "Before we continue, answer me this. Why did you tell me to stop the aircraft? Is there something Cell had done to this area?"

"Y-yeah, it's that electrical-looking field over there," Ron answered, gesturing to the field in the distance. "If we went right through it the whole thing would've started falling out of the sky!"

Sorgel narrowed her eyes and squinted to get a better look at the field, then a look of awe came upon her face. "Incredible.. it looks almost identical to the one he used at the Cell Games..!"

Before Kim and Ron could add anything else, the General automatically began strolling her way towards the electrical field. The teens exchanged unsure glances but soon followed suit. Then the strolling altered to what appeared to be power walking.

"Sorgel, I think you're walking a bit too fast!" the ginger haired heroine called out after the General. "Didn't you say you had a plan for this?"

The woman soon broke into a run towards the field. The teens practically chased after her in attempt to catch up to her and stop her from running towards the danger. They finally caught up with her but only when she had come to an abrupt stop right in front of her destination.

"Stop," she said to the teens.

"What were you thinking? Running like that when-"

"There's no time to waste, we need to split up now," Sorgel said firmly, interrupting the heroine. "Ronald, come with me. Possible, I want you to find an area you think Cell is most commonly found in and distract him."

Ron's eyes broadened a bit at the sound of the sudden news. "Wait a second, can't you give us more time to prepare? _Shouldn't_ you give us more time?!"

"No," she answered firmly, turning to them with a solemn expression upon her face. "He knows we're here."

"Wh-what?! You're can't be serious!"

"I can only wish," the woman said hopefully, turning to Kim. "Go do as I said. That's an order."

Kim could feel a lump form in her throat, which was painfully hard to swallow. "Okay, I won't let you down." She turned away from Sorgel and into Ron's direction, she briskly hugged him once more, clinging tightly as this might be the last time they might see one another again.

Ron returned the embrace and held onto her tightly. "I know you can do this, KP, I just know you can. We'll see each other again, won't we?"

The ginger parted from him and nodded, a weary smile on her face. "Yeah, we will, I'll make sure of it."

Kim said her goodbyes and departed from them into the field. It felt incredibly odd; like something warm surged throughout her and left. She shook off this odd sensation and decided to stroll further into the forest until she was certain she was out of anyone's sight. When she was fully certain, she crouched down, took out the backpack and opened it up at once, Junior's head popping out nearly simultaneously.

"Hey buddy, time to do your thing," she announced to him with a comforting smile.

Junior nodded and stepped out of the backpack. Kim closed the backpack and flipped it onto her back, waiting for the mini chimera to pinpoint his father's location. The child looked around for a moment until he found something adequate. He turned back to the heroine and motioned her to follow him.

"Whatever you say, buddy," the girl said.

The mini, blue bio-android strolled forward at once as soon as he heard her response, with her following suit. It felt odd, though, as he was leading her through the forest towards his father. With this field around the area, Cell's energy should be impossible to detect, yet at this very moment it was as if he was projecting it out for a particular reason. Was he.. purposely leading someone here? It couldn't be them, it had to be someone else, or a group perhaps.

It didn't take very long for the both to reach their destination. Once they had, they reached an unforgettable sight; the clearing in the forest. This was where Kim resided for months, suffering from misery and pain that the bio-android had inflicted upon her. This was one thing she could never forget; a dreadful memory that would be forever tattooed into her brain.

"He's here, right?" Kim asked Junior, who merely replied with a shrug.

This was where he felt the energy; this exact spot. If he wasn't there, then there was only one place he could be.

Gradually, the girl could feel it; the energy he was giving off. Of course, she didn't know it belonged to him, but she couldn't help but feel that it did. It felt like he was creeping closer towards them, or descending upon them. If this was what Junior felt, she wanted to part in having this sort of ability. The girth of this energy felt evil and overall terrifying.

Cell descended upon them from the sky, landing gently on the grassy ground as if not to make a loud entrance. He gazed at them with his rosy colored orbs, observing them from the distance he was at; he was in the same clearing as they were, but at the opposite end of it. The chimera waited for them to turn around so they could fully face him, so he could see the look on their faces when they would perceive he was there.

Kim could feel his presence as he was now projecting his energy towards them; he was right behind them. A shiver ran up her spine as she realized this, and without further hesitation she whipped her head around to see if she was right. The sight was greatly appalling as her green orbs landed right on the bio-android.

"I did not expect you to return," Cell remarked, a smirk tugging at the ends of his mouth. "Is it that you've missed the sight of this enchanting area? Or that you've missed the sight of yours truly?"

Many thoughts were racing through Kim's mind; what should she say that would keep his attention away from Ron and Sorgel? What would catch him off guard? Albeit mostly.. what would keep him talking?

"I.. guess you could say that," she replied reluctantly.

The bio-android let out a chuckle, closing his eyes briefly. "Do elaborate, Kimberly, I wish to know the full reason as to why you've returned to me."

Kim flinched at the sound of her full name, but she dismissed it as she tried to find a perfectly logical reason to tell him why she was there. She obviously couldn't tell him she was here to distract him so Ron and Sorgel could contain him, so something else had to be sufficient.

"I came back to, uh," the heroine began, glancing around until her eyes landed on Junior. "Return something."

Cell's interest piqued at the sound of this. "Is that so?"

"..Um, yes?"

The chimera smirked at what sounded like a question. "And what is it that you are returning?"

Kim began sweating nervously, her nonchalance slipping. "Junior," she slipped out, gesturing to the mini, blue bio-android beside her.

"So you've given him a name," Cell mused, a sound of distaste in his tone as the words came out of his mouth.

"Y-you didn't give him one so I thought it wouldn't hurt to name him," she stammered.

"I suppose you are correct," he responded placidly, granting the teen some relief- until his next response. " _However_ , it is the duty of a parent to do so, and I'm very certain you did not create him."

"If you don't like it, then.. then here," Kim started, grabbing Junior and holding him up in front of her. "Take him back and rename him yourself."

Cell scoffed at her words. "You sound as if you think I'll allow you leave this time."

"That's because.. I am leaving this time," she confirmed. "I'm returning your son and I'm leaving."

"I'm curious; what has made you so certain of that?" the bio-android inquired, sauntering forward.

Kim backed up but she ceased and held her ground; she shouldn't try and back away like a coward who couldn't do anything, she should face him as something she had always been: someone who _could_ do anything.

Cell ceased until he was directly in front of her, examining her bearing as he came close. He reached out to her with his alabaster hand and planted it right on her shoulder, which was on the same limb of which he inflicted upon her with great injury.

"It would be a shame to ruin this lovely arm again, wouldn't it?" he asked mockingly, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

The heroine winced in pain, closing her eyes in result. Despite the pain she did not say a word as she clamped her mouth shut, she still held her ground and remained on the spot. Junior wanted desperately to aid her, but saw that she was incredibly against it. If someone were to experience pain, it'd be her, not a child.

"Heh, not even a word? You certainly _have_ changed from the last time we've conversed," Cell said tauntingly, chuckling evilly shortly after. "Let's see if we can change that." After he finished speaking, he was now raising his fingers up slightly to allow his sharp nails to grow out, then without warning he sunk them deep into her skin, adding a five, bloody punctures into her shoulder.

A gasp left her mouth as he added onto the pain, causing her to hold onto Junior tightly. He was practically stabbing her shoulder with his raven claw-like nails. Even with this pain she continued to hold her ground, albeit her perseverance began slipping quickly as the pain grew in her shoulder.

"I.. I won't let you get away with anything," Kim muttered angrily to the bio-android, trying her best to ignore this stabbing pain he had caused.

The chimera began to lean in close to her ear, pulling her close with his nails still deep in her shoulder. The teen opened her eyes as a result of this and stared wide-eyed at his sudden action. "I want you to listen carefully and listen good; there is no one who can defeat me or put my reign to a stop. I will claim dominion of this worthless planet and end every human that inhabits it. When I am done with it I will destroy it along with the rest of this universe!"

In a split second something grabbed a hold of the chimera, reeling him back and off of the heroine. Kim stumbled back, immediately slapping a hand on her shoulder to see how deep the stab wounds were, simultaneously maintaining her balance with the aid of Junior. The both looked up to see something odd wrapping itself around Cell.

"Kim!" someone called out.

The teen almost didn't recognize her boyfriend's voice for a moment, but she soon did when he saw her run into the clearing along with Sorgel right by his side. The scene transpired so quickly it took her a moment to realize what was happening.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kim asked the General, glancing at what was wrapping around the bio-android.

"Yes," she answered. "It's the containment device. As soon as it had made contact with Cell it had begun its process. Unlike its predecessor it will not revert him to his first form but cut off his power and render a majority of his body motionless."

"This is impossible," Cell said suddenly, an alarmed expression on his face as he struggled to move the rest of his body. _"This is impossible!"_

Ron approached the bio-android with a smirk plastered on his freckled face. "Impossible? Check her name!"

Cell glared at Kim. "You.. I've been far too kind to you in the past; as soon as I escape I will kill you without hesitation!"

Kim gulped and stepped back, but Sorgel came up to her and said, "You'll be fine. This device is malleable unlike the previous one, so only any one of us can release him. He has no chance of escaping."

Sorgel took her eyes off of the heroine for a moment, but something blue caught her attention. She noticed Cell's son standing by Kim's legs as he watched everything that was transpiring.

"Is that what I think it is?" the woman asked.

Kim gazed at her with a puzzled expression on her face, but she felt a tug at her cargo pants and noticed the mini chimera was out in plain sight. His existence was now discovered by the General and it could only mean bad things to come for him.

"N-no! It's not!" the girl exclaimed, stammering slightly. "He's not what you think-"

Sorgel moved Kim out of the way and got a better view of the Cell Junior. The woman gazed at him with awe and reached out to grab him, although she was a second too late when the teen snatched him out of the way and moved back.

"You were already harboring him?" the General asked, a sound of suspicion in her voice. "That's why you were acting odd back at Global Justice Headquarters.."

"He's not dangerous, but I don't want you to go all sciency on him!"

"Don't you know what you've unearthed? We could discover how an organism like Cell can perform asexual reproduction!"

"He might not be human but he's a child, Sorgel! _A child!_ " Kim blurted out, holding onto Junior protectively.

"She's right!" Ron added. "He's just a kid, you can't experiment on him!"

The woman glared at the two, but shook her head. "We'll just have to see what Betty says about this matter, as for now we need to bring Cell onto the aircraft. There's no time to waste."

Cell was incredulous at what had just transpired. He was contained once again, but these two humans actually _defended_ his child from going through what he had. He would've expected them to comply with the General's orders and hand him over at once, but they did the exact opposite. Despite this, he had returned to his original goal seven years ago.

 _"I will claim freedom once more."_

* * *

 **I apologize for the one month wait, but I had to push this story back due to a boatload of work being fired at me. I hope this wasn't too much of an inconvenience. ^^; I hope I've made up for it with this long chapter.**

 **I do hope this explains the Possible twin's projects and Trunks and Goten's absence in the story. I know I've neglected to add that into the story but it's here now!**

 **As always, please please _PLEASE_ review, I need to know your thoughts on the story so far! **

**Please state any issues you may have and I'll revise if necessary.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews in the last chapter, they really made my day! ^^**

 **To R98:** I don't think power levels are going to be relevant in this story. I'm not very good at estimating, so let's just say she's more able than the average human. I'm also not doing one shots or stories for anyone anymore, so my answer to your request is no. I'm so, so sorry but I've got my own stories to pay attention to. Thanks for reviewing, reviews are always appreciated!

 **I'll work on improving on anything that needs work on for you guys. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

When the bio-android was taken back to the aircraft, it was needless to say that the ride back to Global Justice was incredibly uncomfortable. To have enough room for everyone, Junior sat in Kim's lap while she and Ron had squeezed in so there'd be a spot for Cell; they knew he was now contained but they couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear by being so close to him. They could feel his rosy colored orbs shooting daggers at them with intense loathing.

They arrived at Global Justice Headquarters, already having an area for Cell to reside in until he would return to same place he had been trapped in for seven years; Area 51. Just the thought of returning to that place angered the chimera to the very core of his being.

The area he was residing in looked similar to an interrogation room, having a table, two chairs and a two-way mirror making up the entirety of one of the walls that made up the room. Cell was on the other side of the two-way mirror, facing his reflection while the crime fighters could see him within from outside.

"Now that we've completed our mission, I think you know what must be done," Sorgel reminded the teens.

The redheaded heroine frowned and instinctively wrapped her arms around Junior, forming a physical barrier between him and the General. "I'm not giving him up so you could poke at him like he's some- _some new toy!_ "

"He is just as strong and durable as his father, I really don't see the issue here, Kimberly," the woman said quite sensibly. "I do hope that he will be handed over immediately when Betty gives grants me access. Of course, I trust she will choose the best decision as she is an adult and _not_ an adolescent."

Kim gritted her teeth and glared. "I know Cell's a horrible monster, but at least I understand why he hates you."

Sorgel scoffed at her statement. "Can you trust this judgement you've made on me based on a 'horrible monster'? Betty will certainly sort this out soon."

"We'll have to see about that," the heroine added to the side.

Ron cast his brown orbs on both of them. Looks of anger and frustration was the only thing he could find. He had thought maybe after Cell was captured again that things would be better for all of them, instead there was nothing but conflict and no resolution.

"Hey Kim.. do you think we're allowed to go in there?" the freckled teen asked out of nowhere.

The heroine looked his way suddenly, confusion on her face. "What exactly do you mean?"

" _I mean_.. going inside there, you know, where Cell's at," he answered, gesturing to the room the chimera was residing within.

Kim could almost feel the stab wounds in her shoulder throbbing at the mention of the bio-android, negative emotions triggering within her when the question made it to her ears. "Why? Why would you _want_ to?"

Ron gazed below, immediately going quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I wanted to know if he.. you know.. if Rufus-"

"Ron," she interjected, almost sounding angry as she grabbed a hold of the freckled teen. "I told you he's going to be fine! I'm sure he's out there somewhere, and I'm sure Cell didn't, um.. Look, I'm just sure he didn't, okay?"

"I know, I know, but I want to make sure," he said. "Kim, I don't want to live with a lie, I just want to know if he made it out okay, and if he didn't.. then at least I found out."

His girlfriend's expression altered at once as she gazed sympathetically. "Look, If you want to go inside to ask.. I won't stop you. Just be careful, okay?"

Ron smiled wearily. "Thanks Kim, I can always count on you."

"No big," she replied, nudging him the shoulder with her fist. "I can always count on you too."

The blonde laughed awkwardly as he asked, "Do you think you could come with me?"

The redhead nodded without hesitation. "Of course, but I don't think you'll mind if I bring Junior here, do you?"

Ron gandered towards the mini, blue chimera in her arms, who stared right back at him. "I don't mind at all, but why?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," Kim replied, her entire demeanor altering as soon as she turned to glare at Sorgel; the woman seemed to notice and returned the glare.

The both agreed to enter the room, but they would need Betty's consent. They decided to wait until the woman would arrive at their area, which didn't take long when she stepped into their vicinity.

"Betty!" Sorgel exclaimed, strolling right to her. "I'm glad you're here."

"As am I, seeing that you all made it safe," she replied as she noticed everyone in the room, until she noticed the small being in Kim's arms. "What.. what is that?"

The General quickly picked on what the director was talking about. "I am so glad you asked, Betty, I was just about to bring that up. You see.."

"Dr. Director, he's not dangerous!" Kim blurted out, interrupting Sorgel and bolting right to the director with Ron following suit. "He's harmless, he won't hurt anyone, you have my word."

Betty gazed at her for a moment before turning to Junior. She examined his being, already being familiarized with his origins. "He looks very much like.."

"Cell? Yes, you are very much correct," Sorgel chipped in. "He is an offspring of his, made asexually. He is a complete copy with all of Cell's abilities. Not only that, but it's executed very well to say that he'll have inherited his personality."

The heroine was flabbergasted and offended at what the General offered about Junior. "Personality? Are you insane, he's nothing like Cell, he doesn't like to hurt people!"

"I'm assuming you both haven't watched, 'The Cell Games', haven't you?" the woman asked, raising a sly brow.

Kim and Ron shook their heads, exchanging a few murmurs and puzzled at why they were asked this question, but they could tell the details weren't going to be pretty.

"Then you don't know that Cell spawned seven of these," she interrupted as she gestured to the mini chimera in her arms.

The redhead was taken aback at the statement. She couldn't imagine seven of Junior running amok in the world, and without a good conscious they must've been done despicable things for their father. The heroine hoped what the woman was going to say wasn't that disheartening thought.

Kim furrowed her brows, virtually turning away. "What's your point, Sorgel?"

"I'm glad you asked, Kimberly," the General said eagerly. "As soon as they were spawned, they were ordered by Cell to cause pain to the people partaking in The Cell Games. They took no hesitation in torturing those poor souls, taking their time in causing them to scream in agony before taking their lives. Although it wasn't specified if those people died, it was very certain that these miniature versions of Cell were eager to kill them off."

The redhead was in shock. There was no way that something like that could have transpired, but she couldn't help but fully expect it. A discouraged frown formed on her face as she realized her assumption was correct; all the more reason to prove that the mini chimera wasn't like those seven Cell Juniors years ago.

"Look, you might be right about all of that, but.." Kim paused, thinking about what to say to strengthen her side of the argument. "You're wrong about Junior. He's nothing like those, erm, versions of him back then, he doesn't like to hurt anyone. Don't you think he would've stopped us and helped free Cell by now? Think about that!"

"Don't be stupid, he's probably thinking about doing it anytime now!" Sorgel retorted.

"You're wrong!" the heroine retorted back.

"Quiet!" Betty shouted, silencing them both. "Sorgel, what is it that you want with this.."

"His name is Junior," Ron suddenly added.

"Right, what do you want with Junior?"

"Do I need to explain myself? Look at him, he alone could help answer how he or Cell could possess such abilities. With Cell and him in my possession, who knows what I can uncover?"

"I see, so you want to experiment on him?"

"Yes, I would like to run some tests and whatnot if you'll allow me."

"Alright then, thank you for answering. Possible!" Dr. Director called out, catching Kim's attention immediately. "Why don't you want Sorgel to perform these experiments on Junior?"

The redhead released a sigh. "It just goes without saying; it's wrong. He's not a test subject, he's a child. I mean sure, he's not human, but he shouldn't be exposed so inhumanely like that. You know, I bet he probably has more humanity than- than Sorgel!"

"You can't expect a product of Cell to have more humanity than an actual human," the General snapped at her.

"I just did," Kim spat back.

"Enough," Betty interrupted. "I'll think about it, and when I'm done thinking you'd better accept and respect my decision. One of you might not like it and hate me for it, but you'll learn to live it."

The crime fighters, along with Junior, and Sorgel awaited in aching silence for her answer. The General, hoping that she'll allow her to pursue her experimentation while the teens were hoping that she'll never even consider it.

Dr. Director turned to Sorgel, who seemed to be raising a closed fist and saying, "We'll never get another chance like this again!"

Then, she turned to the teens, observing their expressions as they waited. They didn't seem to be doing anything but hold onto one another.

"He's only a child," Kim reminded in a voice that was a little more than a murmur.

Lastly, she turned to Junior, who only stared back blankly. He was confused at what was transpiring. The mini chimera didn't know why they were arguing or why this was even happening. All he could really think about now was what Sorgel had said earlier about his "brothers".

"General Sorgel," she called out formally.

"Yes, Betty?" Sorgel asked hopefully.

It was silent for a brief moment, but it felt like ages for all of them. Betty inhaled deeply and exhaled similarly as she prepared to break the news to the General.

"I regret to inform you that you will not be taking possession of this child. I will, however, allow you take Cell to continue your experimentation, but that is all.

"Yeah, point one for Team Possible!" Ron shouted out of nowhere, throwing a fist in the air.

"Uh, Ron? I don't think right now's the best time," Kim whispered to her boyfriend, pulling him back with her.

"Why not? Isn't this what we wanted?"

Before he could speak any further, his girlfriend gestured to the look of betrayal that was enveloping Sorgel's face. Not only was she infuriated with the direction's decision, she was in disbelief with what just transpired. Did she actually choose the teen's word over hers? It was as if some act of bribery was made to influence her decision. Or at least she felt like it was what occurred. Nonetheless, she felt absolutely betrayed.

"You cannot be serious," she said in a unsteady voice. "Are you seriously allowing this to happen? Betty have you even thought this through?"

"Yes, I have," Dr. Director simply answered, then she laid her eye on Kim. "I trust this girl, she's done wonders for the world and we'd be in big trouble without her. We wouldn't have captured Cell if it weren't for her. She has my complete and utter gratitude."

A scowl formed on Sorgel's face almost immediately. "If that's your final word, then fine, but know this; this isn't over." The woman straightened up and shot the crime fighters a glare, deciding it was time to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to take Cell with you?" Ron asked, taking a step forward in the General's direction.

"Of course I will, that's my entire purpose of being here," she reminded him, ceasing in her tracks momentarily. "I'll be gone for awhile, but I'll be back to retrieve Cell soon. Expect my arrival within a week or less." With that, she departed completely.

"Do you think she'll be planning on taking Junior when she comes back?" Kim asked, taking concern of the small being in her arms.

"Most likely seeing as she told us this wasn't over," Betty answered. "You should probably take that child with you, she has too much authorization of this place and its people."

Kim nodded in reply. "I can't believe you actually agreed with me. You don't think that he's dangerous?"

A small smile formed on the director's face. "Of course not, everyone has a chance to change for the better, and it looks like Junior here has. Although.." She took a glance at the room Cell was residing in. "For some people, it's too late."

Kim was quickly aware of what she meant when she looked in that specific direction. Cell was an evil, despicable monster; he was far too wicked to turn into a somewhat redeemable and lawful person. Albeit there was a small part of her that hoped for a possibility; she didn't want Junior to see Cell the way he was now, it didn't seem right. After all, the child was supposed to be an exact copy of his father, but having a good influence altered his entire personality- though that was only because he was impressionable due to his childlike nature.

For now, the mini, blue bio-android didn't really know what to do but follow the redhead and what she says, since she seemed to know best. He used to follow his father, though inside he really felt that he still did, he just didn't know what to think of him. He still harbored affection for him because he had given him life, so inwardly, he hoped for a chance to join him again, but in a lawful manner.

"Holy cow, I almost forgot," Ron said suddenly. "Dr. Director, we came to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

"We were wondering if you could allow us to go inside that room where Cell is," Kim answered for her boyfriend.

"Of course you're allowed, but why?"

Ron averted his eyes briefly. "It's something personal.. there's one thing I have to find out from Cell."

"Alright, I suppose I understand," she said. "Go on ahead, I won't stop you. The door should already be unlocked for you."

"Thank you, Dr. Director!"

The crime fighters took no hesitation in approaching the room's entrance, Kim curiously glancing through the two-way mirror and observing Cell for a brief moment. Ron lifted a hand above the door knob, but hesitated before actually grabbing it. He tried his best to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat; the nerve-racking moment had caused the boy to become incredibly anxious.

"Ron, it's okay," Kim reminded him, planting her hand on his on the door knob. "He's not going to hurt anyone anymore. I'm here now, we'll do this together."

The freckled teen nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, KP. I think I needed that."

"Now let's open this door and get this over with," the redhead continued, before turning to Junior in her arms. "Do you want to stay out here? I don't know if it's good to see your dad right now.."

The mini chimera shook his head. Even if he and his father weren't on good terms, he still wished to see him again. If anything, he wanted to witness their conversation in order to observe how they interacted with one another.

Without further ado, the three entered the room. Once they were inside, Junior was let down so he could step down on the ground. They also closed the door and turned to face the chimera sitting right across from them. They noticed his head was down, but it would soon alter in a moment.

Cell let out a scoff, raising his head up to examine the crime fighters before him; he certainly didn't know why they were here, but he has a few guesses. "You have come here for a reason.. to mock me, is it? I can't imagine another reason for you to see me again."

Kim crossed her arms, a discouraged expression on her face. "We aren't like that, Cell, but we did come here for a reason."

The bio-android gave a short laugh. "And what is this so-called reason, if I may ask?"

The redhead turned to Ron. "Go on and ask him, Ron.."

The boy nodded and turned away from her to Cell. "I just want to know something.. Cell, did you- did you happen to find a pink mole rat before getting caught again?"

The chimera had no idea what Ron was talking about, he was certainly confused by the question. _"Is he really asking about a rat? What else to expect from_ this _one.."_ he thought to himself, albeit he could recall seeing such an animal in Ron's pocket when he had last met the both. He hadn't seen it since, so there could only be one answer to this freckled teen's question.

"No, I did not find this 'rat' you speak of," he answered. "If inane questions are all you're here for you might as well leave now."

Ron's face lit up, ignoring Cell's second response all about. "Did you hear that, KP? Maybe Rufus just got lost somewhere!"

Kim smiled warmly and pat him on the back. "That's what I've been saying, Ron, I told you he'd be fine."

Cell was disgusted with what he was seeing. He had already experienced such sentimentality when Android 16 encouraged the young Gohan to unleash his hidden power to save everyone. The bio-android had no idea why such a thing existed, and from the way he saw it, it proved no actual value and importance. It wasn't long before he noticed the crime fighters taking their leave, and with them, Junior.

"You," he said in a low voice, yet enough to catch his son's attention. "If you know what's best for you, you should release me at a felicitous time."

The mini, blue bio-android merely stared at his father, but he soon nodded and immediately followed the crime fighters. He didn't know why he nodded, but he now just promised his father he'd aid him in escape; he could feel a twinge of regret from within.

* * *

The next day came quickly. For the Z-fighters, it was the day to come to Cell and fight. With everyone prepared to for the battle, they all followed Goku and Trunks to where they last found Cell; needless to say, the results were discouraging.

"This is where he was at, I swear!" Goku shouted, searching the forest up and down for the chimera but failing altogether.

"He should've shown himself by now, I don't understand," Trunks said, descending from the sky and onto the ground of the clearing. "He was literally emitting his energy here, flaunting it here the other day like he was trying to make himself known."

"I know, I've felt it too," Piccolo responded. "Maybe he's left because he decided to back down."

Gohan descended as well and darted his eyes nearly everywhere, hoping he'll find a hint to where the bio-android was located. "There's no way he'd back down from a fight.. he's got to be around here somewhere, right?"

"We don't know," the time traveler answered. "He escaped last time for a reason, so me may have left the area this time for the same reason."

"There's no doubt about it, he's still trying to get stronger," the Namekian stated, his face forming an irate expression. "All the more reason we can't allow him this chance!"

"I hate to say it, Piccolo, but we have no idea where he could be," the half-Saiyan reminded him. "It's kind of hard to not allow him when we don't know where he is."

"You're right.. there has to be a way to find him immediately. We'll have to return to the lookout and have Dende focus on where he is."

"If you think that's best, then go on ahead, but I'll be leaving to somewhere else," Trunks added Piccolo, who merely rose a brow at what he just said.

"Where are you going?" the Namekian inquired.

"We'll need as much help as we can get," the time traveler started. "I'm going back to Mom to see if Android 16 can detect Cell with his scanners."

Goku had a sudden remembrance of a particular Saiyan when Trunks mentioned his mother. "Hey, you guys, has anyone seen Vegeta around? Ever since Cell came up he's disappeared for awhile."

Piccolo released a scoff at the Saiyan. "You notice his absence instead of your youngest son and Trunks?"

"I didn't forget them, I'm sure they're being cautious with what they're doing," Goku replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Vegeta's a different story. He's gotta be doing something else other than whatever we're doing."

"I could go look for him when I go back to Mom," Trunks suggested. "He's probably training in the gravity chamber."

"Training?" he asked, an expression of horror enveloping his face. "That reminds me, I haven't been training in a long time!"

"Even so, we can't spare a second for Cell to gain more power, there's no time to train. We need to devote our entire time to searching and stopping him," Piccolo reminded him, a grave look to his eyes. "Before it's too late."

After exchanging a few more words, the group decided to return to the lookout, with the exception of the time traveler as he raced for Capsule Corporation. What the Namekian said reminded him of how dire their situation was, causing him to travel at a much faster pace.

When he arrived at his destination, he saw his mother inside, scolding two young half-Saiyans as she simultaneously contacted Chi Chi. He quickly recognized one of them as his present and younger self; the other he recognized as well, but only because he appeared strikingly similar to his father; Goku. It had to be who Piccolo mentioned earlier; "You notice his absence instead of your youngest son and Trunks?"

"I can't believe you two, running off like that when the world's in danger, what were you thinking?!" Bulma rebuked, virtually on the brink of shouting.

Trunks didn't know if it would be appropriate to talk to his mother right now, seeing as his present self was right there in front of her. He didn't know much about time travel and whatnot, as well as the effects it would emit. He was certain of one thing, though; Cell had to be stopped.

The half-Saiyan decided to come in anyway, seeing as their current situation wasn't exactly going away anytime now. Once he stepped in, the two young half-Saiyans noticed him almost immediately, causing his mother to turn around and notice his presence as well.

"You're back already?" she asked. "I didn't think it would take Goku such a short time to beat Cell."

"It wasn't exactly like that. We couldn't even find him where we found him last time, despite all the energy he was flaunting over there. It was odd but we think he left," he answered.

"And I'm guessing he didn't leave the planet, huh?"

"I highly doubt it; he's using it as his own training ground, it disgusts me."

"I thought you guys could sense energy, you should've found him by now," Bulma mused to herself, loud enough for her son to hear.

The lavender haired time traveler released a sigh. "That's what makes this situation so weird; we should've sensed his energy from the start but it's only now his energy's popped up. It's like there's some kind of barrier between him and us, I can't quite pinpoint it."

"Maybe he found out a way to block your ability of sensing energies; more specifically his."

"That doesn't sound too far off, but it's only a possibility."

Young Trunks and Goten merely stared in confusion at the discussion between Bulma and this familiar looking stranger. Who was he? How did he know the aqua haired woman? The young man seemed to know a lot about sensing energies and whatnot, so he had to be acquainted with Goku and the others; this rose many other questions in their heads.

"Hey you," the present Trunks called out. "Who are you and how do you know my mom?"

"Yeah, and how do you know my dad too?" Goten asked shortly after.

The time traveler turned away from his mother and down at his present self. He just called out to him; he didn't know how to respond to him without appearing more suspicious than he already was. Especially when Goten mentioned that he knew Goku.

"Trunks! Goten!" Bulma practically yelled out. "Go wait in the living room, I'll be right with you."

"But he knows my dad and-"

"Don't make me bring your mother here, Goten," she threatened, interrupting the boy in mid-sentence. "I haven't contacted her yet, but if you don't do as I say I swear she'll come running faster than you both could ever go! Now, have I make myself clear?"

Both of them nodded, scurrying away to the living room shortly after hearing Bulma's threat. They had already seen how Chi Chi's behavior was like was when she was angry, and considering what they did, she'll bring upon them utter hell.

"Thanks, Mom," Trunks said to Bulma gratefully.

"It's the least I could do," she replied. "Now, I think you came here for more than just a conversation."

The young adult nodded. "You read my mind. I came here to get Android 16; he could really be some help in finding Cell."

"He's out in the yard," she answered. "You know, he's really enjoying the company of the animals here. Especially the birds."

"Yeah, I kind of expected that," Trunks said, a small grin forming on his face.

* * *

It took the duo a few days until they confirmed Kim's presence was most definitely at Global Justice. After it was confirmed, they planned an attack on the organization, which would be carried out sneakily and fluently. They would come silently and depart the same way; to not make a disturbance and notify everyone in the building. If word got around that they were there, the director would evacuate Kim Possible and her partner without hesitation. Making themselves known in the start will be a risk they're not willing to take.

"We now know she's hiding out at their headquarters," Eric remarked. "So what? We don't even know how to get in."

L released a chuckle. "You may not, but on the contrary, I have nearly all of their entrances and exits perfectly remembered. I know where the closest entrance is, so it'd be best to follow me."

The synthodrone merely acknowledged her with a nod and followed her when she started moving again. They arrived at a city by the name of Go City. When Eric noticed he made sure to notify, or in fact, remind L this is where Team Go was located and that they might be threat to their plans.

"This isn't a safe area for us to be in," he told her. "Team Go reside here and if we're spotted we might lose track of Kim again."

"Relax, they aren't going to be an issue, they've been taken care of," she simply replied. "I know for sure, I saw it myself."

"Are you saying someone wiped out all of Team Go?"

"Quite effortlessly," she added. "Hard to believe someone could possess so much power."

"Is this what you meant when you said there were other potential threats?"

"You catch on quickly," the assassin said with a smirk. "But don't worry yourself, I'm entirely sure he's not around here, nonetheless _in_ Global Justice."

Eric crossed his arms. "So he isn't going to try to stop us?"

"As long as we stay away from him and his own plans, we'll be fine. Now, follow me, the nearest entrance should be a nearby sewer around Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho."

The artificial being rose a brow at how inane the name sounded. "That _exists?_ "

The woman released a sigh, sharing the same reaction to the synthodrone. "Unfortunately."

The duo briskly made their way to the large restaurant, which surprisingly was closed in the middle of the day; must be due to the fact that Hego's alter ego was the restaurant manager, and the man could no longer attend to his duties due to a confrontation months ago.

Once they arrived at their destination, L lifted the lid off of the sewer. Then they peered inside and saw a long tube going all the way down deep into the ground. This erupted tons of questions for the synthodrone.

"How has no one discovered this yet?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"This is an old entrance, it hasn't been used in a long time. No wonder it resembles much like a sewer," the assassin said, nearly musing to herself. "That might answer your question. Why would anyone venture in a sewer?"

Eric barely acknowledged her and didn't answer as he took the first step down the tubes, with L trailing behind. She grabbed the lid once more and slid it back onto its original place. This would be the start of their plan to get rid of Kim Possible, once and for all.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly so far for the teens, their only issue now was find the missing Rufus and return him home. After a few days of confirming it was safe to leave, Kim and Ron were given permission to return to their hometown; Middleton. After this was confirmed, the heroine approached Junior, bending down to his height so she could be eye level with him.

"Listen buddy, everything's going to be fine now," she assured him. "You don't have to listen to your dad anymore, he's going to be sent away somewhere for a long time. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

Junior just nodded in reply because he didn't have anything to say, but he was curious of where his father was going. He knew he was a really bad person, but why were they sending him away? Where was he going? Even if he was evil, he couldn't help but worry. He guessed he developed this habit from the human he had spent so much time around.

"Okay, so now all we need is to-"

"Where?"

Kim was stopped mid-sentence. "What? Junior, did you say something?"

"Where?" Junior repeated.

"Where? What are you.." When the words left her mouth, it hit her. "You want to know where your dad's being sent away to?"

The mini chimera nodded immediately, waiting for the answer expectantly. She must know where he was going if she mentioned him being sent away, at least that's what he thought.

"Well.. just know that he's still going to live," she said, attempting at a calming voice. "He's still going to live and not hurt anyone. You're going to come with us and live with me. You can even be a part of our family, wouldn't you like that?"

With his question answered adequately, Junior replied with a firm nod, by which the redhead responded by rubbing his head gently.

Just as Kim and Ron prepared to leave, they were interrupted by a familiar face who merely rolled their eyes at the crime fighters.

"Dr. Director wanted me to come over here to tell you you are not leaving," Will said.

Will Du, the current number one Global Justice agent in the organization. He knew the crime fighters when Betty paired him with Kim to complete a mission. Despite being bested by the heroine, he still considered her as an assistant rather than an equal or someone better.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked. "And why couldn't Dr. Director tell us that herself?"

The agent sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm an agent of this organization, why would I not be here? And Dr. Director said she had something to do."

"She didn't tell you what it was?" Ron later asked.

"No," he answered, sounding discouraged, but then he stared at the blonde teen with confusion on his face. "Wait a second, who are you?"

"Wait, you don't remember me?" the teen asked, incredibly offended. "You tasered me, remember?!"

Will planted a finger on his chin, trying to remember the moment he met Ron. A remembrance of when the freckled teen approached and greeted him came to mind, then the next moment he tasered the teen along with his naked mole rat because they were "within one meter of his person".

"Yes, I remember now," he responded flatly. "You are the sidekick, if I'm not wrong."

Ron was absolutely outraged at the statement, clenching both of his fists. "Ohoho buddy, you're totally in the wrong."

"Ron, now's not the time," Kim berated. "Besides, we still need to know why we're being kept here."

"All I know is that you two need to stay here and that she's doing something important. I'm sure she has her reasons to not divulge this information to the organization's number one agent."

"Okay, so answer me this," the heroine continued, placing her hands on her hips. "Why are we still being kept here?"

"Are your ears malfunctioning? I said all I know is that you both need to remain here at Global Justice," he responded derogatorily. "I was ordered to make sure you don't leave headquarters at all costs."

Kim sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just peachy."

Will strolled off from the crime fighters, paying no heed to the mini bio-android standing nearby the redhead. He only went as far as he could still see them in his vicinity. The agent now stared at the both, watching them like a hawk.

"I guess we're stuck here now," the heroine remarked to her boyfriend.

"Well, maybe Dr. Director's got a good reason for it," he replied.

"Like what?"

"I just remembered, but it might be because L's still out there looking for you."

The redhead suddenly remembered the assassin, looking at the freckled teen with a perturbed expression. "I can't believe I almost forgot about her. Do you think we're going to be safe here?"

"Uh, yeah! This is probably the securest place on the planet!" he practically exclaimed. "There's no way she'll get in or find out you're here. You know, I bet she doesn't even _know_ you're here."

"You're right, I mean it's not like she found out I'm hiding in here and plans to sneak in, right?"

"Can you imagine what would go down if that happened?"

Kim gave a short laugh, rubbing the side of her arm. "Bad things would go down alright, I can barely defend myself with my arm and shoulder like this."

Ron nearly formed a sympathetic expression. He felt bad that he wasn't there to protect his girlfriend from harm, especially from the person who inflicted injuries upon her repeatedly. Albeit now he was determined to stay by her side and protect her if anything else transpired.

Junior remained silent for the entirety of their conversation. He didn't bother to listen to them because he was focused on something else; he felt a familiar presence elsewhere in the building moments before. The mini chimera couldn't quite pinpoint it, but this presence felt like no other human in headquarters, and it felt like it had sinister intentions. What was it? Why was it here? He didn't know.

With that in mind, he decided to be highly cautious of his surroundings. There was definitely something awry going on, and it wasn't good.

* * *

 **This is probably the earliest update in months, so here's a new chapter to start off the new year!**

 **I can tell you with certainty that the next chapter will begin the real part of the story. Thanks for reading!**

 **I would like to thank the people who reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Please continue to review this story, thanks!**

 **Please state any issues you may have and I'll revise if necessary.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to review this story. ^^**

 **Early updates always come with downfalls, this chapter is short about 1,500 to 2,000 of my usual length. For that I apologize, but I wanted the next chapter to have all the important details.**

 **P.S. READ A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Bulma lead her son from the future through the building and out to their rather large yard; the yard in which Android 16 was lounging at. When they made it to their destination, they caught a glance of the android peacefully hanging around with the birds.

"Here he is," the aqua haired woman declared, turning to the time traveler. "I'm sure he'll be of great help."

Trunks nodded. "Yes, I'm certain of that. Thanks, Mom."

The middle aged woman merely winked and returned inside her home. The lavender haired demi-Saiyan cast his eyes to the tall android, strolling forward briskly to not waste time; he had already wasted enough when he was conversing with his mother.

Android 16 heard his approach and turned his head, the birds on his being flying away immediately when another presence was sensed. He completely turned around to face the young adult, awaiting a reason as to why he had come here.

"16, the rest of the group can't find Cell at all. It's time to make use of your abilities and help them find Cell," Trunks started.

The android nodded. "I will use my sensors to detect Cell's energy and location, but I will need to survey the planet at the same time."

"You got it; I'll fly with you around the planet," the time traveler replied. "Remember to tell me as soon as you possibly can when you sense Cell, got it?"

"Confirmed."

"Good. Cell's already caused enough damage to the planet because of his 'training'. We don't need a repeat of that anytime soon."

Right after Trunks ceased speaking, the two ascended from the ground and blasted off, wasting no time and bearing no hesitation as they surveyed the Earth. All in hopes of locating the villainous bio-android and stopping him once and for all.

* * *

The Saiyan knew well what was happening at the moment. He actually knew from the very beginning when the problem first erupted. In fact, he was somewhat glad it had, because now with all his current training he could test out his new power on the bio-android, and if he had the chance it would also be on this new fighter that appeared some time ago.

Vegeta increased the gravity in the gravity chamber far greater than he had before. He wanted to challenge himself far more than he had ever prior to now. The prince already knew Goku had unlocked another transformation when they found Buu, and that was what he would strive for no matter how long it'd take. He'll never allow the other Saiyan a chance to gain more power, and ever since he was occupied with locating Cell it appeared his wish was coming true.

 _"But when the time comes, Kakarot, Cell's defeat will be me and me only,"_ he mused to himself, raising his gloved fist as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

There was recent improvements on the gravity chamber had increased immensely. Gravity was now increased over tenfold to match Vegeta's hardcore training. The Saiyan in training now upped the gravity to its highest amount, already feeling the effect it was taking on his body, as if there were countless hands coming out of the ground and pulling his body down.

He would not collapse, no, but instead he would battle multiple drones that had popped up in the room, targeting him as soon as they sensed he was in the area. The excitement filled and fueled him as he watched them all soar towards him with weapons on each side of their "bodies". Thanks to his superhuman speed, he left afterimages of himself that confused multiple drones. Virtually all of them were destroyed thanks to this little technique. There was one left to eliminate, and before he was able to have it meet oblivion, the entrance to the chamber was opened. This little distraction caused the entire simulation to cease and the drone to drop to the ground.

"Hey Dad, are you in there?" a young voice called out.

Vegeta nearly growled at this but dismissed it quickly. "Yes, I am in here. What do you want?"

"I had a question and I thought you could answer it," young Trunks replied.

"And your mother doesn't have the answer?"

"She's busy talking to Goten's mom about us being gone for like a week or something."

"Alright, make it quick. I was just as busy as your mother earlier in here," the Saiyan responded.

The young demi-Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck. "Where the heck did everyone go? I can feel all of their energies in one place for some reason."

Vegeta released a scoff. "They'll all looking for Cell, and failing at it as well no doubt about it."

"Also, I saw this guy earlier talking to Mom. He looks like he knew Goku and everybody else. He kind of looked like you, Dad."

The Saiyan didn't really know how to answer this. Perhaps he could just dismiss it for now and tell him later when Trunks from the future returns to his own timeline. "He's no one important. Just a weakling who happens to know Kakarot."

"But-"

"I don't have time to answer another question, I must return to my training. Now shoo, go play with Kakarot's son or whatever it is you do."

Trunks huffed and left the gravity chamber, probably to meet with Goten and try to sneak out surreptitiously. It's bad enough with their moms knowing about their long absence. Maybe it would've been better if they explained that they were helping two preteens out with their experiments. It didn't seen valid or plausible, so maybe they would leaving again and wait for their mothers to relax.

* * *

There wasn't much variety to his emotions now and then, but presently he was incredibly discouraged, no, he was infuriated, upset, but most of all; _insulted._ His capture prior to his recent one was already insulting enough, but a second time.. now it felt like all of those emotions merged simultaneously, into one ball of unfathomable negativity; he couldn't stand the humiliation much longer, rage was what filled and fueled him now; and who did he have to thank for this lovely set of sentiments?

 _Kim Possible._

He had already had her wrapped around his finger when he had incarcerated her for not only revenge, but his own entertainment. He had convinced the redhead that all hope was lost when her boyfriend had left her to fend for herself and that he was an unstoppable being with immense power. All she had then was pain and misery, which was exactly what he wanted her to experience since he had undergone similar conditions back in Area 51.

The bio-android supposed it was a mistake was allowing his son to be around her. Thanks to that the boy's entire demeanor altered greatly, though to the chimera's dismay, not in his favor. The heroine was quite successful in transforming his son from an obedient immoral killer to a lawful being with morals. He didn't expect Kim to have such a great influence on his child, that he had to admit.

He let out a "tch" sound as he further contemplated on the matter. The chimera realized he made more than one mistake; his first mistake was going easy on the assassin when he had first encountered her. She proved to bear more power than the heroine, but he wouldn't allow her to take the girl's life as that would be by him and him only. She might have been too much for Kim, but her power met its boundary when she was challenged by him. In other words, she proved to be no challenge whatsoever, albeit it was faulty on his part for allowing her to make her escape. The result? His location being discovered by the Z-warriors and the human escaping, along with his son by her side.

Cell dismissed these thoughts as a new one came up, although not so new as he thought more on it. He hated to admit it, but there was no use in denying it much longer; he was tricked by the intrepid redhead. He didn't think he could develop this much loathing for such a measly human being. He could easily take her life in an instant without bearing a second thought; he even had multiple chances to do so in the past. His only question now was why hadn't he done it before? He could only imagine one reason behind it: his revenge, which was to have her suffer as much as he had, though to his surprise she was much more resilient than he had initially thought.

Meanwhile right outside of his quarters, the heroine couldn't help but notice a look of solemnity on the mini blue chimera's face. Things were going smoothly prior to her conversation with Will, but now he seemed to be focusing greatly on something else, as if something awry had come up. She already knew he could sense energies of others, so she hoped it wasn't the case.

Kim crouched down to be around his height, not waiting long for the boy to notice her sudden action. "Hey champ, what's up? You don't look too happy."

Junior heard her question, but turned away right after she asked. He didn't want her to worry about him or what he was currently doing. An energy was sensed not too far away, and it felt really bad; which caused the sudden alteration in his demeanor. For all he knew, it could just be something idle or inane, and he didn't want her to think of him in such a way. As a result, the mini bio-android thought it'd be best to keep quiet, she would understand.

An expression of concern enveloped her face. He never reacted like this before; he'd always give her an adequate response and whatnot, but never silence in this manner. Perhaps this was his way of responding to her, just not with words or motions.

"Look, if something's the matter, please don't hesitate to tell me. I might not be able to do anything, but I can definitely listen," Kim said in an assuring voice, patting the mini chimera gently on the back.

"Hey, uh, KP," Ron began suddenly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm gonna head to the restroom real quick, I'll be right back."

The redhead just nodded as a gesture with a passive swipe of her hand. "Just take your time, Ron," she replied before returning to Junior.

The freckled teen strolled off to the nearest restroom and entered without a second thought, but he did look around to check if anyone was nearby. When he was certain he fully entered the restroom.

Ron didn't really need to go to the restroom, he just needed an excuse to go in so he could speak with Master Sensei again. He was hoping that he could be given more information on this unknown threat he was informed of virtually a week ago. He hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

The freckled teen looked around for a moment until he could find something substantial. The last time Master Sensei appeared, there was a blue glow illuminating the room, which dimmed most of the light that was originally there. He could recall seeing an astral projection of the old man, which he hoped to see again in the restroom.

"Uh, Sensei? _Hellooo!_ You there?" he called out loudly, searching up and down for the head of Yamanouchi.

After a few seconds had passed by a dim blue light began to glow from the center of the room, which only began to get brighter until Ron noticed its presence behind him. He completely turned around to see a shapeless form turn into the shape of Master Sensei.

"S-Sensei- you actually came!" Ron exclaimed with a wide grin on his face, but before he could continue he was cut off almost immediately.

"Stoppable-san, why are you still there? You are in great danger!" the old man said, nearly at a shouting volume.

The teen shook his head. "But we already caught the danger- I mean we caught Cell, he's not gonna be a threat anymore-"

"I still do not know of this Cell you speak of, but there is a much greater threat in your area. You are not ready to face her now!"

"With all due respect, Sensei, like I mean no offense at all, but I have no idea what the heck you're talking about!" After the shout, Ron did a double take on what the old man added. "Wait, wait, wait- _her_ _?_ "

Master Sensei released a sigh. "I suppose I did not specify anything about this great threat."

"Yeah, you kind of left out, you know, _everything_ about it- or everything about her I guess."

"I apologize, Stoppable-san, but there is no more time to waste. She is closing in on you and your friend, you both need to flee the area and head for Yamanouchi now!"

Ron was practically taken aback. It was rare that Master Sensei ever displayed any emotion that might be considered disruptive, lacking honor, or unworthy of his role as Yamanouchi's head teacher. In other words, he had never seen him display such emotion other than nonchalance and confidence. He was genuinely anxious about the situation, which only showed how dangerous this threat was.

"Who in the world is targeting Kim and I?!"

The head of Yamanouchi turned his head away, an expression of dejection on his face. "She is a former student of mine from many years ago. She excelled through ninja training with a look of brightness and joy on her face. With the help of my teachings, she bested every student attending Yamanouchi, becoming top of her class quickly. My only regret was allowing her to follow the path of evil."

The freckled teen saw the expression the old man had made and sympathized for him. "Gee, I'm sorry that happened, Sensei.. but you didn't really answer my question."

"I apologize again," Master Sensei said, bowing before his student. "She may go by a different name now, but I can never forget the face she made the last time I saw her. Her hair is as bright as the shining sun, but her eyes are as frozen as ice."

Once Ron heard the description from Sensei, a chill ran up his spine. The teen automatically knew who he was speaking of when he mentioned her eyes. Only one person could possess azure orbs with such coldness.

"L," Ron gasped out.

"I've wasted far too much time explaining," the old man murmured, then he turned to the teen. "You must go now! Hurry!"

The blonde gave a firm nod and ran out of the bathroom, stumbling slightly as he it out of the door as the astral projection of Master Sensei disappeared. When Ron barged out of the door he stumbled once more but greatly this time, which resulted in him tripping and falling flat on his face. The sudden commotion caught Junior's and his girlfriend's attention nearby.

Kim ran over and helped her boyfriend up, a look of worry and confusion on her face. "Ron, what's the matter? Why were you running like that?"

"KP, we have to go right now," Ron blurted out, grabbing a hold of Kim. "We gotta head for Yamanouchi to meet with Master Sensei!"

"Wait, _what?_ " the redhead said in question, trying to wrap her mind around what the blonde just said. "Ron, what about Rufus? We can't just leave him alone out there."

"It's like what you said, Kim, he'll be fine, we'll find him later. We just need to get the heck outta here!" Ron grabbed Kim's hand and immediately went for the exit, the heroine grabbing Junior's hand simultaneously.

Will Du stepped right in front of them, causing the blonde to cease abruptly in his tracks. "I thought I told you both you aren't leaving headquarters."

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked shortly after.

"Okay dude, I don't have time for this, move out of the way," Ron said to Will firmly, ignoring his girlfriend's question somewhat.

"I don't take orders from a civilian. I suggest you return to your area before you do something you'll regret."

Ron moved briskly to his right in attempt to move past Will, which caused the agent to reach for his watch to activate his taser. Before he could activate it, Kim acted quickly and grabbed his arm, flipping his entire body over and slamming it onto the ground, the young man groaning in pain.

"Tell Dr. Director we're sorry, but I think Ron's onto something," the girl said, before turning to her boyfriend. "Right? Please tell me I didn't throw Will onto the floor for nothing."

"I'll explain later, but we need to leave right now!"

Just as they moved to leave, the doors they were headed for slid open, revealing Betty on the other side. The both seemed incredulous at the sight, albeit considering the commotion they made, they shouldn't be. The head of Global Justice saw Will on the floor and Kim and Ron with guilty looks on their faces, meanwhile Junior just stood there, impressed with what the redhead just did with the agent. She really can handle herself, just not with people like his father.

"What's going on in here?" Dr. Director demanded.

"Dr. Director, I know you're trying to protect us by keeping us in here and all, but we can't stay here for another second," Ron said firmly. "It's not safe here anymore!"

"What are you going on about? This is the securest area on the planet, there's no other that can compare."

"I know, I know, but.." The freckled teen bit his lip. He didn't want to say it in front of the both, he didn't want them to worry and take evasive action. He also wouldn't even _dare_ say _her_ name in front of Dr. Director.

"But what, Ronald?" the brunette asked. "There's nothing and no one who can infiltrate Global Justice."

"But-"

"It's impossible for _anyone_ to get within our headquarters."

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't keep it in any longer, he had to tell them. He had to reveal it to everyone or they'd be get harmed by someone they never knew was here.

"Looks like I'll have to remind you of how secure-"

"IT'S L!" he yelled out, practically pulling on his hair as he interrupted her in mid-sentence. "She knows we're here and we're gonna die!"

Kim grabbed a hold of her boyfriend and stared right into his eyes. "Ron, calm down. No one's getting in and no one's going to die."

The freckled teen shook his head quickly. "I'm serious, KP, I know 100% that she's inside this place. I just talked to Master Sensei in the restroom, he told me all about it, I swear!"

While the redhead tried her best to calm the freckled teen, the head of Global Justice merely stood there motionless, as if she had been paralyzed in every single part of her body. The information Ron had couldn't be right, nor could it be reliable. I mean, talking to people in restrooms about a dangerous assassin? The only ones in the room were the crime fighters, Will, Cell, Junior, and herself.

"That's utter hogwash, Stoppable," Dr. Director scolded. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make up such lies."

Ron began flailing his arms at the sound of her response. "I'M NOT MAKING ANYTHING UP!"

"Ron!" Kim shouted, grabbing both of his flailing arms and holding them down in front of her. "Just breath in and relax, okay? When you're done, run us by what Sensei told you."

The blonde inhaled and exhaled deeply until he thought he was ready to divulge what Sensei told him. "Basically, Sensei came to me with his.. um, ghost-looking body thing-"

"Astral projection?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah that! He came to me like that and told me all about it. Remember the upcoming danger I told you about?"

"The one that was incredibly powerful and was nothing like we've faced before?"

The freckled teen nodded. "You got it. And trust me, it gets weirder from there."

Betty released a scoff. "Oh I'll bet."

"It turns out, he was talking about L the whole time!"

Kim gazed at her boyfriend incredulously. "Are you saying Sensei's met L before?"

"Met her? For crying out loud, he taught her everything she knows!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Director narrowed her eye at the teen. "Do you have any evidence to back up these statements of yours?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes briefly. "N-no, but Sensei told me-"

The woman stepped forward, her body standing over Ron. "And how do I know you didn't make up this 'Sensei'?"

The redhead quickly came in between the two and looked at Betty firmly in her one eye. "Dr. Director, Ron wouldn't lie about something like this. I mean, look at what we've been through. He and I nearly got killed by two sociopaths on different occasions these past months. Maybe you should trust his word on this?"

Dr. Director stared at her for a brief moment before releasing a sigh and backing down. "Yes, you're right. I apologize for my accusations against Ronald."

"Hey, it's no big. I think we've all been through enough for today."

"Especially Will," Ron added, as he looked down at the agent writhing on the ground.

Everyone turned to Will and flinched slightly, especially Kim. "I think it's best if we took him to an infirmary right now."

"Right, but first we need to evacuate the both of you."

"Don't forget Junior," the heroine added, turning to the mini chimera standing behind the lot of them.

"Quiet one, isn't he?" Betty remarked in question.

"He can talk, but only about important things- I mean I hope."

"I suppose," the woman said, before continuing. "Alright, then I guess we need evacuate all three of you. We need to transport you all to another facility so L won't be able to find you again."

"Better make it fast; Sensei told me she was already inside," the freckled teen said seriously. "She might already be in this room."

"Then what are we waiting for? Follow me now to the hangar, I'll prepare us a ride to another part of headquarters somewhere on the globe."

The crime fighters nodded at the head of Global Justice. While Betty turned to open the doors exiting the room, Kim turned back to Junior and grabbed his hand, motioning him to move forward so they'd leave at a quicker pace.

When the brunette finished putting the code in, the doors slid open at once, though it felt as if time slowed down suddenly and dramatically. Dr. Director could just barely see someone at the other side of the doors, thinking initially it was another agent from the global organization. She could recognize the person, in an odd, familiar way. It could be nostalgia, but she could see a teen on the brink of adulthood wearing one of the old designs for the uniforms they wore at the organization. She had her blonde hair on one side in a long braid. Her eyes were a gentle blue, as if you had an unobstructed view of the sky with no clouds in sight. Her irises appeared normal, as if they were never tampered with so they would appear abnormal.

The most prominent attribute about this familiar girl was her smile. It was kind, genuine, and perhaps meant for her.

Betty breathing hitched at the sight, staring widely and incredulously at her former friend. The woman was utterly speechless, as if something had caught her tongue to prevent her from speaking. Surprisingly enough, the head of Global Justice returned the smile, but the girl was no more. The grinning, gentle blue-eyed teen had somehow gone through an immense breath-taking alteration. In her place, was a woman with short hair, a blinding blonde tint. Her grin was nothing delightful or pleasant, but was completely full of evil; a smirk stretching widely across her face. The woman's once gentle blue eyes was now an icy pallid color, with an iris of an inhumane transformation.

Despite the sudden falter in time, the woman moved in fluid motion, moving her entire arm back with her all of her fingers curled into a first. Without hesitation, her fist rammed into Betty's face, sending her flying across the room until she slammed against a wall, now as motionless as a corpse.

The entire scene transpired so quickly, it took Kim a moment to process it until a sudden realization came to her. The female assassin had finally found them, and the first thing she did had already put Betty out of commission. Junior already knew what was occurring and instinctively put himself right in front of the heroine in order to protect her. Reacting similarly, Ron put himself somewhat in front of Kim, but behind the mini bio-android.

L stepped into the room, lowering her clenched fist and released her fingers from the tight hold. The assassin's azure orbs laid on the lot, her already wide smirk broadening.

"Hello," she began. "And goodbye."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The scene with Betty is what you would say, nostalgic? She saw L as the old person she used to be before seeing the final result. To clear things up, L did NOT literally and physically transform from her former self to her current self. It was Betty imagining the scene which LOOKED like it.**

 **Also, yes, this chapter is shorter than usual and I'm terribly sorry for that, but I wanted the next chapter to have all the important details.**

 **As always, please review, I'd really appreciate it! If you have an issue with the story, please tell me and I'll revise if necessary.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the lovely reviews in the last chapter!**

 **This is going to be a very long A/N, so please bear with me. D:**

 **We hit over 9,000 views on this story, I can't believe it! Thank you so much for reading. ^^**

 **And i** **f you'll allow me, I'd like to clarify a few things about L- _since everyone loves to keep comparing her to Android 18._**

 **To R98(I'm afraid you reviewed as a guest so I'll have to respond here):**

I'd like to say she actually looks a lot different from Android 18 aside from the hair color. At the end of chapter 4 in this story I've explained that I've borrowed a few features from characters of another anime; Noragami. Look it up on Google, you'll see what I mean when I say this next part. Basically, her whole appearance revolves around the three gods in the anime; Yato, Bishamon, and Kofuku.

Her hair color and face shape (possible her body shape as well) is borrowed from Bishamon.

Her eye color and iris shape is borrowed from Yato.

Her hairstyle - not the color obviously - is borrowed from Kofuku, though it's slightly different because Kofuku's hair is curlier than L's.

 **I hope this cleared things up! Enjoy the story. ^^**

* * *

The entire scene had transpired so quickly, as if time had suddenly sped up to this very moment. What had happened to Betty seemed utterly incredulous to the teen; she couldn't believe any of it was actually happening, it all seemed so unreal.

The redhead whipped her head back and saw the woman lying motionless against the broken wall, which unfortunately belonged to the room the bio-android was residing in. She was sure it didn't damage the device containing him, but all that was on her mind now was about the head of Global Justice. Was Betty still alive after she took that punch? Or was she just murdered right before the teen's eyes?

"She's not dead," L answered, figuring the teen was wondering about the woman-she was right. She caused Kim to turn her head back in her direction. "If I wanted to kill her, I wouldn't do it by merely punching her in the face. Now that'd be just rude."

"How did you find us?" Kim asked in a wavering voice, ignoring what the assassin had added about the director.

The woman crossed her arms. "You might want to reword yourself; I have no interest in your bumbling sidekick, I came here for you," she answered derogatorily. "And to answer your question, a magician never reveals his secret-or her secret, in this case." She lifted her head a bit to look down at the three and began strolling forward, stepping over Will's unconscious body as she did.

Junior emitted a growl through his gritted teeth and stood his ground in front of Kim and Ron, letting the assassin know she wasn't getting through. This caused her to stop in her tracks, a smirk stretching across her face.

L sent this mocking smirk to the girl. "Are you really allowing a child to fight your own battle? I would never have thought you handled your affairs in such a manner."

Kim cast her green orbs toward the mini chimera, quickly being aware that he was prepared to take on the assassin; she greatly opposed to that action.

"No, I'm not." She placed her hand on the child, seeing him turn back slightly to acknowledge her. "Listen buddy, I know you want to protect me and all, but this is my fight. I can't let you fight her, even if you are stronger than me, it's not how I settle things. Just.. sit back, okay? I'll be fine."

Junior fully turned around this time, his face showing disbelief. "No!"

"Aren't you listening, Junior? I can't let you get hurt because of me!" she practically shouted back, causing the boy to shake his head defiantly at her.

"KP, I hate to interrupt again, but I'm with Junior on this," Ron said suddenly, catching his girlfriend's attention at once. "Look around, Kim, you're not alone. _You have us-_ and we're not letting you face her all by yourself."

"You'd have a better chance living if you listen to the little redhead," L noted with snark. "I might just allow you to leave unscathed."

"You must seriously have some bolts loose if you think I'll let you hurt her!" the freckled teen yelled at her, becoming a physical barrier between the woman and Kim.

"Just a minor thing I thought you should know, after all, so you'd better feel lucky, I'm actually being quite generous right now. Take advantage of this kindness I'm granting you," she suggested. "Now, if you could so kindly step aside, I don't want to make a splattered mess all over these walls."

Ron remained where he stood, determined to protect his girlfriend from any upcoming harm. She still couldn't defend herself with the injuries she sustained from Cell, it was the least he could do for the redhead.

"No?" L asked with a laugh. "Fine, I guess we'll be ruining these walls after all."

The assassin rose a hand, sticking one finger out right at Ron. There was a glow on the tip of her finger, which revealed an orb of ki forming. Junior sensed the energy being moved into the tip of her finger before it could actually appear, by which he lunged at her with full force. Unfortunately, he never made it to her when he was swatted away by an something unknown, or rather _someone_ unknown. He crashed against a nearby wall, recovering almost immediately to see who suddenly attacked him.

Kim moved around Ron to catch a better look of what happened and her breathing hitched instantly. Ron reacted similarly when he saw the face he despised the most, especially when he swiftly stole the redhead's heart and shattered it with his cruel, artificial hands.

"Miss me, Kim?" Eric asked with a pompous smirk, his eyes showing clear mock. "I was hoping we could redo our last date at Junior Prom."

" _Ugh!_ " Kim let out a sound of disgust, moving back slightly. "As if!"

Ron put his hands on protectively on Kim, having a remembrance of when the synthodrone electrocuted the girl. "Dude, you must really have the nerve of literally coming back to life and showing your face here," he growled.

Junior lunged forward again when he saw this new threat but was knocked back down, this time by the assassin. "Stay down if you want to keep living, you little runt. I know you're not as big and powerful as your daddy so I can easily dispose of you in seconds."

The heroine briskly turned away from Eric and towards L when she heard the commotion. "Junior has nothing to do with this, L, don't hurt him! Look, it's me you want, isn't it? Whatever you want to do to him, do it to me!"

The woman scoffed. "Does it matter now, Kimberly?" she asked with a laugh. "It's the end of the line for you, so I don't have to listen to anything you have to say."

Kim and Ron were outmatched by the duo. They already proved they were stronger than Junior, and he was the only being in the room they thought were powerful enough to beat them. There was no one else who could overpower them.

 _"Unless.."_ she thought to herself, biting her lip as she considered this unbearable, dreadful last resort.

"Take care of the sidekick," L ordered, turning in Eric's direction. "I don't want him to get in the way."

The synthodrone prepared to charge at Ron. "Don't have to tell me twice, madam."

"Ron, just do what you did the last time you fought against Eric," the heroine offered to her partner.

Ron's eyes widened. "You mean getting beat up?!"

Eric cracked his knuckles before throwing a swift punch at the freckled teen, watching him duck and dodge it briskly, being shy of having a blow landed right on his face. Without Rufus, he didn't know how else to defeat this synthodrone. His best bet was to keep dodging his attacks and locate something sharp to stab him and release all of the syntho-goo keeping this artificial being alive.

The mini chimera was just about to stand back up to deflect harm away from the crime fighters. The assassin turned back to the small child, a sadistic smile on her face as she charged ki throughout her arm. When she would knock him back down again, it would have a permanent effect this time. She was hoping the redhead was watching, she had a different plan in mind when she performed this action.

The woman predicted accurately as Kim stared in horror in their direction. "No!" she yelled, breaking into a run towards them.

L's eyes narrowed wickedly as she prepared her attack. _"It's impossible for her to walk away from this!"_

Junior caught onto her plan and charged at her when she was briefly distracted. Unfortunately she saw this coming and grabbed his arm, twirled him around as if he was some rag doll and threw him away from her. Kim saw something blue whiz right past her when she arrived at the scene. Realizing she was too late, she skidded to a stop and tried to turn in the mini, blue bio-android's direction. The redhead was a few seconds too late when L swiped at her with her energized arm, sending the teen flying towards the same wall in which Betty crashed into, but receiving injuries far more severe.

Kim closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, groaning from the pain. She could feel her wounds in her arm being ripped back open, but before she could observe them she coughed out an iron tasting liquid. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and saw what she coughed out.

 _Blood._

This was the first time she ever coughed out blood. It felt like she was having a terrible dream, it all seemed to unbelievable, especially when it was also the first time she received such horrible injuries. This only encouraged her to go with her dreadful last option; an option she wished she wouldn't have resorted to.

"What's wrong, Possible?" she heard the assassin ask out mockingly. "Can't get up, can you?"

 _"That's where you're wrong,"_ the redhead growled in her head. _"I can do anything."_

Kim used her hands to push herself up from the floor, using the wall as her crutch. She could barely stand, but with the help of the wall she shuffled her way gradually towards Cell's quarters, a slow pace but it was as fast as she could move at the moment. There was no time to waste, if she stopped now, even for a second, she would die at the hands of the assassin.

Despite being thrown like a rag doll, the mini chimera hadn't faltered. He was beat up slightly, but he could still fight. He charged at the assassin as she made her way towards the heroine. Grabbing onto her and digging his sharp, black nails into her leg, simultaneously pulling her away from the girl's direction.

"You stubborn little runt, get the hell off of me!" the woman snapped, kicking at the child and attempting to pry his small hands off of her.

Meanwhile, the wall had been hit with so much impact, nearly half of it had crumbled down, creating a hole big enough for someone to fit through. Kim used this hole as a shortcut since the door was on the other side of the room. She managed to squeeze right through, but she tumbled onto the ground as a result of her injuries. With just enough perseverance, she managed to grab a hold of the table in the room to get herself up, though when she cast her eyes upward to have a proper look at the bio-android, the sight wasn't pleasant.

Cell looked down at Kim and the first thing he noticed were her injuries. He nearly burst out laughing, though a chuckle managed to escape. "Oh Kim, I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but this is no infirmary. There is no one to aid you here."

This was the redhead's turn to laugh. "Oh yeah? Why don't I fix that?" The teen wiped away at her mouth and fully stood up, strolling towards him confidently yet with a limp.

The bio-android was puzzled at what left the heroine's mouth, it was shown by the expression he formed on his alabaster face. The teen ceased moving when she was directly in front of the chimera, lifting one hand as she reached out for the device containing him, he staring confusedly in return.

 _"Sorgel said this was malleable.. so there has to be no nuts or bolts holding it together,"_ she mused to herself. _"So can I just moved it off of him?"_

Kim's fingers pierced the device easily, as if it was some sort of liquid-metal material. It was odd, but she encountered much weirder objects during her years of going on missions. She had some trouble moving her other arm, but with enough strength she managed to pierce the device with the rest of her fingers and tried to pull it apart, or at least far enough for the bio-android to be released.

 _"Has she finally lost it?"_ Cell thought to himself, staring perplexedly at the human trying to free him from the containment device.

L finally got Junior off of her when she threw one last kick at him, throwing him away from her. She received a few punctures on her body during the process, which had exasperated her greatly. "I was going to give you the decency of living a few moments longer with your redheaded friend, but you've made it clear that you want to die now!"

When the heroine heard what the woman had shouted, her efforts were rewarded when the device containing Cell fell apart just as easily as its predecessor months ago. It had unraveled itself and shrunk, collapsing onto the floor and returning into its puny, metallic cubic state. Once that had transpired, the chimera could feel his immense power flowing back into his being in an instant. Right now, he could wipe out the entire building with a flick of his finger.

Cell turned to the redhead, incredibly confounded by her actions. "If I may ask, why did you release me?" he asked. "You know very well that I am set on sending you into oblivion."

Kim collapsed onto her knees, staring down at the ground and breathing heavily before answering. "All I know is I'm going to die anyway, so at least this way I'll live for a few minutes longer, you know?

The chimera was well aware of what was transpiring at the moment. L had broken in the organization's headquarters, along with an unknown partner by her side. He assumed they were set on taking the heroine out at the moment, and that was one thing he wouldn't allow them to do. He could care less about anything else they chose to do, but this target they've set for themselves belonged to him and him only.

L swiped at the mini, blue bio-android but missed because of his minuscule size. Junior dodged by jumping up in the air and landing near his father's quarters. Before he knew it, he could feel a familiar presence coming towards his direction. Expecting the redhead to come on by, he turned around immediately only to be met by his father.

The woman felt incredibly confident in this mission when she first planned it, she was positive it would be carried out quite quickly and fluently. Her luck somehow turned on her when she was suddenly face-to-face with Cell. This direct confrontation left her frozen on the spot.

It was as if she jinxed the mission itself; like she somehow jeopardized it with her own words.

 _But don't worry yourself, I'm entirely sure he's not around here, nonetheless **in**_ _Global Justice._

 _"How could I be so blind? To be obstructed by my damned confidence?"_ she mentally scolded herself.

Eric managed to land a blow on Ron, sending him flying and skidding across the floor. The freckled teen had his eyes closed as he let out a groan and rubbed the side of his head simultaneously. When he opened his eyes, he had a good angle of what was happening in front of him, moreover _whoever_ was appearing in front of him.

"What the heck is _he_ doing out here?!" he gasped, his eyes broadening greatly.

The synthodrone gazed at him with a puzzled look on his face, but turned around to understand what he meant. He spotted a tall, alien-looking _bug_ in front of his partner, and a damaged, blue smaller version of him standing by his legs.

"My, my, my, what have we here?" Cell began with a wide-stretched smirk. "The same female from before still preying on _my_ target? Now, you do understand why we can't have that, do you?"

The assassin clenched her teeth, letting out a sound by doing so. "How the hell are you here? It must be a coincidence for you to get in my way a second time."

"You can call it however you wish," he simply responded. "But do not worry yourself over such a trifle thought, this time you will finally meet your end."

L backed away, turning behind her to cast her icy orbs at the synthodrone. "Move it! Can't you see what's going to happen if we stay around?"

Eric looked at her incredulously. "You can't be serious, can you? We're so close to finishing this mission, it's only a matter of time before Kim gets what she deserves!"

"Ha! And you really think I'll allow that to happen?" Cell asked the synthodrone with a laugh, opening his hand but stopping halfway before realizing something.

It would raise red flags if he used any sort of energy attacks on these two; his location might be pinpointed by the Z-warriors. He already believed with his power now that he overpowered the Saiyan, Goku, but just to be safe, he would stay away from using energy for now. He was stronger than the duo anyway with his immense physical strength.

"We'll find a way next time, we just need to leave now!" L snapped at Eric.

"You must be insane to think there will be a next time," said a voice at her ear.

The distance between the assassin and the bio-android closed so quickly it took her a second to realize who it was at her ear. Before she could perceive it she received a blow in the gut, causing her to arch forward in response. Before she could collapse, she was kicked away towards the same wall Kim and Betty crashed into, except this time she crashed right through. The wall seemed to be the only thing in the room receiving more damage than anyone there.

"Heh, you haven't changed in the slightest; you're still as weak and pathetic as ever," Cell sneered condescendingly. "Though, I must say it's impressive for a human such as yourself to survive this long. The only one to have lived as long is that inane girl over there. I suppose you could say it's luck, no?"

Eric clenched his teeth, moving a step forward to aid his partner but was stopped by Cell's sudden head turn in his direction.

"Wait your turn, human," he ordered sternly. "After the female's marked off my list, you're next."

The synthodrone just stopped in his tracks, staring wide-eyed at the bio-android in front of him. Just how powerful was this guy for him to spout all these threats? He was surely powerful enough to send L crashing through a wall. The artificial being couldn't help but feel that it was just a small portion of his full power.

While trying to stand back up, L could hear the chimera with crystal clarity. The woman was still trying to wrap her mind around this situation, she was incredibly confused with how it was happening. _How_ was he here? _Why_ was he here? These questions raced through her head repeatedly, seemingly having no end as she continued to frantically contemplate on this. There had to be something that had happened to have led him here, because he was certainly in the building before she and Eric ever arrived there.

Kim had never left the Cell's quarters, she witnessed the assassin crashing through and landing at her feet. Afterwards, she watched as the assassin attempted to get back up right in front of her. The girl quickly realized she was still in the room since she freed the chimera, and with L within her vicinity she decided it was time to leave now.

"Don't feel so fortunate, Possible," the woman snarled with a glare. "I'll be the one to kill you, no matter what it takes; don't you forget it!"

Junior jumped right in front of her and growled. As soon as he had gotten there, he kicked the woman away from the redhead, sending her roughly towards the other side of the ruined room. Then just as quickly, he turned to the heroine and grabbed her hand, trying to move her away from the other danger; _his father._

L gritted her teeth as she tried to stand back up again. Before she could move her eyes on the teen, she caught of a glimpse of a square, no, it was a cube. A metallic cube right beside her on the ground, glowing ominously as if to show her it was there.

 _"Does this thing hold the reason as to how Cell is in Global Justice?"_ the woman thought to herself, holding out her hand to the cube and grabbing it at once. It was likely that it was, but there was also the possibility that it wasn't. She decided to take the chance anyway, her life was being held by a thread now.

"Hold on a second, Junior- wait!" Kim said firmly, slipping her hand out of Junior's. "I.. I can't be without Ron again, we need to go get him."

The mini bio-android didn't know how to deliver her request. His father and Eric were over there, sure, he could dodge the synthodrone, but there was no way he could get passed his father.

Junior gestured to the are outside of the room and shot her a confused look. The redhead sighed and averted her eyes briefly.

"I know, I know.. but we have to at least try. We've managed to get by this far, we can definitely manage to get through this."

L shoved the metallic cube somewhere in her clothes and got back up. She brushed off the pain as she tried to complete her mission; take out Kim Possible. If she couldn't do complete it with physical attacks, she would have to resort to using energy.

The woman cupped her hands in front of her, giving equal space between her fingers to energize the attack. Soon enough, a light began to form in the middle, which began to grow bigger and bigger.

Cell sauntered into their vicinity but stopped momentarily when he noticed an odd light. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was and briskly stepped into the ruined room. To his horror, he saw L powering up an energy attack; a large one at that. The light began to reach a tremendous size, giving it a blinding tint, by which caught Kim and Junior's attention nearby; the boy had gotten distracted and didn't even notice the growing energy nearby.

Despite the small size of the attack, it contained a rather large amount of energy; a lethal amount. The assassin smirked when it was ready and somehow "grabbed" the ball of energy and chucked it at the heroine with as much force as she could possibly muster.

It had traveled so quickly, Kim could only see it at the last second as she shut her eyes to brace for the pain of the attack, or at least the numbness of death. She was in that position for a moment, but when she noticed nothing had affected her, she reluctantly opened her eyes to observe the scene with her green orbs. They widened in surprise when the distance between her the bio-android was extremely close; he was right in front of her, facing the assassin with her attack in his hand.

Cell squeezed the ball of energy and it dispersed into many particles, dissipating shortly afterwards. "You humans seem to be so forgetful, because I happen to remember telling you this target does not belong to you. Does that ring a bell?"

L stared in disbelief, backing away simultaneously. "What the hell are you?"

The chimera gave a short laugh in reply. "I don't think it will benefit you to know, seeing as you are going to meet oblivion very soon."

The bio-android would have to end this quickly, L used an attack with just enough energy to catch the attention of the Z-fighters. It definitely irritated him that she used such an attack, he wanted this to go on a few moments longer so he could teach her a lesson in not interfering with his plans. Albeit as long as she was out of the way, he was content.

* * *

"I've detected moderate levels of energy in the west," Android 16 announced out of the blue, catching the time traveler's attention at once.

"I know, I can feel it too," Trunks replied. "It doesn't feel like it belongs to Cell, though, but it feels familiar."

"You have sensed this energy before?" the android asked him.

"Yeah, I think it was nearly two weeks ago when we found Cell," the half-Saiyan answered. "Wait, I remember now.. her name's Ellen, we think she purposely led Goku and I to Cell so we could distract him. She got away in the end, but I think we've found her."

"Does this woman know where Cell is located?"

Trunks shrugged. "Last time she seemed fairly certain, so she might be able to lead us to him this time," he said. "Come on, she's our last chance at finding him!"

The two ceased flying idly and blasted off towards their destination. It didn't take long until they reached their desired location; Go City. They gazed below at the city and saw nothing out of the ordinary. No one was screaming, nothing was destroyed, just the bustling of people throughout the city, albeit there were more robberies than before now that Team Go were no longer there to stop them.

"I can sense it here, but I don't see anything abnormal," Trunks remarked. "Is it some sort of trick?"

"No, my scanners sense both this woman and Cell," Android 16 told him, turning to him simultaneously. "They are here."

"I don't see them anywhere," the time traveler continued, as he cast his cerulean orbs everywhere, trying to catch a glance of Cell or L.

"You cannot see them because they are below the ground."

Trunks' eyes widened. "They're underneath the _ground?_ Why on Earth are they underground?"

"We can only find anything substantial if we go under," the android replied, watching the young adult beside him give him half a nod.

"Yeah, you're right, but we should be careful when we go underneath. We don't want to cause a scene and scare some people, it'd be the Cell Games all over again."

"Then where do you suggest we go under?"

The lavender haired teen contemplated before answering. He didn't want to literally crash through the ground or blast it open just to find them. There had to be another way to go underneath the ground without causing some destruction.

Trunks gandered below once more and caught a glance of a sewer hole beside a rather large restaurant within their vicinity. It actually made some sense when he thought more on it; maybe the assassin was secreting herself there or some sort, but it still puzzled him as to why Cell was there. He couldn't have turned to _sewers_ for training, it just didn't seem like a case that would happen.

"16, look," he said to the android, gesturing to the sewer hole beside Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho. "That might be what we're looking for. We can go down the sewers."

The tall android turned to where he was gesturing to. "Yes, that is adequate."

"Let's not wait, then," Trunks continued, descending from sky and landing on the ground with the android, careful not to catch too much attention.

The time traveler bolted to the sewer hole and moved the lid right off. His cerulean eyes widened when he noticed there was a tube going deep into the ground. This was no ordinary sewer, this was a passageway leading to somewhere secret; somewhere that was purposely kept secret.

"Weird how it's out here plain as day," he remarked. "We should probably-"

Suddenly there was a loud boom which had interrupted the Trunks, lifting nearly every object and building off the ground for a brief second before falling back down. An alarmed expression was thrown on the demi-Saiyan's face once this had transpired. He briskly turned to Android 16 and gestured to the sewer hole once more but with hurry.

"Something must've happened, we need to get down there!" Trunks shouted, before diving into the hole and racing towards the source of the loud sound, with Android 16 following suit.

After flying through the series of old tubes, there was finally an end to them when his face had virtually met the ground. The time traveler turned his body upright and allowed his feet to touch the floor. He noticed a door that had aged badly in front of him, so to open it he grabbed the end and slid it open, it not allowing him for a brief moment until he applied more force. The lavender haired teen stepped out instantly so the android behind him could step down on the ground. The both sensed another rise on energy nearby and immediately booked towards it, having to use force on every closed entrance they stumbled upon.

"She's definitely here, I can sense her energy faltering quickly," Trunks remarked to Android 16. "It must be Cell behind this, but I can't sense him for some reason."

"This Cell seems to be masking his own energy," the android added. "I cannot detect large levels of it, but I am certain he is here."

After darting at inhumane speeds through many passageways and rooms-by which some were inhabited by agents unaware of their presence-the both finally made it to their destination. The energy they felt was definitely originating from here.

The time traveler nearly gasped. "Do you feel that?"

"There are more lifeforms here other than Cell and this woman," 16 stated.

"Yeah, and it looks like Ellen's energy isn't the only one going down. Someone else is going to die if we don't help!"

* * *

While the synthodrone was momentarily distracted, Ron attempted to crawl away and somehow make his way towards Kim. She was near the two people who want nothing from her but death, and that was a thought that terrified him greatly.

Eric guessed the bio-android was occupied with L at the moment, so he decided to finish off the bumbling sidekick. If he was going to be destroyed, he would go down knowing that the freckled teen was dead. With that in mind, he turned around completely, but only to see the blonde crawling away from him.

"Oh no you don't, you coward," the artificial being said derogatorily, practically stomping towards the teen. "If I'm not the one who gets to kill Kim, at least I'll be the one to take out her idiot sidekick."

Ron froze on the spot when he heard Eric's voice. He tried to think of something to aid him in this sudden situation. Casting his brown orbs practically everywhere, he managed to find something useful; Will. The agent was still unconscious on the ground after taking a direct flip from Kim, though that wasn't the only thing the teen noticed. The watch on his wrist was a multi-gadget device; for telling time, communication, and most importantly, tasing people.

"I'm not going down that easy," Ron muttered angrily, lunging for Will's wrist and slipping off the watch quickly, then he briskly turned around to face the synthodrone.

Eric ceased in his tracks, a scoff leaving his lips. "A watch? Please tell me you're joking."

"Better believe it, buddy," the freckled teen replied. "This thing will leave you on the ground in seconds!"

The synthodrone placed his hands on his hips. "You know, in brain size you're not much different than your naked mole rat."

Ron stared at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so you _didn't_ notice your disgusting pet went missing?"

"What did you do to Rufus?" the teen asked angrily, though he had a visceral fear of the answer.

"Why are you getting worked up over that thing?" the artificial being asked mockingly. "Well, just know that he thought he could beat me just like that, you know, how you're thinking right now, _because.._ "

The blonde teen continued gazing with the watch in his hand, but before he knew it, it had disappeared in what felt like no time at all. He stared at his hands, wondering where the device went before a dreadful realization came to him. Returning his stare to the synthodrone, he spotted the watch in his artificial hands.

"You are a literal dumbass," Eric sneered, crushing the device with his hands. "Did you really think you could beat me with _that?_ "

Ron backed away until his back was met with the door exiting and entering the room. That was when he discovered there was no where else to go. He was trapped. He was cornered.

He was a goner.

The synthodrone continued to step forward, raising an arm simultaneously. Abruptly, his arm had what looked like electricity running through it, it was shown by the sparks running wildly across his limb. He must have gotten improvements since the last time he faced the teen.

Ron shut his eyes tightly, bracing for the upcoming attack. Before he knew it, he had fallen flat on his back. He didn't realize it, but the door behind him had opened suddenly, and not by a passcode, but by force.

The blonde's eyes were fluttering open, as if to make sure the sight he had been seeing at the moment was real. There was a young man with lengthy lavender hair and cerulean eyes, and another who was freakishly tall with icy blue eyes and spiky ginger hair.

"There," the tall, spiky haired man started, gesturing to the ruined room across from them. "Cell and Ellen are located in that room, along with three other lifeforms."

"We can't take on Cell alone, we need Goku here," added the lavender haired teen. "Try to help whoever's in there, I'll raise my energy high enough to catch Goku's attention."

The android nodded and briskly made his way to his destination. Trunks on the other hand was just about to raise his energy, but he noticed the current situation transpiring between Ron and Eric. Eric, with his energized arm, and Ron cowering on the floor, along with Will lying there unconscious.

"Y-you gotta get outta here!" Ron shouted to the stranger, standing back up on his feet. "It's not safe!"

Trunks stared at the teen perplexedly before turning to Eric. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but if someone's in danger, I'm here to help."

"Move out of the way if you want to keep living," the synthodrone warned the time traveler.

Trunks' eyes narrowed at this stranger. _"Weird.. I can't sense his energy. Is he some kind of android?"_

Elsewhere, L was on the ground in pain with her head beneath Cell's foot, oddly enough that she was facing her former comrade's unconscious face, while the bio-android was preparing to crush her head like a melon.

"You should be thankful toward this human for sealing this fate of yours," Cell said, gesturing to the heroine holding onto his son behind him. "If she had not freed me, you would have completed your mission and lived."

The assassin merely growled and tried with all her might to get out from under his foot, but the sudden pressure he applied onto her head made it more impossible than just previously.

The bio-android's rosy orbs darted back at the redhead, a delighted expression on his alabaster face. "I should thank you. If it weren't for your sliver of kindness, I would have still been contained and you would have been dead. I suppose I could delay the inevitable for when I destroy the planet in return."

Kim didn't reply, she just stood back and held onto his child tightly. "Close your eyes, Junior, you don't need to see this," she said protectively, placing her hand over the mini chimera's eyes as she stared in horror at what was happening.

Abruptly, Android 16 stepped into the ruined room, his icy orbs set on the fiend. "Leave the human alone, Cell."

Cell, having lost track of time and sight of his goal, suddenly noticed the mechanical android within his vicinity. He was quite surprised to see Android 16 had arrived at the scene, even when he had destroyed him during his Cell Games. Besides, he was mechanical, there was no way the dragon balls could revive him.

"Ah, Android 16, what a pleasant surprise," began the chimera, the pressure on the assassin's head lessening as he spoke. "What brings you here? I'm sure you didn't just arrive for an idle chat."

The mechanical android rose his fist, preparing to attack. "I will not repeat myself."

Cell released a scoff, kicking L away from him so he could deal with the mechanical android. He didn't know where this android came from, but he was certain he could finish him off as easily as he had seven years ago.

* * *

 **Here is a somewhat early update.**

 **I was originally going to split this chapter into three parts, but I've decided to make them separate chapters, so hopefully it's been distributed better in this fashion.**

 **Thank you for reading, if there's an issue please don't hesitate to tell me, I'll revise if necessary.**

 **Also, please review, I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the favorites and follows, it means so much more than you could ever imagine.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I've been hitting a lot of roadblocks lately.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The battle between the bio-android and the fighters didn't last very long, in fact, it was due to Trunks' power up that it had ended so abruptly.

The synthodrone charged at Trunks after he blatantly ignored his threat, thinking inwardly he was just another weak human, when in reality he seemed just as powerful as Cell as he retaliated at the artificial being. The time traveler had him on the ground in seconds, with his foot planted hard on his back-he had to keep him on the ground somehow.

"Are you hurt in any way?" the lavender haired teen asked Ron urgently, who only shook his head in reply.

"N-no..." he merely continued with an ellipsis, incredulous of what just transpired in front of him.

"Alright, you need to evacuate now," the half-Saiyan ordered him. "It's about to get very chaotic in here."

The freckled teen stared at Trunks with a puzzled look, but that would pass as soon as he would power up and give off as much energy as possible in attempt to attract Goku to their area.

As their short-lived conversation transpired, Android 16's fist rocketed right off of his arm and right onto Cell, who only expected the offensive technique when the android first rose his arm. The bio-android caught the fist easily but before he could mock him for his predictable attack, he was instantly met with 16's next technique. He ignited a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams were sprouting from the crater of his arm.

Before this explosion could transpire, Junior grabbed a hold of Kim, but she pulled back and gestured at the head of Global Justice unconscious on the ground. The mini chimera quickly noticed and grabbed her as well and immediately leaped out of the ruins of the room, breaking into a run with the redhead and the brunette as the eruption occurred right after their departure.

"Did that just happen?" the heroine asked out in disbelief.

Junior didn't know how to answer her question, he was just as shocked as she was. He already knew his father made enemies with a number of people, but he never actually _knew_ who they were.

The android charged at the bio-android right after his attack, but an alabaster fist was rammed right into his face, sending him flying in the direction of Trunks, Ron and Eric.

Ron let out a scream as he braced for the impact, but when nothing happened he reluctantly opened an eye and saw that the android ceased midair, a glare on his eyes fixated at the chimera.

Trunks powered up at once, leaving no warning as his energy surged throughout the room. It had escalated to a level high enough for the Z-warriors to detect, and that was what the bio-android had dreaded ever since he was released.

Cell charged at the time traveler, sending a punch sheer toward him but ceasing abruptly when Android 16 caught his alabaster hand. Angrily, the bio-android grabbed a hold of his other arm and twirled him around a single time before chucking him across the room.

"Do what you want now, Cell, but by now Goku's sensed my energy and he's coming here right now! You won't stand a chance against him!" Trunks shouted at the chimera, raising a clenched fist.

"You impudent fool," Cell growled at the demi-Saiyan. "I will make it definite that you along with this pathetic lump of dirt meet oblivion!"

The bio-android shot up through the air and the ceiling until he was completely gone. The android he had thrown earlier quickly recovered and flew right to Trunks, waiting a response or rather an order from him.

The teen merely gritted his teeth before spouting an order. "16, I want you to go after Cell, but don't engage in battle with him, he could kill you on the spot. I'll help whoever's injured here and make sure they're safe, but whatever you do, _don't lose sight of him._ "

"Affirmative," replied the android, before he shot up through the ceiling and chased after the bio-android.

After 16's departure, the lavender haired teen immediately returned his gaze to the rest of the people in the room. What he saw didn't really surprise him.

Ron seemed fine, but he did have a few bruises on his face due to his confrontation with Eric. The "android" below him seemed uninjured but he was incredibly furious, shown by the sound he was making while seething. When Trunks shifted his gaze elsewhere, he saw two unconscious bodies; a young man and an older woman with bruising on her face, likely from the punch she received from her former partner, and beside this woman was the mini chimera and the girl he had seen when he had last encountered Cell.

Albeit the heroine was standing, she appeared to be in such horrible condition, and not only that, but he could feel her energy diminishing by the second. Trunks rushed to her aid, briefly forgetting the synthodrone under his foot.

Junior saw the time traveler bolting towards them and he instantly assumed his usual fighting stance, preparing himself to take him on in combat. His firm stance had loosened a tad when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned back to see that it was the redhead, and it appeared that she had something to say to him.

"Junior, he's not like L and Eric, he's not here to hurt us," Kim told him calmly, then his stance had relaxed completely, although he was still wary of this demi-Saiyan.

Trunks was now right in front of them, words already shooting out of his mouth. "You need to come with me, you're not well and you need help now!"

The heroine gazed at him with a confused and dazed look in her eyes. "Um, what? Look, um.." The girl paused in mid-sentence, not sure what to call this stranger.

"The name's Trunks," the young man answered, already knowing prior to this conversation that they did not exchange names.

"Right, Trunks, you need to listen. I know you came with a good heart, but you _barely_ know me. I know it might be hard to believe, but I'm fine. In fact, I _feel_ perfectly fine," she said to him, which caused him to gesture to her current state, then the teen released an awkward chuckle. "I mean, of course I'm a little injured but I can still live. I'm a tough girl, you know."

Trunks shook his head at her. "No, _you_ need to listen. You're not going to last much longer in that state, and I'm pretty damn sure your little companion here agrees with me," he said right after, then he turned to the mini chimera. "You feel it, don't you? Her energy, it's slipping and it'll keep going down if we don't help her now!"

Once the time traveler had said that, Junior turned to Kim and focused on her energy, only seeing that he was right; it was going lower and lower as time passed. An alarmed expression enveloped his alabaster face. He had focused so much on the others, he never gave a thought to focus on _her_ energy at all.

When the redhead noticed the look on his face, she too, had a visage of alarm. "What did you do to him?" she demanded the demi-Saiyan defensively, already thinking maybe he had done something to him that wasn't visible to her. What else was she supposed to think after all she had seen?

"I only told him what I noticed about you," Trunks answered solemnly. "Look, I don't know how to explain it to you.. but it's as if your energy's being drained by the second. I can feel it going down."

The heroine rose a brow, showing the obvious confusion on her face. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The time traveler averted his eyes briefly. "..You're dying."

 _You're dying_.

The two words sent a wave of dread through her as they played over and over in her head, and due to the ordeal, blood, sweat, and tears were the three liquids that had covered her skin, and with the sound of these two words, she felt a stinging, cold sensation from all over.

With what seemed like frantic contemplating, the dread she had suddenly felt was somewhat replaced with an incredulous emotion; what he said couldn't be right, in fact it didn't even sound logical, if anything it sounded ludicrous. Sure, she sustained injuries from Cell and L, but they couldn't be enough for her to lead her down such a lethal path.

 _"Right? There's just no way,"_ the teen added to herself in disbelief.

"That's.. that's insane! I told you, I'm fine!" Kim said firmly.

"There's no time for a dispute, you need to come with me now!" Trunks persisted, later forming a sympathetic expression. "At least take a look at yourself.. you're injured and I just want to help you."

"But Trunks, you've got it all wrong," the redhead continued, balling her hands into fists and clenching them. " _I feel fine!_ "

Right after her exclamation, the young adult's body in her field of vision began to waver in ripples, then everything else trailed along. It felt like she was experiencing such dizzy vision through a drunk person's eyes. First, she struggled to correct her blurry vision, then she struggled to stand in place, faintly feeling a hand or two on her leg to aid her in her battle to _stand_. It wasn't long before she lost consciousness, her knees buckling before collapsing, but before she could hit the ground Trunks caught her and held her in his arms.

Junior took offense to his action and assumed yet another fighting stance. The demi-Saiyan merely released a sigh before rhetorically asking, "Look, do you want her to live, or not?"

Elsewhere, Eric nearly charged at Trunks again, but a hand on his shoulder ceased him in his tracks. "Don't even think about it," L said in a low voice. "We need to leave now, I know where they'll be headed to next."

The synthodrone almost defied the woman, but then memories of Cell, Trunks and 16 flooded back into his head, reminding him that he wasn't skilled or strong enough to defeat any one of them. He succumbed to her and nodded as a reply. The assassin then motioned him to follow as she bolted through the exit, with him trailing after her.

Ron saw the two escape, his eyes widening slightly. "H-hey! They're getting away!"

Trunks fully turned around to see that the duo had fled the area. "Let them, they're not going to be a threat anymore," he called out to the freckled teen.

When the teen heard his voice, he sprinted right to the time traveler, only to see that his partner in crime had passed out. An alarmed expression was immediately thrown onto his face as he saw her unconscious in his arms.

"W-we need to get her to a hospital!" he shouted, worry written all over his tone.

Trunks moved the heroine slightly to reach into his pocket, searching for any Senzu Beans he might have been given before the search for the bio-android. To his dismay, he found nothing that could be of any aid to him or the girl.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath. "Alright, you're all coming with me, there's no choice."

"No, look here, _stranger_ ," Ron began firmly. "Kim and I need to go to Yamanou- I mean, somewhere really important to meet up with someone _really_ important. It's urgent!"

"Your friend is going to _die_ if we don't help her _now_ ," Trunks said, almost angrily.

"But you don't get it, we need to go to-"

"No, I don't think _you_ get it!" Trunks practically shouted. "What could be more important than her life? Which by the way, is being held by a _thread_."

Ron went silent for a moment, then he shook his head. "Okay, okay, where are you taking us?"

"You'll find out soon, just come with me now, we've wasted enough time talking!"

* * *

Goku stood on the edge of the lookout, staring out to the distance as he focused on the growing energies. He wanted to be certain if this sudden rise in energy had been caused by Cell or any one of the Z-warriors. For now, only Gohan, Piccolo, Dende had accompanied him near the edge.

"It's that woman again," Dende remarked, turning to the Saiyan warrior. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"No, not yet," Goku answered. "There's one thing I want to make sure of before I go."

"And that is?" Piccolo chimed in.

Then, the Namekian's question was answered when there was another rise in energy, a rather large one at that. They all immediately knew who it belonged to; Trunks, the time traveler from a future timeline.

"H-hey, Goku, don't you see that he's powering up to get your attention?" the guardian later asked the Saiyan.

"Hold on a moment, Dende," the warrior continued, a focused look in his coal-colored eyes. "Wait just a bit longer.."

"Dad, what's there to wait?" Gohan practically demanded. "This might be our only lead in finding Cell since she found him last time!

"He's right, Goku, this is your only chance in locating Cell," the young Namekian added. "There's not much time to dwell on things other than- than this!"

Goku dismissed his son's question as well as Dende's addition to the subject and focused in the direction of the energies. He was waiting for the right moment, in which he could pick up the bio-android's exact location. The Saiyan planted two fingers on his head, preparing to perform his transportation technique once he detected the chimera's energy.

"I see now," Piccolo suddenly noted, Gohan and Dende turning his way. "He's focusing primarily on Cell's energy. The moment he slips is the moment Goku will find his exact location."

"And you're sure about that?" the demi-Saiyan asked his mentor.

"I'm positive," he replied. "Otherwise, he'd just be standing there this whole time doing absolutely nothing, and I doubt that's the case."

Then, there it was. It wasn't exactly large, but Cell released an ample amount of energy to be detected by the Saiyan. Goku inwardly smirked as he thought about challenging the bio-android again and actually engaging in battle with him.

"I got him!" he exclaimed mindlessly.

Gohan quickly approached him, planting a hand on his father's shoulder. "Ready when you are, Dad!"

Piccolo reacted similarly, but with two fingers on the Saiyan's other shoulder. "Let's end this once and for all."

With that said, Goku performed his transportation technique and all three of them vanished at once, right before the guardian's eyes.

 _"Let's hope you can defeat him again, otherwise, we'll all be doomed,"_ Dende added with dread, before his tightening his grip on his staff.

* * *

 _"That stupid, insolent Saiyan,"_ Cell thought angrily, as he silently yet quickly flew through the sky. _"He will surely pay for his intolerable behavior."_

By intolerable behavior, the chimera was referring to when Trunks has powered up to catch the attention of the others, more specifically, _Goku._ Not forgetting what he had blatantly said, or rather, _stated_ to him right after he had powered up.

 _You won't stand a chance against him!_

Exasperated, Cell clenched his fists and mindlessly formed a glowering expression. Trunks' words had been somewhat correct, but it was definitely something he loathed to admit. Though, he had to address it sooner or later, it was something he couldn't keep ignoring.

 _"I cannot face him,"_ he admitted mentally.

Then, he scoffed. "Not yet anyway," he said shortly after, probably not knowing he had said it out loud.

Unbeknownst to him, Android 16 had been tracking him as soon as he fled Global Justice. The android was gliding through the sky, silently following the bio-android and aiming to not lose sight of him. Goku and the others couldn't afford to allow his escape once more, because then it might give the fiend enough time to grow stronger than them all.

Having a sudden remembrance, there was a few extra words that Trunks had shouted right after the chimera's departure. Thanks to his extensive hearing ability, he could perfectly make out what the demi-Saiyan had said.

 _16, I want you to go after Cell-_

Ceasing abruptly in his thoughts, he gandered back without hesitation. Nearly growling, he caught the sight of Android 16 trailing right behind him. He thought briefly about reducing the mechanical being to ashes like he had with the majority of his body seven years ago. Unfortunately, that would have the bio-android resort to energy attacks in achieving such action.

Just as he had almost done previously, he will have to defeat him by physical means.

"Do you desire yet another death wish?" Cell asked aloud, receiving little reaction from Android 16.

 _"I have failed in being secreting myself from Cell,"_ thought the android, before further contemplating. _"My sensors indicate he is far stronger than I am, I cannot cannot engage in battle with him or destruction of my being will be the result."_

The bio-android chuckled. "No answer? Well, I suppose it does not matter whether you answer or not, you will die by my hand sooner or later, _or perhaps.._ "

Suddenly, Cell disappeared from the mechanical being's field of vision. The android immediately thought the chimera was preparing to attack, so he activated evasive maneuvers in case he appeared.

After a moment of silence, 16 decided to speak. "Come out, fiend-"

A kick was sent right into his back, causing his body to arch back and launch forward before he forced himself to cease abruptly in the air. He lost sight of the android once more and attempted to catch sight of him so he could defend himself.

Without a warning, there was a sound of a fist hitting the palm of someone's hand; a smack, and it appeared to originate from behind his being. The mechanical android turned his head back and saw Gohan, Piccolo, and most especially, Goku, who caught Cell's fist before it could reach 16.

"You're not going to escape us this time, Cell," Goku began gravely at the bio-android. "It ends here!"

Cell gritted his teeth and yanked his arm back to free his fist from the Saiyan's hold. Goku gladly released him in order to prepare for battle, what he didn't expect was his son to cut in his short-lived conversation with the bio-android.

"Cell," Gohan started aloud angrily, clenching his teeth and fists simultaneously.

When the chimera heard his name, he turned to this familiar-looking stranger, observing his appearance in attempt to decipher his identity. It wasn't long until a name came to mind; who other than Gohan?

Cell's demeanor altered almost immediately from anger to mock. "Gohan, I had forgotten your existence these past months because I was training so incessantly to fight your father. I hope you aren't too disappointed that you've failed in destroying me, are you?"

"I've gotten a lot stronger than since we last fought," the demi-Saiyan declared, completely ignoring the bio-android's rhetoric question. "How about instead of fighting my dad, we continue where we left off?"

Piccolo turned to the teen immediately after hearing his proposal. "Are you sure about this, Gohan? You haven't really trained in the last seven years."

"I know, but I've gotten so much stronger since we fought Buu, I know I can beat him this time. I've learned from my mistakes from last time, I'll be sure to not repeat them," he replied to the Namekian.

Goku released a sigh and put his arms over his head in disappointment. "And I was getting really excited too. Hey, how about I fight him first and then you can-"

"Dad!" Gohan interjected firmly.

"Alright, alright! You can fight him first!" his father responded sheepishly.

The demi-Saiyan turned away from his father and towards the chimera. "So how about it?"

 _"He somehow feels.. weaker than when we last battled. He doesn't seem to show any development since then, and his power seems to be below his father's. I suppose there's no harm in agreeing to this proposition,"_ Cell thought to himself, before a smirk crept onto his alabaster face. _"For now, that is."_

"Alright then, you've caught my interest," he replied. "We will continue where we left off. I will give you the pleasure of choosing the area in which we will battle the next time we meet."

Gohan looked at him incredulously. "Next time?!"

"We spent countless hours searching for you, Cell, what makes you think we'll allow you to leave?" Piccolo asked the chimera.

"Wouldn't you want to spend more time with your loved ones before meeting a crushing defeat?" Cell asked in return disdainfully.

"I dunno, then that would mean Vegeta'll find out and he'll want to fight you too," the Saiyan nearly complained.

"Goku, take this seriously," the Namekian berated. "If we don't win against Cell, the Earth will be destroyed along with countless others. We'll need every fighter we can get, we won't let him kill any one of us again like last time."

"Then you think we should wait until next time? Who knows how long that'll be?" the Saiyan questioned almost impatiently.

"You needn't worry about that, Goku, my arrival will be soon, I assure you," Cell told the warrior, who only closed his eyes and mulled.

"Alright then, until next time, Cell," Goku said, right after he finished mulling.

The bio-android sent the warriors one last glance before departing, his silhouette disappearing upon the horizon. Then, the fighters exchanged glances among one another.

"So.. I guess we'll have to tell everyone what's going to happen soon," Gohan started at the others, them nodding in reply.

"Good thing we made it in time, if we were a second too late, 16 might've ended up the same way the old 16 did at the Cell Games!" Goku added with a lighthearted laugh.

"I don't think you should say that so lightly in front of him," Gohan told his father, while gesturing to the android behind them, who suddenly turned to them.

"I hear you loud and clear," Android 16 suddenly announced, causing all three of the fighters to flinch simultaneously. "I already know this is a separate timeline in which a another version of myself has perished to Cell's hand."

"Did Trunks tell you?" Gohan asked the android.

"No, but it was simple to piece together once I've heard a substantial amount of information regarding this matter."

"Look, I don't know if Trunks told you, but you can't be revived by the dragon balls," the demi-Saiyan added. "We've already asked Shenron to revive those who were killed by Cell, and the only ones who couldn't be revived were you and my father. It's best for you to stay on the defensive side and not attack Cell head-on."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Within a split-second, L's made her appearance with her fluid motion, but then suddenly disappeared into darkness. Everything had gone black for a second until there was a sudden blinding light, which had dimmed when Dr. Director's eye focused for a moment. She could just barely make it out, but there was for some odd reason, a hole in the ceiling, along with debris scattered all across the area.

"Hello? Dr. Director?" a voice asked, echoing in her ears. "Are you awake?"

Betty's vision cleared completely and she saw Ron above her, waving his hand over. Once she saw him, she sat up straight, her one eye wide and frantic.

"She was here, wasn't she?" she asked the freckled teen, glancing everywhere in attempt to locate the assassin.

"If you're talking about L.. then yeah, she was here. She just kind of left, and you won't believe who else left too."

The woman gazed at him with a puzzled look. Ron then gestured behind her and she turned around, seeing the room that had contained the chimera was completely in ruins. She returned her gaze to the teen.

"How did he escape?" Dr. Director asked incredulously. "I thought Sorgel said her containment device could keep him contained as long as anyone of us doesn't free him, and who's insane enough to do that?"

Ron glanced back at Trunks staring impatiently at him with the heroine in his arms. When he saw his girlfriend, he had a pretty good idea how Cell managed to get his freedom.

"I might have an idea, but w-we should be going right now. Are you going to be okay, Dr. Director?"

Betty rubbed the side of her head, nodding in reply. "Yes.. I may be injured but I should still live. Go on wherever you need to be, I only ask you don't put yourself in a situation where L can easily find you."

"Don't you worry, you can count on me and Kim to fix all this!" he assured.

"I'm not entirely sure about that.." Betty trailed off, seeing the redhead unconscious in the time traveler's arms.

"Oh, um, d-don't mind him," Ron added awkwardly, trying to give a decent excuse to the director. "He's kind of like our, uh, assistant, and Kim just got really tired, so-"

"Ronald, I don't think you need to explain what happened while I was out. I'm guessing you all have somewhere to be right now, we should stop this conversation now so you can go."

"R-right, thank you, um, bye!" The freckled teen waved at her and ran to Trunks, who was waiting almost impatiently for him to finish his conversation with Betty.

"We should be going now. Junior here will carry you while following me, we've wasted enough time here." Trunks took no hesitation in hoisting Kim up slightly to position her more comfortably and hovered in the air.

The mini chimera followed suit and grabbed a hold of Ron's collar, lifting him up into the air and exiting through the hole in the ceiling.

"Good luck!" Betty called out, waving to all of them and not seeming surprised at the sight of them hovering in the air.

It was as if she had seen something, rather, _someone_ with such an ability before.

* * *

 **I'd like to clear up on things before people start assuming a few things after reading this chapter.**

 **Read the genres, the purpose of this story is NOT to bring people together romantically, rather platonically.** **Just putting it out there.**

 **If there's an issue you have, please tell me and I'll revise if necessary.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before you all get to reading the story, I'd like to thank someone for their reviews from last year to now.**

 **Thanks to Jackalope98 for those awesome "Dragon Ball Kim" reviews. I feel as if I haven't addressed them often, because honestly, I enjoy them so much, haha.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"H-how long is this going to take?!" Ron asked fearfully, looking below and only seeing clouds instead of the ground; a sight which he had now dreaded to look at.

Despite free falling often with his girlfriend during missions, he had no parachute this time to come to his aid if he fell, but he did feel some comfort that the mini chimera was holding onto him tightly during this flight.

"We haven't been in the air for more than five minutes, calm down," Trunks replied to the blonde nonchalantly, releasing a sigh before answering his question. "And don't worry, we're almost there."

The freckled teen merely crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. "Then where are you taking us anyway? What kind of place is this high in the clouds that can help people like Kim?! A floating hospital?!"

"It's not a hospital, I'll tell you that," the time traveler answered.

Ron began fidgeting in Junior's hold, which gave the child trouble holding the teen. "Then where the heck are you taking us?!"

Trunk turned back forward. "You'll see soon enough."

The vague answer only frustrated the blonde instead of relieve. If they weren't going to a hospital, then where were they headed to? What else was there to aid his dying, lifelong friend?

It didn't take long for the group to reach their destination. Ron could just barely make out the structure from the distance he was at. There was a long, slim pole sticking out of the clouds and connecting to a large, circular platform above. He couldn't believe something so thin could keep up something so large. Even Junior from above him appeared incredulous at the sight.

Trunks stepped onto the lookout briskly, searching the area immediately for a certain someone. The mini chimera landed Ron gently on the platform before landing himself. They followed the time traveler as soon as he started moving forward.

"Dende!" he called out. "Come out, I need your help!"

The Earth's guardian ceased looking out of the lookout and turned back, hearing a familiar voice calling for him. He left his position and sprinted to the source of the voice, already being met with the demi-Saiyan.

"Trunks? Why are you.." Dende ceased in mid-sentence, noticing a girl in his arms. "Wait a second, who is that? And-and who are they?" he questioned, gesturing to Kim before pointing to Ron and Junior.

"No time, heal her quick," Trunks said abruptly, already handing the redhead over to the young Namekian.

Dende hesitated for a second before saying, "J-just set her down the ground, then I'll heal her."

After observing this other stranger, Ron nearly panicked. He couldn't tell if his appearance was all a part of a costume, or if it was the real thing. "Wait just a friggin' moment, what's he gonna do to Kim?" the blonde demanded, coming forward simultaneously with Junior as Trunks placed the heroine on the ground.

"She'll be fine, she's in good hands," the time traveler simply responded. "He's trustworthy, so don't you worry. He can fix her up in seconds."

"What- _how?!_ "

"Just watch and you'll understand what I mean."

Dende got down on one knee and placed his hands above the redhead, a golden-like glow enveloping her body. Soon, ripples began to form, and with each passing ripple her injuries seemed to go away. When he finished healing her, he stood back up and turned to the group, or rather Trunks.

"She should be fine, but I have a few questions for you, Trunks."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll tell you everything soon," he replied. "We just have bigger issues to attend to right now."

Kim shifted slightly on the ground, her eyelids showing some movement, indicating that she was awaking from her unconscious state. Soon, her eyes began fluttering open, everything coming into focus, showing what appeared to be four people standing over her. With that in sight, she sat right up, glancing around and wondering how she got to this enigmatic location.

"What the.." she began with a wary look. "Where am I-"

"KP!" Ron practically shouted, throwing his arms around her and holding her tightly. "I seriously thought you were a goner!"

"Ron!" Kim was nearly taken aback at the sudden action. She looked around and grew puzzled, causing her to turn to her boyfriend. "Where _are_ we?"

The blonde parted from her and chuckled nervously. "Haha.. I have no idea.."

Junior took this chance to give the redhead an embrace of his own. It virtually scared him to death thinking how she could've died so suddenly back at Global Justice. It felt relieving to know she'd live to see another day.

"Wow, was I really down for the count?" Kim asked as she returned the mini chimera's embrace, patting him softly on the back and turning to Ron simultaneously.

"I mean, I don't blame you," Ron replied. "L beat you up pretty badly, and Cell.." The teen clamped his mouth shut before continuing, he didn't want to remind her of anything dreadful.

The redhead averted her green orbs. "Do you.. know that I..?"

The freckled teen nodded, knowing well what she did to save them all. "Y-yeah, but if you hadn't, we'd be goners. I mean, I hate to admit it, but Cell really saved your life back there."

"I know, it's kind of ironic, right?"

"Wait, they know about _Cell?_ " Dende suddenly asked the time traveler. "And-and he actually _saved_ someone's life?!"

"Actually, it was more like he delayed the inevitable," Kim added to the Namekian. "His exact words were, 'I suppose I could delay the inevitable for you when I destroy the planet.' I'm pretty sure that doesn't need an explanation."

"You aren't surprised?" Ron suddenly asked his girlfriend in a whisper.

"Surprised?" she asked, uncertain of what he was referring to. "At what?"

The teen's face scrunched up a bit. "I mean, _you know,_ " he gestured to Dende standing in front of them, his alien-like appearance that had thrown Ron off briefly earlier.

Kim frowned. "Ron, after all we've been through, do you really think something like that would surprise me?"

Ron shrugged at her nervously. The redhead merely rolled her eyes before standing up, automatically landing her eyes on Trunks.

"I'm guessing you were the one who took us here?" she asked, he nodding in return.

"Yeah, after you refused to let me help, you passed out unconscious, so I took you here to get you tended to," he responded placidly.

"Oh, right," she said, almost embarrassed. "Well, thanks for that."

The time traveler shook his head. "No need, it's Dende you should thank. He healed you completely of your injuries and saved your life." He gestured to the young Namekian beside him.

Kim turned away from Trunks and towards Dende. She didn't think there were others other than Cell who could heal people, though she doubted it actually happened, but there was no conclusive evidence to explain her loss of memory back when she was still trapped with the bio-android. After she finished contemplating, she formed what appeared to be an impressed look on her face.

"Wow, spankin'!" she exclaimed gratefully.

"Am I correct to assume that's your way of saying 'thank you'?" the Earth's guardian asked with a sheepish look.

"Sure, um.." she said, trailing off due to not knowing the Namekian's name.

"It's Dende," he answered for her. "Anyone who's a friend of Trunks is a friend of mine."

"Well, uh, Dende," the teen started, testing out the guardian's name. "I wouldn't say friends, but I guess we're acquainted. I've only seen him twice, this being the second time."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised you aren't, well, surprised."

"I mean, if you were stuck with Cell for a few months, you get used to this kind of stuff," she explained casually, causing both Trunks and Dende to exchange puzzled looks.

"Wait, why were you even with Cell to begin with?" the demi-Saiyan asked incredulously. "And for _how_ long?"

"I-it's a long story," Kim replied sheepishly, causing her boyfriend to avert his eyes.

"I still feel bad for you leaving you there, KP," Ron suddenly admitted. "I just, _left_ you to be tortured by-by that monster!"

The redhead released a sigh and planted a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Ron, it's fine. You were just trying to help by going to GJ, and I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

" _Technically_ , you were saved by something else, a-and I'm sure that was what mostly saved you," he said. "Do you remember what it was?"

"If I remember correctly, Trunks here came to the clearing with L and, um, who was it.."

"Goku?" Trunks offered.

A sense of familiarity washed over her when she heard the name, as if she had heard someone else say it before. "Y-yeah, him, and that Goku guy kind of distracted Cell, so Junior and I took the chance to get away." Kim paused briefly to glance at Junior before continuing. "L found us, tried to do her thing, Trunks saved us, and then the rest is history."

"And by history, you mean when we went to pick you up?" Ron asked.

"Right."

Dende turned to Trunks. "Did she really spend all that time alone with _Cell?_ "

The time traveler shrugged. "Maybe, I-I don't know, but she was there on both occasions when we found Cell, and speaking of which," Trunks ceased speaking and turned to Kim again, his voice a louder volume. "Why were you with Cell all that time?"

The heroine turned to Trunks when she heard his voice. "It wasn't a pleasant experience, I'll tell you that. The only real comfort I had there was Junior, and he came around during, like, almost halfway through my suffering."

"What really surprises is how you managed to change him," the demi-Saiyan remarked in surprise, gesturing to the mini chimera beside her.

"What are you talking about?"

The young adult sighed. "The Cell Juniors I remember beat us to a pulp. The one you have now's practically a pacifist until there's a threat to you."

"Wait a second," Kim said, doing a retake on what the time traveler said. " _You_ were one the participants of the Cell Games?" When the redhead contemplated on it, it turned out Sorgel was right after all about the Cell Juniors. She never would have thought Trunks was one of the people there.

"Yeah, I was," he responded, almost angrily. "There was a whole group of us who participated to beat Cell. Just when we thought he was dead, he was right under our noses the entire time. What I want to know is why he's suddenly active _now_ and not in the past seven years that he actually alive."

Ron gulped, sweating nervously. "Y-yeah, I also want to know that t-too," he added anxiously.

"Ron, there's no point in hiding it anymore, we should tell them," Kim told her boyfriend sensibly. "We sort of know the answer to that, Trunks."

The time traveler's eyes broadened slightly. "Does that explain why you were with him for all that time?"

"You could say that," she responded simply. "See, I don't know how, but the government managed to contain him seven years ago. From what I know, they were observing him for a few years to find out how he, um, you know, _works_."

"Contain him?" Trunks asked in confusion. "How? There's just no way that any kind of technology can do that!"

"Apparently there was, bud," Ron added. "Since we're pretty famous in the world saving biz, they wanted us especially to make sure he never escapes."

"Which I'm assuming you failed?"

The freckled teen sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "I mean, I wouldn't say _failed_ -"

"Okay, look, they weren't getting enough information about Cell, so it was the end of the line for him, and someone was against it for who knows what. The General may have had an issue about that and pushed Ron towards the machine containing Cell, which just so happened to.. _free him._ "

It quickly went silent after Kim's explanation. The atmosphere began to feel awkward, especially for Ron who felt uncomfortable by its insufferable sensation. The cause of this feeling was the guilt he felt from the moment Cell gained his freedom, which was followed by a series of unfortunate events, e.g., the General's and Team Go's quick demise. Albeit those things were devastating, the thing he felt most guilty about was leaving the person he cared most behind.

"W-well, now that we cleared things up, how about you take us down now?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Down?" Kim asked confusedly. "Wait, how high are we?"

"Pretty high, I suggest not going too close to the edge," Dende suggested wisely.

"Hold on, that doesn't explain everything," Trunks suddenly added.

Kim rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming he held you against your will, but what was point?"

"Vengeful reasons, I guess. He did say he was feeling pretty vindictive when he first kept us against our will."

"Our?"

"Ron managed to escape when, um.." Kim briefly gestured to her boyfriend, but when she was about to explain how he escaped, her mouth just clamped shut. A memory of what happened to Hego came to mind, reminding her of Team Go's quick end.

"..It's fine if you don't want to continue, I understand that you went through something no one should ever experience. Believe me, I've had my share of traumatic events," Trunks said, attempting to be assuring.

Ron turned to his girlfriend and decided to change the subject for her sake. "Hey, uh, KP, we gotta go, like- _right now_."

"Go?" she inquired curiously. "Go where?"

"Remember? Master Sensei needs us at Yamanouchi right now!" he whispered to her loudly.

Kim had completely forgotten about the secret ninja school, and it wasn't until now that she remembered that Master Sensei urgently needed them present. She briskly turned to Trunks, a request in mind.

"Hey, Trunks, we ought to leave, like, now," she started at the time traveler. "Do you think you could take us down?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be appropriate about now." The demi-Saiyan lent his hand, gesturing for Kim to grab it. "Is there somewhere specific you all want to go?"

The redhead contemplated on his words. Yes, there was somewhere they had to be, but she wasn't sure if she could allow, or rather, _tell_ him about the secret ninja school. It was meant to be hidden, after all. She also wasn't certain if it was in her place to do so. With that in mind, she asked herself mentally: Where do we go from here?

 _"He can just drop us off near the school, no big,"_ she assured herself in her mind.

"Let me just get my Kimmunicator," she told Trunks abruptly, who rose a brow.

"..Kimmunicator?"

"Just, uh, excuse me for a sec," came the teen's terse reply.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator, contacting Wade as quick as she possibly could. It didn't even take a second for the young tech genius to answer, he appeared expectant to come in contact with the heroine after such a long time.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, just as soon as he saw her face. "You're both okay, aren't you?!" After scanning her background, he looked back to her with a confused expression. "Why aren't you at GJ? Wh-where are you guys?"

"Long story, Wade, but we need the closest, safest coordinates you can give us to, um, you-know-where?"

"Was that a question?"

"Probably, but you know where I'm talking about, right?" she continued.

Wade shrugged with a sheepish look. "Sorry Kim, I can only think of two places."

"It's a Ron sitch this time, not a mission one," she added.

The young tech genius then figured it out there. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'll give you the coordinates. You want it nearby, right?"

"Right," she answered. "Please and thank you!"

A map, as well as coordinates popped onto her screen, then she gave her device to the time traveler. "Here, this should be enough. Can you take us there?"

Trunks took a gander at the screen and nodded. "Of course, after all it doesn't seem that far away from here. Alright, grab onto me and I'll fly you there. I think Junior here can get your friend for you.

The heroine turned to the mini chimera. "I don't know if I've told you yet, but Ron gets pretty fidgety during free falls."

Junior sweat dropped at the sound of this, already knowing the trouble he had while carrying the freckled teen to the lookout. He merely smiled awkwardly at the redhead before turning to the blonde.

Kim grabbed onto the time traveler, he beginning to levitate in the air simultaneously as Junior, who, just as last time, grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt. Soon enough, all of them were in the moving in the air towards their destination.

* * *

Having used up his old training ground, Cell decided to change locations immediately. Farther away from his old training ground, he chose a rather large island, though populated with humans to his dismay. Luckily, there was a larger area on the island that was far from civilization, with numerous mountains and lands that have not been touched by man.

Albeit there was a lot more than it appeared in this area especially.

The chimera landed gracefully on the ground, observing the area at a much closer distance. "Not a living soul here but I," his chilling voice announced out. "Perfect."

Things might not have gone as he had originally planned, but at the very least his battle with Goku was postponed, or rather replaced with Gohan's instead. He believed he could defeat the demi-Saiyan anyway, and then move on to his father for a far more challenging fight. Sure, he was incredibly furious at Gohan for defeating him, and Vegeta for his impertinent interruption. That little distraction the Saiyan caused nearly took his life, but at the moment Goku proved more powerful than his eldest son.

As for his how he claimed freedom _again_ from Sorgel's contrivance, every detail he found absolutely comical! Had he still been contained, the Earth's future would continue for years and years to come. Instead, the redhead he had been bothered by so much just by _existing_ , actually freed him to save the lives of a selected few. He didn't hate her for it, he was grateful in fact, because if she hadn't he'd still be in the hands of humans, and that was something mortifying he dreaded to experience once more.

The only thing he was puzzled about was why she went with such an inane decision. She probably wasn't thinking properly at the time, but the expression she made when she resorted to the last second decision was priceless. It could be said that she herself ended the human race!

Cell couldn't help but let out a chuckle in amusement. He absolutely couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he would claim dominion of the Earth just to remove it from the stars. Just thinking about it left him anticipating for that very moment. He didn't know what brought this on, not one bit, but since it wasn't exactly important to his plans, he wasn't going to complain about it.

With that in mind, he dismissed any further thoughts and began his training.

* * *

Drakken took a rather large, nervous sip from his coffee mug, which surprisingly did not contain any coffee at all, but his usual drink; hot chocolate, or "cocoa moo" as he'd call it, a name that irked Shego more often than it should.

"They should've returned by now," he muttered to himself, taking another large sip.

Shego waltzed in the room, observing the nervousness her boss was giving off. He was practically taking sips every two seconds, waiting for his creation and assassin to pass through those doors and announce, "We did it, we took out Kim Possible!" Albeit what came next was the complete opposite.

L and Eric entered through the doors, bringing up the evil scientist's mood instantly before plummeting shortly after he had seen their facial expressions, as well as the state they were in.

Eric didn't seem all that injured, but L was certainly beaten up by the looks of her wounds. He could tell the news they had weren't going to be pretty.

"How was.." Drakken paused, almost appearing afraid to continue the question, but he managed. "How was the mission?"

Shego scoffed. "Way to make it subtle, Dr. D."

It was silent for a complete minute. Eric, standing next to his partner with a frustrated and irate expression on his face, growled, "There were complications.."

L merely stood there with a blank expression on her face, seeming to be deep in thought or in a sudden state of nostalgia. She almost appeared.. lost. Their next destination was Yamanouchi, she definitely knew that, but for some odd reason, she couldn't think straight.

 _"How hard did I hit my head?"_ the assassin asked herself dazedly, until she had a sudden remembrance. _"That's right.. I never hit my head, it was that bug-man, he nearly crushed my head like a damn melon."_

"Um, hello? Earth to L?" Suddenly, the evil scientist was right in front of the woman, waving his hand right in front of her face repeatedly.

The female assassin came out of her daze, blinking repeatedly before turning to her employer. "Oh, right, the mission. Things did not go as planned. We came to inform you we're heading out to where Possible is again, and this time I'm certain we'll be successful."

Drakken rose a brow, already not believing her words and falling quickly to despair. "How can you be so sure? We've failed so many times, so many times! I should've seen this coming!" He set down his coffee mug and placed his face in his palms, shaking his head.

"It's too intricate to explain to you now," the assassin continued. "But this time.. this time I'm completely sure. The situation is different now." Suddenly, a smirk tugged at one end of her mouth, becoming infectious as it tugged on the other end.

"You know, we have something of theirs that is irreplaceable," Eric noted, abruptly catching the attention of the others.

"What, you mean that pink, rat thing, right?" Shego asked, referring to the freckled teen's companion. "I didn't even remember it until now."

"Well, while you were so busy _lounging_ , I've been taking care of it," Drakken told her angrily. "It was just in case we made use for it. Besides, _you're_ the sidekick, Shego, you were supposed to help me!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," the green villainess feigned.

Eric released a sigh. "Can I just get to the point?" he asked wearily.

"Yes, yes, go on," Drakken said with a gesture of his hand.

"This thing- _Rufus-_ means a lot to them, right?" he asked rhetorically. "Why don't we use that to our advantage? They'll have to surrender when they find out we have their pet in custody. _And if they don't comply.._ "

L began to like the sound of this. "We'll kill it," she added darkly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Drakken added, shaking his head at L's insinuation. "That's.. that's a little dark, don't you think?"

"A little dark?" the female assassin asked in disbelief. "This is coming from the man who hired me to take out his arch foe."

"That's a little hypocritical, Dr. D," Shego added disdainfully.

"I was never on board with taking out Kim Possible, but with you stalling her until my plans were carried out successfully. Look, as long as it's because _you_ want to, and not because _I_ want you to, then.. then I suppose it's alright, right?"

Everyone stared at him for a brief moment in silence before returning to the discussion at hand. Drakken seemed a tad offended at this action.

"I know it seems like we're grasping at straws, but we have advantages this time," L stated. "We have what they want and something that can protect us if we encounter, well, _you know_."

"Wait, protect?" Eric asked, uncertain of what she meant.

"I picked up a little trinket while we were still at Global Justice," she began to explain, right before being interrupted by Drakken's sudden spit-take.

After spitting a rather large amount of hot chocolate, the evil scientist began coughing before pulling himself together. "Kim Possible was at Global Justice?!"

The green villainess stared at her boss with a look of disgust, it appeared that some of the hot chocolate landed on her. She fired a blast at his hand, aiming for his coffee mug and blowing it up instantaneously.

"SHEGO!"

Shego turned to L, ignoring the evil scientist all about. "That ought to keep him from doing that again. Keep going."

"..Right, I was talking about something I found at Global Justice, I'm not sure what it is, but I'm certain it can help us with our current situation."

"And what do you mean by situation?" Drakken asked, briefly forgetting about his ruined, favorite coffee mug.

L sighed. "The reason I keep failing in taking out Possible is because there are these.. _powerful fighters,_ " she tried to explain. "They keep getting in the way. I'm assuming you know who Cell is, right?"

"Yes, I think I remember reading on this Cell when Shego and I infiltrated Area 51," the evil scientist answered. "Wasn't he the one who tried to blow up the planet seven years ago? He was destroyed, wasn't he?"

"He was, and he lived," she answered simply. "The first time I tried to take Possible out, he was there keeping them captive, which was why we kept waiting so long for her and her sidekick to arrive months ago."

"You'd think she'd be able to get out of that too," Shego muttered.

"Hush!" Drakken silenced his sidekick in order to hear more from his assassin. She didn't like it, but she was interested to hear more as well.

"You would never believe what happened when I first found her, he was being challenged by the one and only _Team Go._ "

The green villainess' eyes widened at the sound of this, having a sinking feeling from within when she asked, "Really? How did it end?"

"Those poor fools never stood a chance," L answered with a laugh. "They were killed almost instantly!"

Shego's heart fell to the pit of her stomach, her mood plummeting immediately. "They're... dead?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," the assassin added on, unaware to the green villainess' relation to Team Go. "Big blue one was the first to go. You'd think the strongest out of that team would've lasted longer than a minute."

Drakken began twiddling with his fingers nervously as he glanced over at his sidekick worriedly. "Shego, h-how about you leave the room for a bit? I'll listen to what else they have to say and report to you when I'm do-"

Shego took no hesitation to leave, grabbing her "necessities" and exiting while Drakken spoke. Eric and the assassin stared confusedly in her direction as she left.

"What's up with her?" the synthodrone asked his creator.

"I would like to know the same," L added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It seems that she is upset about Team Go's.. _sudden departure_ ," he explained slowly.

"They're just a group of pathetic goody-goodies like Kim and her sidekick, why would she care about the lot?" Eric asked, causing his creator to gulp.

"They are her brothers."

It went silent for a moment, until L coughed to draw attention towards her once more. "That's not important to our mission right now, is it? I was explaining something and was rudely interrupted."

"Yes, yes, I apologize," Drakken said. "Continue."

"It's a particularly long story, so I'll just sum it up. There are fighters with power we can't begin to fathom. So, with _this_ ," she said, pausing briefly to take out Sorgel's containment device from underneath her clothing. "I'm assuming we'll be able to stop them in their tracks. I'm not really sure how it works, which is another reason why I came here. Since you are knowledgeable in this area, I'm sure you can figure its components out."

The woman handed the metallic cube to Drakken, him hesitantly taking it from her hands. Its build and design becoming incredibly familiar to him, as if he had seen it somewhere before. He could only assume one thing.

"I think I remember now," he muttered, loud enough for his creation and assassin to hear.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, I read on this as well at Area 51," the evil scientist answered. "This device is connected to this Cell you were talking about."

 _"So I was right after all,"_ L thought to herself. _"But what is its purpose?"_

"What of it, then?" the woman persisted.

"If I remember correctly," he began. "Its sole purpose is to keep him contained, or something like that, I don't know. I only remember something about it being made for keeping something like him down."

"Alright then," L said with a smirk. "Looks like we really do have an advantage this time."

"Does this mean we can go now?" Eric inquired impatiently. "And where are we going anyway? You sound sure of where Kim's going to be at right now."

The assassin sent the synthodrone a gander before looking to the exit expectantly. "We'll be paying my old teacher a visit, is all. I'm sure Possible's heard his warning by now."

* * *

Trunks and Junior landed on a rather large island, known by its popular culture: Japan.

The flyers carefully planted Kim and Ron on the ground, in a forest, mountain-like terrain. To Kim's relief, the secret ninja school, Yamanouchi, was no where in sight. There was no way for the time traveler to have seen it in their flight.

"Alright, here we are," the half-Saiyan announced, preparing to leave already. "I don't know if it's much, but I'm sorry for everything you went through these past months. I hope you'll find relief in the fact that there are others who are preparing or are prepared to take on Cell." He paused and then gestured to himself, his hand forming a fist. "You can count on us."

The redhead gave him a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Trunks. We really appreciate it."

The young adult merely waved and blasted off into the sky, his body already disappearing in the horizon. They all just stared in the direction in which he left until they turned to one another.

"We're near Yamanouchi, right?" Ron asked, hoping there won't be a long walk to the ninja school

"We should be close enough to get by, but not too close for Trunks to discover it," she explained, before turning to the mini chimera to examine the injuries he sustained from L.

There were some visible contusions and scratches, but overall he wasn't damaged too bad, albeit it appeared unpleasant to watch him walk all the way to the school with them in his state. After all Dende only healed her and not him.

"Hey champ," Kim began, lowering herself to be at Junior's height, her arms slightly hovering above her knees. "How about another piggy-back ride? You're a little tired, aren't you?"

The child nearly protested, but decided not to as soon as he saw the expectant look on her face. When she saw his answer, she gestured for him to come over.

Despite this moment of relief from their current troubles, it seemed they were soon to bound to reunite with them once again.

* * *

 **Thank you all for being so patient!**

 **I appreciate all reviews, so please don't hesitate to do so. As long as they are proper critiques, I don't mind them at all. Please and thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading, and please tell me if you have an issue with the story, I'll revise if necessary.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry if you had a long wait-although this is probably one of the earliest updates-. Important things are happening in May and it's definitely taking up most of my time. D:**

 **Here's the latest chapter! I find you'll be surprised at what will happen.. ;)**

* * *

"So, that's what's going to happen. We don't know when or where Cell will come, but all we know is we'll be fighting him soon enough!"

Word spread and everyone met at the lookout, and by everyone, it was Krillin and his wife, Android 18. Present Trunks and Goten, and the young lavender haired's father, Vegeta. Tien and Chiaotzu were no where to be found, to which everyone assumed were training. According to Dende, present Trunks' future counterpart had left somewhere to help a few people to their destination. Piccolo and Gohan were the first there since they came with the Saiyan after meeting face-to-face with Cell. When everyone else arrived with hope that Cell had been rid of, they were met with Goku's dreadful-albeit exciting to him-announcement.

"And you didn't plan on killing him right then and there?" Android 18 asked angrily, her icy orbs glowering at the Saiyan, though there was a hint of fear from hearing about Cell's appearance moments ago.

"I just thought it'd be best to fight him after training a bit, that's all," Goku explained sheepishly. "It's never failed us before, you know!"

Krillin let out a scoff. "Even though you died," he muttered to himself.

"And I believe you'll leave him to me this time, right, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a demanding tone.

"Let's not forget that he's gotten a lot stronger since we last fought him, Vegeta," Gohan began to explain, before being cut off by the prince.

"And let's not forget that so have I!" came the Saiyan's terse reply.

"Cell already agreed on fighting Gohan first, Vegeta. We will have to see how it plays out before deciding who will fight him next," Piccolo added, receiving a shooting glare from the other Saiyan near him.

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked, strolling right up to the Namekian.

"Yes," Gohan replied for his teacher. "Cell and I are having our rematch. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Rematch?" asked the prince. "You've barely gotten stronger in the last seven years, _boy_."

"After Buu, I think I'm pretty confident enough that I'll beat Cell," replied the half-Saiyan, before forming a determined expression. "Once and for all!"

It went silent for a brief moment, until a young, innocent voice spoke up. "Isn't Cell that guy who.. who killed Dad?"

All heads turned towards that one direction in which the voice came from, which was already known before they turned. It had came from Goten, and he appeared to dread what was to come soon in the future.

"Yeah," his older brother answered, strolling right to him and bending down to be around his height. "He's the one who took Dad's life all those years ago."

"Y-you don't have to fight him!" Goten suddenly blurted out, holding both of his clenched fists in the air. "Trunks and I'll fuse and beat him for you, we've been training really, really hard so you don't have to!"

The demi-Saiyan let out a small laugh and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I appreciate you going all out for me, but this is something I have to do myself. Besides, Cell's a pretty powerful and dangerous guy, you could get seriously hurt, Goten."

"But that doesn't mean you have to!"

"Listen to me, if I hadn't kept playing with Cell when we fought, then.. then maybe Dad would've been with us in the last seven years, so it's my responsibility, and I need to take care of it," he replied calmly, yet firmly.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of it, Goten. I'll be fine, I promise."

The young demi-Saiyan looked down in what appeared to be a dejected manner. Gohan was just about to say something else to cheer him up, but was too late when he saw Goten look up with tears welling up in his eyes.

"You promise?"

Gohan smiled and ruffled his hair. "Promise," he assured, watching his younger brother wipe them away with one arm and smiling in return.

"Remember Gohan," Goku suddenly began at his son, appearing by his side. "If things go south, you have us to count on. Don't go any further than you need to, alright?"

His son nodded firmly at him, heeding his words. He had already repeated his mistake on Buu from when he fought Cell. His arrogance when he was drunk in power was one fatal mistake he kept repeating, which was something he needed to avoid if he was going to fight the bio-android again.

* * *

After a rather long walk-for Ron at least-the group arrived at a waterfall, to which the freckled teen collapsed onto his knees and panted.

"It will be my honor.. _again_.. to pass out," Ron announced, falling completely on the ground.

"Come on, Ron, you said we were almost there, didn't you?" Kim asked, after turning around to look at her partner, the young chimera on her back looking his direction as well.

"I'll just lay down here, you tell Master Sensei I'll be _right there_ -"

"Stoppable-san!"

All of them turned around completely to face the waterfall, noticing a familiar, feminine silhouette through the wall of water. After hearing the familiar voice, Ron stood right back up and briskly strolled to Kim's side with narrowed eyes.

"Wait a sec, _Yori?_ " he asked incredulously, hearing a giggle shortly after, to which he responded with a grin. "Yori! How's my favorite ninja?"

Yori, one of Master Sensei's best students, walked around the waterfall and in front of the trio and bowed. "You have not changed a bit since we last met."

"And _you_.." Ron started, stretching out the 'you' and not knowing what to say about the girl in front of him.

"Um, Master Sensei needed us?" Kim cut in with a question, Yori turning in her direction and nodding in reply.

"Yes, if you can please follow me, Kim Possible and-" Once the top student laid her eyes on the mini bio-android on the redhead's back, she rose a brow.

"Uh, long story, just lead the way," the heroine nervously added.

The ninja nodded and walked back around the waterfall, the group following in return. As they walked on the bridge to Yamanouchi, Junior tilted his head slightly as he felt a familiar, large energy nearby. A wave of dread washed through him, which only told him whoever possessed this energy was not good.

"Master Sensei has been expecting your arrival, Stoppable-san," Yori announced to the blonde, as they finished crossing the bridge and into the yard of the school.

Ron laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it was kind of obvious since he told me to come here back at that restroom. Other than that, well, don't got a clue."

"Ron, we need to talk," Kim told him firmly.

The blonde's face went pale, feeling his heart fall to the pit of his stomach as he heard his girlfriend. "Are we breaking up?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Ron, we aren't breaking up," she assured him. "This is about something else."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, what's up?"

"You dropped a huge load on me back at GJ," she stated. "You said L was once Sensei's student, didn't you?"

The raven-color haired ninja ceased her stroll abruptly and causing the crime fighters to stumble into each other.

The freckled teen turned to his girlfriend after hearing her question. "Uh, one sec, KP." He turned to Yori in front of them. "Hey, what's the hold up? You alright, Yori?"

"Ah, yes, I am well," she answered quickly, turning back slightly with a weary smile. "I appreciate your concern, Stoppable-san, but we must continue. I apologize for that everyone." With that last reply, she continued walking, causing the rest to look at her with a puzzled expression.

As they continued forward, everyone began to look around and noticed something.. odd. There seemed to be a lack of students in the area, meaning: _there were no students in the area at all_. There was no one practicing their ninja skills by sparring with one another, no one meditating, and especially no one in the common area _in_ the middle of the day. It appeared that everyone in the secret ninja school had disappeared suddenly.

"Wow, looks like labor day came early," Ron remarked out loud, causing his girlfriend to place her face in her palms.

Yori began giggling at the freckled teen. "Oh, I see what you are doing, Stoppable-san. By lifting up the mood that has been placed in our time of need, you are making your more of your American-style jokes."

"Haha, yeah!" came the teen's casual reply, before he did a double take on what the ninja just said. "Say what? Wait, huh? What?"

"Hang on," Kim said suddenly, sprinting forward to face Yori. "Yori, about that time of need thing. Where _is_ everyone?"

Yori sighed and looked below dejectedly. "Only Sensei and I remain as guardians. Everyone else has been sent away for safety."

"Safety?" the redhead asked, puzzled. "You mean.."

The raven-haired teen averted her eyes. "Sensei anticipates bad events."

"Bad events?" Ron asked worriedly, seeing the ninja in front of them close her eyes tightly.

"Yes," she answered, continuing forward and ceasing in front of the main building, opening the doors completely and continuing inside.

"Wait, by bad do you mean, like accidentally losing my pants in _public_ kind of bad? _Or_ like eating a plate of nacos and finding a hair in the cheese kind of bad?" The blonde was pinching his fingers together and closing one eye to provide emphasis on the "hair" part of his question.

Kim looked at her boyfriend with a somewhat disgusted expression. " _Ew_."

"Albeit this hair conundrum you speak of sounds quite bad, I do fear something far worse.." a voice suddenly spoke aloud.

Everyone was briefly surprised by this abrupt speaking, they composed themselves shortly after seeing Master Sensei coming around the corner with a lantern in hand.

"My old student plans to take your life, Kim Possible, at any cost," Sensei finished.

"You mean it wasn't obvious _before?!_ " Ron asked, a somewhat irate expression forming on his face.

"Ron!" Kim whispered loudly, elbowing him in the gut slightly. " _Watch it_."

"Watch it?" Ron asked her incredulously, something suddenly letting loose within him. "KP, there are two people out there who want to kill you! _Kill you!_ At least we knew about Cell! Sensei didn't bother to warn us about L at all until now!"

The redhead gazed at him worriedly, his outburst surprising her a bit. She planted a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look, I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

"No, no, no, not _people_ ," he answered while laughing shakily, at the same time shaking off his girlfriend's hand and interrupting her. "Whatever the heck _Cell_ and _L_ is. There are people who can fly and blow up things and-and just take us out without a second thought if they wanted to! KP, we could've ended up like Team Go! They're _superheroes_ and Cell took them out faster than I can blink!" He collapsed onto the floor and exhaled shakily.

Kim and Junior exchanged worried looks, as did Yori with Master Sensei. The heroine decided to let down the mini chimera off her back so she could comfort Ron, he seemed to have exploded after holding in all his emotions. She came forward and planted a hand on his shoulder once more.

"Ron.. are you okay?"

Ron turned around to face his girlfriend, tears welling up in his eyes. "No, I'm not _okay!_ My girlfriend's been in danger this entire time and I couldn't do a single thing about it. You've been attacked by L and I've done nothing to stop her, you got hurt by Cell because I've acted like a buffoon! You.. you almost _died_ and I couldn't do a thing about it.. Just think about what could've happened if that sword guy and his weird-looking friend hadn't come."

The heroine crossed her arms and looked down. "I'm sure.. you and rest would've thought of something."

"With _Cell_ in the room?" he asked in disbelief. "He probably would have made us watch you die! And even if he _did_ leave, do you really think I could've done something to save you? In the condition you were in?"

"Ron, I-"

"And Rufus?" he asked himself, shaking his head. "I couldn't even take care of my own friend!"

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, and after not being able to speak to him, she stepped forward so she could confront him properly. "No, you're wrong!" she shouted. "You've only done what you could. It's just like you told me after the General died. I only did what _I_ could do, remember?"

The freckled teen nodded. "Y-yeah, I remember.."

"You also told me I shouldn't blame myself over something I had no control over," she continued. "You said the only thing I _could_ do was nothing. Don't you think the same applies to you too?"

Ron let out a weak laugh as he placed hand on his forehead. "Looks like I've been ignoring my own advice, huh?"

Kim laughed as well and wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand. "Pretty much."

The blonde stood back up with a new emotion in place and turned to Master Sensei. "So, what do we do now, Sensei? Are you gonna put us through some serious kick-butt training so we can beat L?"

Yori averted her eyes and Master Sensei sighed. "I wish that were a possibility.."

"Then why are we here?" the redhead asked.

"Yamanouchi is the only safe place I could think of for you two to be in," the wise old man explained. "If it would come to it, it will be I who will face L. I've taught her all she knows, I know how she will fight."

"Are you sure you can handle her, Sensei?" Ron asked, a worried expression across his freckled face. "She roughed Kim up pretty badly when we last saw her.. she might be _way_ different than when you last remembered her."

"This option is our only hope," he simply responded, turning away.

"But there has to be something we can do, Sensei, something we can do to help with this situation," Kim said, stepping forward suddenly.

"Perhaps there is something you all can do to help," Yori announced, perking up slightly. "There is something we've been meaning to retrieve for some time in the mountains."

Master Sensei turned to Yori. "It is not a safe path anymore, my student. I sensed something odd arrive in that area earlier, and it does not feel right to me."

Junior turned his way briskly when he heard his words. Did he sense it too? The large, but familiar energy? He didn't think it was possible for humans like him to share such an ability.

The wise, old man noticed the curious stare he was receiving from the mini chimera. He turned his way and gave him a gentle smile, stepping forward and bending down to be at his height, the child stepping back and grabbing onto Kim's cargo pants. "And who is this little friend you've brought with you?"

When Kim heard Sensei's question, she answered briskly. "His name's Junior, and he's uh.. well, he's not human obviously, it-it's a long story."

"He has quite a large source of power," the old man continued.

"He really does, doesn't he?" The heroine placed her hands on her hips as she took a gander at the child.

After further observing him, Sensei looked to her with a smile. "He has a good heart, I feel it. But.."

Kim rose a brow and narrowed her eyes. "But?"

"I sense good in him, but something I recognize as well, as if I felt it this energy before. It is odd, but I cannot name it."

"It's.. it's not bad, is it?" the teen asked while throwing Junior a worried glance.

The old man shrugged. "I do not know, but let us hope not, we have something of higher importance to end to."

Kim rose a brow. "What is it? Is it connected to L?"

"It is what I mentioned earlier, Kim Possible," Yori started once more. "There is something we need to retrieve quickly, up in the mountains."

"Yes, but I said the path is now dangerous," Sensei reminded his student. "Something does not feel right about that area, it is not safe to explore at the moment."

"But Sensei, it is only a matter of time before she finds it," the ninja argued. "If she gets her hands on it, it will be a repeat of what happened years ago!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked curiously. "Is it really that important?

Yori turned to her teacher for aid, to which he came. "There is a scroll hidden in a temple in the mountains," he began to explain. "This scroll is connected to an ability I've taught L. She's already manipulated it enough, but if she finds this scroll.. her ability will heighten to unbelievable heights."

Kim gazed curiously, but with fear. "What did you teach her?"

The old man was usually composed, but his composure seemed to lessen as he heard this question. "This ability was a technique forbidden for all of the students of Yamanouchi. All with exception of the headmaster. L was originally supposed to be my heir when the time came, so I thought no harm would arrive if I taught her beforehand."

"Wait, wait wait, hand on for a sec," Ron started incredulously. "You chose L to be the next headmaster? _How?!_ Why?!"

"Yes, it seemed appropriate at the time, but it seems to have turned on me now."

"I'm sure what you taught her isn't _that_ bad," the freckled teen added. "I mean, if it's hairy cheese bad, then it's all good, right?"

"I'm afraid it's quite the opposite, Stoppable-san," Master Sensei responded. "This technique was originally harmless, it was developed to aid those who are injured or near death."

"How could she manipulate a technique like that?" the heroine asked with confusion.

"This technique allows one to give ki to another. It is usually a healthy healing process, but it can be harmful to the user if they give too much of their ki."

Kim cocked her head. "Ki? What is that? Sounds important."

"Very," he responded. "Ki is the life force running through every living being."

The redhead was now reminded of the Namekian back at the lookout. If it weren't for him, she would've been a goner. She now wondered if he gave some of his own energy to heal her. Now she felt more grateful than before.

"Do you mind telling us the whole story behind it?"

"If it will help you understand, then I do not mind," he answered placidly. "As the great warrior Toshimiru carved the monastery out of the mountain, he, like a true master of Monkey Kung-Fu, could give his ki to others. Each headmaster of Yamanouchi passed down the ability, but for some reason it was forbidden for every student but one the headmaster chooses to be the next head of Yamanouchi. The reason behind it is unknown, but I suppose now it is quite obvious."

"I don't see how it's dangerous," Kim remarked. "I mean, how could she make this technique harmful for anyone else?"

"She has somehow reversed the effect of the technique, making it harmful for the person affected instead of the user."

Ron's eyes widened. "Wait, so that means.."

"Instead of supplying her energy to others, she seizes _their_ energy and adds it to her own."

The redhead let out a small gasp. "So.. so if she takes too much, then that could.."

Sensei went silent, but knowing well what she was going to say. He got reminded of the incident that occurred years ago, an incident which took many lives. He only wished he were a better headmaster and protector of his students back then.

"So if she gets her hands on that scroll.." Ron trailed off.

The face of the old man seemed to darken, appearing far more grim than just previously. "At the moment, her ability is limited to touch," he began to explain. "If she gets her hands on that scroll, she could take the life energy of others without such limitations."

Ron let out a loud gasp. "Then what the heck are we still here for?! We gotta go now!"

"Sensei, I know you have said it may be dangerous, but please allow me to accompany them to retrieve the scroll," Yori said to her teacher pleadingly. "I promise you we will not encounter any danger, and so should we, we will fight until our last breath. We will come out on top!"

The old man turned away, mulling on his answer while stroking his beard. Eventually, he turned back to face his student with a new answer in place. "I will allow it. While you are gone, I will remain as guardian in case L decides to head here first."

The ninja bowed immediately. "Thank you, Sensei!"

"Let us not waste more time, you all need to hurry and go!"

The crime fighters, Junior, and Yori headed out immediately, she leading them all to their destination. The head of Yamanouchi stared in the direction in which they left in, speaking one last line before returning to guarding the school.

"Before it is too late.."

* * *

After leaving out the back way of the school, the group automatically headed to the temple in the mountains. Apparently, the ninja had full knowledge of the path and where it was.

"Yori, how did you know about the scroll's whereabouts?" Kim asked the ninja, strolling forward briskly to be at her side. "Last I checked, every student was forbidden to learn about this technique."

"Yes, but not every student has been chosen to be the next headmaster of Yamanouchi," she answered simply.

The redhead did a retake on what the teen said. "Wait, _you mean..._ "

"Sensei has chosen me as the next headmaster," Yori finished.

Ron threw a fist in the air. "Boo-yah Yori!" He then wrapped an arm around the girl before continuing. "You'll be the headmaster of the century!"

"I do not know about that being the best headmaster, but I will try my very best not to fall ill to a desire for power like L has," she simply responded determinedly.

"Right!" replied the blonde. "Now that you mentioned her, I have a few questions I'm hoping you can answer."

Yori nodded. "I will answer with the best of my ability."

"Do you know why L wants KP to bite it so much?" he asked. "She already planned on getting that scroll before wanting my girlfriend dead, right? So what's the point?"

The ninja perked up slightly. "I remember Sensei telling me something about this. He says because she is stubborn, she will not stop at any costs to complete a goal. If failing to reach one, she will feel weak."

"Is that all?" Kim suddenly asked, her interest piquing in this conversation.

"She also becomes very ill-minded," she added. "Sensei says she will do whatever it takes to reach her goal. Even if it takes another life or her own."

At that moment, when Ron heard Yori, he had a sudden remembrance. Dr. Director had said those words, not exact, but with the same context, same meaning.

 _Meaning, she will harm anything or anyone who gets in her way, even if it means taking their life or her own._

"Maybe he got it wrong," the redhead offered. "Maybe-"

"Maybe he got it right," Ron interrupted, turning towards his girlfriend with a solemn expression. "Dr. Director told me the same thing. Sensei's on point, Kim. I know for sure."

Kim stared at him with an indifferent expression. "..I'll take your word for that, let's just keep going now, alright?"

"Yes, we have no time to spare," Yori stated. "Let us not continue, we are losing precious time."

With that said, the group agreed to continue forward. Every one of them broke into a run to get to their destination quicker. What they didn't know was that the mini chimera could take all of them there quite quickly. Even Kim knew how fast he could go and how strong he was, which left him wondering why she hadn't suggested it yet.

After running for awhile, they passed across a river and another waterfall before finding a path through the woods, that would lead them directly to the mountain with the temple, according to the ninja leading them of course.

"If we continue to follow this path, we will be at our destination very soon," Yori remarked at the group following her.

"Great, we should be in and out pretty quickly then," Kim added.

During their conversation, the freckled teen couldn't help but feel something was awry. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like Master Sensei's gut feelings about this path were right. There was something.. or _someone_ here, it was familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Hey, you guys, wait a sec," Ron started suddenly, ceasing in his tracks abruptly, causing the girls and the mini bio-android to skid to a stop. "Something feels really strange about this path."

"Are you serious, Ron?" the redhead asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, hello!" he exclaimed, then pointing to his now grave-looking face. "Note serious face."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well, considering what Sensei said, you might have have something."

"Didn't Sensei say something was off about this path?" he asked.

"Yes, but I affirmed that we will overcome this unknown obstacle," Yori answered confidently, holding a fist against her heart.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but.." The freckled teen began to look around. "But something _does_ feel off now that we're on the path. I think I get what Sensei was talking about. It feels.. it feels _weird_ , like, like _freaky weird._ Like I'm supposed to know what it is, but I _don't_."

"Maybe you're thinking too much about what Sensei said," the heroine offered, albeit unsure.

"So you don't feel _anything_ _?"_ Ron continued, stepping forward to his girlfriend and looking at her right in the eye. " _Anything_ at all?"

"Hey, I'm not saying that, but-"

"You feel it too, don't you? Heck, I bet _Yori_ feels it, maybe-maybe _Junior_ feels it too! Don't lie to me, KP!"

Kim released a sigh and nodded. "I didn't want to admit it because I thought it would get in the way of what we're doing. Besides, it could be nothing, you know?"

"If it was nothing, if it was _really_ nothing.. then why did Sensei not want us to go to begin with?"

Everyone was silent, not knowing how to answer the teen, which left the atmosphere in what the blonde could only name: _awkweird_. There was one thing he knew for sure though: he was right, more specifically, Sensei was right. There was definitely something odd about the area they were in, as if it were.. familiar. To Yori it wasn't recognizable, but for the crime fighters and Junior, it was.

"We haven't come across anything so far, so let's not assume anything bad, okay?" Kim began positively. "We should stay focused on our mission. We can't let L get her hands on that scroll."

"Yes, I agree with Kim Possible, we must continue with our mission," Yori added.

"Two outta four, huh?" Ron asked, then turning to the mini chimera who stood near Kim and shook his head at him. "That's cold, dude. But understandable."

Despite their doubts, they continued forward, the forest getting thicker and thicker as they went. Albeit as they grew closer, the peculiar feeling about the area began to grow. More so that some parts of the thick forest seemed to have been blown away. Literally, _blown away_. There were huge chunks of trees missing, and an odd smell of smoke in the air. There were also craters seen from afar if they paid ample attention.

Finally, they stumbled upon a clearing in the forest, to which the path ceased at the entrance and continued on the other side. Now that they had arrived here, there was something incredibly familiar about the area now, their dread growing tenfold.

"No.. no, no, no," Kim breathed out, backing away slightly and shaking her head, memories flashing in her mind- _bad_ memories. "This has to be a coincidence, this.. this is just common, right? Right? This is normal, isn't it?!"

"Guys, we should leave," Ron suggested in a quavering voice, backing away as well. "We'll be running into something ugly if we don't get outta here right now!"

Yori stared at the both of them with a puzzled look, wondering why the crime fighters were wearing such a frightened expressions. "I do not understand, what will happen if we go any further? Is there something here? I see nothing." She gandered around and saw nothing worth fearing in the area.

Ron sprinted forward and snatched the ninja's arm, pulling her back with him and heading back for Yamanouchi, Kim doing the same for the mini chimera. It wasn't long until Ron and Yori were pushed by an unknown, windy force onto the other side of the clearing. They were put onto that explicit spot so they could be separated from whom the chimera actually wanted to see.

Once that had transpired, Kim turned to their direction briskly and shouted, "Ron! Yori!"

"We're fine! Just-" Ron ceased speaking and his eyes broadened simultaneously. He then gestured to the area behind her by pointing quickly. "KIM, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

When his words made it to her ears, the hair on the her neck stood on end. She already knew who was behind her, she was just too terrified to turn around to face him. She tried as best as she could to think a way out of this situation that was thrown on them. The only thing giving her comfort now was Junior holding onto her leg, but even that could eventually lead up to something bad if a certain someone had something to do about it.

Then, without a warning, she could feel a _hand_ place itself on her shoulder. Reluctantly, without turning her head, she moved her green orbs to her left and saw the hand. Not just any hand, an alabaster one, with raven, claw-like nails. It appeared he deliberately placed it there so she could know how close in proximity he was to her. Nonetheless, the fact that she could feel him _touching_ her invoked pure fear. And, she might've been imagining it, but she could also feel his fingers wrapping themselves there to envelop more of her shoulder.

"What a pity, it appears the marks I've left on you are gone," Cell started at the redhead at her ear. "Surely, you must have learned your lesson by now, or have you come here to receive another one?"

"Hey, don't you touch her!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get away from her, you freak of nature!" The freckled teen then grabbed the nearest rock-or rather a _pebble_ -he could find and prepared to chuck it at him.

When Kim saw this, she came out of her fear-like state instantly. "No, Ron, cut it out! Don't do it!" She lunged forward but was yanked right back by Cell.

"Don't leave when I'm speaking to you, human," he told her sternly. "It is quite rude to leave in a middle of a conversation, don't you think?

Seeing the chimera manhandle his girlfriend had Ron impulsively hurling the rock at him. Cell was still looking at the heroine when he caught the rock effortlessly, flicking it back at mind blowing speed. The freckled teen let out a yell as he and Yori dodged it in the nick of time. Both of them gandered in the direction in which the rock flew it and saw that a hole had been burned right through a tree.

"It is _also_ rude to interrupt a conversation," the bio-android added, throwing a brief look at the two in the center of the clearing.

Kim turned back, already regretting the action when her green orbs locked with his magenta ones. "Look, it's me you want, right? Don't drag them into this, they don't mean you any harm!"

Cell let out a scoff. "Do you think I was born yesterday? Your pathetic excuse of a partner-and quite fearlessly I might add-threw that stone at me with _intention_ to harm."

"Oh, so not the drama, Cell! You and me both know you wouldn't have gotten hurt anyway," she continued, her tone sounding surprisingly intrepid. "I wasn't born yesterday too, you know."

After hearing her smart remark, a grin stretched across his alabaster face, showing his delight in this conversation he was having with her. So, with that in mind, he brought his face lower to be slightly above hers. "So what brings you here to my domain, Kimberly? I'm certain you are not here to _capture_ me again, are you?"

"It's just coincidence that we happened to run into you again. Believe it or not, we never knew you _were_ here," the redhead responded, still maintaining her intepidity, yet a bit perturbed at the feel of his hand on her shoulder, the same in which he inflicted injury. Not only that, he used her full name as if they were actually acquainted with one another.

"What is- _who_ is that?" Yori inquired Ron. "Why isn't Kim Possible doing anything, Stoppable-san?"

"Yori, he is one of the most repulsive and vile person- _monster_ you'll have the chance to ever meet," he answered, a glowering expression then forming on his face. "He goes by Cell, and he's a way bigger problem than L. Kim doesn't stand a chance."

"No, it cannot be," she said in disbelief. "Do you think she will be fine by herself?"

Ron turned away from Cell and Kim and to the ninja beside him. "With _him_ _?!_ Not if I got something to do about it!"

"Stoppable-san, we are running out of time," she continued in a pleading manner. "If we waste anymore, L might have her hands on the scroll by now. She could potentially be a bigger threat than this Cell!"

"What are you saying? Are you suggesting we should leave KP?" the freckled teen asked incredulously. "No, no, no, I can't do that. I'm sorry, Yori, you'll have to go get that scroll by yourself. I've left KP once, and that was one big mistake I promised not to make ever again."

The ninja released a sigh. "Very well, I will try my best to retrieve the scroll. If I do not come back.. I think you will know what has occurred to me." Yori suddenly wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly.

Ron was slightly taken aback, but then he returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her. "You'll come back, I know you will. Someone has to be the next headmaster of Yamanouchi after all, huh?"

Yori parted from him and nodded, before giving him one bow and darting to the other side of the clearing, where the continuation of the path lies. After watching the ninja's body disappear into the depths of the woods, the teen turned back to Kim and Cell. The chimera's hand appeared to remain on his girlfriend's shoulder, his grip on her unrelenting. Ron's eyes suddenly narrowed at the at the sight, his hands balling into a fist.

Seeing the monster who hurt the person he loved most seemed to ignite something within him. The way he grabbed onto the redhead like she was his _property_ angered him to the core.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, his voice taking a odd dip. "Bug man! Over here!"

Cell gave Kim a brief glance before turning to Ron. "Excuse me for a second, my dear, this shouldn't take long." His grip on her never shifted as he turned his attention to the freckled teen in the center of the clearing.

"Get your dirty hands off my girlfriend," the teen threatened, pointing at the girl in his clutches. "Or this isn't going to be pretty."

The bio-android nearly burst out laughing at the human's threat. Before he could respond, he noticed an odd blue glow with a shape of a monkey enveloping his being. Not only that, but his appearance began to alter into something intimidating. There was a dark outlining around his eyes. His hair looked rather spikier than usual, flowing peculiarly in the wind. Surprisingly enough, the chimera could actually _feel_ his energy elevating, something he thought was impossible for someone like _him_ to achieve.

Cell released a scoff and looked down at Ron. "Don't get too cocky, _boy_. A little power up like that won't do any damage against a warrior of my supreme statu-"

Suddenly, Kim felt a brief windy force beside her, feeling as if someone intentionally pushed her away to avoid potential danger. She briskly turned in the direction in which the force originated and saw that Ron was _floating_ in the air near her, and for some reason his arm was stretched out and his hand was curled into a fist. Cell, however, was no where to be seen. The redhead turned back to see where he went and saw multiple trees had been knocked down. She returned to her boyfriend with widened eyes.

"Ron?" the redhead asked, almost not recognizing the teen before her. "Is that you?"

Ron turned his stony gaze to his girlfriend, by which softened when he saw that she was safe. He would've smiled at her if he hadn't gotten knocked right into the ground, causing a path of dirt to be engraved into the ground. Then, Kim felt a familiar touch on her shoulder once more, she wincing and turned back as a result.

It was Cell, and there was a scuff on one side of his alabaster face from what she assumed was Ron's doing. He didn't appear angry, but he did look rather impressed or excited about what's to come.

"I believe we'll finish our conversation later," the chimera added to her. "Make sure to remain within my range of sight, or this entire area will go up in flames."

Kim could feel his grip on her shoulder tighten briefly, with intention to remind her of how powerful he was in comparison to her. The redhead merely turned away to find a better view, and to her relief she still saw the mini chimera holding onto her leg.

Cell released her and faced the now glowing teen. "Now, this will make a lovely appetizer before the actual main course," he remarked, vaguely speaking of his fight with Goku soon.

"Less talking, more punching!" Ron shouted, the blue glow enveloping him growing larger.

A smirk stretched across the bio-android's face. "Very well then."

* * *

 **I honestly expected this chapter to come out in late May or early June, but I'm surprised I managed to finish so quickly. :O**

 **Thank you all for reading! Please, please, _please_ don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think so far.**

 **If you have any issues, I'll revise if necessary.**

 **P.S. Kudos to whoever names what's going on with Ron! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for reviewing, here's the next chapter.**

 **It's rather short because I decided to give more of my attention to my other story. I've been neglecting it too much. ^^;**

 **Enjoy the chapter. ^^**

* * *

Kim grabbed Junior's hand and tried searching for an escape route for the both of them. She didn't want to leave Ron by himself, but he seemed to be handling himself against Cell-for the moment at least. She wasn't sure for how long, but with what little time they had, she wanted to aid Yori. The ninja must have gone to retrieve the scroll on her own. Chances were likely that she'd run into L and things wouldn't end well.

The path continued on the other side of the clearing. When the heroine spotted the continuation, she immediately booked for it with the mini chimera holding her hand from behind. She hoped that the bio-android wouldn't notice during his battle with the freckled teen, otherwise his threat might affect not only her, but the entire country of Japan.

Cell blocked all of Ron's attacks, and during one of them, he quickly caught the sight of fiery red hair leaving the site. After seeing the redhead deliberately ignore his threat, he impulsively caught one of the blonde's fist. After getting his fist caught, the teen was caught off guard for a moment. The chimera seized this opportunity and kneed him in the gut, putting his fists together and striking him across his face, sending him crashing into the woods below.

After the boy was temporarily dealt with, Cell lifted an arm, his palm wide open as an orb of ki grew within it. "Don't you dare defy me, Kimberly!"

When the bio-android shouted at her, the heroine ceased in her tracks abruptly, causing her to stumble. Without thinking, she briskly turned back and saw an beam of energy heading their way in a godly speed. Reacting quickly, she took a sharp turn away from where she thought it would hit. Suddenly, she, along with Junior, were sent all the way back to where they originally were. The teen looked around and saw that the orb of ki he sent their direction hadn't hit her and his son, but the path ahead of them. It was now engulfed in flames.

Ron recovered pretty quickly and came right back up in the air, ramming his head into Cell's abdomen when he was momentarily distracted. It caused them both to go flying away from the redhead and the mini chimera.

Kim knelt down immediately, facing Junior with a face mixed with fear and urgency. "Listen Junior, your dad won't let me leave, but I'm pretty sure _you_ can! You've got to go follow Yori and get that scroll. Things don't need to get any worse, so you've got to help her, you hear?!"

The mini chimera just looked at the redhead with a look of puzzlement. He wanted to stay and protect her from his father at all costs-there might've been an issue with the assassin but he didn't want to go. How powerful would she really get if she got her hands on the scroll? He didn't know, but the girl must think Yori might not be able to retrieve the scroll on her own.

"Junior, I'll be-"

The heroine was interrupted by the sounds of trees splintering and crashing. Kim could only assume this was the work of either of Cell or Ron being thrown into the woods. She decided to dismiss it and continue on with that she was saying.

"I'll be fine," she managed to finish. "I know how to deal with your dad, he won't be able to hurt me. You just need to go- _right now!_ "

Junior wondered what she had in mind. She didn't exactly possess great power like his father, and with the way things were going earlier, he might just have his way with her without any trouble at all. That was one outcome he desperately wanted to prevent at all costs.

Kim saw that he wasn't budging and merely gave a small grin. "Hey, look, I get it, I know how it feels to be protective over someone you care about. I mean, I should know, it's literally what I do for a living!" she said with a laugh. "Everything will work out, kiddo, it's no big," she continued in an assuring voice, placing both of her hands on each side of his face. " _So_ not worth the drama, right? I won't get hurt, I know what to do. Besides, you've trusted me all this time, what's so different now?"

The mini chimera just gazed at her with a conflicted expression, but nodded, agreeing to do as he had been told. He wasn't really sure of what she had in mind would work, but since she seemed confident, it would end with good results. If not? Well, it's the effort that matters, right?

The child stretched out both of his arms at the redhead, this gesture causing her to wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly. he returning the action. She only wanted him to go Yori so he wouldn't get hurt if he got in his father's way. It was a win-win situation: he wouldn't be around to get harmed, and he would be able to defend Yori if L happened to appear. She just hoped the assassin wasn't too much to handle this time, she was pretty battered from her confrontation with Cell at Global Justice.

After they parted from each other, Junior immediately disappeared into thin air, probably racing towards Yori at incredible speeds. He must want to return to the redhead pretty quickly to protect her from his father. When Kim saw that he was gone, she returned to the current situation at hand.

"If this is all you've got to exhibit, you're wasting my time," Cell remarked disdainfully, effortlessly blocking and dodging the freckled teen's attacks.

"Shut up, you-you monster!" Ron shouted, sending a sheer punch to his alabaster face, to which was met with his palm instead. He could feel the fiend wrapping his fingers around his fist, his grip tightening with each second. The teen grimaced as he struggled to free his fist from the monster's hold.

"It doesn't seem you've got a hold of this power of yours," he mocked at the glowing teen. "Allow me to demonstrate good power control, _boy_."

Despite Ron's sudden power up due to his slight tapping into his Mystical Monkey Power, the chimera easily landed one devastating blow to the gut with his fist, then delivering few more that seemed to happen instantaneously. He only had to use a little more effort in defeating the freckled teen, nonetheless he still won the short battle with ease.

The wind was knocked out of Ron, and his Mystical Monkey Power had disappeared as soon as it transpired. He began to fall out of the sky before being caught by Cell. The bio-android grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to his face. The blonde could already see his smug look of victory. It truly disgusted him to see this fiend's face so close to his, and more so that he couldn't do a single thing about it.

"You should feel lucky, you were far more than I initially expected. I had always thought you were a sniveling, spineless coward who paled in comparison to your lovely friend," the chimera remarked with a smirk, sending a brief glance to the redhead below before continuing. "It did puzzle me for a bit as to why she had such an incompetent partner-excuse me- _sidekick_ by her side. But now I know, you aren't so inept as you make yourself out to be, albeit you _do_ have poor control over your power. If you had better control of it, you would've proven to be a worthy challenger."

Cell then released Ron, watching him fall out of his hand and towards the ground. He turned his attention towards Kim and watched in amusement as she scrambled to catch her boyfriend. This briefly reminded him of when she scrambled to find out what transpired months ago. It was the day he had chosen to save her life rather than watch her get killed by the assassin-to which he was glad he didn't go for the latter.

The redhead managed to catch the blonde, but it caused her to fall back onto her rump. She immediately observed his body to see what kind of injuries he received from the bio-android. She nearly flinched at the sight of already forming contusions on his abdomen. She began to gently pat the teen's face, trying to awake him from his sudden loss of consciousness.

She ceased when she saw him turn his head slightly, his eyes beginning to flutter open. When he fully opened his eyes, he looked right up at the heroine, the sun shining above her and giving her a somewhat angelic appearance.

"Wow," he said in awe, placing a hand on one side of her face. "Am I in heaven?"

"Ron, get it together, you're still alive," came the redhead's terse reply, as she placed her own hand on his. "Can you stand?"

Ron groaned in pain slightly when he tried to move. "Y-yeah, I think so."

"Don't move too fast, you're hurt," she suggested worriedly, as they both stood up, her arm around him for support.

"Come on, KP, it's not that bad. See, I didn't even lose my pants this time."

Kim averted her eyes briefly. "Um, Ron.."

The freckled teen looked down at himself and saw his heart-patterned boxers were displayed quite conspicuously. He gazed around, looking for his pants until he spotted them floating in the air, descending to the ground in a peaceful manner. A louder groan was emitted from his mouth.

"Oh come on!" he shouted indignantly. "Just one time! ONE TIME!"

Cell descended from the sky and landed gracefully in front of the duo. He looked down at them, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he watched how helpless the two truly were. It seemed his son and the other human were no where to be found, but that didn't exactly concern him at the moment.

"It's odd," he began at the two while crossing his arms over his black-plated chest. "I've desired to end you both for quite some time now, but I haven't got a clue on how to do it. It seems you've grown onto me."

"Cell, there's something you need to know," the heroine started, dismissing what the chimera had just said to the two. "You'll be just a victim as we will be if you don't hear me out!"

Cell released a scoff, his magenta orbs darkening a tad. "Is that a threat?"

"No," came the redhead's terse reply. " _A warning_. This affects both you _and_ us."

The sudden reply piqued the bio-android's interest. "Is that so? Well, don't let me stop you, Kimberly, please, do go on."

Kim decided not to let it show that it bothered her when he used her full name. Instead, she merely replied, "Alright look, you know who L is, right? She's the-"

"She's the insane, lunatic lady who wants to take Kim out!" Ron shouted, interrupting his girlfriend and shooting the chimera a glare. " _Other than you_."

"Right," the redhead continued, sending her boyfriend a brief, angry look before returning to the chimera. "That's her, so you know who we mean, don't you?"

Cell already knew when the heroine first asked him about the assassin. Ron's disruption wasn't exactly needed to aid him in deciphering who it was, since there was only one person who wanted to take her life. He was an exception, considering he currently had no desire for that- _yet_.

"Ah, yes, _her_ ," he simply responded, an alabaster hand on his chin. "She is like a thorn in my side, that one. Her power pales in comparison to mine, so she is of no threat to me. Is that what you were trying to warn me about? I appreciate your worry, my dear, but she is unable to lay a finger on me."

"I'm not done, there's still more," Kim added seriously. "She's able to take energy from people through touch, but if she gets her hands on a certain something, she'll be able to do it without that limitation."

"Yeah!" the freckled teen exclaimed shortly after. "You might be all high and mighty right now, Cell, but if L gets what she wants, all that energy of yours is as good as gone!"

The chimera scowled. The crime fighters may be lying to him, but if this were true, this assassin might truly be a threat. He might've gotten powerful before thanks to the androids and the biomass of humans by unfair means, but he certainly earned and _deserved_ his newfound power that _he_ gained from his training. He wasn't going to allow a mortal such as L to take all that arduous work away and make it seem like it was done for nothing.

"Now, if I were to believe you, where would that leave you both?" Cell questioned the two, suspicion clear in his voice. "How do I know you've had this planned in case we've encountered one another again? I've already been tricked by one of you." He sent the redhead an accusing look as he said that, and in a bitter tone.

Kim scowled at him. "Hey, I don't have to explain myself, I had my reasons. Besides, _this time_ , we didn't even know you were here, we just used this path to get to _that_ mountain," she replied angrily, pointing to the mountain behind him. "That's where L's headed, and we've got to get there before her!"

Cell narrowed his eyes at her, taking a step forward, leaning forward and towering over the two. "Is that right?"

" _It's_ _the truth_ ," the redhead cut in impatiently, also taking a step forward and sending a glare into his eyes. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you come with us and check it out for yourself? If we're wrong, just take us out on the spot! No big, right?"

Ron began sweating bullets. "Uh, KP, I'm outta Mystical Monkey Power juice! I can't exactly protect us from a bargain like this!"

"Ron, you don't gotta! We're not lying or bending the truth!" Kim told him firmly. "Besides, if Cell thinks he's so right, then he can just go see for himself. Then we'll see who's right!"

"If you must insist I accompany you so much, I might as well," the bio-android finally said aloud, silencing the crime fighters at once. "I could even spare the same kindness you've given me back then and quicken the completion of this little task of yours."

Kim grabbed onto her boyfriend and pulled him back slightly, raising a brow simultaneously. "What do you mean?" she asked warily.

A rather perturbing smirk stretched across his alabaster face. His eyes narrowing slightly simultaneously, giving his magenta orbs a more reddish tint. Kim managed to maintain her fearless, outward appearance, only so she wouldn't give the monster any satisfaction of witnessing her lack of confidence. Still, the heroine would be lying to herself if she said she looked right at him without any fear.

" _Allow me to show you_."

Suddenly, Cell materialized behind them, grabbing the two by their collars and ascending into the air. Ron began fidgeting in his hold while Kim stared down at the ground and watched as everything below got smaller and smaller. She was caught off guard for a moment before realizing what was occurring. She took a gander at the chimera above with a glowering expression.

"Hey, what are you doing?! In case you haven't noticed, we're perfectly capable of getting there ourselves!" she shouted indignantly.

"But this should make things quite quicker, don't you think?" the bio-android asked with a condescending laugh. "You made this situation sound quite dire, I had thought you would _want_ to arrive to your destination before L, am I right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's no big-"

"Silence," he ordered her sternly. "Every word that comes out of that mouth is full of hypocrisy. We depart now."

"WAIT!" Ron practically screamed, flailing his arms in the air in a frantic manner. "M-my pants! MY PANTS!"

Cell shot the teen a puzzled, but disgruntled look. " _What?_ "

"Dude, do you not see that I'm PANTS-LESS?! _LOOK!_ "

Ron furiously gestured to his heart-patterned boxers and his pants lying gently on the ground. The bio-android just noticed that the teen was in his embarrassing boxers. He didn't give much reaction, he merely scoffed and began floating away from the clearing, causing an offended look to appear on the freckled teen's face. He expressed his grievances thereon without stopping, seemingly incessant. It would've been his downfall right then and there if the chimera hadn't tuned him out.

* * *

As Trunks headed back to the lookout, he felt a sudden rise in energy. He couldn't tell who it belonged to, since he could only recognize the Z-warriors, Cell, and L. He ceased flying in the air momentarily. Soon, he could feel multiple energies near the lookout. It seemed passive, which meant Goku and the others must have gathered there while he was gone. The other energy, however, was the opposite. It was like someone was preparing for a battle of some sort.

"Weird, I don't recognize it, but it feels like.. like I've encountered it before," he mused to himself.

The energy was now fluctuating, indicating battle. It didn't seem like there was another being fighting against it. He could only sense _one_ energy rise in that particular area. It wasn't until he realized it came from the direction in which he dropped off Kim, Ron, and Junior. Were they in trouble? Who were they up against?

Then, there was a rather small rise in energy, but it wasn't like the one he felt before. It hit him like a sack of bricks the moment he sensed it. _It was Cell._

He couldn't believe it. He dropped off the very people who tried to get away _from_ him. The time traveler couldn't believe he literally placed them where Cell was. It was like they were some kind of.. some kind of _Cell_ _magnets!_

"God.. this has to be a coincidence," he grumbled to himself, rocketing away from his original destination and right for Yamanouchi.

* * *

Yori had already begin climbing the mountain in which the temple was embedded in. She didn't really like the idea of doing it alone, mostly because she had left everyone else somewhere incredibly dangerous. She hoped they were handling themselves, otherwise she'd be guilty for abandoning them.

When she cast her eyes above, she noticed she was a long way from making it to her destination. But she wouldn't let that put her down. With just enough perseverance she continued climbing the mountain. Albeit the weather had other plans.

Clouds scattered and it seemed to have made the blue sky unobstructed, especially the sun. Its hot rays beating down the ninja's back. She really hadn't expected this to be an issue when she started her mission.

Then, like a miracle, a shadow enveloped her being. Yori released a sigh of relief, but noticed there still wasn't a single cloud in the sky. She froze on the spot and reluctantly turned her head around. Once more, she let out another sigh of relief.

It was Junior. He seemed to come to her aid. But her eyes widened slightly when she noticed he was floating in the air. The redhead _did_ say he wasn't human, so the ninja just dismissed any further thoughts and decided to speak to the small child.

"Oh hello, you must be Miss Possible's little friend," she started at him. "She spoke of your name, but I am afraid I do not remember."

The mini chimera gestured to himself. "Junior," he said, then repeating it slowly for the human to understand. " _Joo-nee-er._ "

"Oh, very well, _Junior_ ," Yori repeated, then letting out a giggle. "It is funny, I just noticed you look very much like this Cell that Stoppable-san was speaking to me about."

Junior grimaced slightly. He didn't really like talking or thinking about his father, much being _compared_ to him. He used to look up to him and do what he says because he hadn't had a clue about his true nature, but now that he had, all he really wanted was to avoid him- _at all costs_.

"I do wonder," the ninja mused to herself, before moving her coal orbs back to the mini bio-android. "Can you bring me up there?" she asked, pointing at her destination above.

The child looked up and nodded. It didn't seem that far anyway, it seemed simple enough. With that in mind, he gently grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up and off the mountain. He ascended quickly, but not too much that it'd be an uncomfortable flight for the ninja. Yori saw the entrance to the temple and said to stop immediately. He complied acquiescently and ceased in the air, planting the girl in front of the entrance.

"Thank you," Yori said gratefully, giving Junior a bow, whom only gazed at her in confusion, mostly because he didn't recognize the gesture.

The ninja and the mini bio-android gazed at the their destination. There was a gate in front of the temple. It resembled much like a torii gate in front of a Shinto shrine. There seemed to be a sculpture of a dragon running across the top, and the temple, or rather, the shrine itself seemed to be the opening of a dragon's mouth.

"This scroll has remained untouched for centuries," the teen began to say. "Sensei has said this scroll can amplify a certain ability, an ability which only the headmaster of Yamanouchi should have. Let us hope it has still remained untouched all these years."

Yori started to move forward, signifying the mini chimera to follow. He complied and strolled with her as they passed through the gate and eventually entered the mouth of the dragon. When they were inside, they saw how large the actual shrine was. It was incredibly hollow and dark, looking a lot like the insides of a cave. Nothing was there but what seemed like a holder for the scroll at the very center of the ancient shrine. There was a light pouring down from a hole in the ceiling, peculiarly shining on the parchment.

A smile spread across the ninja's face. "Yes, it is still there! Let us go get it and keep it away from L!" The girl immediately sprinted right for the scroll, but then there was a sudden absence of ground for her to go across. She let out a yelp and fell right into what looked like an abyss.

Junior let out a small gasp at her abrupt departure. He reacted briskly and dived into the bottomless pit, speeding to Yori and catching up fairly quickly. He grabbed her collar and ascended back up to where they were at, gently placing her down on the ground. The ninja's eyes were broadened, but they returned to their normal size when she regained her composure.

"Thank you, again," said the teen, breathing in deeply. "It seems this isn't a path for someone like me." The girl began to ponder until she saw Junior floating at her side. A lightbulb popped right on top of her head. "Yes! How can I not see until now? You are the answer!"

"Answer?" he asked.

"Yes, you can go across with no problem!"

"No problem?" a rich voice asked out. "But of course, he has inherited _my_ powers."

Yori whipped her head back, her eyes widening at the sight. Junior did the same and saw his _father_ standing at the entrance, with Kim and Ron in front of him. The both were looking down at the ground when they came in, but when Yori and Junior came into view, their expressions altered instantly.

"Junior!" the redhead called out, her face filled with relief, mostly because it looked like he hadn't encountered L or any other danger.

"Yori!" Ron shouted, moving forward abruptly before collapsing.

Kim caught her boyfriend and helped him stay up. "Ron, don't move like that, you're still hurt, you know!"

"Sorry, guess I got too excited," he said apologetically.

"That is what occurs when you are too weak," Cell added disdainfully, causing the heroine to look back with a glare.

"Stoppable-san is not weak!" Yori suddenly yelled, an angry expression on her face as she came to the blonde. "He is the most resilient and courageous person I know! He had saved Yamanouchi numerous times!"

The bio-android let out a short laugh. "Resilient? Don't make me laugh. Courageous? Maybe so, seeing how stupidly impulsive he reacted earlier."

"Cell, quit badmouthing Ron and look around you!" Kim yelled angrily, placing herself in front of Ron. "We brought you to our proof. Don't you see what this is?"

He gazed around and noticed the same features which Yori and Junior had observed. The scroll especially placed in the center of the shrine. He then focused on the abyss, an obstacle which had made it impossible for someone who did not possess the ability of flight to go across. That was, until he met a certain someone.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" the chimera asked with a smirk, already expecting failure as a result. "Go and fetch that _very_ important parchment. You said this situation was quite dire after all."

Junior scowled and moved forward for the scroll, but ceased abruptly when he heard his father's voice directed at him.

"Don't grant them any compassion, this is their problem to fix, not ours," Cell told his son sternly. "Besides, I think it will be rather entertaining to watch them try."

The mini chimera was about to blatantly disobey his father and go forward anyway, but then he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned back and saw the heroine right behind him, with a look that told him it wasn't worth it.

"Junior, this isn't the first time I've done this," Kim said with a smile. "I know I can't fly, shoot things out of my hands, move mountains or whatever, but I can certainly manage this. Trust me when I say I'm not completely helpless."

The child frowned slightly, but eventually nodded. The heroine gave him a pat on the back and then turned to the situation at hand. The distance between them and the scroll was pretty lengthy, she wasn't sure if she could make it over, but she had no choice but to try. She was Kim Possible after all, she was known to do the impossible. With that in mind, she began walking back out the entrance, making her way past the bio-android without a look back.

Cell crossed his arms over his black-plated chest and gazed back at the heroine, an amused expression on his alabaster face as he let out a short laugh. "Is there something wrong, Kimberly? Don't tell me you've given up already. You are truly a-"

Suddenly, Kim bolted right past him, causing him to cease speaking in mid sentence. She went right past everyone, and with as much strength as she could muster, she leaped as far as she could to the nearest wall of the shrine. The heroine flipped once to put her feet out in front of her. She ended up landing on the wall with them, pushing against it as hard as she could and jumping back, aiming for the ground which had the holder containing the scroll. Flipping again, she landed her feet on her desired location smoothly.

"Kim Possible did it!" Yori exclaimed. "She made it to the scroll!"

"Boo-yah! Go KP!" Ron shouted, throwing a fist in the air before clutching his gut in pain.

"Stoppable-san, you should be careful, you are injured, correct?" the ninja asked, briefly worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I am, but I'm good," he replied with a passive swipe of his hand. " _But-_ there's a little something that'll make me even better."

Ron turned back and got a good look of Cell's face. He seemed fairly surprised that the heroine took the risk, more so that she actually _completed_ this so-called impossible task. His amused expression seemed to have been wiped clean off his alabaster face, with an indifferent look in place.

Kim immediately grabbed a hold of the scroll, careful not to open it by accident. She turned back and returned to where everyone was the same way she made it to the sacred parchment. She was immediately met with a hug by everyone-except Cell of course-by which she returned without hesitation. When they all parted, she turned to the ninja.

"Here you go, Yori," Kim said as she held out the scroll. "Now all we really have to do now is keep _that_ away from L."

"Yes, thank you very much for your help," Yori said gratefully, grabbing the scroll and giving her one bow.

"So, about this being entertaining?" Ron asked the chimera with a smirk.

Cell didn't take too kindly to the blonde's question and frowned. "Perhaps I assumed too quickly about the limit to her abilities," he said, then turning to the redhead. "It seems you are more capable than I had initially thought."

Kim decided to interpret what he said as a veiled compliment, like the ones Bonnie and Shego sometimes gave. That was, until he continued.

"But let us not forget you are human," he added, his eyes darkening a tad. " _And h_ _umans are weak_."

The redhead glowered, a glare already being sent his way.

"Ugh, let's just go," she said in a frustrated manner, trying to dismiss what he added about her race as she just made her way out the shrine.

* * *

 **We got to see a little more interaction between Cell and everyone because honestly I've been thinking that's what this story's been lacking.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you enjoyed. I appreciate ALL reviews! (As long as they are within critiquing boundaries of course.)**

 **If you have an issue with the story, please state it and I'll revise if necessary.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Things get a lot interesting now..**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Considering how you ended up last time, I've added a few upgrades for you, Synthodrone 901," Drakken said as he dusted off his creation. "You should be able to handle yourself a lot better against this Cell or whatever if it came to it."

"Thank you, Drakken," Eric responded, grateful.

He didn't stand a chance against Trunks last time. He hoped things would end better if he went against Cell, or if he somehow ran into the lavender haired teen again.

"I've prepared the hovercraft for you, now here is brief summary of how to pilot it-"

"That won't be necessary."

Drakken had been cut off short by his assassin, who seemed to be preparing herself for the upcoming task. The woman was tying a black obi-styled belt around her waist. She appeared to be donning new clothes for the mission. She was wearing a jet-black gi with the matching belt she was tying around herself earlier.

"You know.." the mad scientist began while observing her sudden change. "We could always give you a spare change of clothes."

"No thanks, I have enough capsules of clothing for myself," she answered. "Besides, this is a very special piece. After all these years it still fits like a glove."

"Never mind that, you're still injured from fighting that Cell guy."

"I already have a solution for that," she said to her boss. "It won't be a problem anymore."

"Ugh, forget that!" the synthodrone shouted, impatient, the two turning in his direction. "How are we even getting anywhere without using the hovercraft?"

A smirk stretched across her face, revealing an odd growth of fangs that were not apparent earlier. "Don't you worry about that, I've got it handled. Stay with me and we'll make it there soon."

"I'm coming with you."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. It came from Drakken's sidekick: Shego. She herself looked prepared to go with the two in their journey to Yamanouchi.

"You can't leave, I need you here!" Drakken shouted at the green villainess. "Who else will protect me if-"

"Can it, Dr. D," Shego spat with a dark look in her eyes. "You've got a dozen henchmen in this godforsaken lair. Besides, I want to see this Cell guy myself. I want to give him a piece of my mind."

The mad scientist shrank back at the sound of her voice. Her tone had sounded far more threatening than usual. Soon, the woman turned to L and Eric with a determined stare.

"I'm coming and I'm not taking no for an answer," she continued firmly.

L placed a hand on her chin as she mulled. "Well, I guess I can make room for one more. I do have two hands after all," she said, the last part she muttered to herself.

"So, can we go now?" Eric asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We aren't getting any younger, you know."

"You're right. We've been conversing long enough," she remarked. "We should get the rat now. He's crucial to this plan after all."

A smirk seized the synthodrone's face. "I'll fetch the dirty thing. I mean, it's not like we'll really give him to them, right?"

L scoffed. "Of course not. They deserve a punishment to serve for their constant defiance. Besides, I think it'll be funny to see the look on their faces when he bites the dust."

"Hey, look, if you're done talking about the sidekick's rat, I think it'd be best to leave about now," Shego suggested impatiently. "This isn't exactly productive."

"Of course," the assassin said with a sly smile. "It's about time I finished what I started."

* * *

"Here it is, Sensei," Yori said as she bowed and presented the scroll to her teacher. "We have brought the scroll unscathed."

"Wish I could say that makes both of us," Ron said in a pained voice.

After departing the shrine in the mountain, Cell and the group parted their ways. Although only after Ron grabbed the pants he had lost during battle. The chimera had given them a passive swipe of his hand and mentioned something about the lot not being worth his time. Especially when he was busy with a different matter at the same time. Training for his upcoming battle with the Saiyans no doubt about it. Albeit for some reason, he didn't bother mentioning that little fact. Besides, Kim was glad he was out of their hair. She couldn't stand his act of superiority over them. All because he harbored more strength. Typical for a being like him.

But at the moment they parted, the bio-android had a little something to say to the heroine.

"And don't be mistaken if you think I've forgotten about you in particular," he said then. "I've saved something especially for you in the future."

The redhead ceased in her tracks at that moment, clenching her fists briefly before actually leaving with the rest.

"Well, we did run into some trouble," Kim said as she averted her eyes for a moment. "You were right about the path after all, Sensei. There was _definitely_ something wrong with it."

"I can see that," the old man answered, looking at Ron. "Bring him here, I will heal him of his injuries."

Kim and Yori brought Ron forward, placing him in front of Master Sensei. He began to lift his arms, as well as his hands as he planted them both on the boy's shoulders. Suddenly, a glow occurred around the old man's arms and the teen's shoulders. Results were already showing as the brief transfer of energy occurred. The injuries on the boy's body began to disappear, going away altogether.

"You should be fine now, Stoppable-san," Sensei said.

Ron started to move around, expecting a shot of pain to occur. When he felt nothing, a wide, goofy grin enveloped his face. He threw a fist in the air excitedly.

"Boo-yah!" he shouted. "So, this is like the technique you were talking about earlier, right?"

"You are right, Stoppable-san."

"Then, that means you feel okay, Ron?" the redhead asked, coming forward to face her boyfriend.

"I'm _more_ than okay, Kim," Ron continued, elated. "I'm fantastic!"

"Yes, that is one of the effects of this technique," the old man added. "But I do wonder, where has your little friend gone?"

Kim cocked her head at the sound of his question. "Little friend?" When she looked around, she noticed a certain someone was gone. "Hey, where's Junior?"

Every one of them gandered around the room and failed to find the child. Kim ceased looking within the room and rushed outside, one or two calling out her name. When she bolted out, she cast her eyes every where. Then, she finally found a blue spec up above, specifically on top of the highest point of Yamanouchi.

Without hesitation, the teen leaped right on top of the lowest point of the building and briskly made her way up. After she made it to the top, she was right behind the mini chimera. She could see him standing completely still, focusing on something unknown. It was more like something.. _familiar._

"Hey kiddo," the redhead said aloud. "What's the sitch?"

The mini chimera turned back to look at her. His face hadn't altered a bit. Was there something wrong? Maybe, but he couldn't tell. He merely shook his head at the redhead and ascended above the building, then moving to the side to descend to the ground. Kim followed him down by leaping swiftly to each lower level.

"Come on, buddy, let's get back inside and protect the scroll," she suggested to him, patting his head gently before returning inside.

Junior followed suit but glanced back for a moment. He returned his eyes to the building and went inside with the heroine.

"I will place this scroll where L cannot find it," Sensei said to Ron and Yori.

"Do you already have a place in mind?" Ron asked. "I mean, like, she won't try to _destroy_ the school looking for it, right?"

"There is a place deep underneath Yamanouchi," Yori answered him. "Only Sensei knows how to get in it. L will not know how to enter no matter how much she tries."

"Wow! So, it's like a secret bunker kind of deal, huh?"

The ninja giggled at him. "Yes, it is very similar."

"I'm back," Kim announced as she and Junior strolled in on the three. "He was at the top of the school."

Ron coughed. " _The top?!_ "

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest. "Ron, don't tell me you already forgot Junior can fly."

The blonde laughed sheepishly. " _Whoopsie_."

"So, what's the plan anyway?" she asked her boyfriend. "What are we doing with the scroll?"

"Well, from what they're telling me, they're hiding it in some kind of secret bunker under the school," he explained.

"You're kidding!"

Yori chuckled. "We have kept this information secret from everyone until now. Now you will hold this secret with us, Team Possible."

Ron shook his head. "Not all of Team Possible technically."

The ninja cocked her head. "What do you mean by that, Stoppable-san? Surely, everyone in your team is here."

Kim released a sigh. "When Ron and I were being held against our will by Cell, we sort of lost track of Rufus. We just assumed he left to look for help, but he never came back."

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we haven't seen him in forever! I think something bad might have happened to him."

The redhead looked at Ron with a brow raised. "What makes you say that?"

He sighed. "Back at GJ, Eric said something about Rufus. I think he might have him. He could be in trouble!"

"Ron, Eric probably said that to get under your skin," she said placidly. "We can't trust a guy like him after all." Then she narrowed her eyes in a disgusted manner. "If he even _is_ a guy."

"If it is worth anything, I will pray for the return of your beloved companion," Yori said placidly, bowing.

"Thanks Yori," Kim said. "He'll probably turn up soon, and safe I bet."

"Let us not get our hopes up presently," Sensei started. "I suggest we expect the very worst to come. Lives may be lost, and that is one thing we need to brace for."

Ron frowned slightly. "Hey, no one's going to die while I'm here. Just earlier I got a bigger taste of the Mystical Monkey Power!"

Kim and Yori gazed at him with surprised looks while Sensei seemed to expect the blonde to mention his ancient powers. Junior just stood there with a puzzled expression. He did feel an energy rise earlier, but would have never guessed it belonged to the freckled teen. Especially since it was fluctuating along with his father's.

"You are not ready yet, Stoppable-san," the old man stated. "But I will help you to get close enough."

Ron looked at the headmaster with a confused look. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Before L arrives, I will train you. So you will be able to have a much better control of your power."

The freckled teen frowned slightly. He remembered being defeated by Cell and being told that he had poor control over his power. Now he was being told the exact same thing by his old teacher. It was just a gentler version of it after all.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I still suck big time," he complained.

"Not at all, my student," Sensei said. "You are quite skilled for someone who has just been introduced to this power. It was just exhibited against the wrong person."

"Wrong person?" Ron asked in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait.."

"You _knew_ about Ron's right with Cell?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Yes, I've known about this Cell you speak of," he answered. "He has an unfathomable amount of power. It is rare that such a being is able to overpower a holder of the Mystical Monkey Power."

"So there really is no way for us to beat Cell," Ron said glumly.

"Fear not, there is one who can go against Cell as a powerful equal," Sensei said.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it, Ron," the redhead said in a reassuring tone, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Sensei's right. I've had firsthand experience with these kind of people. Let's just focus on L now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he replied, less glum than just previously. "So, what's the plan again?"

"I will face L in one on one battle," the headmaster answered. "If Stoppable-san's training proves its worth, he will be able to defend you all and the scroll."

"Nu-uh, _no way_ ," Ron added while shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can just leave you all alone with L, Sensei. She could, like, be way stronger than you last remember her. What if.. what if you-"

"It is a sacrifice I am willing to make," he interjected firmly. "As long as she does not get her hands on the scroll, everything will be fine."

"But Sensei, that will mean I will become the new headmaster," Yori said. "I am still not ready for the position. My training is yet to be completed."

"You will be ready when the time comes, my student," Sensei assured. "Now, let us cease conversing. Stoppable-san's training begins at once!"

* * *

"Wait, I thought you were training _me._ "

"I am."

"But, uh, you aren't."

"You will see."

"Dude, I am seeing but-"

"Be patient."

Everyone was on a rather high platform, almost at the same height in which the mini chimera traveled to earlier. Its sole purpose was to allow students to fight one another, and, of course, to try not to fall out. Kim stood in front of Sensei at the very center while Yori, Ron, and Junior watched from the back. Apparently, Ron's training included his teacher training _someone else_.

"Um, Sensei, if I may ask," the redhead started awkwardly. "What does this have to do with training Ron?"

"There is something I wish to see is true," he answered simply. "And to see that, I can only think of one way."

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me."

"Very much so."

"Okay, so, let's go with that then," she said finally.

Sensei placed both of his hands behind him. "Miss Possible."

Kim rose a brow. "Yeah?"

"I want you to fight me as if I am your enemy," he said. "Do not hold back."

The heroine gazed at him with an uncertain look. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I don't want to hurt you if I go too hard on-"

"Trust me, you will not be able to harm me in the slightest."

The teen frowned a bit. There was only one thing that always, truly bothered her in the world. _Someone better than her_. _Especially_ in combat. Cell proved that the day he gained his freedom. L proved that when she and her boyfriend tried to escape from Cell. Now, there was the possibility that _Ron_ could be. He proved that when he faced the bio-android earlier, and lasted longer than _she_ did.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Kim said finally, right before she charged right for the old man.

Sensei dodged and blocked her attacks effortlessly. The heroine grimaced when this reminded of her "fight" with Cell. She was utterly unable to lay a proper strike. Even when she did, it had no effect at all. He would just stand there and take it, then deliver one of his own attacks without giving any thought, always knocking her down easily.

When the redhead saw that none of her strikes were getting through, she went for a faster pace, but at her own downfall. Her attacks were beginning to look a bit sloppy and uncoordinated compared to her own with Shego and Monkey Fist. Sensei now abandoned the defense and went for the offense. He delivered his own attacks.

"Yeah, go Kimbo!" Ron shouted. She seemed to be holding well against the old man.

Kim managed to dodge the first few and block what she thought was the last one, but another unexpected strike landed and knocked her right onto the ground. Sensei didn't stop there. His attacks were incessant even though the girl had fallen.

Her eyes broadened as she saw his fists coming right for her. She briskly rolled to the side and back flipped onto her feet. The old man was quick as he swung his legs right at hers to knock her down again. She was swept off her feet but she utilized this chance to kick the headmaster. The teen landed on her hands and threw a few kicks at him, only to be blocked with ease.

Ron adopted a pretense of bravado as he began clapping nervously. "Wow, Sensei! Awesome fight so far, but uh-"

Sensei struck Kim across her legs. She managed to get on her feet again in a cartwheeling-like fashion. It wasn't long until his fists went right for her upper body area. The redhead managed to block some of the blows, but with each one she was getting closer to the edge of the platform.

"She's getting too close to the edge!" Yori remarked quickly.

"Sensei?" Ron managed to get out, his eyes widening.

Junior was about to intrude in the spar until he saw the look sent his way. It was from Sensei; calm, relaxed, _trustworthy._ The boy understood now. _He_ wasn't supposed to be the one to intrude. _Someone_ else was. With that in mind, he calmed his stance and stood in place.

The old man's last blow sent her flying across the platform, and surely, out of it. Ron's eyes automatically went to the mini chimera and saw that he wasn't moving at all. His girlfriend was falling out of the platform, and he appeared as nonchalant as someone could ever be. _Why wasn't he moving?_ That was the question that raced through teen's mind repeatedly. No one around him was going to save his girlfriend, and that's what ignited something within him.

As Kim fell, she felt a rush of air pushing against her back, but it ceased abruptly. She was shocked for a brief moment when she was knocked out, but she knew someone would catch her, and someone did.

"Wow, guess I owe you big time, right, little guy?" Kim started, expecting Junior as she looked up, only to see her partner, who happened to be glowing blue. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Ron ascended into the air and back onto the platform with his girlfriend in his arms. The redhead gazed up at him in awe as he gently placed her on the ground. His blue aura, the shape of monkey, faded when he saw she was safe.

The freckled teen looked around and saw the awestruck looks on everyone's faces. "Uh, did I happen to do something cool?" he asked aloud.

Sensei stepped forward. "It is as I thought. Your Mystical Monkey Power came out when you saw your partner was in danger. When no one else came to her aid, _you_ did."

"Hey, wait a second, that reminds me," Ron muttered, before shooting Junior an accusing look. "You can fly, right? Why didn't you save Kim?!"

The old man chuckled. "He understood what I was planning. He knew you would come to Miss Possible's aid. Do not blame the child for something he would have done."

The blonde laughed sheepishly. "Right, sorry about that, bud."

"I do not want you to depend on your partner being in danger for your powers to come out," Sensei said. "You must focus on keeping your powers out for as long as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think got it," Ron answered. "But, you know, that's the thing, _I don't know how_. It just instinctively comes out, I can't control that!"

"Let me ask you something, Stoppable-san," Sensei continued. "Have you ever been angry enough that your powers have been invoked?"

The freckled teen cocked his head. "Angry?"

"Yes, can you remember a time where such an event occurred?"

Ron started to laugh awkwardly. "Well, you know, I think there was that time with that Fukishimu dude?"

"Fukishimu?"

"You know, when I lost my pants that one time while sparring with him."

Yori perked up when she heard the teen mention losing his pants; it was a memorable moment after all. "Oh! You mean Fukushima-san!"

"Yeah! That guy!" he exclaimed, before muttering, "He was a real jerk, you know. How did he even get in here?"

"He was a good student, but he neglected my warnings. It was his own downfall for succumbing to his anger towards outsiders," the old man said.

"Yeah, I guess I was pretty angry at him for telling off the location of the Lotus Blade," Ron continued. "Aside from that, there was, uh, there was.." It was at that moment, a sudden remembrance struck him.

The memory was as clear as day. They were back at the clearing as they made a devastating realization, and too late at that. Cell was there, he separated him and Kim, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. It was at this moment that he felt something trigger within him. The bio-android had continuously mistreated and messed with his girlfriend her despite his objections. He even _hurt_ her in multiple occasions, just because he _wanted_ to.

Kim came forward to look at her boyfriend, noticing his fists ball up and clench. "Um, Ron? You okay?"

Then, a burst of wind came from the blonde. His blue glow returned and enveloped his being. This time, he tried to keep his Mystical Monkey Power out for as long as possible. He needed to hold onto his anger and loathing for Cell.

 _"For Kim,"_ he told himself mentally.

"I am usually opposed to such methods, but you will need to hold onto that anger," he suggested wisely. "You seem very angry after all."

"What is it did you think about, Stopbbable-san?" Yori asked curiously.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment. "The jerk who hurt my girlfriend."

Kim gazed sympathetically. "Cell?" she asked softly.

The blonde nodded. "Just thinking about him putting his hands on you.. I've never felt so angry before. Well, besides that time they decided to remove the bendy straws at Bueno Nacho. I was pretty steamed about that too."

"Then when the time comes, you must think of L as you think of this Cell," Yori said. "She has put her hands on Miss Possible, yes?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, that won't be too hard," the redhead added. "She's as bad as Cell. There's just a difference in power and motivation."

"Now that we know what likely trigger your transformation," Sensei began. "You must hold it out for as long as you can."

"Roger that, Sensei," Ron replied.

* * *

Trunks flew through the sky in a hurried pace and descended from it as he landed at his destination. He darted his eyes around the clearing with a glowering expression, looking for a certain someone in an angry manner.

"Come out, Cell!" the time traveler shouted. "I know you're out there!"

From the depths of the woods, a familiar silhouette came forward. Cell stepped out and into the clearing, facing the lavender haired teen with an indifferent expression.

"What did you do to them?!" he demanded, taking out his sword from behind and assuming his usual fighting stance.

Cell scowled, not knowing what he was referring to. "Be specific, fool. I know not of whom you speak of."

The demi-Saiyan growled. "You know who I'm talking about! Back at that underground facility, there were these people. People _you_ knew and hurt. What did you do to them?!"

The bio-android was puzzled for a brief moment, that was, until he remembered the crime fighters he met earlier. "Oh, them. Worry not of these trivial beings, in fact, you should be training right now to help the others save this mud-ball."

"I sensed a fight here," Trunks shot out. "Explain."

"And if I choose not to?"

"I guess I'll just bring Goku and everyone else here," he threatened. "That would be a hindrance to your plans, wouldn't it?"

Cell's eyes narrowed at the young adult. "If you must know so desperately, then I'll tell you. That 'fight' earlier was no more than a fluke. In other words, I haven't killed the lot."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

The chimera bit back a sigh. "Then do yourself the honor of searching the building in this area. They've retreated there for the moment."

Trunks then gave him a puzzled look with a bit of loathing. "Wait, so you.. you didn't kill them?"

"Are you deaf? I've already told you I haven't," Cell answered. "I swear, you Saiyans are so dense, it's incredible."

"Considering your reputation, it's hard to believe someone like you," he said, relaxing his stance. "You'd better not bother them anymore."

The bio-android let out a scoff. "I'll do as I please, I will not take orders from a weakling such as yourself."

The time traveler was just about to assume his stance once more. Cell saw his current movement and sighed.

"Worry not, Saiyan. They're hardly worth my time and presence," he said disdainfully, crossing his arms over his black-plated chest. Then, after contemplating for a brief moment, he muttered, "Well, maybe one."

Trunks' hold on the hilt of his sword tightened. "What was that?" he growled.

Cell sent him a glowering look. "I have nothing more to say to you, fool. I have matters that take far more precedence over this vain discussion."

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, I'll be there to stop you," he said angrily as he raised his sword. "I won't allow scum like you to take more lives."

"Save yourself the shame and leave at once," the bio-android offered impatiently. "We both know you are not powerful enough to face me. All you can do threaten me using Goku and Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan nearly grimaced. "Things can change in a second, Cell. Even if I don't have the power, I'll take you on to protect those from the likes of you."

"Think what you like," Cell merely responded. "Just take your leave."

"Fine," Trunks said finally. "Don't think for a second that you have an advantage the slightest. Gohan or Goku _will_ take you out, once and for all!" With that, he blasted off into the sky and towards a certain building.

The chimera turned away and continued whatever he was doing. He couldn't believe he wasted his time on the demi-Saiyan. He was definitely an annoying, little nuisance he'll have to get rid of once he claimed dominion of the planet. He already had enough in his mind at the moment. Defeating Gohan, Goku, claiming the planet, and ultimately killing his target. He didn't need the time traveler to be added onto that.

* * *

"Dr. Director, are you alright?"

Dr. Director stared out the window of the infirmary. One of her agents, Will Du, had just woken up. She turned away from the window and towards the young agent, seeing a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm not sure anymore," she answered. "Once I'm good to go, I'll be leaving somewhere."

"I'll announce it to the others and get a pilot for you-"

"That won't be necessary."

Will gazed at the brunette with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Betty turned away. "I'll be going alone, no one needs to know about this trip I'm taking."

Will's eyes widened. "Alone?" he asked incredulously. "I mean no disrespect, Dr. Director, but I high recommend against that."

She turned back to her agent. "I only took minimum damage. I'll be fine, Will."

"Not only that, but you can't go alone," he said. "Always take backup with you, never go through anything by yourself!"

The woman let out a small chuckle. "I appreciate you worrying for your superior, but I won't be alone where I'm going."

"So, you'll be fine?"

She shrugged in reply. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"

"Just as I said, I don't know," she continued. "But If I don't come back, don't search for me. I think you'll know what will have happened to me."

The agent gazed worriedly. "Dr. Director.."

"No more lives need to be taken," Betty said. "That is why no one must look for me. If anyone tries, please prevent it. I'm trusting you on this because you are the top agent in this organization. This should be a piece of cake."

"Okay.. but don't forget to call for backup when you need it," he added.

"It'll be taken into consideration," she replied, then deciding to change the subject. "Are you alright? Possible must've knocked you down pretty hard to have made you lose consciousness."

A mortified expression enveloped his face. "..She got me at a very distracting moment!"

"Of course, of course," she said with a small laugh. "I'll be leaving now. Please remember what I've told you."

"And please remember what _I've_ told you."

"I won't forget a single thing."

Dr. Director left the infirmary and briskly made her way to the hangar when no one was around. She got in her own personal helicopter and began flying out of the organization.

There was one final fight she had to engage in to be rid of the past once and for all.

* * *

 **I hit a writer's block halfway through this chapter. It was like I lose all all my thoughts and ideas in an instant. It was pretty hard to write after that, so I took a short break, haha.**

 **Please, please, _PLEASE_ review! I need to know your thoughts on the story so far! I guess you could say it gives me motivation to write better chapters.**

 **Anyway, if you have an issue with the story, please tell me and I'll revise if necessary.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites and follows, here's a little author's note before you start reading.**

 **I would appreciate a bit more feedback if possible, and the reason I'm asking for more is this: _confusion._**

 **I have a feeling some of you may be a bit confused with earlier details and events.**

 **If you want to discuss power levels or how powerful a character is in the story, shoot me a message. I have an explanation as to why they're that powerful and how. I apologize if it hasn't been cleared up, but apparently a certain _someone_ won't allow me to respond so I can give a simple explanation.**

 **Long story short, if you're confused or irked by ANYTHING, don't hesitate to ask about it, I will answer with the best of my ability. I don't care if it's by a review or if it's in a PM. As long as I get to clear things up for you, I'm a-okay.**

* * *

"Hey Ron, are you sure you feel okay staying like that?"

Ron turned back to face his girlfriend. He remained in his Mystical Monkey form virtually the entire day. The sun was already beginning to set, giving the sky a reddish tone. It was a matter of time until L would arrive and, in her words, take back what was rightfully hers.

The two were in one of the many rooms of the secretive ninja school. Yori was currently speaking with Sensei about their current plans in the room they were in earlier; they wanted a private conversation just between the two of them, so the duo let them be. Junior had gone off somewhere again, but they were sure he was back at the top of the school once more.

The freckled teen managed to give her a smile, straining a bit. "He-hey! It's all bueno, KP. The Ron's got this!"

Kim crossed her and narrowed her eyes, giving him a doubtful look. "Ron."

Her boyfriend released a sigh. "Sensei said I gotta keep this form out for as long as I can."

"But that doesn't mean you should keep it out so long that it.. it _hurts_ ," she said, approaching him so she could examine him further. "And it looks like you're hurting a lot."

He reeled away at her sudden movement, averting his eyes. "KP, look, I know I haven't been a lot of help lately, so this is the only way I can make it up," he replied honestly. "I need to.. I need to get stronger. Strong enough to protect you against guys like.. guys like.." When a certain being came to mind, his eyes suddenly darkened. He clenched his fists and raised them simultaneously. " _Guys like Cell._ "

The redhead was just about to add something until a familiar ringtone cut her right off. She let out a small gasp at the sound. She had gotten used to her Kimmunicator being silent all this time, that the fact that it was making a sound now surprised her a bit. Dismissing any further thoughts, she slipped her hand in her pocket and took out her device.

"Sitch, Wade?"

"Sitch?" the young tech genius began in disbelief. "Kim, I haven't been able to get patched through to you in forever! Is your Kimmunicator functioning properly?"

"It should be," she answered simply, before doing a retake on her response. " _Actually.._ after everything, I'm surprised it hasn't officially broken by now."

"According to my computer.. you guys must be at Yamanouchi, right?"

"Right," Kim replied. "We've got a lot on our hands right now. Something major's going to happen soon."

"Major?" Wade asked, raising a brow. "How major?"

"How about lives-could-be-taken kind of major?"

The boy moved flinched. "Yikes, looks like you could use some extra help."

The redhead placed one hand on her hip and smirked. "What'cha got for me?"

Wade cracked his knuckles and returned the smirk. "I guess you could say I've been modifying your battle suit a bit since your Junior Prom."

"And by 'bit' you mean a bunch?" Ron offered from across the room.

"You got it," he answered the freckled teen, before turning to back to Kim. "I could send a beacon from your Kimmunicator to your battle suit. It'll be launched from your house and towards your location."

Kim's face lit up. "Thanks, Wade! You're the best!"

Suddenly, an antenna popped out from the top, sending a beacon as soon as able. The heroine was genuinely surprised at how fast it took, but she should've never expected less from the young tech genius.

"So, how long until it gets here?" she asked curiously.

"Hard to tell, your Kimmunicator's been acting kind of glitchy for awhile now," Wade responded as he placed a hand on his chin in thought. "If it works fine, your battle suit should be there in half an hour, but if it's still having kinks.." The young boy gulped. "Then it'll take a little longer."

The redhead nearly gulped with him. "And how much is a little longer?"

"Give or take.. _a few hours longe_ _r_.."

"Guess it's my turn to say yikes," Kim said, flinching at his answer. "Let's pray it won't turn out like that. If it does, that'd _so_ bite."

"Hey Wade, you think you can do a background check on someone for me?" Ron suddenly asked.

Both his girlfriend and the tech genius gazed at him with puzzled looks. They were certainly surprised by his abrupt question, and the fact that he was asking that type of inquiry.

"What makes you so curious, Ron?" Kim asked.

"I wanna know about L," he replied quickly. "There's gotta be something more about her in GJ's records. Dr. Director only told me so much."

The redhead cocked her to the side slightly. "Well, wasn't she said enough?"

"No, because Sensei and Yori know more. I feel like there's something else they're not telling us."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I was still at GJ, Dr. Director told me told me L did something really bad some years ago," he answered. "I seriously think it's connected to Yamanouchi, I'm sure of it.

"Done," Wade cut in, not paying much attention to Kim and Ron's current conversation. "According to GJ's records, she was once one of the top agents until she went rogue. That's all I can get for now, but it looks like they're trying to cover up everything about her. Something much bigger happened than just her going 'rogue'."

"Look, we'll find time to look into that later," Kim responded in a serious tone. "We have to get to Sensei and Yori to talk about what to do now. L might come out of nowhere and launch her attack on the school. She has the element of surprise on us after all."

"Wait, how much did I miss?" Wade asked curiously.

"A lot," she answered. "Just make sure to tell me when my battle suit arrives. We'll seriously need it if things go south."

"Got it."

Ron suddenly clutched his being in pain. His Mystical Monkey Power disappearing from his body. A feeling of loss washed over him as he tried to gain his power back. Alas, his anger and loathing for Cell wasn't enough for it to return. His knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Ron!" Kim went for her boyfriend before he completely landed, catching him by wrapping her arms around his body, concern washing over her entire face. "Are you okay?"

The freckled teen groaned a bit. "Guess you were right after all, KP. Staying like that really takes a toll on your body," he said with a weak laugh.

His girlfriend just sighed and helped him to his feet. "I think you need to rest. You'll need your energy for later."

"No, no, I can do this," he protested weakly, before his voice gained strength. "I.. I gotta do this!"

"You said it yourself, staying like that really does takes a toll on your body," she returned. "If you want to turn back, then at least get some rest, it'll help big time, I promise."

"No!" Ron shouted, surprising his girlfriend a bit as he shook his head and tried to move away from her. "I can't, I won't! Just let me go, Kim. I can get up myself!"

Kim was incredulous, beginning to get frustrated as well as she tried to hold onto him. "Hey, Ron, wait a second- _wait!_ "

The blonde managed to get away from the heroine, pressing himself against a wall and letting out a few breaths out of exhaustion—keeping his power out took more of a toll on him than he thought. He must've really overdone it now. He could barely stand as it is.

Meanwhile, Kim threw him an angry-but compassionate-look. "Ron, what's your damage? I'm just trying to-"

"Help?" he finished, upset. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Look, I'm tired of relying on you so much. This is something I need to do without your help, so just-just let me do this for you!"

The redhead didn't know what else to say or do. What she did know was that he was straining his body too much with his form and that he needed rest immediately. But with the way their conversation was going, it appeared he wasn't letting up.

"Ron.."

"Just let me do this for you, KP," he repeated, turning around fully to face her with a determined expression.

"You can't even turn back," she stated with her hands on her hips, despite being skeptical about his transformation herself, but she could tell he was struggling to bring it back.

"Sure I can!" he exclaimed with false bravado, before letting the facade pass. "It's.. it's just a rough patch, KP, I-I got this, seriously"

Kim furrowed her brows and pinched at her nose, trying her best to change her partner's mind without getting angry. "Listen to me, Ron. You're just going to strain yourself again," she reminded. "And nothing good is going to come out of that, you know. You're going to collapse again if you keep this up!"

"I know," he muttered, almost to himself as he further clenched his fists.

The redhead crossed her arms again. "Do you? Because it looks like to me, you're _trying_ to knock yourself out. You can't keep this up without hurting yourself!"

Finally, Ron hit his boiling point as he shook his head angrily. "I know that!" he snapped. "You think I don't know that? I'm not just some— _buffoon_ like everyone calls me, I thought you— _especially_ you, would understand that!"

The redhead was taken aback at the sudden alteration in his tone. This conversation was not going the way she had hoped; which would've been him agreeing to her suggestion without any problems. She didn't think he would get _angry_ at her, and over her helpful suggestions—well, _she_ thought it was helpful at least. It never occurred to her that she ever asked him what his choice of action was.

 _"This is so not going the way I wanted,"_ she admitted in her head. _"I've got to find a compromise."_

The heroine turned her head away in contemplation, searching for a solution favorable to both of them. With the way her boyfriend sounded, it appeared he had no say in the matter—it was as if she were taking over the situation. It was.. unfair, to put it simply. It wasn't much of a surprise, she had a tendency to take over in situations and be in control of everything. She was even branded a control freak at some times because of her type A personality. With this in mind, she could only think of one thing she could do.

Kim cleared her throat loudly, causing the blonde to dart his eyes back at her in a curious manner. He could tell she had more to say.

"Then," she started once more, her voice taking on a softer tone. "What do you think you should do?"

Ron was a bit surprised at the shift in her tone. He expected her to snap back at him and tell him that she knew best, like she always had—she was kind of a control freak after all. But now, she was asking him what _he_ wanted to do. And he wasn't going to lie, but it felt pretty darn good.

"I think, if I try one more time, it'll stay out," Ron answered earnestly. "My power, I mean. I almost got a handle on it, so just _trust_ me, alright?"

Kim thought for a moment, but eventually nodded. "Y-yeah, if that's what you think is best, then let's go with that."

"Thanks KP."

His girlfriend shrugged and gave a somewhat forced smile. "No big."

Ron shook his head, remembering a little conversation like this had transpired before. "Wrong, very big. I can always count on you."

After exchanging a few more words, the two decided to return to the main room, which the ninja and her teacher were currently conversing in. When they made it to their destination, they couldn't help but overhear what Yori and Sensei were talking about. They weren't exactly eavesdropping, they just happened to arrive at a felicitous moment—that's what Ron thought at least.

"Please Sensei, you must come with us," Yori pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. "You must stay away from her—you will be safe! Safe from her! _Safe with us!_ It could be a repeat of what occurred years ago!"

The teen ninja was on her knees in a pleading manner. Sensei, who was standing upright, planted a hand on her head. "I must not allow her to take more lives, my student. It is but a matter of time before she arrives, so you must go with Stoppable-san and Miss Possible to protect the parchment. Time is of the essence!"

"Wait, what happened years ago?" Ron blurted out, the two in front of him snapping their heads in his direction briskly.

"St-Stoppable-san," Yori said incredulously, wiping her eyes quickly and standing up. "We.. we must act at once. Let us take the scroll underground."

"But-"

"Ron," Kim interjected, pursing her lips a bit and shaking her head. "Don't press it.. we've got matters more important."

Ron nearly protested until Yori placed a hand on his shoulder. "You mustn't worry, we have to protect the school-protect _everyone_ from L. It is our duty, Stoppable-san."

Suddenly, Sensei shifted, sensing an energy racing in their direction. "Everyone, you need to move now. Quickly!"

"Yori, help me with Ron," the heroine said to the ninja.

"What happened to him?" she asked curiously.

"Let's just say he kind of overdid keeping his transformation out."

"No way," Ron argued. "It's just an itty bitty pain in my gut, I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Kim asked, placing her hands on him reluctantly as to expect him to reply with a no.

The freckled teen nodded. "Uh, you bet!"

"Let us not waste more time," Yori spoke urgently. "Follow me, I know where to hide the scroll."

The ninja rushed forward with the crime fighters following suit, but then, just as abruptly, Kim skidded to a stop. It was at that moment she realized something had slipped from her mind—someone very important.

"Wait, don't stop, you two," she immediately shot out. "I need to get Junior, he's not on par with L! Don't wait for me!" With that, she made a swift turn around and bolted to the nearest exit.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Ron shouted out, automatically chasing after her until Yori grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back.

"She will be fine, Stoppable-san," she told him briskly. "It is like Sensei said, time is of the essence, and we cannot waste anymore of it!"

"Yori, just do what you gotta do!" he replied to her, gently moving her hand off his sleeve. "I need to be there for Kim." He later left her with the scroll and continued to go after his girlfriend.

The ninja merely bit her lip and moved forward hesitantly. Hoping either one of them would be following her soon. But just as she sprinted forward, a hand slapped itself across her mouth and another hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. She struggled in this stranger's grasp, letting out a few muffled yells at the same time. As much as she tried to escape, she ended up catching herself in a death grip.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," began a masculine voice. "If you wanna live, don't move so much, would you? It'll be rewarding, sweetheart, I promise."

Yori just tucked back the scroll and remained quiet, ceasing all struggling. She couldn't allow this stranger to obtain any information from her, especially if it were about the scroll.

Kim made it outside, ignoring any plea from anyone for her to stop. She immediately searched for Junior and found him directly in front of her, albeit he appeared to be facing someone else.

The heroine donned an outward intrepid appearance and jogged over to the mini chimera's side, trying to get a better look at who he was facing. When her green orbs recognized the figure in front of them, her eyes broadened slightly.

"Hey, that's.. that's not L," she simply stated, a bit incredulous. "I think I know who that is."

Junior recognized him as well; it was none other than Trunks, the demi-Saiyan from earlier. The one who helped them arrive at ninja school without exposing its secret location—until now, that is.

As soon as Trunks spotted two familiar faces, he immediately appeared in front of them, questions shooting out of his mouth. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all? What did he do?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kim said, overwhelmed at the sudden questions she received. "One at a time, Trunks. But to answer your questions, I'm fine, and if you're talking about Cell, he didn't hurt us— _well_ , me and Junior, he banged up Ron pretty badly. He's fine now."

The time traveler released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. That's unlike him, though. I expected him to just wipe you all out on the spot."

"Trust me, you're not alone on that," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that why you came here? How did you even know Cell was around?"

"I'm assuming you already know, but I sensed his energy here, along with someone else's, which must belong to your friend Rob."

"Ron," she quickly corrected. "And, he, um, well let's just say he didn't really win his fight with Cell."

Trunks shook his head when he heard her correction. "Right, Ron, but besides that, there's something I'm confused about," he mentioned suddenly.

Kim rose a brow. "Which is..?"

"This place.. why didn't you tell me about this place?" he asked, gesturing toward the school buildings and whatnot.

As soon as the heroine heard his question, she averted her eyes sheepishly. "Uh, sorry, it's not really in my place to tell. How about you just trust me for now, huh?"

Before Trunks could respond, Ron appeared by his girlfriend's side while breathing heavily. "I.. I made it," he said in between breaths. "Where's the danger?"

Kim gave him a sheepish look. "False alarm, it was just Trunks."

Just as soon Ron realized the time traveler was at the secret ninja school, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "This-this place-"

"I already told him," his girlfriend interjected in his ear.

"Oh, uh, right!" The freckled teen cleared his throat. "So, what brings you here, pal? You gonna give Cell a piece of your mind?"

"Trust me, if I could beat Cell I would've done so a long time ago," Trunks merely responded. "I'm just glad he didn't plan on killing you all."

"He's not our problem right now," Kim cut in. "Do you remember L?"

The time traveler gazed with a puzzled look. "Who?"

"You know, that crazy blonde lady who tried to kill Kim here, and Junior too, I think," Ron explained. "She's got those creepy lookin' eyes, dude. The kind you'd see only in scary movies or nightmares." The freckled teen later shuddered as a picture of her cat-like eyes popped up in his head.

Trunks perked up at that last detail. "Ellen?"

"I thought that was her name too, but it's actually L," Kim noted.

"If you're asking if I still remember her, I do," the demi-Saiyan said. "Last I checked she and her partner got away. They shouldn't be a threat anymore." Then he turned towards them for confirmation. "Right?"

Kim and Ron exchanged unsure glances. After Trunks picked this little exchange up, he wondered why they appeared so uncertain. He then thought maybe the two were leaving something out—something they weren't mentioning to him. He didn't know what it was, but he sought the answer.

"You couldn't be more wrong," the heroine mused.

"What do you mean?" the time traveler asked, more confused than just previously. "What's going on?"

"Let's continue this discussion inside," the redhead recommended. "It's not really safe out here with her running around with Eric."

Trunks shot her another puzzled look, by which she responded with a sigh and said, "I'll explain inside, just get in."

Trunks gave her a nod and followed the crime fighters into the school. Junior followed suit but eyed the time traveler warily, and when the demi-Saiyan noticed, the mini chimera sent him an invisible threat by crossing his finger across his neck.

 _"Like father, like son,"_ he added in his head, sweat dropping as he thought it.

Just when Kim slid open the door, she noticed a tiny shadow on the doorway from behind. It rapidly got bigger and the second she turned around, she was tackled inside by her boyfriend as the "shadow" hit the doorway with a loud thump.

"Ron, what's your problem?" Kim demanded, moving her boyfriend away from her and expecting an immediate explanation.

" _That's_ my problem," he answered quickly, gesturing to the long blade sticking out of the doorway.

Just when the redhead saw the blade, her eyes widened. She recognized it as soon as her green orbs observed its build. The assassin wielded this weapon in their first battle, with intention to take her life and complete her mission. She nearly succeeded if it weren't for the bio-android. It was the only time Kim was glad Cell was around.

"Hey, look up there!" Trunks shouted, pointing to the top of one of the school buildings across from theirs and unsheathing his sword from behind.

Every single one of them moved their eyes to where the demi-Saiyan pointed. They could just make out two familiar silhouettes; _feminine_ silhouettes.

One of them had exceptionally long, flowing, dark hair, a green and black patterned outfit covering every inch of her body, with exception of her face. There was a familiar looking glow illuminating from her hands; it was her most recognizable attribute.

The second female's appearance contrasted quite a bit from the first. She had short, bright hair. She was pale, which made a majority of her features conspicuous thanks to her outfit—which was completely black. And just as the sun set, her most prominent feature grew tenfold; her eyes were an electric blue, mimicking two stars in the night sky.

Somehow, it had given the two women quite the menacing look as they stood on the very top of one of the many school buildings of Yamanouchi.

Ron gulped. "It's-it's L and-and-"

Kim narrowed her eyes and glared as she effortlessly pulled the blade from the doorway and held it out in front of her. "Shego."

Just as his girlfriend mentioned Drakken's sidekick, a thought struck the blonde. It was odd that L had brought Shego with her instead of Eric. And considering what he saw from Global Justice Headquarters, he thought maybe the synthodrone was _stronger_ than the green villainess. L _did_ work for Drakken, so she could've brought Shego with her if she wanted to earlier.

But presently, it was as if she replaced the synthodrone with the villainess.. _that is-_

"If she ever replaced him at all," Ron whispered, his eyes widening as he made the realization.

Kim nearly rushed forward out of anger until she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back. She turned back briskly to see who stopped her—it was her boyfriend.

"Hold on a sec, KP," Ron started, gently pulling her close to him. "If L and Shego are there, then.. then where's Eric?"

The redhead stared at him, bewildered for a moment, but she let out a small gasp as she made a dreadful realization. _Where was Eric?_ If he wasn't standing on the rooftop with L and Shego, then he must be hiding in the school. It was almost too perfect of a plan—his energy could not be sensed since he was an artificial being just like the androids. Just as she had perceived it, a voice could be heard from not-so-afar.

"You better stand back, old man," warned a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see where the voice originated. Kim and Ron's question was answered as Sensei and a certain someone else came to view—Eric had walked forward with Yori in his grip.

"Yori!" Ron shouted worriedly, then an irate expression spread across his freckled face. "Let her go, you jerk!"

The synthodrone gave him a sly look. "I have the upper hand here, doofus. Like hell I'm going to do as you say."

Trunks came forward and held out his sword in front of him. "Let her go. Now."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," another voice announced aloud.

Again, everyone turned back to where L and Shego were and saw the two on the ground, a few yards from them with smirks on their faces.

Kim gripped the hilt of L's blade tightly. "We know what you came here for, L. We're not going to let you have it!"

The assassin crossed her arms and rose a brow. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, so you better leave now because you're not getting it," the redhead continued with an angered voice.

"Look here, Princess," Shego started suddenly. "I wouldn't start getting overconfident about now, we have two of your friends in our possession."

As soon as the heroine heard her, she sent the woman a puzzled look. "Two? What are you talking about?"

L donned an innocent facade. "Oh, you mean, you don't recognize _this?_ " The woman held up a small, pink rodent in her hand, her grip tightening on it and causing it to let out a yelp.

"Ack! Help!" it cried out.

As soon as Ron heard his cry, his brown orbs found Rufus in the assassin's hand—tears brimmed in his eyes at once. "R-Rufus? Is that Rufus?" Then a smile broke out on his face as tears slid down his face. "Buddy, is that really you?!"

Rufus nodded furiously while struggling to escape the woman's grasp. He tried biting her a few times, but failed seeing that she hadn't budged in the slightest.

"Yes, yes, nice reunion and all, but I think you know what must be done," L continued, trying her best to ignore all sentimentality occurring. "But the question is, _do_ you know what must be done?"

Kim scowled and sent the assassin a glowering look. "A trade-off."

L gave her a toothy smirk. "Not so naive after all, are you? Now, these two for the scroll, please. I'm asking nicely, you know."

"Asking nicely doesn't change what you're planning to do with the scroll," the redhead retorted.

"I agree with her," Trunks began out of the blue, directing his sword at the assassin. "I don't exactly know what's going on, but what I know for sure is you're not up to any good."

"Wow, I wonder what made _that_ so obvious," Shego said sarcastically while placing a hand on her hip. "Anyway, it doesn't look like you've got much choice. We've got the upper hand and you—well, you don't."

"She's not wrong, Possible. So let's not get messy and discuss this in a civilized manner. Hand over the scroll, and we'll hand over your friends," L bargained while repeatedly squeezing Rufus in her hand. "And if you don't cooperate.." The assassin gave one last tight squeeze, causing the rodent in her hand to whimper from the pain.

"Stop that!" Ron shouted angrily, rushing forward only to be stopped by his girlfriend. "Let go of Rufus! Let him go!"

"How stupid are you, sidekick? You can stop his suffering now by handing over the scroll," L reminded him, continuing to tighten her grip on Rufus.

"Ron, stop!" Kim ordered, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend in attempt to stop him from rushing impulsively at the assassin. "That's what she wants! Calm down!"

Trunks turned his eyes towards the freckled teen, a puzzled tint to them. "Can't you just get another pet?" he asked.

"Another pet?!" Ron repeated incredulously, his face twisting up in anger. "Are you insane? Rufus is not a pet, he's my best friend! He's-he's irreplaceable!" he continued angrily, his struggling to escape never relenting.

The demi-Saiyan let out a small groan. Then, he stepped in front of the two to face L. "Alright, let me handle this. I've dealt with far worse than this."

"Psh, yeah, Cell's like a bajillion, if not, a _gazillion_ times worse than L," Ron added to the side.

Trunks gazed at him with a somewhat discouraged look. "Those aren't words."

Suddenly ceasing his struggling, the blonde shook his head at the time traveler. "Check your dictionary, my dude. I'm not so sure about bajillion, but I'm pretty sure gazillion's a word."

" _Ron!_ " Kim whispered loudly in a berating tone.

Ron flinched at the sound of his girlfriend's voice and came to his senses. "Oh, right, uh, do your thing that you do, Trunks. We'll step back in the school.."

As soon as the crime fighters stepped back inside the school building, they turned around to aid Sensei with another issue—Eric. He still had Yori in his grasp and it appeared he wasn't going to let her go.

"Now, listen here.. _Trunks_ ," L began abruptly, strolling forward. "I've been waiting for this day to come for years, so don't think you can just waltz up here and stop me."

"But that's what you think!" he shouted as he charged right at the assassin. "I think otherwise!"

L took once swift glance at Shego, throwing Rufus at her and ordered, "Make sure that redhead and her little pet doesn't interfere." With that said, she dodged the strike she received from Trunks' sword and leaped back to escape further attacks.

The green villainess didn't particularly like being ordered, but if this was the only way of meeting Cell, then she would have to tolerate it. She caught the rodent and simply stood in front of the entrance to the building to stop Kim if she ever interfered and to obtain the scroll.

Kim saw a green glow with her peripheral vision and immediately turned around and came face to face with Shego—behind her, appeared to be a fight between L and Trunks. Just as she saw their brawl, a look of fear spread across her face.

"No!" she yelled, as she gripped the blade and charged at Shego. She threw a few swift kicks and swipes at her in attempt to get through her. "Trunks, get out of there! No matter what, don't let her touch you!"

"I'm not going down without a fight, princess," Shego told her disdainfully, dodging her strikes and sending her knee towards the teen's gut.

Her knee never made it as a tiny hand stopped it at once. With a scowl on his face, Junior grabbed a hold of her leg and lifted her up into the air, twirling her a single time before launching her at the nearest wall. A yell was heard as she crashed right through. Luckily, Rufus managed to escape from her hand. He bolted right for Ron, climbing up his pants and into his pocket.

"No one moves a single muscle!" Eric warned with a frown, quickly placing an arm around Yori's neck. "One move and she'll never live to see tomorrow."

Kim hesitated, debating whether to rush outside to warn Trunks of L's energy-sucking ability or to stay to keep Yori alive. Either way, it was lose-lose situation for them all. Shego should be recovering about now and ready to attack her again. The only option left was to hand over the scroll, but even that would have unspeakable effects.

The redhead turned to Junior for aid. When the child saw her desperate expression, he sent her determined look and nodded. He disappeared and reappeared behind Eric, sending a kick across his legs and knocking him down at once. When his hold on Yori loosened, the ninja took the chance to escape and bolted to Sensei's side.

 _"Now to warn Trunks,"_ Kim told herself mentally, already turning away from everyone and bolting outside, searching for the young adult before it was too late.

The difference in power between Trunks and L was pretty great; albeit he defeated her, it was more difficult than he had expected. She was known for her evasive maneuvers and ability and dodge nearly every attack. Unfortunately, she wasn't known for her durability when it came to taking damage. When she would fail to evade an attack, the damage she'd take would at most times be critical.

To make matters worse, she was already damaged when she had "fought" Cell. The only way to get what she wanted and to heal from the damage was to go for her last resort.

"You're obviously weaker than me, so I'll give you one more chance to give up," Trunks offered, standing over the fallen form that was L. "If you refuse, I'll have no choice but to end you."

L lifted her upper body up by planting both hands on the ground and pushing against it. With her head up, she turned slightly to move her icy orbs towards the time traveler. She sent him a wide, toothy smirk, her body shaking out of the weak laugh that was leaving her mouth.

"Trunks!" Kim yelled as she ran. "Get away from her!"

The demi-Saiyan cast his cerulean orbs behind himself, seeing the heroine sprint from the building and cease in her tracks. "It's okay now, she's too weak to cause any real damage. She can't hurt anyone anymore."

"But you need to listen to what I have to say! You can't let her touch you because she can-"

A hand slapped itself across her mouth and an arm wrapped itself around her body. The blade she had carried dropped from her hands to the ground. The redhead immediately glanced behind to see who constricting her and saw it was Eric, who apparently had plans to keep her mouth shut to allow his partner enough time to do what she needed. With her peripheral vision, she could just make out Junior trying desperately to pry him off of her.

"It's sad how we weren't this close during Junior Prom, Kim," Eric said in a false loving tone at her ear. "Just look how close we are right now. Doesn't it remind you of our times as a couple?"

Kim sent him a glare with as much hate she could possibly muster. She could never think up a moment where she felt so _disgusted_ with someone's touch—especially if that someone was a _synthodrone_. In her mind, they were the definition of gross considering what their insides were made of.

"Hey, get off of her!" Trunks ordered, turning away with his back facing L.

The heroine's eyes widened as soon as the time traveler made himself the perfect target for L. She moved feverishly in Eric's grip, trying with all her might to at least get the synthodrone's hand off her mouth so she could warn the demi-Saiyan of the potential threat.

Meanwhile, L used what was left of her strength and stood back up. She could see the redhead's frightened eyes broaden even further, even hearing her muffled screams that resembled repeated warnings.

Trunks held his sword out in front of him again, preparing to take on the synthodrone once more. What he didn't take into account was the looks Kim was sending him, gestures she was making with her body, especially her eyes—they kept moving towards an area around him.

 _"Is she.. panicking? What's she doing?"_ Trunks questioned himself in puzzlement, as two arms spread out from behind him.

Kim impulsively bit down on Eric's hand, of course, it didn't faze him in the slightest, but he was certainly surprised by the sudden action. His hand loosened on her mouth and the redhead could finally make coherent words.

"BEHIND YOU!" she screamed.

Trunks was taken aback, but he did look back to see what she struggled so hard to warn him about. He saw L with her arms outstretched for a split-second until she threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly, her grip unrelenting as she began her healing process.

At first, nothing had transpired. The young adult merely stared at her confusedly before realizing he felt like.. he was getting a little tired. It felt as if his energy to move was gradually deteriorating. He was contemplating on what was occurring at the moment, but.. for some reason, it felt like he had done a workout and his legs felt incredibly heavy. Why was he so tired? Why was it getting harder to move? He failed to find the answers to these questions as he collapsed onto the ground, his legs unable to keep him up as they lost strength.

L was now practically glowing with her new and improved body. Her injuries had disappeared and her power had risen tenfold. She had taken energies from humans before, but this one was unlike any other. They were all measly snacks compared to him— _he was an enormous buffet._

Trunks groaned and rolled to the side, with just enough energy to move slightly. When the assassin noticed his movement, she sauntered forward and stepped on his chest, crossing her arms over her chest simultaneously.

"I guess they're right about that saying," she began with her wide smirk still plastered on her face. "All brawn and no brains."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I felt as if this update took a lot longer than usual. I was actually thinking about how to approach this chapter because I've replayed the scenes repeatedly in my head. There were a lot of things I wanted to change, so I went and altered them a bit, but I still kept the BIG parts of the chapter.**

 **Now, if you're confused about ANYTHING** **—do NOT hesitate to ask. I will answer with the best of my ability.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a review on the chapter, I would _really_ appreciate it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the reviews, they will be taken into account.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Trunks placed a hand around L's leg, his grip tightening. With more than enough strength, he growled, "Do you really think you're going to get away with this?"

L noticed his sudden increase in strength as he gripped her, her smirk twitching a bit. "In the state you're in? Don't be stupid, Trunks. I have your power inside me."

The demi-Saiyan's grip tightened greatly and a faint smile could be seen on his face. "Not all of it."

Nearby, Junior powered up and wrapped his arms around Eric, launching himself backwards to rip his grip off of his friend. The synthodrone merely laughed at his attempt as he held onto his ex with an iron grip.

Kim managed get her arms out of his grasp and wrapped her fingers around his arms, her grip tightening as she attempted pry herself off of him. "Hey, get your disgusting syntho-arms off me! It's already repulsive enough I even let you _near_ me before!"

Out of nowhere, a blinding, golden aura erupted from the time traveler. Lifting the woman off of him and launching her into the air. L ceased abruptly in mid-air, watching the time traveler's transformation with a bewildered expression.

Even Kim, Eric, and Junior ceased their movements to watch the transformation unfold. Trunks' hair lifted into the air and spiked up, turning from his usual lavender to a golden blonde. His eyes went from a cerulean blue to an emerald green. He got up from the ground with his aura spreading out from his body. Then, the aura disappeared and he remained in his Super Saiyan state.

"You assume too much, L," Trunks stated. "You may have some of my energy, but it isn't enough to take me down."

"Don't think little of me," she retorted in a reluctant tone, seeing as his power increased greatly as he transformed-he was already a challenge without having to turn into a Super Saiyan. She descended from the air and stood her ground and bared her teeth. "You're stronger, I'll admit that, but don't you _dare_ underestimate me."

L gripped the object in her pocket, wondering if she should resort to her back up plan-a plan which was intended for Cell if he got in her way again. It wasn't likely that he'd turn up, but she couldn't help but feel like every time she went to complete her mission, _he_ would somehow appear and stop her. Either way, it was something she couldn't let slip from her mind.

"You already know I can beat you without powering up," he stated. "I've gotten even stronger now, which brings me to this: why aren't you surrendering?" His grip on his sword loosened somewhat as his late mentor came to mind. "Giving up doesn't mean I'm underestimating you, nor does it make you sound weak. Most importantly, it means I'm giving you another chance." It felt right by him to say that, like it was something Gohan would've said. After all, Goku spared his father and Piccolo and things turned out well for both of them.

L nearly cringed at the sound of his words, and she couldn't help but snort at them too. "Oh Christ, you can't actually be serious, can you?"

"You're digging your own grave, L," the demi-Saiyan continued, moving his eyes toward the ground to keep his anger intact.

"So to put it simply, you mean to kill me, right?"

Trunks closed his eyes and gave a firm nod. "If I have to."

"Well, what's stopping you?" L asked in a contemptuous manner, spreading her arms out and stepping forward. "By all means, don't let me get in your way."

The young adult's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened once more. "I'm giving you a chance to change. You can be better than this, L."

"You're right, I can be better!" she returned excitedly. "This scroll will help me gain unbelievable power. I'll finally be at the top!"

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. This woman truly was insane! He even tried to think like his late mentor would have, but it didn't seem to be working. He didn't blame himself for that though, the Gohan he knew in this timeline tried to persuade Cell into stopping his Cell Games. As per usual, the villain just brushed it off and continued with their plans-which, of course, didn't end well for the chimera.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, stepping out and seeing everything unfold. "Why isn't that Trunks guy giving it to L? She's literally asking him to end it all for Pete's sake!"

Sensei stepped forward and observed the scene, stroking his beard simultaneously. "It his belief to give others second chances, even when they do not deserve them."

"What, are you _kidding_ me?" the freckled teen asked in disbelief. "She's a freakin' psycho! How could someone like her deserve a second chance!? That-that's just crazy-talk!"

"It may surprise you, but there are others who are similar to L that take advantage of their second chance and change for the greater good."

"But Sensei, what would motivate L to change her ways?" Yori asked, quite curiously. "She has come so far as the way she is now, it does not seem likely."

"My student, there are many possibilities, but I suppose for someone like her, it would mostly be for someone else," he continued, taking a gander at the red sky and spotting a helicopter speeding in their direction. "For a friend perhaps. To make amends with someone, or to become closer with another, but who am I to say? I am but an old man."

Trunks prepared to strike at the assassin with all he had. "This is your last chance. Surrender now."

L kept her arms outstretched confidently, her arms unrelenting. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke one last word to him. " _Never_."

The demi-Saiyan charged forward, his sword right out in front of him. He decided to end it quickly, there's was no need to make a mess. Cut right through and obliterate her, just like he did with Frieza.

An unknown figure leaped out of the passing vehicle, flipping their entire body and landing on the nearest building. They descended to the ground swiftly and bolted towards the assassin.

Just as Trunks made it up to her, that certain someone suddenly slid into view, right in front of her, their arms outstretched as wide as hers. "Stop it! Stop this right now!"

Trunks stumbled but complied surprisingly fast. He briskly observed who interrupted L's execution: it was a woman. She had short brown hair, an eye patch over her right eye, and a uniform he was not familiar with, but someone else quickly recognized it.

"Dr. Director?!" Kim remarked incredulously. "How did you find out about.. I mean, what-what are you doing here?"

The brunette closed her eye. "It seems I haven't been completely honest with you, but first things first.." She let her arms down as she turned back to see her old partner. "Are you alright?"

L stared at her, dumbfounded. " _What?_ "

"Are you hurt? Any injuries?"

The assassin was completely thrown off by Betty's questions. Despite their last encounters, she appeared genuinely concerned about her well-being. She suspected something was up; there was no way she would behave this kindly towards her, especially after all the things she had done to her and everyone else.

"What game are you playing at?" the blonde asked in a threatening tone.

Betty narrowed her eye. "I'm not playing any games. I'm only asking you if-"

"I'm not deaf, I heard your questions, you idiot," L retorted. "What are you doing here? Couldn't you have learned by now to leave well enough alone?"

The director merely looked away, trying to answer with the best of her ability. "I had a feeling you were going back here for that.." She shut her eye tightly. "That _damned_ scroll again. I came to make sure there wasn't going to be a repeat of last time."

L shoved her forward, backing away from her with an irate expression. "And you thought you were going to be a hero by stopping me, is that it? You still feel guilty about leaving me for dead? Did you think we'd become all friendly and I'd forget all about my mission?" When the brunette didn't answer, the blonde snarled. "What, did you not only lose an eye but your ears?!"

Betty did move away, but still remained close to her old friend despite hearing that last part. "You have to understand.. you were out of it at the time. After what you.. _what you did-_ you were so drunk with power you decided we were your next targes."

"So let me guess." L clenched her shaking fists further, sending the woman a glare with as much loathing she could possibly muster. " _You did what you had to do_."

"But listen, it doesn't have to be like this, you know that!" Betty then shot out after seeing her current state. "You're being given another chance. Things can be back to the way they were!"

The blonde placed a hand on her forehead, letting out a shaky laugh at her words. Did she really think change was that simple to accomplish? Did she think change was going to poof away their current situation just like that? It was a load of rubbish; complete hogwash. It was like the woman believed it was going to be as easy as switching a channel with a TV remote. By God, was she actually mental?

Even if it were a possibility; even if she were able to return to the person she was before, there was no way things would be as they originally were. They wouldn't fully trust her, they'd probably imprison her to prevent any "possible" future casualties. Change was definitely an option alright, but the process would be utter torture, meaning it was an option she'd never take, not a chance in hell.

"You know, you're right about one thing," she admitted. "Things can go back to the way they were."

Betty perked up at the sound of her words. Before she could properly say anything else, she could see L's entire demeanor alter in a single second.

The assassin balled up her fists, turning swiftly and lunging herself at the director. "But just as before, you never understood. Not even for a second!"

Trunks swooped in and grabbed Dr. Director, pulling her away from L's sudden attack and pushing her behind him. "Go now!" When he saw that she was frozen on the spot, he clenched his teeth and yelled, "GO!"

Betty had mixed emotions on what was occurring. Other than her sentiments, she was lost for a moment. It took her a moment to fully comprehend what she was ordered to do presently. Her sudden confusion must have derived from the punch that was nearly delivered to her face. She felt.. hurt. Her former friend has literally just tried to take her life- _again_. She wasn't sure if the person she once knew could be brought back anymore.

Instead of lamenting about what nearly happened, she decided to do as ordered and make a break for it towards the school, but she ceased momentarily in front of Kim, Eric, and Junior with an astounded expression when she saw the current situation.

"That was your only chance, your only chance!" Trunks shouted at her emphatically. "You should taken the offer while you still had the chance, and now it ends here!"

"Oh, it ends here, doesn't it?" A smirk stretched across her face when she was aware of his ignorance. "You might want to rethink this situation of yours."

The young adult let out a scoff at her bluff and charged at her again. Just as he had, Eric wrapped his arms tightly around Kim again and sent electricity through his arms. Once the redhead recognized the sparks running wildly in his arms, she moved frantically in his grasp, knowing well what would happen if she didn't escape. Alas, the electricity shocked her, causing her to let out a yell: it brought horrible memories of when he first shocked her and when Cell literally lit her arm on fire. It lasted for a few seconds when Trunks heard her pain.

 _"Oh no, I forgot!"_ he practically yelled in his head as he skidded to a stop.

"What are you waiting for, young man?" L urged on with a shrug of her shoulders. "Stop me now while you still can!"

Trunks' grip on the hilt of his sword tightened greatly as soon as her sickening voice made it to his ears. He sent a glare her way and set down his sword. "You knew.."

"And you didn't?" she asked with a scoff. "Are you so dense that you completely forgot about _her_ situation? It's exactly as I said earlier, Trunks. _All brawn and no brains_."

"You can't keep going with this insane plan of yours, you have to stop this!" Dr. Director shouted at the assassin, debating whether or not she should intervene.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he lunged forward, before being swiftly pulled back by Yori.

"Stoppable-san, there is nothing we can do!" the ninja told him. "If we interfere, he may cause her more pain!"

"Didn't you just see what he did to Kim?! My girlfriend, my best friend?!" he questioned frantically.

Yori sent him a worried look. "Of course, but we cannot take the risk, he may give her a lethal amount of electricity!"

He relented, pulling back slightly. "Oh.. oh jeez, you might be right, but.. but.." The freckled teen clenched his teeth and continued to stomp forward. "But I just can't stand still! Not again!"

Kim put on a brave face and managed to look up at the cerulean-eyed warrior. "Look at me, Trunks, I couldn't care _less_ what happens next, _you_ just have to do what needs to be done! She can't get the scroll, no matter what! Don't let that slip from your head, you hear?!" Right after her yell, she received yet another painful squeeze from Eric.

"Be careful with the way you word that, Kim," the synthodrone warned the heroine at her ear, a devilish grin on his artificial face. "I might just accidentally kill you."

The heroine grimaced from the pain she received at her gut, feeling her innards being squished against one another painfully. With enough strength, she continued to yell at the young adult, practically in a scorning tone.

"What's more important, Trunks?" she demanded, managing to form an irate expression despite the insane pain in her gut. "One life or many!?"

As soon as the demi-Saiyan heard her last retort, he finally turned in her direction. The redhead had a point, there was more at stake than just her life. L's ability to seize ki from another's body proved to be troublesome already, he didn't want to see what would happen if she got her hands on the scroll.

He scowled, turning back to L and gripping the hilt of his sword tightly once more. He assumed a stance and directed his blade towards the assassin and prepared to attack once more, a determined expression on his face now.

L's smirk went toothy, it wavering as she let out a short laugh. "Ballsy, aren't you? Aren't you aware of the consequences that will follow if you go for the kill?"

"Yes, I know well of the consequences of my next action," he replied honestly, his eyes narrowing and giving his face a more stern expression. "I'm well prepared to pay for it, as long as you're no longer a threat to anyone else."

The assassin's smirk fell slightly, she was tempted to call his bluff, hardly believing the young adult would go through with the action. There was no way he'd allow an innocent to die, it just seemed to be against the his ways, or at least she thought it was.

"You're bluffing," she accused without hesitation.

"Call my bluff if you like, I don't lie, especially about this!" Trunks let out a yell and rushed forward with his sword out in front of him, aiming directly for her chest so she would stay down permanently.

L's smirk disappeared completely and she prepared for evasive action. Meanwhile, Eric prepared to give Kim a lethal amount of electricity. Last time, she was knocked out cold. This time, she wouldn't wake up.

Junior didn't know what to do, he was literally about to watch his friend die and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. He hadn't had a clue as to how the synthodrone got stronger, but it was certainly enough to stop him from saving his friend.

"Stoppable-san, no!" he heard a feminine voice shout- _it was Yori!_ "Come back!"

 _"Come on, come on, you gotta do this or Kim'll die!"_ Ron berated at himself, trying to trigger his transformation but failing no matter how hard he tried to infuriate himself. He started to shake his head in complete discouragement in himself. _"Oh, for crying out loud, Ron Stoppable, stop being a wimp for once and just save your girlfriend! Stop being so weak and transform already!"_

"Let's end all this, yeah?" Eric whispered to the redhead, the girl sending him a glare mixed with fear.

Then, out of the blue, the blonde could hear a voice in his head, and at the worst moment possible.

 _"It doesn't seem you've got a hold of this power of yours, **boy** ," _the voice began. At that moment, Ron began to remember, albeit not in a pleasant manner. The voice belonged to Cell, of all people. The monster mocked him earlier when he couldn't control his power well, and it felt like he was mocking him now; and that was the trigger he needed.

The freckled teen's hair began to spike up and an aura began to envelop him now. He could feel his Mystical Monkey Power returning to him as he ran to his girlfriend's aid. He leaped into the air and flew right into Eric, causing him to stumble over and fall flat on the ground. Kim immediately ripped his arms from her body and bolted away from him, with the mini chimera following her automatically.

"What the hell?" Eric got up and turned around to see whoever knocked him down. To his surprise, he saw the sidekick behind him, glowing blue.

"You're going down, syntho-dude," Ron said determinedly.

Kim grabbed a hold of Dr. Director and Junior as quickly as possible and bolted right for the school, hoping neither L or Eric looked her way.

"Possible, I don't think you understand, I can't go with you!" Betty shot out, trying to pull back from the heroine's grip.

The redhead never relented and just shot back a stern look. "Hey, I don't know what's up between you and L, but all I know is she just tried to knock you out cold again," she reminded, before turning back to the school with a dreadful look. "Or worse."

The synthodrone brushed off the freckled teen's threat and strolled forward pompously. He was just about to bump into the sidekick so he'd stumble or fall, instead he received the opposite reaction and the teen didn't budge at all.

While this was transpiring, Trunks lunged forward at lightning speed and rammed his arms forward, plunging his sword right through L's abdomen, it coming out her back. The attack happened so fast the assassin only managed to grab the blade _after_ it had stabbed right through her. Her fingers and palms were sliced instantly, dripping to the ground endlessly.

"What.. what is.." she managed to get out, dumbfounded as she glanced down at her shaking, bloody palms. She tried to the sword out with as much strength as could muster, but only made the injuries on her palms worse.

The demi-Saiyan never broke his determined stare as he completed what he always intended. "It's the end for you, L. This is goodbye."

The pain was quite faint initially, to put it in simple terms. It wasn't long until the searing pain and realization of the transpiring action to come rushing through like a swarm of bees. It felt as if everything were ice cold, but then on fire in an instant. The scorching pain spread throughout her body as she collapsed onto her knees, falling to her side on the ground with the time traveler's sword sticking out of her.

"Better get out of the way, sidekick. I don't have time to kick your ass again," Eric threatened, before sending him a smirk. " _You're not worth it_."

At that moment, Ron swatted him out of the way, sending him flying into one of the school buildings and crashing. The glowing teen looked the synthodrone's way and narrowed his chestnut colored orbs.

"That's for hurting my girlfriend, you sentient pile of goo," he growled.

Shego eventually recovered and rubbed her head ou of the pain. She leaped out of the rubble and took a gander outside to see how things were transpiring, only to see that the plan she, L, and Eric were a part of had gone horribly; L wasn't moving, _dying_ on the ground and Eric had just crashed into a building and hadn't been recovering yet. She was absolutely flabbergasted at how fast everything had gone downhill.

Kim skidded to a stop in front of the school, catching a glance of the green woman behind Yori and Sensei. "Shego!" The heroine assumed a fighting stance and prepared to attack.

The villainess was at a loss for words, having no idea what to do at the moment. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on for a second there, Kimmy. Let's talk this out-"

"Considering who you came with?" the redhead asked in disbelief, a glare fixated on the woman. "I don't think so."

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but for once, just let me explain this one-"

"EXPLAIN?!" bellowed an infuriated voice.

Everyone turned around simultaneously, gazing in the same direction in which the voice originated; it had come from Ron. The glowing teen stomped towards Shego, not hesitating for a single moment.

"Wait, Ron," Kim began, regaining her composure and approaching her boyfriend as he went for the green woman.

The freckled teen ignored his girlfriend and shot his arm out, his fingers wrapping rapidly wrapping themselves around Shego's neck without dubiousness. The villainess didn't have time to react and stared wide-eyed at the blonde, incredibly puzzled at what was happening. She merely grabbed his arm with both of her hands and tried to take it off her throat.

"Ron, stop!" the heroine grabbed her partner by the arm and attempted to pull him away. "Let go of her!"

"You want to explain how Kim nearly died because of.. because of.." Ron's grip on Shego's throat continued to tighten, as well as his eyes as they closed. "You can't explain anything!"

"Listen to me, Ron," Kim started in a solemn voice. "If you go through with this, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You'll become just as bad as.. just.." She didn't finish, but her boyfriend knew what she meant.

Whether it ended with her saying Cell or L, it'd still mean the same: a killer. There was no way he could live his life knowing he took someone else's. It was odd, but he couldn't understand it, he just felt so _angry,_ he _needed_ something to take it out on.

But taking a life wasn't it.

Elsewhere, Trunks turned around, returning to his normal state and the task at hand. He saw the freckled teen holding up one of the women that had arrived at Yamanouchi with his hand around her vital area. Things certainly had changed during his swift attack on the assassin.

With a shaking hand, Ron released Shego. The green woman collapsed onto her knees and breathed heavily, gasping like a fish out of water. Right after this transpired, Kim threw her arms around her boyfriend, hugging him tightly. He fell to his knees just as Shego did and returned his partner's embrace, his Mystical Monkey Power leaving his being once more.

"It's over," she announced, parting from him to look at him more clearly, placing both of her hands on each side of his face. "We're okay, we're all okay." She moved her head forward to connect with his.

For once, Trunks felt a sense of tranquility. He let out a short sigh of relief, and there was a faint, genuine smile on his face. There were issues regarding Cell of course, but this little heroic act helped him get his mind off it for a moment. Even if it was for one moment, it was one of the most peaceful he's had in awhile.

Out of nowhere, there was a shot of pain. The demi-Saiyan gazed with a puzzled look, wondering where it had originated. He gandered below and saw his own sword protruding out of his chest. He turned back immediately, setting his eyes on so-called deceased woman.

L's icy orbs stared right back, swirling in her iris was both loathing and mock, something he thought was impossible.

"Always make sure your opponent is dead when you strike the final blow," she snarled, grimacing as the words left her mouth. "Otherwise, you'll be the one biting it. I guess you really are the definition of all brawn and no brains, huh?"

Trunks tried to take his sword out, but as soon as the assassin saw the action, she grabbed a hold of him and twisted the blade as much as she could, causing him to cry out in pain. The crime fighters and the others heard his cry and turned in his direction immediately, their faces twisting up in horror.

The blonde began to heal herself of her injury by taking more of the demi-Saiyan's energy, then she kicked him to the ground, taking his weapon right out of him. "Yeah, I don't think I'll be leaving this with you. Don't need to repeat a mistake, and I _certainly_ don't need another hole in me."

Trunks painfully searched for any Senzu Beans on his being, only finding nothing and making his last effort to save himself futile.

 _"How could I let my guard down like this?"_ he later asked in his head, closing his eyes tightly.

The assassin lifted her head and faced the group in front of her, a smirk stretching across her face once more. "You're all seeing this, aren't you?" she called out, stepping on the time traveler's back. "And if you can already tell the obvious, then you'll know what I'm about to propose next."

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Betty said discouragingly.

"Time is dwindling for your stupid warrior, don't you think?" she asked aloud. "Give me the scroll, and I won't let him die a slow, painful death. How's that sound? Seems fair, doesn't it?"

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Kim asked, turning to the rest for answers.

"KP, I hate to say it, but so much people have died already," Ron stated. "If L gets that scroll.."

The freckled teen didn't even need to finish. If the icy-eyed assassin seized the scroll, everything that would follow, would be no doubt, devastating. Even their lives may be taken if they allowed her to have the scroll. She probably wouldn't even hold up her part of the bargain and just kill Trunks anyway.

"This cannot be our only option," Yori started in disbelief. "There must be a solution, one where no lives can be taken."

"I'm afraid there is no other option, my student," Sensei responded. "The scroll must remain within the school at all costs."

A feeling of desperation began to blossom within Kim, and once it formed she automatically recognized where she last felt it. Back at Global Justice, where it seemed there was no way out of their situation, she found one, but not to her liking. She was only lucky Trunks and Android 16 were present that day, but that didn't change the fact that Cell pushed back the inevitable.

"There.. might be one solution," Kim offered reluctantly, everyone turning her way.

"What kind of answer is there that can save Trunks, KP?" Ron asked, then watching the color on his girlfriend's face go pale; which could only mean one thing. "Kim.. no, we can't, not again. Nope. No way! No _friggin'_ way!"

"What's he going on about?" Dr. Director asked the heroine curiously. "Why is he so opposed to this solution of yours? If it'll save someone's life, then what's the issue?"

Kim crossed her arms and averted her eyes. "We were able to escape L last time because of Cell. So, I was _thinking.._ "

"There's gotta be another way, there's-there's just gotta be!" Ron exclaimed. "We barely made it out last time, KP. He's not gonna let us go just like that!"

Shego perked up at the sound of the bio-android's name. This was the person who took the lives of all four of her brothers with ease. She now wondered if the crime fighters knew about that little fact, and if they even _let_ him get away with it. Did they really have the nerve to ask for help from her brothers' killer?

The green villainess wasn't sure, but she did know this might be the only way for her to face this so-called Cell.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ**_

 **The story will be on hiatus as of today.**

 **Hurricane Irma's about to slam into my area and I can't really place the entirety of my attention on this story at the moment.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. ^^**

 **If you have an issue, please do not hesitate to tell me and I will revise if necessary. (And in my previous chapter, if you're confused about something please don't hesitate to shoot me a message and I'll clear things up.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Everything went well with the hurricane. (If you count the roof being ripped off in the middle of the night well.)**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Gosh, it helps so much.**

* * *

After much discussion on Kim's proposal, many solutions; of which differed greatly from hers were proposed. They were either accepted or opposed, and most of the opposed originated from the redhead.

"This is the last time I'm saying it," Kim stated firmly, her eyebrows furrowing. "I'm getting Cell, the rest of you stay here. You need as much help as you can get to defend yourselves."

Ron's face fell as soon as he heard her words. "KP.. I thought we were over this. We aren't-I repeat- _aren't_ going to Cell!"

The heroine pursed her lips for a moment in contemplation before speaking. "Hey, Ron.." She grabbed him gently by the shoulder and pulled him close. "I know you're worried, but.. this doesn't just revolve around us! We have to think about the others, even if it means-"

"Even if it means risking your life going back to that-that _psycho?!_ " he interjected incredulously, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit.

The redhead grabbed his arms abruptly, stopping him at once and flinching a little at his words. "Yeah, even if it means doing that."

"But.. but why?" he asked, his grip faltering on her as he looked at her with confusion and frustration—mostly worry. "Why him?"

"Because we can't let Trunks die!" she answered in a rush, before calming her rushed pace and continuing. "We already owe him so much.. and as much as I hate to say it, we're going to need Cell if we're going to save his life."

"Owe him? Like what?" he asked, unconvinced as he crossed his arms. Rufus climbed up his shoulder and reacted exactly like him.

"For starters, he saved my life— _twice I might add_ ," she responded, shoving two fingers in his face. "And second, he helped us get to Yamanouchi. We more than owe him, Ron."

Despite being told this by his girlfriend, the blonde secretly knew, he just hoped she wouldn't bring it up. It was selfish, he'll admit, but he just couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt again. Even more so that it was by the fiend who harmed her in the past, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Kim, I-I don't know.. it's just-"

"I know, I know," she interjected, gazing at him sympathetically. "You don't want to see me caught in harm's way, I get it. But we can't forget everyone else, their lives at stake too. You know this already."

"No!" he shouted, shaking his head. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "We've.. we've never had to deal with something like this before. It's always been the predictable kind of villains, like Drakken! Even Monkeyfist 'cause all _he_ ever wanted was weird Monkey power or whatever! Y-you know, when we actually know what to do against them.. this.. this is on a whole 'nother level," he finished, unable to keep his head high as he lowered it. His companion Rufus gave him a pat on the back and reacted similarly.

Nearby, Shego was standing idly, unable to move anywhere other than where she was standing. Besides that, she was watching the discussion unfold between the two. She overheard the name "Cell" and became interested in in immediately. Not that it was impossible to overhear, she wasn't able to go elsewhere because of the mini chimera in front of her; he wouldn't allow her make one step. He sent her through a wall, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

Kim pulled her boyfriend into a hug, giving him a tight squeeze. "I know, but we haven't got anything else other than that, you know?"

Just as his girlfriend pulled him in, he could see Shego and Junior over her shoulder. At that moment, he briskly parted from the heroine with a light bulb above his head. "Hey, who said it should be you, huh? I mean, just putting it out there, we could send Shego!"

The redhead nearly sent him a scowl. "Ron, even _I_ wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy. We need to quit wasting time and just go through with this already." Her face fell briefly. "It's the only one we got."

"But.. but we can't! We just-we just can't.. we-we-" Ron was unable to find the words and finish. He was desperate for something— _anything_ that would help him convince her to choose otherwise. At least a plan that didn't include the monstrous chimera. He was fine with just about anything that didn't have something to do with _him._

"I think he's about to bite it!" L shouted from outside. "Better choose fast, he's definitely not going to last through the next hour."

Kim ignored what had come from outside and decided to end her boyfriend's incessant stammering. "Trunks' counting on us. No more people has to die, we— _I_ need to do this now."

The freckled teen shook his head, unable to believe what was transpiring; unable to believe anything right now was even _real._ "I know, but.. please, _anything_ but Cell.. _anything._ "

The heroine understood completely where he was coming from, she wanted an alteration of this plan as much as he did, if not more. She was hoping for someone to just come up with a brilliant, well-thought out plan that'll save everyone without having to rely on Cell, although unlike dealing with someone as predictable as Drakken, this wasn't going to be the case.

Kim placed a hand on one side of his face and lifted his head up to be at level with hers. "Ron, I don't want this as much as you, but whether I like it or not, I _need_ to do this," she responded, and with a certainly firm and determined tone. "No more being afraid of Cell and whatever the heck he is. I'm doing this for Trunks _and_ me. I think it's time for me to get a bit of closure. I can't let my fear get the best of me— _not again_."

It was her fear that had her completely still and stiff when Cell took the General's life. It was her fear that had caused her to experience these awful hallucinations back at Global Justice; where she would just _imagine_ the fiend was there when he actually wasn't. She was hoping some closure would help get rid of any lingering effects. She just couldn't allow her fear to stump her abilities again.

"But-"

"No more buts," she interjected, her finger shushing Ron immediately. "We wasted too much time already, and besides, we've been talking long enough.." She took a gander around and saw that everyone was staring right at them.

As soon as the blonde noticed, he averted his eyes awkwardly. "Oh man, didn't even realize.. can I come with you?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she returned in disbelief, before rewording her question. "I mean.. are you sure? No offense, but I don't think you're on Cell's good side."

"And _you_ are?"

"No way, but _I_ know how to stroke his ego, _you_ know how to get on his nerves," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"In case you haven't noticed, he gets on _everyone's_ nerves," Shego blurted out from nearby, as if forgetting he nearly took her life moments earlier.

Ron nearly shot something back if it weren't for his girlfriend pulling him back. "Don't listen to her, so not worth the drama right now."

"Fine," he surrendered. "But if she says something else about me while you're gone, don't blame me for what happens next." He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and let out a huff, his animal companion reacting exactly.

The redhead nearly smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "So, that means we're on the same page?"

"Huh? What are you.." Ron did a retake on what she said and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "That-that didn't mean anything! It just slipped out, I swear!"

"Ron," she started again, wrapping her arms around him. "If everything goes according to my plan.. everyone will be safe. The world'll be safe, that's what matters."

He returned her embrace and hugged tightly. "But what'll happen to you?"

"What happens to me won't matter as long as the world's safe," she noted, glumly at that.

The freckled teen nodded reluctantly, not entirely agreeing with what his girlfriend said. "Y-yeah, right.."

Kim parted from him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hold down the fort for me. I'll be back before you know it." The redhead's hand slipped from his shoulder, which pounded a sudden feeling of loss within Ron. She waved goodbye with a forced smile and headed out back.

With that one motion, Ron felt like he couldn't do anything anymore. It was like he couldn't control his Mystical Monkey Power all over again. He relied on his girlfriend for it to come out this entire time, and now she was gone. He felt as if he fell into a bottomless pit, descending eternally until being snapped to his senses.

"Stoppable-san!" Yori called out, snapping her fingers in front of his face before planting both hands on his shoulders. "Are you well?"

Ron gazed at her with a dazed look for a brief moment, before nodding feverishly and coming back to reality. "What, _me?_ Psh, yeah I-I'm good, I just need, uh, a little.. time to think."

"I'm afraid we do not have much of it, we have company," she said finally, turning toward outside the school.

Eric eventually recovered and got up from the rubble. He let out a growl as he realized what had just transpired. He gandered towards his partner and was immediately at her side.

"I hope you've enjoyed your _nap_ , synthodrone," L grumbled. "I've finally turned things around for us, so you might as well help."

When the artificial being observed the current situation at hand a smirk spread across his face. "I like where this is going."

"I'll sum up what happened during your time out, sleeping beauty," she started with a hand on her hip. "Right now, I'm hoping these stubborn idiots give me what I deserve in exchange for saving this fool's life."

Eric started strolling forward, cracking his knuckles simultaneously. "You mind if I help in my own way?"

A similar smirk spread across L's pale complexion, her noticeable fangs returning. "I could care less, synthodrone. What happens to them next has nothing to do with my bargain. So go ahead, do whatever you want to these fools. It's their own fault for not agreeing to my terms sooner."

He let out a short laugh as he approached the remaining group with sinister intentions. Meanwhile, L turned her head slightly to get a better look at Betty; the woman who stayed silent while everyone was arguing about how things should play out. Their eyes met as soon as she turned, a different grin in place as she looked at her old friend.

Victoriously, she mouthed, " _I win."_

* * *

"Hey, are you sure Trunks is coming back?" Gohan asked Dende. "It's been awhile now, and you said wherever he was headed wasn't far too."

The Earth's guardian shrugged. "I'm not so sure anymore. He might have left somewhere else than he initially planned, but it doesn't really seem likely. With everyone here, he should've sensed you all and come running back by now."

"Now that you mention it.." the demi-Saiyan started in thought. "I haven't sensed Trunks for awhile now. Wherever he was going.. it was safe, right?"

Dende let out a sigh. "I apologize, Gohan, but I'm not so sure of that either. After he left, his energy seems to have cut off suddenly. I thought it was odd, but I didn't think of it earlier, but I think now something might have happened to him."

Goten cocked his head to the side, confused at the transpiring conversation. "What are you guys talking about? Trunks's right here!" The young fighter pointed to his lavender haired friend beside him, who also appeared equally as puzzled as him.

"Yeah, you guys sound really weird right now," young Trunks began. "What's going on?"

Gohan and Dende were speechless, in disbelief at how they just let it slip at the long occurring situation regarding the Trunks of a future timeline. The others nearby seemed to have overheard and were now staring at them to see what would happen next.

"Uh, w-well, you see, Goten," the older demi-Saiyan began at his brother awkwardly. "The person _we're_ talking about, uh.. he-he-"

"He just so happens to share Trunks' name!" Dende exclaimed, interrupting Gohan while simultaneously coming to the rescue. "They-they have the same name."

"How come we never heard of this person?" Gohan pointed out.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty strange how you guys know this guy and we don't," Trunks then added.

"That's because.." There was no reply, only silence and a look of unsatisfactory from both young fighters.

Goku strolled over by the two and knelt down, wrapping both arms around Trunks and Goten. "He's not from around here, you guys. He barely comes to visit too. The last time we saw him was before Goten was born!"

"Wow, really?!" Goten asked incredulously. "But that's so long!"

"I know, right?" the Saiyan warrior replied while ruffling his son's raven-colored hair. "He's just dropping by to help us, is all. Don't get so worked up, alright son?"

Goten nodded with a "mhm" sound leaving his mouth. "Yeah let's be fair, Trunks, we've been hanging with our new friends a lot so we could've never saw this other Trunks guy before," remarked Goten.

Trunks only crossed his arms and shrugged. "Whatever."

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, grateful for his father coming to the rescue as he always had. But other than that, Trunks remained on his mind. Perhaps the time traveler remained where he was to aid these unknown people. It was likely, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He could be in danger, but as far as he knew, he was just helping someone out. There's no harm in that, right?

 _"Right, it's not like it's Cell he's dealing with,"_ he joked in his mind, as if that were possible.

* * *

Despite the current situation, Kim didn't run but jog lightly across the trail through the woods. To maintain her stamina, she thought it'd be best to jog instead of just rushing her way there. She needed her energy and strength for when things _really_ went down. Her battle suit has yet to arrive and she was hoping to be of aid for when the time came. Besides that.. she really didn't want to see the bio-android again—much less even talk to him.

The redhead could literally feel her heart pounding against her sternum when she thought about what was happening—the fact that it was _actually_ happening. It all felt surreal, insane, and just far-fetched in general. She was trying to wrap her head around this crazy plan of hers. The last thing she wanted was aid from the monster who took the lives of those she knew and cared about, and even starved her and harmed her being on multiple occasions. With the way things were going.. she couldn't help but feel like it was her only option.

She slowed down to a stroll when the environment became familiar. The smell of something burning in the air was one major indication of said environment. Through this part of her journey, she had been so busy observing the environment she didn't think it was odd there were sounds of squeaky footfalls on the ground as well as a voice behind her.

"Where are we going?"

Kim closed her eyes tightly and pinched her nose, trying her best to not let the question irk her. "To get help, I'm hoping."

"In the middle of nowhere? Doubtful."

"I know where I'm heading, excuse you," she responded bitterly, her stroll turning into an angry march.

"Then where?"

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're _such_ a great listener."

"You've given all but a clear answer, so I've no clue as to where your destination is."

"Look pal, I never asked for your input, I just-"

"Just what?" they interrupted. "There is no one here but one and I'm sure you aren't stupid enough to resort to that again."

Before she could snap back, she went to a sudden stop, a confused look on her face. No one had accompanied her when she left Yamanouchi, so who was she talking to? With that question in mind, she whipped her head around with a face twisted in horror, her eyes finding _him_ right behind her. And there he was, the chimera, and his sudden fit of uninhibited, hysterical laughter.

"I can't believe it," he managed to say in between his laughs. "You're just as equally dense as these Saiyans!"

The heroine snapped back to her senses and threw him an infuriated look. "You-you think that's funny? Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you?!"

Cell ceased his laughter, with a pretense of astonishment in place. "Me? That is an inquiry solely for you here; you hadn't even recognized my voice from behind despite having an entire conversation with me."

Kim opened her mouth to to defend herself but he continued, cutting her off completely and with deliberate intention.

"You were all on your own, so why did it not seem peculiar that there was someone speaking to you in the beginning?" he asked, a sinister smile spreading across his alabaster face. "Have I broken you that much?"

"We're not having this conversation," the redhead stated, shaking her head briefly and turning back the way she came from. " _This_ is so not what I came here for. This was a huge mistake."

He narrowed his eyes, materializing in front of her in an instant and stopping her in her tracks. He towered over and looked down at her simultaneously with an impatient look. "Then answer me; what did you come here for?"

The heroine backed off, looking up at him with an odd mix of fear and intrepidity. "Nothing.. it-it doesn't have anything to do with you, so get out of my way," she lied briskly, moving to the side to get around him but being stopped abruptly once more.

"Nothing?" he asked, in false disbelief. "In our brief conversation earlier, you mentioned you needed help. Who else but yours truly in the direction you were headed?"

She couldn't lie herself out of that one, she knew what she had said earlier. The redhead was now frustrated at herself for acting so stupid in the first place. Why didn't it seem strange that she held a full conversation with someone knowing well that she had been alone the whole time? She didn't know, which frustrated her even further.

"That was a mistake on my part," she started, giving him a disgusted look. "I can't believe I actually.. _wanted_ help from someone like—like _y_ _ou._ Of course I said nothing, not like you'd want to help."

The one thing she came there for, was now the one thing she wanted to _get away from_. She couldn't believe she wasted her time and effort coming there when she could be back at the ninja school helping everyone out.

"Well, I don't blame you for crawling back to me, you had no other option," he said simply. "Trunks proved to be foolish enough to let his guard down once again and got himself heavily injured, and to someone weaker than himself. Pitiful."

Kim stared at him with a bewildered expression, unable to believe what she just heard. "Wait, what? How did you know? There was no way you could've been _anywhere_ near us. I mean Trunks would've.. I don't know, _sensed_ you and-and told us or-or-" She was unable to find the words at that point.

A smirk seized a place upon Cell's face once more. "Oh Kimberly, you should know by now that the limits applied to you humans are nothing to a being such as I," he stated. "But I will admit, you are right. I was, in fact, nowhere near you lot. I was here, training as per usual and sensing the little fight between Trunks and that female at the same time. He would've won if he hadn't acted so novicely."

The redhead barely acknowledged that explanation with a half-nod and just took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah, yeah sure.. so uh, does that means you'll...?"

The bio-android merely stood there and waited for her to finish, but stared impatiently when she didn't. "Means I'll what?"

Kim furrowed her brows in a frustrated manner. " _You know._ "

"No, I do not," he stated, equally as frustrated. "You never finished what you were saying, therefore I do not know."

The heroine tried to keep her cool as she heard the chimera's reply, pinching her nose and closing her eyes. "Oh please don't make me say it."

Cell's mouth fell into a scowl. "You are trying my patience here. You'd best say it now before I beat it out of you."

"Alright, alright!" she exclaimed quickly, sending him a brief fearful look. "We were all out of options, and since you technically helped us out last time, I was thinking maybe.."

"You were thinking you could receive help from me," he finished, his condescending smirk returning to his alabaster face as he placed a hand on his chin. "Well, I don't blame you. Considering the circumstances, it was either death or me. Of course, if I were you I would not have chosen the latter."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," she said with her arms crossed. "But I'm guessing you don't want L to get that scroll as much as we do. That's a goal we both share, like it or not."

"It'd be rather troublesome, I will admit," he responded placidly, then beginning to contemplate. "Now, this may just be me, but here is how I've pictured things transpired over there; Trunks is still alive, albeit barely clinging onto life as we speak. I'm guessing this L is extorting that scroll out of you lot, in exchange the Saiyan brat will not die." He sent a glance her way. "Have I hit the target?"

"Bullseye," Kim answered bitterly, as he hit it spot on. "Will you help us?"

"Will I?" Cell asked in return, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I sure hope so, it's a yes or no question, you know," she returned impatiently.

"Not always if you consider the circumstance," he responded, crossing his arms. "I believe I've done enough for you by just _allowing_ you to walk and breathe right now."

"Hey, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we're on a time limit, and it's definitely not going to extend for some dumb grudge you have against me!"

"A grudge, you say?" Cell uncrossed his arms, and in an insanely speed, grabbed her by the front of her shirt and brought her up to his face, now unsightly because of the glowering expression he had on now. "I've saved your life twice, including the life of that idiot who trails behind you everywhere. There were moments where you should have met your end if it were not for me. As far as I know, it's you who owes me, but you've got nothing I could ever want."

 _"I struck a nerve,"_ Kim remarked in her head, moving her hands to the front of her shirt in attempt to free herself.

"I should kill you right now just for wasting my time," he continued, moving his free hand to her throat.

"Wait!" She slapped a hand around his wrist to stop him, knowing fully she couldn't. Although it surprised her a bit to see it had stopped.

"What could you possibly have to say now to convince me otherwise?"

"Y-you, um, you shouldn't because.. because.." she gibbered, thinking hard to find the right words. Trying to find at least _something_ she could say to persuade him.

Kim looked back in her memories, attempting to find something he had said, since the only person he'd only find reason in was _himself_. Thinking frantically, she stumbled upon the memory which they had left the shrine with the scroll.

Just as she could feel his hand wrapping itself around her neck, her other hand wrapped itself around his other wrist, tightening her grip on both of them. "Hey, chill! I've got something! Hear me out!"

Cell snorted. "Alright I'll humor you. What is it have you got now, _Kimberly?_ For your sake, it'd better be good."

"Don't you remember what you said to me last time?" she immediately shot out, sounding as if she were out of breath. "You said you had something planned for me in the future."

He stared blankly at her for a moment, then moving his magenta orbs to the right with a thinking expression in place, at the same time placing a hand on his chin. He was looking back in the recent past to check if she was actually right. And to his surprise, she was. It kept surprising him how many times she escaped death, _especially_ from him!

"Oh, that," he just said, dropping her suddenly to the ground, to which she fell with an "oof".

"Could've at least given me a warning," she muttered shortly after, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Very well, let's get going, unless you're not done spreading filth everywhere."

Kim ceased dusting herself off and looked up with a puzzled look. "Going? Going where?"

Cell nearly rolled his eyes at her. "Are you dense? Where else?" He gestured to the direction in which she originally came.

"But that means.." she began, looking away briefly before returning back up to meet his face. "You're helping?"

"Myself," he responded simply. "Any sort of plan for you in the future won't exist if you die by her hand. I'd prefer it if everything went smoothly without any sudden bumps in the way." After he had said that, he turned and strolled away in the direction he gestured to.

The heroine hesitantly followed, still confused. Now it was about the fact that he could _fly_ and practically teleport wherever he wanted, but instead he chose to _walk_. It sort of angered her a bit, a lot actually. It was like he was purposely wasting her time, precious as it was.

" _Walking?_ " she asked aloud in disbelief. "Trunks is bleeding himself out and you're.. you're walking?! Can't you fly?"

The chimera never bothered to turn back when he heard her. "If I fly now, _L_ will surely detect me and kill Trunks at once, but if that's what you wish, then I'll gladly oblige."

His wings spread out, and as soon as it happened Kim's eyes widened greatly and she rushed forward to be in front of him and shook her head repeatedly.

"No!" she shouted. "No, no, no, no, I-I didn't mean it! Please, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, you're just a stupid human," he remarked disdainfully, sending her a glare and lowering his wings back into place and continuing his stroll.

 _"I've got to watch what comes out of this mouth,"_ she thought to herself, her hand hovering above her mouth as if to prevent anything rude to come out. She then continued to trail after him towards their destination.

* * *

Videl's two feet landed gently on the platform of the lookout. The group already on it had already noticed her upcoming visit but most of them didn't really bother to greet her, although Gohan did.

"Videl, what's the occasion?" he asked curiously, watching as his girlfriend walked right up to him.

"The occasion?" she asked incredulously. "Cell's been alive and kicking this whole time, and you're asking what the _occasion_ is?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I thought it'd be best not to bring it up so much."

"Well, you're going to have to. You're not facing him alone, you hear?"

The demi-Saiyan blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "I mean, sure, my dad, Piccolo and Vegeta'll be there if things go south-"

"Not them!" she shouted in his face, her own turning slightly red. "I'm talking about me!"

The teen's eyes had widened as he heard those words from the navy-haired fighter. " _What?!_ Videl, I know we've been through Buu together, but this.. this is different! I don't even want you near Cell while we're battling it out. It's too-"

"Too dangerous?" she asked with her arms crossed, finishing what he was saying as if expecting it. "I've been training these past few months, Gohan. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"Isn't she too weak though?" Trunks asked Goten, who merely responded with a shrug.

"My dad, of all people, went up against Cell and survived. If he can, then I can too," she stated confidently.

"Videl.." Gohan trailed off, not knowing what else to say to his girlfriend who clearly wanted to accompany him when the time came.

"Hey Gohan, here's an idea," Goten began suddenly. "You could just knock her out and she wouldn't even know! That way she'll miss the fight!"

"Goten!" his older brother started in a scolding tone. "You can't just say that so lightly in front of her!"

"Why not? It's like not she could do anything about it, right?" he asked innocently.

Gohan let out a weary sigh and shook his head slightly. "Videl, let's take this somewhere else."

"Gladly," she replied, sending Goten a wary look before leading the way with Gohan following.

As the older demi-Saiyan walked, he had a peculiar feeling that an argument just like this one was happening somewhere else, albeit the roles were switched. He dismissed this weird, sudden sentiment and merely continued on without a second thought.

* * *

 **Hiatus is officially over!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I took a break to collect my thoughts before writing again. (Also helping with repairs in my area because of the hurricane.)**

 **Anyway, please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it.**

 **If you have an issue, don't hesitate to tell me and I will revise if necessary. I also want to explain these revisions if I can in later chapters so you understand my reasoning.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I took another break but I forgot to announce it, I was just so busy this year that I forgot about this story for a bit. I'm back now and will try to post earlier.. I hope. ;**

 **P.S. Heard they're making a KP live-action movie! I sincerely hope Disney doesn't screw it over.. ;; But I was so excited to hear about it! Just a BTW, haha.**

* * *

There was an odd whirring and shuffling noise deriving from the second floor. Seeing as there was a lack of response from the males of the family.. she was fairly certain she was the only one who noticed it. In her mind, she thought she had finally gone mad from all the stress she had been under and began hallucinating.

But.. there was a lingering hope though, from within her when she heard this noise. Perhaps it was someone who had finally returned from their on-going, or at at the very least, _completed_ mission for so long. She didn't want to raise her expectations too high, after all it may have just been part of her imagination—it had to be, there was no other explanation. Otherwise, it would mean..

"She.. came home," Anne breathed out, inaudible to her husband and two sons. She had been preparing dinner for her family when she made this conclusion, although now she abandoned her current action and booked it upstairs, the rest of her family watching as she did in confusion.

"Hey, what's gotten into Mom? I'm starrrving," moaned one of the twins, Jim, who then looked to his brother for aid.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, I don't have all the answers."

James didn't bother to answer his sons and instead chased after his wife, wondering why she had left in such a rush towards upstairs.

"Anne?" he asked aloud, audible enough for her to hear, albeit she acted as if he hadn't made a sound at all.

The neurosurgeon arrived at the top of the stairs, which led directly to her daughter's bedroom. She sneezed having once breathed in the air; it was certainly dusty in there. It probably had something to do with her daughter's on-going absence from months ago, which supposedly was because she was on a secretive mission. She wished she felt relieved when she heard the news from Monique, but she still had her doubts.

Eventually, James made it upstairs, going around his wife's being to look at her face, a worried expression on his own. "Anne? What's gotten into you? Why are you-"

The shuffling sound had started up again, interrupting the rocket scientist in mid-sentence. The both of them turned suddenly to their daughter's closet.

"In there," she stated, as if she knew already it was originating from there. She moved past her husband and towards to the closet doors, opening them at once and only seeing, shoes, clothing, and accessories—nothing else.

"..I don't understand, it.. it came from in here, I was sure it did," she murmured in puzzlement, moving the clothes and hangers aside as if the sound came from behind them. She turned back to her husband, hoping he had witnessed it just as she did. "You heard it too, didn't you?"

A sigh left his mouth. "It'd be cruel to give you false hope. Let's go back downstairs and try to calm ourselves-"

It was much louder this time—the whirring, the shuffling of something from within the depths of their daughter's closet. Once more, had it cut off James in mid-sentence. Anne's head whipped back to the closet, newfound hope blossoming from within her. Immediately, she split the line of clothing in half, pushing them aside, opposite of each other. There was a hidden door, and what looked like a hand-sensor right beside it. It was likely that it'd accept the hand print of the girl who resided in the room and no one else's.

Anne experimentally placed a hand on it, hoping that somehow it would allow her entrance to whatever was inside. Alas, despite being the mother of the person who _could_ open the doors, her hand print was rejected. Again, she put a hand on it to see if anything had altered—it didn't. Out of frustration, she attempted repeatedly until she was stopped abruptly by her husband.

"Calm down!" he exclaimed, grabbing the hand that had been placed on the hand-sensor repeatedly and pulled her close to him. "Answer me, Anne. What do you think you're going to accomplish by doing this?"

"Something! Anything!" she shouted back.

Adding on to the intensity of the moment, a loud boom erupted from behind the hidden door in the closet. A whooshing sound followed, as well as a crash and sounds of debris collapsing onto the floor. The two had absolutely no clue as to what just transpired, staring at one another for answers as questions raced through their minds.

Rapid, small steps could be heard coming up the stairs and could only belong to Tim and Jim. They entered their parents' vicinity with words already flying out of their mouths.

"Mom, Dad, did you see that?!" one of them asked excitedly. "It was awesome!"

"Some kind of rocket shot through the roof, it was so cool!" the other shouted.

"Hmm, not as cool as ours though. I mean, it was pretty good but _not_ on our level," Jim pointed out, watching as his brother nodded in approval.

"Yeah, you're right!" Tim agreed. "It could've been better, but considering where it came from, you gotta understand why. Of course it was pretty lame compared our stuff!"

The so-called rocket was rocketing away from the Possible household and towards Yamanouchi, Japan. The projectile would continue its planned flight so long as the beacon on a certain device was still active.

* * *

Kim trudged after Cell on the path back to the secret ninja school—quite impatiently at that. She knew well to keep her mouth closed.. as learned from what occurred earlier. She didn't want to take any chances that would risk killing Trunks indirectly thanks to her big mouth. A series of unfortunate events would transpire if she slipped up one more time.

The Kimmunicator beeped suddenly from within a pocket of her cargo pants. The sound briefly caught the attention of the bio-android, but he chose to ignore it. Kim, on the other hand, took out her device and was patched through to Wade almost instantaneously.

"Ah, Wade!" she remarked in exclamation, spotting the young genius seated as usual in front of his computer. Now that she had seen him, she wondered if now was a suitable time to talk. Considering the situation at hand.. it wasn't likely. "Uh, not so sure now's a good time to talk.. maybe you can check back later."

Seeing the redhead about to hand up, Wade shook his head repeatedly and shouted, "Wait, don't hang up! It's important, you need to hear this!"

Kim pursed her lips as she contemplated the boy's words. She genuinely wanted to know what he had to say, but she also didn't want to get on Cell's last nerve. What he mentioned earlier about L detecting his terrifying energy and deciding to cut Trunks' lifespan short definitely spooked her. Nonetheless, Wade was her friend and aid, what he had to say now was most like crucial to the task at hand.

"Oh.. fine! Make it quick, a certain someone tends to get annoyed easily," she responded, sending the chimera a brief look of accusation.

Cell chose to ignore that as well, for her sake and his own. She'd better start acting grateful that he hadn't blown her up yet or sent her flying into space. He wouldn't pull anything like that now, because there was no way he'd allow a stubborn weakling get the best of him once again.

"Um... okay? You told me to keep you updated when it came to your battle suit," he began. "It shouldn't be long now, you should expect it soon."

"Wow, you definitely weren't kidding when you said it'd take awhile," she said as she rubbed her had in a tired manner. "But still.. thanks for the info. _Seriously_ helpful."

"Anyway, you mentioned someone else?" Wade asked, looking around her to see if he could spot this so-called person she mentioned.

"I did?"

"Yeah, someone who gets annoyed easily if I remember correctly," he spoke aloud.

The redhead would have responded if it weren't for the gander the bio-android actually took in her direction. She met his gaze and averted her eyes nervously and cast them on the boy on her screen.

" _Whaaat?_ Did _I_ say that?" she asked in false disbelief, letting out a forced laugh. "I don't believe I remember."

"Oh! I can do a re-run of it if you'd like, I have it right here-"

"NO!" she suddenly shouted seeing as the boy nearly did as he said, shaking her head briskly. "I, uh, think I remember now.."

"Alright, alright, I won't," he replied casually, before scrunching up his nose a bit as he learned close to his monitor. "Huh.. that's weird." He did some typing and managed to detect something he wasn't able to earlier. "Whoa! I almost couldn't get it for a moment but.. there should be someone in front of you, right? I mean, of course I'm right, nothing I make is dysfunctional!"

Kim nodded reluctantly, knowing very well who he had found on his monitor. "Oh yeah... _that_. Uh, trust me, you don't want to know."

Wade gazed at her warily. "Kim, you're.. you're somewhere safe, right?"

She laughed nervously. "Would you believe me if I said I was?"

"Well.. if you gotta ask, not really."

The heroine exhaled deeply. "If you really want to know, you'd probably hack into GJ's satellites again and see for yourself, so.. I'll make it easier for you.. here." She hesitantly turned her Kimmunicator around to show the tech genius who her current company was.

Wade's eyes widened as soon as he took in the nearly breath-taking sight. Whatever it was.. _whoever_ it was.. he was fairly certain it wasn't human. It had a humanoid figure, and a male one at that so he assumed it took on male pronouns. He resembled much like an overgrown cricket which caused him to think he could be a product of one of DNAmy's gene splicing experiments. Once he took one finally look, he could remember clearly now.. he saw images of this thing, mostly at Area 51. He was a testing subject there; they were performing all sorts of tests in order to figure him out and how to use him other than the footage they had of the Cell Games. He read up on the history of the horrifying and macabre actions by this creature—he should be afraid! Albeit for some odd reason, he felt what he could only name an inquisitive-excitement.

"Whoa, cool!" he breathed out, leaning towards his monitor excitedly. "Is that.. who I.. think it is? Is this a dream?! No, this is reality. That means it's him— _the real Cell!_ Kim you're so lucky!"

"Hold on a sec.. _lucky?_ " she asked in utter disbelief, an almost angry, astonished look on her face. "How the heck am I-"

"Yes, you _should_ be lucky," Cell interrupted, and deliberately. "It's extremely rare for me to spare the same human a multiple amount of times, you know. You must have some sort of otherworldly aid because I sincerely don't have a clue as to how you're still alive."

"Let's just call it pure luck," Kim grumbled in reply. The she turned to Wade. "Anyway, have you finished sight-seeing? Now's not a good time, and I need to go. We don't need distractions where we're headed."

"Okay, okay! But you gotta let me scan his specs!" he pleaded, as a camera popped right out the top of the Kimmunicator and went directly for the bio-android.

"Are you insane! No!" Kim tried to pull back her device but failed when the young tech genius began scanning the entirety of the chimera's being.

"Figures; biologically engineered" he simply stated from his findings. "If I can _just_ get a blood sample, maybe I can find out what he's infused from-"

"No," Cell interrupted once more, and in a firm tone. "While I am glad you are in awe of my being, this is as far as you go. And.. as much as I dislike admitting it, she's right. We do not need distractions keeping us from our goal."

Kim rose a brow. "Our?"

"It's just as you said, don't tell me you'e forgotten already." The bio-android turned his head a bit to get a better view of the redhead. "Was it not you who said we had a common goal? L obtaining that scroll is a hinder to my plans and a death threat for you weaklings."

"Yeah, I know _that_.. I was talking about something else," she replied, a glowering expression forming on her face. "Whatever twisted end goal you have in mind.. I have no part in it."

After hearing those words, Cell scoffed and let out a short laugh. "Are you so sure of that?"

She huffed at him. "You really think I _want_ the extinction of the human race? _My_ race? That I _want_ my planet to be nothing but stinkin' space rubble?!" she asked incredulously, and furiously. "Pal, in case you haven't noticed— _I live here!_ "

"Then answer me, have you reviewed you actions as of late?" he asked condescendingly. "As far as I know, you've been aiding me from the start."

"Uhh, I'll keep you posted, Kim," Wade started suddenly, noticing the growing tension between the two. "About your battle suit, I mean.. so.. bye." At that point, he signed off.

The redhead couldn't believe what she was hearing, too angry to hear the boy's voice as he left. She let out a scoff. "Um, _excuse me?_ "

"You heard me well, girl," he said. "Had you not accepted the General's mission, I would have remained in that wretched prison. Don't even think about denying that."

"No!" she called out, opening her mouth again to defend herself but being interrupted right after.

"Yes, it's true and you know it!" He let out a haughty laugh before continuing. "Had you not released me from that containment device, I wouldn't be here! Congratulations, Kimberly. Because of your help, the Earth, everything as you know it, will be gone."

"The world would've been under threat anyway because of L..!" Kim shot out firmly, wanting so much to deny her presence in this matter. "If.. if anything.. I've been trying to push it back or-or even prevent it!"

"Are you really that oblivious?" he asked disdainfully, turning forward once more. "I can hardly believe I've wasted my time conversing with a human as dense as you."

"Oh, trust me, the feeling's mutual," she added as she crossed her arms and glowered at him, or rather, the back of him.

It had become silent after that, besides the sound of nature in the background. Once again, she was glad it was, because she couldn't _stand_ talking to Cell, much less hear him. The tense atmosphere that had arrived when they argued hung in the air, and it was unpleasant, to put it nicely. She was sure he could feel it too, but could care less. He had his share of stubbornness and denseness in the past with humans and Saiyans alike.

 _"Okay, just.. don't think about it, focus on what's really at stake,"_ she told herself mentally. _"The battle suit. Remember the battle suit. It should be coming any moment now, and Wade'll tell me exactly when."_

It took a moment, but she finally relaxed herself with her repeated thoughts. The atmosphere wasn't as strong as previously and she could actually bear it now. She wasn't as angry as before, but she still loathed Cell with everything she had. At least she was getting some respite from the unpleasant feeling in the air, that she was glad about.

Suddenly, as she was walking and thinking calmly, she stumbled right into Cell. Startled, she backed off using a few steps immediately. The feeling soon wore off and she was angry again, shooting the chimera irate daggers.

"What.. in the world.. do you think you're doing?" she started slowly, afraid she would burst at any moment from her bottled up fury.

"There is something coming here, and rather quickly," he said simply, not bothered at all that she had stumbled into him.

Her anger leveled down some and she gazed with a puzzled look. "What are you-" Just as she spoke, her Kimmunicator beeped again and she took it out, she looked at it curiously.

"It's here!" Wade exclaimed. "I think.. I-I don't know, I suddenly lost contact with the rocket and it could be anywhere now! My bad, Kim!"

When the heroine had heard that, she cast her eyes up at the sky and caught sight of a rocket-like object moving at insanely speeds through the air, it taking a turn for below and right at them.

The chimera raised an arm, and before he could even form an orb of ki in the palm of his hand, Kim grabbed his wrist; after everything, she must've recognized this type of behavior. "Don't you even _think_ about it," she just said firmly.

Cell nearly gave her lip for it or even grabbed her own arm to teach her a lesson if it weren't for the rocket-like object immediately landing right in between them. It disassembled itself and what was left was her battle suit laying gently on the dirt path.

"Oh, good, all in one piece," Kim remarked in a pleasant tone as she grabbed the 'shoulders' of the outfit and lifted it up.

"Yeah, I've added some upgrades, you should try them out when you put it on," the tech boy began. "For one.. it's more stable, but it's still just experimental. I'm warning you now."

The girl nodded with a casual swipe of her hand. "Pfft, no big, Wade. After Junior Prom I think I can handle it just fine."

"Alright, just making sure, Don't want any accidents to happen while you're fighting in it," he replied. "Okay, I think I've held you up for too long now. No more distractions, so I'll be signing off. Good luck, Kim!" Right after he had said that, he left just as he said he would.

As soon as Wade left, the redhead focused on her battle suit. She dusted it off and began unzipping it in order to don the weaponized outfit. She would've taken off her current clothes if it weren't for the.. unwanted company right in front of her.

"You can turn around, you know," she said with narrowed eyes, pinning the suit against her body to cover herself. "Don't be a pervert."

The bio-android let out a short laugh and sent her a cold stare. "As if I'd ever take an interest in your flesh," he responded, a hint of disgust in his tone. "Don't flatter yourself, you humans are absolutely disgusting, and you are no exception."

"Well, good," Kim replied bitterly. "If I gross you out so much, then turn around." She painfully waited for him to oblige; considering their current situation if they even _had_ time left now. When he finally did, she took off her clothes and donned her battle suit. Once she zipped up her boots she was ready to go.

"Okay, let's go," she said finally, before adding, "Oh, and you can go faster if you want, I think I can keep up with this on."

A smirk snaked its way onto Cell's alabaster face. "Faster, you say.. are you sure? You might be overestimating yourself."

"Yep, I'm sure," she answered contently.

 _"We'll see about that,"_ he thought in his head, preparing to leave her in the dust.

* * *

No matter how many times Ron knocked Eric down.

He recovered immediately and came right back up, going for the blonde again and again.

"I won't let you hurt Kim!" the freckled teen roared as he grabbed the synthodrone by his leg and twirled him around repeatedly before chucking him at the nearest building.

L moved her feline-like eyes from the battle between Ron and Eric and towards the rest in the main building. She observed them one by one.. first up was Yori, Sensei's choice for the next headmaster of Yamanouchi. She seemed anxious, fearful for the sidekick's well-being, and perhaps an emotion stronger than that..

Next up was Sensei, the man who also seemed anxious but cool-headed at the same time. He looked right back at L, with a somewhat guilt-ridden expression in place. It was his fault for creating such a monster, he must have thought.

Then there was Junior; a child of a monster bigger than she was. He was anxious alright, but not because of her, but because of his father. He trusted Kim, which was why he didn't argue like Ron did some time ago when she proposed to go get him. He certainly didn't want to know what would happen after his father would deal with L..

Lastly, there was Betty; a former sister and best friend. She seemed just as uneasy as the rest, but at the same time, sad. She had been the closest to family L had all those years growing up. Which was why she was determined to convince the assassin to change her ways, and most importantly, her mind. But to L, Betty just.. didn't understand how _important_ this was. The blonde had to prove herself, she had to complete this goal. She had never, ever left something uncompleted or unaccomplished. Which was why she'd finish her assigned mission of eliminating Kim Possible as soon as she'd get the scroll. That ginger was one hell of a thorn in her side, it was eating up at her from the inside that fact she was still alive and kicking.

Trunks coughed out some blood and attempted to get up again. L heard his movements and raised one leg, stomping her foot right on his chest, keeping him incarcerated to the ground. He didn't seemed scared or anxious, if anything, incredibly furious at her and himself. One threat was already enough.. but two? He needed to tell the others immediately, so they could prevent something simple like this from turning into a more complex situation.

"Oh, so sorry, am I tiring you out, Ron?" Eric asked with a pompous smirk plastered on his face, strolling towards the teen who was breathing heavily.

God.. Ron was so tired. He could barely catch his breath with all the movements the synthodrone was making. Repeated as they was, _Eric never got tired._ He may have been weaker, but his stamina was nearly infinite compared to the rage-filled teen.

"Haha, guess I'll take that as a yes," he continued. "You should rest.. here, let me help you."

Ron nearly let out a gasp as the synthodrone disappeared from his sight. Suddenly he could feel a hard blow to his gut, he quickly cast his eyes below and saw that Eric had sent his knee towards his abdomen. The blonde arched forward in response, which right after the artificial being struck him in the back and sent him to the ground.

"See, this is where you belong, at the _very_ bottom," Eric said, crouching down and placing his arms on his knees. "This is what happens when you don't follow the pecking order, you idiot."

Once seeing tables turn, Junior wanted so desperately to aid Ron in his losing battle. He knew he couldn't, he had to keep Shego at bay so things don't get any worse than they are now. Yori took notice of this and decided to help the freckled teen in her own way, so with that in mind, she crouched down to be around his height and whispered something into his ear.

"I am as talented in fighting just as Kim Possible is, little one," she began. "She has held off Shego numerous times in the past, and I believe I may deliver similar results as well. Please, help Stoppable-san, he needs someone- _he needs you!_ "

"Yes, young one.. we will hold her off, you must come to his aid," Sensei added on, placing a hand on Yori's shoulder.

"Sensei!"

"I will not allow you to fight alone," he said determinedly. "You have higher chances with me by your side."

The mini chimera could see the desperate look on her face. She must care for Ron deeply.. she appeared incredibly worried at how the fight between Ron and Eric was turning out, he could at least try to help the teen out.

Junior gave her a firm nod. "I help Ron," he said to her determinedly.

Yori sent the child a warm look, but her gaze altered almost instantly as soon as she turned to Shego; it was now as cold as ice.

The mini bio-android shot out of his spot and targeted Eric. He landed a direct hit with his own head at the artificial being's gut, sending him flying back across on the ground and eventually tumbling against it. Junior didn't have time to look at the result of his own action, he helped Ron up to his feet and dusted himself off. He gazed up at the teen with a look that asked if he was alright.

"Thanks little dude, I was really at the end of my rope there," he said. "And.. yeah, I'm fine. I always am as long as it's for Kim. Trust me kiddo, I've been winded worst than this." A brief flashback of Cell delivering a punch to his gut came to mind and he shuddered for a moment.

Eric recovered as soon as his body could allow and let out a loud growl. He quickly noticed that Junior decided to join in the fight. He was about to continue his attack, but paused for a moment as soon as he realized the similarities between the child and the monster-sized bug he saw back at Global Justice Headquarters.

He was seething now, grinding his teeth together simultaneously. _"They've got to be related somehow.. yes, they have to be. I'll have to get rid of this thing.."_ His seething ceased as he let out a wicked chuckle, a somewhat crazy look on his face. _"Yes.. yes! I'll kill it, I'll make sure to leave a mess too just for Kim. Then I'll go after the bigger, green one! He'll regret getting in the way.."_

The artificial being darted forward as soon as he decided it. He raced for the two and prepared his next attack. Electricity began running through his chest and his arms, going towards his palms and eventually his fingers. He thrust his one arm forward and what appeared to be lightning shot out of his digits right at Ron and Junior, five individual strikes joining into one.

If they dodged, there would be no doubt this attack would hit the others in the main building. Junior thought quickly and deflected the oncoming lightning as he leaped in front of the freckled teen, redirecting it into the sky. Despite not landing a hit, Eric still charged at them, sending a leg towards the mini chimera while he was momentarily distracted. Ron came to the child's aid grabbed his moving limb and slammed his entire body into the ground.

The synthodrone grunted as he made impact but right after he twirled around in the ground until he was facing it, able to get the teen to release his hold on his leg. Using his hands, he lifted himself back in the air to send yet another attack. He managed to land a kick into Ron's chest, winding him automatically. Junior attempted to retaliate as soon as he was able, but a shot of pain came from behind and he crashed into the ground, engraving a path into it until coming to a stop. He grimaced as he painfully gandered back to see what transpired and saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring down at him and a hand shooting out right for him.

L yanked the child forward by the throat, her grip tightening. "Tired already? I can see you still haven't recovered from last time in Global Justice. Even so, you're weaker than me despite having Cell as your father. I guess it just goes to show how worthless you are if he didn't bother giving you enough power to last through a fight."

Junior didn't respond, not being _able_ to respond. Not that he really wanted to. The words the assassin was saying to him definitely got under his skin. He didn't realize Cell could even give his spawns a specific amount of power. He dismissed the thought and just shot the woman daggers with a painful expression in place.

"What? You didn't know?" she continued with a snort. "Seven of you already existed and could easily kill me in seconds yet you could barely put up a fight."

The mini bio-android averted his eyes and found Trunks struggling to get back up on his feet. L must have left him briefly to even the odds between Eric and Ron and himself. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed things were definitely getting worse by the minute..

Ron was left to deal with Eric, Trunks was dying, and Kim was still gone and maybe even dead thanks to his father.. and him? What would happen to him now? Was he going to die? Without even a goodbye to the person he loved most? He didn't realize he needed to.. he was fairly certain she would return.

"God, this has gone on too long," she mused in annoyance. "If they won't hand over the scroll over Trunks, then maybe they'll change their mind when it comes to a runt like you." The assassin lifted an arm and curled her fingers into a fist, punching him right in the face and sending him back down into the ground.

Junior turned his head and spat, something purple staining the ground: _blood_. He could feel something drip from his nose too, must also be blood. He couldn't even attempt to get back up on his feet when L lifted her foot and stomped on his chest.

"Ack..!" he let out in pain, struggling to get away from under the confines of her foot.

"You know, I'm surprised I haven't heard any complaints from that damned redhead," she remarked with a wide-stretching smirk. "Maybe she's just like daddy and doesn't care what happens to you either. Why don't we see what she thinks?"

The blonde turned around to face the main building, automatically detecting Sensei and Yori in their own fight against Shego. Betty was inside the building, staring at something with terror in her eyes, unknown to her. She followed her gaze and found Kim, and surprisingly in a new, brighter outfit.

The heroine turned and their eyes met, and as soon as they did she frantically turned once more to see Junior incapacitated.

"Junior," she gasped out, fear and worry swirling in her green orbs before they lit up in complete, absolute fury when they laid back on L. "Get off of him- _now!_ "

L sent a wicked grin her way and looked back to the child underneath her foot. "Are you deaf? Give me what I want, and I'll gladly oblige. Otherwise.." She moved her foot to his throat and applied pressure, him using both hands to grab her foot and try with as much strength as he could muster to pry it off.

Ron's fighting, as well as Shego's, Yori's, and Sensei's ceased as soon as they heard Kim's voice, knowing very well she had left earlier to fetch Cell for help. Simultaneously and reluctantly, they all turned back and their eyes broadened at the sight—shock and horror combined.

Kim whipped her head back, a shout already flying out of her mouth. "Cell, you've got to help him!"

Trunks ceased his attempts at getting up and simply laid there on the ground with a bewildered expression. _"Did.. she just say.."_

"Cell," L stated, the name coming out with fear and anger, also with a hint of resentment; it all just seemed too unfair at this point.

The fiend they all had been so terrified of had finally arrived at the scene, absorbing the transpiring event and laughing to himself. Especially at Trunks and his current predicament, that he thought was a delighting sight to indulge his eyes. Albeit to Kim, not so much, seeing as he had gotten worse from when she last saw him. With the battle suit, she had hoped they would arrive at a felicitous time since it boosted her already capable abilities. Despite requesting the chimera to move faster, things didn't go within her favor.

The assassin balled up her fists, her eyes closing tightly at the same time. She had been so caught up with her plans that she failed to detect his energy closing in on them. She could only guess he suppressed it while traveling from wherever he came from, and adding on to her shock, with Kim. The redhead seriously had the audacity to bring the one person who could kill them all if he desired it—sadly, it wasn't the first.

"So," the bio-android began, stepping out in front of the building to make himself known. "L, is it? I don't think I need to ask this of you, I'm sure you already know what I want."

Whether it was letting Junior go or discarding her lifelong plan, it'd end the same way-her dying at his hand. This was unacceptable.. this couldn't possibly be happening. _How_ was this happening? There was only one person to blame..

L cast her eyes to the heroine, shooting her a glare containing the most loathing she could possible muster. Now she could see why Drakken wanted to get rid of her so much, she had been an enormous pain to her plans the entire time and it was only now she was realizing it. No matter what, she had always managed to find solutions to seemingly impossible situations. There was a reason she was called the girl who could do anything.

 _"No,"_ the assassin thought firmly, practically trembling from the anger. She wouldn't allow her to get away with this.. there was no way she was going to let this girl go scot-free. If she was going down, she was sure as hell taking someone with her.

At once, Junior felt the pressure lighten on his throat, causing him to exhale in relief. This was good.. she was complying at last. He couldn't wait to get out from under L's foot and run to the redhead and give her the biggest hug he could give her; mostly because he was glad his father chose to spare her one last time rather than just killing her and dooming them all.

The mini bio-android slid out from under the woman's foot, already getting up on his feet and booking it for Kim. Although.. he didn't get far, because suddenly everything in his vision had gone black. The last thing he saw was Kim's look of horror and hearing what sounded like a cry or a warning from her, although with distorted tones.

There was pain, but it was short-lived.

* * *

 **I'll leave it up to the reviewers to figure out what happened in the end. :(**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I apologize for the seriously late update. I've been trying a new method which takes a looooong time but it does help me find mistakes. _A lot of them.._**

 **Gah, I love the reviews you guys leave, I hope you know that. They never fail to bring a smile to my face, bad or good. I accept all. :) (Might be contradictory considering what I've said in earlier A/Ns..)**

 **As always, don't hesitate to point out an issue you have and I'll revise if necessary.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I never get tired of reading them, they're always appreciated!**

 **And I'm terribly sorry about that last update.. little buddy's fate was set in stone a looong time ago.. :(**

 **P.S. Officially the longest chapter of the series! I got a seriously bad writers block near the end, but I managed to finish the chapter. I hope it's not too noticeable. D:**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

In a fluid motion, L lifted a hand and beckoned her blade to come forth, it shooting in her direction in a surprisingly speedy manner. As soon as its hilt slid into her hands, she gripped it tightly. With one move, she swiped it below, slicing Junior in half from top to bottom.

The sudden action had Kim gaping at the sight. She watched in still horror as the child, who, in this entire ordeal done nothing but what he could do to help her, literally explode into a fog of blue smoke. His body had disappeared from the great impact L had dealt to him, and what was left was a small, blue arm tumbling across the ground.

The heroine stared at it, her eyes just wide and practically lifeless. Not even a second after, for some reason, she reached out to it.

"Junio-"

The tiny arm exploded as soon as L stomped right on it, ensuring nothing would be left of the mini chimera, all with an empty expression.

Oddly enough, a blue mist-like aura left the remains of the child and seeped into the woman's fingers and eventually inside her body. A deep pink color briefly flashed through the assassin's azure orbs, resembling somewhat of the eyes of the now deceased mini bio-android. It also seemed her power increased at the same time.

The redhead couldn't emit any sound, not even air just to exhale. She felt like she couldn't even breathe, as if she were trapped in a small claustrophobic space that would soon run out of oxygen if she inhaled at least an ounce of it. Her legs had no strength to keep herself up as she felt onto her knees, eyes swimming with tears. Just as her legs, her eyes had no more strength to keep themselves open and simply closed to let the tears flow as she wept.

"Poor child, he never stood a chance," a velvety voice began. "If he hadn't gotten so attached to you lot, he would've lived a rather fulfilling life. What a pity, it could've been prevented too."

Always, she had heard that voice with an inward, intense hatred, but now.. it had made her very insides churn with a brand new one. He had been fully capable of preventing it, just as he said it could've been. Instead, he _allowed_ it to transpire. For Christ's sake, he had even heard her telling him to help out the child, his _own son_.. and yet.. he deliberately chose to do nothing about it.

"You.." Kim stood up, wiping her eyes and pointing at Cell shortly after in an accusing manner, her eyes burning with fury. "You let it happen."

She could tell he was smiling, even when he wasn't even facing her. But he nodded to prove her suspicions. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach when he did. A question started to burn in her mind.

"Why?"

He barely made any attempt to look at her, but he did move his rosy-colored orbs towards her as he answered her. "I've been treating you far too kindly in the past and as of late, it's long overdue since you've got what you deserved. I've seen how much you care for others, despite how useless and vain it is, so I decided to teach you a lesson in what happens when you mess with me or my plans in any way."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, although quite angrily as well. Cell snorted at this.

"I haven't forgotten about your ethics lesson with my son awhile back," he continued, a frown in place but then an indifferent expression enveloping it, as if it never formed. "Well, I suppose it never really did matter. I could always make another of myself. He was weak-minded, nothing but a disobedient mistake, one I should've never made."

Kim could hardly believe what she was hearing, she was so distraught from what she had just witnessed she couldn't tell if she was enraged or overcome with grief.

"Oh my God, how could you say that? _How_ can you say that? He.. he-he was your-"

"Son?" he finished with a dark laugh. "Yes, it would've made an impact had he been obedient the entire time, but choosing to run off with you lot had sealed his fate. Besides, I can always produce more offspring, it isn't exactly difficult." He turned this time, looking right at the heroine in her glimmering eyes without compassion or sympathy, albeit mockingly so. "Perhaps.. you'd like me to produce another to compensate for your loss?"

The redhead stared at him, not even revealing her fury or sorrow, just in shock. She shook her head blankly, closing her eyes and turning away from him as tears streamed down her face. "Junior.."

He had only been created for one purpose, despite how trivial it was, she was glad he was brought into the world. What she hated was how he was only exposed to so much violence and horror for the short time he existed.

She wanted to show him things that Cell would never think to, teach him things that Cell would never bother to, and of course place him in an environment where he'd at least be treated like part of a family rather than a minion like Cell had.

* * *

Flashback

The mini chimera had been busy gathering fruit-a rather diverse group at that-when he noticed a particular, small living organism nearby.

His attention was drawn completely away from the current task and at this new thing. He subconsciously put the pile of fruit he had been carrying on the ground to approach it.. to discover what it was. After all, he had only existed for a month or so, there wasn't a lot to learn in that time when you're limited to such a small, confined area—at least _he_ thought it was anyway.

Unlike the deer he almost killed the other day, this thing had six legs. Six! It was bright red, with black spots, a particular feature that briefly reminded him of his father and himself. It was flying, but it seemed it was descending somewhere, and soon it landed on a leaf of a flower close by.

Slowly, he approached it, trying to get a better view. What the heck was it? It certainly wasn't related to the deer in any way, this thing was incredibly tiny—with six legs as well. And.. antennas! He had seen similar things buzzing and flying elsewhere, but now with colors as bright as this.

Junior sat on the ground and placed his hands on his knees, watching in wonder at this strange new thing. He had been sitting there calmly for half a minute until a loud, sudden plop next to him made him jump.

Kim gazed at the thing as well, sitting similarly as he was. After hearing him move abruptly at her entrance, she turned to face the boy and let out a short laugh. "Whoops, sorry for scaring you. I could've sworn you knew I was coming."

He quickly calmed himself and replied with a small smile, then he turned to continue his previous action—observing this weird unknown thing. As he gazed, an idea developed in his head. He took a sudden turn in the redhead's direction and pointed at the thing seated on the leaf, a question in mind.

"What is that?" he asked, one of the rare occasions he chose to speak at.

The heroine looked at him with a slightly confused look, but when she realized what he was asking, a laugh had jumped up her throat. "What, you don't know what a bug is?"

He frowned, displeased with his own ignorance, but he shook his head to answer her.

Kim shrugged with a grin. "Okay, okay," she continued, the laugh that had suddenly risen still remaining. "First things first, sorry for offending you. Second, that's a ladybug, they're a type of insect. Personally I'd prefer them over flies any day," she began to ramble.

A.. ladybug? Was it a lady and a bug? Did that mean there are no male species of ladybugs? How did they reproduce then? Do the females reproduce asexually like his father? A million questions raced through his tiny mind, trying to grasp at the concept of what a ladybug is.

Seeing the conflicted expression upon his alabaster face, the redhead could only laugh at his overthinking. "Don't overthink it, but if you _really_ think about it, it's just like you! Small, harmless, and with spots. It can also feel sad, scared, and happy. I mean, at least I think so. I'm no entomologist so don't take everything I say to heart, alright?"

The conflicted sentiments faded and he merely continued to examine it as it moved about. Kim's hand had suddenly come into view and he watched curiously as she placed a finger in front of the ladybug, it pausing in front of her digit before climbing on it and continuing to move about as it always had, but on her.

Junior seemed apprehensive at this and as soon as he was, the girl used her free hand to calm him down—again. She pat him on the back gently. "Hey pal, I know I said don't take everything I say to heart but I wasn't lying about these little guys being harmless. The worse they could do is tickle you."

He eventually nodded and composed himself, but then he leaned in to study the small specimen. Kim smiled at this curiosity and held it out to him, the boy leaning back a little. "You wanna hold it?"

He looked up at her and back at the bug, his reply being his own finger being stuck out in front of him. He supposed it was the right thing to do, he was only mimicking what she was doing earlier when she picked it up.

Kim moved her own finger and connected it with his own, his being in front of the ladybug. The insect moved forward and climbed on his finger just as it had with the ginger-haired girl, but without hesitance. It then did its own thing as the two separated their fingers.

"I think she likes you," the redhead whispered, leaning in to look at bug on his finger.

The mini-bio-android watched in awe as the bug traveled over his fingers and his hand. As soon as it began venturing up his arm, he suddenly placed his free hand in front of it to stop it in its tracks, the quick action spooking the ladybug a bit.

"Careful now, don't crush it," she laughed as she reached out to pick it up again. Then she held the creature back out to him. "Be gentle, okay? It has a right to live just like you and me. All life is precious, no matter what Cell says. Don't forget that."

Junior nodded as he got the insect back, a new demeanor in place. He played with the bug, a smile on his face and a new look in his eyes this time—child-like wonder. What he was doing now reminded Kim so much of the children she had babysat over the years in Middleton. It also reminded her that he was still a child, no matter what he was, or who he came from.

* * *

A child.

She had let the General, Team Go, and Junior die as she stood by aimlessly once again.

Ron abandoned his battle with Eric, seeing as the artificial being no longer paid him heed as he was distracted with Cell's sudden appearance. He bolted right for Kim and wrapped his arms around her as soon as he was able. She, in return, turned towards him with tear-stained eyes and silently cried into his chest. Out of all the lives that had been lost.. this one felt the most unfair. The freckled teen tried his best to soothe his girlfriend by gently stroking her hair and allowing her to let out her sorrow against his body.

As delighted as Cell was in seeing her reaction at his son's death, he didn't particularly like this next part. If anything it disgusted him enough to form a glower. He was absolutely certain that sentimentality was never a thing he'd see positively, especially if it came from _these two_. Yet.. he didn't have a clue as to why it'd bother him to this magnitude compared to the time in Global Justice Headquarters.

He let out a sound of revulsion, similar to the one he let out when Gohan was being encouraged to tap into his power by Android 16. Shortly after he returned to the situation at hand. L stood afar, in front of him with an indifferent look. Despite knowing certain death was near, she didn't look at all terrified, if anything it was more of a look of realization. He was certainly surprised by this reaction of hers.

"Are you not afraid?" Cell asked aloud.

"Are you not affected by your son's death?" she returned.

The chimera crossed his arms across his chest in a relaxed manner. "I think I've made it pretty clear that the death of this one is entirely ineffectual. He could always be replaced with a stronger, smarter one."

Kim's insides further churned at the sound of his voice, only because he was demeaning Junior right in front of her, as if deliberately rubbing salt in the wound. Her tears dried up and she glanced up from Ron's chest, a glare working its way towards the heartless being in front of her.

L shrugged. "Right, you can make more of.. whatever Junior was," she continued with a quick gesture of her hand. "But to answer your question, no, I'm not afraid. I've come to terms with this.. let's just say I've more than prepared for this moment."

Cell released a low chuckle, uncrossing his arms and beginning to stroll forward. "Is that so? Well, then this should be easy for both you and me."

As the bio-android sauntered towards his next victim, Eric just stood by with a flabbergasted expression. Was she going to accept her demise.. just like like _that?_ He was baffled; from what he heard, she had come so far and waited years just to get the scroll, but now it seemed she was giving it all up as if it suddenly wasn't important to her.. He didn't know what was going through that head of hers, but he did know he should act quickly. With junior out of the way, he could finally do what he wanted.

The synthodrone cast his eyes towards Kim and Ron, only just noticing that the boy had left the battle to tend to his girlfriend. A smirk tugged at the ends of his mouth as he slowly but surely made his way to them, an end goal in mind.

"Kim, uh, look, he was a great kid and all, a darn great one at that, but we gotta move, like, now!" Ron began at the redhead, parting from her and grabbing her shoulders with his two hands.

Kim moved her gaze from Cell and to her boyfriend. "What..? What are you talking about?"

The freckled teen pointed at something unknown to her. " _That's_ what I'm talking about!"

The heroine turned and saw that he was pointing at the preying Eric. He had been inching closer while Cell was going to finish off L as he planned on doing. She then took a gander at Ron and noticed he was beaten up pretty badly, probably because he had been busy defending the rest of the group from Eric while Junior..

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head, trying her best to dismiss anything relating to the mini chimera.. she had to focus on the situation at hand right now, it was more important.

"Ron, get with the others, I'll deal with Eric," she ordered, assuming a fighting stance.

"No way!" he protested, standing by her side. "I don't care how roughed up I look, I'm going to keep my promise. There's no friggin' way I'm letting you go up against someone alone.. again!"

After seeing how close the synthodrone was, the redhead merely sighed and focus on her stance. "Alright, fine! Just try to get him away from the others."

"Heard you loud and clear," he said with a determined look as he stood by her and assumed a stance of his own.

Cell finally made his way up to L and, at incredible speeds, yanked her forward by the throat, lifting her body up in the air and tightening his grip. The assassin grimaced as she used one hand to grab his wrist and the other to dig around the insides of her clothing.

"Let me guess, don't like it when it happens to you?" the chimera asked with a mocking laugh. "How ironic."

In a strained voice, she managed, "I.. I doubt.. anyone would."

"All the more enjoyable for me!" his chilling voice rang out as he continued to wring her neck. "I do enjoy a good chuckle."

She stared down at the bio-android, her azure orbs revealing a hidden motive. "En.. joyable? Ha.. you're.. a complete fool.."

Cell merely rolled his eyes at her attempt at getting under his skin. Humans really were a useless race; stupid, weak, stubborn—foolish in every way. He was surprised he hadn't blown up the planet yet.

 _"Ah, but plans are plans, and I have my own to see through to the very end,"_ he reminded himself in his head, a remembrance of Gohan and Goku coming to mind. He never really did exact his revenge on the boy, or show his father who the true, strongest warrior was between the two of them. He couldn't tell what was more important; getting rid of Gohan or overpowering Goku.

"A complete fool, you say?" He brought her face close to his, a chuckle rising up his throat as a twisted smile had begun to form. "Then amuse me, oh great assassin, how exactly, am I a complete fool?"

L laughed, although painfully as she tried to get in some air. "You.. you should really be more observant if you don't want to make the same mistake Trunks did!"

How she managed to get all of that out without pausing more than once, he didn't know, but he did look at her with a puzzled look, at his wit's end at her words. As far as he knew, he had the upper hand, there was no way this woman could overpower someone like him. He could easily kill her in less than a second if he desired it! Perhaps she wasn't aware of that? She must've been the fool if she hadn't perceived it by now.

Then, out of nowhere, she began laughing raucously, despite not having enough air coming in and out of her throat. Her actions continued to puzzle him even further.

"Has your fear finally driven you insane?" he asked in confusion and her laughter ceased.

"I never said I was afraid," she whispered, wrapping her fingers around the object she had been searching for within her clothes and gradually taking it out.

The explosive laughter that had come from L distracted Kim momentarily, her attention moving from Eric and towards the assassin. She squinted to get a better look of what was happening and was surprised to see Cell hadn't collapsed due to L's energy-taking ability. But to her dismay, she spotted a familiar object emerging from the shadows of her black gi.

It was the containment device.

The new one Sorgel had constructed during Cell's months of freedom.

She had no clue as to how she got her hands on the contrivance, but she _did_ know that if she placed that on Cell— _game over._

As much as the redhead despised the bio-android, even after what he had said about his son, she couldn't allow this to happen. With that in mind, she took a brief turn in his direction, using both hands to form her own megaphone and shouting, "Cell, get away from her! She's got the containment device!"

The chimera's eyes broadened slightly, his head moving back to the school with a somewhat puzzled expression. If this was her idea of a joke, it definitely wasn't funny—that containment device was the last think he wanted to think about and it truly angered him to the core that she'd mentioned it. Suddenly, before he could even properly think about doing anything else, he felt a slap on his chest, and soon a wrapping-like sensation enveloping his entire body. He continued to keep his grip on the assassin and fight against the liquid-metallic device at the same time.

"You insolent woman! What have you done?!" he barked at her furiously, struggling to hold onto her as every part of him slowly became obstructed by the contrivance.

"Oh, me?" she asked with a stretching smirk, her azure orbs darkening. "I've done myself a favor."

Cell grunted as he attempted to hold onto the assassin, trying to kill her while he still could. Alas, a big deal of his strength had been diminished already, he could feel it slipping from his body as his arm and hand soon became engulfed by the invention. L managed to free herself and noticed he was now stuck standing up. With this in mind, she got closer to him and let out a small breath of air, causing his body to tilt and eventually fall onto the ground.

"God, are you all so insanely stupid or what?" the blonde began with a rising laugh, running her fingers through her hair in virtual disbelief. "Seriously, I can't believe I've managed to get two of you overpowered freaks on the ground!"

Kim could see the bio-android moving his head with a grimace as he struggled to escape the confines of the device, despite it being a last-ditch effort. During his movements, he managed to look back at the school building and saw the redhead looking his way with wide eyes. For a brief second they locked eyes and in that moment she tried to find one reason—at least ONE reason to free him again.

The girl didn't know what would've transpired if Trunks and Android 16 hadn't interfered back in Global Justice Headquarters.. the mind of the chimera was definitely something that eluded her. If anything she could keep him incarcerated for their own safety. Other than that, she couldn't possibly forgive him for what he's done or allowed to happen.

 _"But.. everyone.. they'll-they'll die if L gets the scroll,"_ she debated mentally. Junior was only one of the long list of unfortunate lives that had been taken by the assassin. He was only put in that situation because she was the one who decided to get Cell for aid.. and if it was all for nothing, then his death would've been in vain.

 _"That Goku guy will take care of Cell,"_ she stated. _"Cell will just take care of things here for now."_ She remembered the bio-android mentioning Goku, a warrior who had been stronger at the time they held that conversation some time ago. She didn't know if Cell was stronger than him now with all the training he did since then, but she had to have faith. Besides, Trunks said something similar, so the full-blooded Saiyan was her only shot at defeating the fiend.

"Ron, sorry for saying this but hold off Eric for me!" she exclaimed, before taking off briskly.

Ron hadn't had the chance to respond to her when a shot of lightning streaked right by his face. He let out a quick yell shortly after and saw the synthodrone advancing towards him in his vicinity—getting way too close for comfort! He prepared for the next attack, and inwardly hoped whatever his girlfriend planned on doing was safe and she wouldn't risk her life.

"Alright, let's go for round two then!" L shouted excitedly, assuming a stance as soon as she saw Kim running towards her direction. "Hopefully it'll end the same way as round one.. and without interruptions." The last part was a brief mention of their first fight where Cell had intervened, but it seemed it wouldn't happen again this time around.

Although, thanks to the containment device, the field that Cell had enveloped the area with was now gone. He had placed it there when Trunks arrived and left his training ground earlier, in case Goku and his posse decided to pay a premature visit, and it now seemed they can.

* * *

"Oh no!" cried out the guardian, as a terrified and alarming expression crossed his green face.

"What is it?! Is it Cell?" Krillin quizzed, gulping shortly after as he inwardly hoped it wasn't.

Dende turned in the direction Trunks had left in earlier, a look of horror on his face. "Trunks.. he-he's in very bad shape, I can see it clearly now! He's dying!"

The sudden yell from Dende got everyone's attention but Vegeta, but when his son from the future was mentioned, he actually turned. Then, he felt it—his dwindling energy, that was now dangerously low and there could've only been one person who was able to do that.

"Cell, don't you dare make the same mistake again," he growled, raising his gloved first and clenching it tightly. A remembrance of Cell impaling Trunks through the chest with an energy beam came to mind and he began seething on the spot.

"Ah..! I can feel it too!" Gohan then exclaimed, before a rather irate expression crossed his features. "Cell.. I should've known someone like him couldn't have brought himself to hold up his part of the bargain. I won't let this go unpunished!"

"Gohan.." Videl managed to say, surprised at his sudden fury. She had never seen him this angry before, with exception of what happened at the recent World's Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hey, um, not to make things worse but, uh.." Krillin started, anxious about the situation as well. "I don't sense Cell at all." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Isn't it weird how we can only sense Trunks and not Cell? Isn't that a red flag?"

"Maybe, or it's his twisted way of telling us he's ready to fight," Piccolo added, stepping forward but nearer to the edge of the lookout.

"That's a weird way of thinking," Goku pointed out, approaching the edge as well. "You'd think he'd raise his energy rather than suppressing it entirely.."

"Doesn't matter," Android 18 cut in angrily, looking at Goku irately with her icy cold eyes. "You let him go, and now look what's happened. You've got to go and get rid of that disgusting bug now. Just knowing that he's still around makes my very skin crawl!"

The Saiyan looked at her nervously and backed off slightly. "Oh come on, I know we can beat him again! Things are different now! Just-just calm down, alright?"

"Oh! Can me and Trunks come too? We wanna know more about this other guy and we can help! Isn't that right, Trunks?" Goten approached his father when he asked his first question and turned to his friend when he asked his second.

"Yeah, I mean, as Gotenks, we can probably mop the floor with this guy in no time," Trunks added coolly, cracking his knuckles as if to emphasize his point.

"No can do," Gohan told them firmly. "Cell isn't someone you wanna mess with, he's very different from Buu, you won't be able to win a fight against him without losing something.. I should know." He looked away at that point, a look of regret flashing through his eyes.

"Hey!" Goku went to his eldest son and planted a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Gohan, don't you remember what I said to you seven years ago?"

"Not specifically.."

The full-blooded Saiyan placed his free hand on his son's other shoulder, his eyes staring right into his. "Sometimes life's too uncertain to have regrets. What happened, happened. We never anticipated for Cell to be beaten that easily, so don't mope about it, we've got something to do now. Let's focus on that, alright?"

He nodded, but then suddenly heard a blast from nearby. Everyone saw that Vegeta had shot into the sky and rocketed towards Cell. The Saiyan Prince seemed to be boiling with killer intent, considering what the bio-android had done to his son.

"Vegeta, what in the heck are you doing?!" Krillin asked frantically, now looking around and noticing everyone was prepared to follow suit. "Oh man, this seriously can't be happening.. not now!"

"Gohan," Videl spoke aloud. "I'm coming with, and I'm _not_ taking no for an answer."

He remained silent, but a second later he sighed. "Alright, just keep a safe distance. I heard he made another one of those Cell Juniors, you should be very wary."

A smile broke out on her face and she nodded firmly. "It's okay, you can count on me!"

And with that, everyone went off after the Saiyan, when Krillin was about to follow he was stopped by his wife.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her voice especially reaching a colder tone.

"I've got the Senzu Beans, they're gonna need them if they're going to face Cell!" he debated, knowing well 18's refusal in his joining.

"But you know what that.. that _freak_ can do!" she immediately countered.

"18, I've been known what that monster could do, even seven years ago, but that never stopped me from coming with my friends," he responded, and calmly at that. "And if I hadn't, they would've probably destroyed you as soon as they found you on the ground. You were unconscious! You wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening."

The android went silent, retreating to her mind as she began contemplating. Her husband's words definitely getting to her and even persuading her a bit.

"Hey, it's like Goku said, sometimes life's too uncertain to have regrets, am I right?" Krillin smiled at her, and eventually she returned it with her own, but smaller compared to his.

"Fine, but you better come back for Marron, or I'll have to kill you before Cell does," she warned with an icy tone, her eyes especially just as cold.

The petite warrior nearly jumped. "Gah, do-don't joke like that! I'm leaving right now, and I'm coming back, I swear it!" He ascended off the ground and chased after his friends right after that.

Android 18 laughed and waved. "You better."

* * *

L had gone for the offensive and swiped her blade from left to right, hoping to get a deep cut in the redhead. Kim, however, leaped up so quickly it even surprised the assassin herself. For some reason, she seemed faster than before. The blonde suspected it was the outfit change she had earlier.

Just as the heroine jumped, she sent her foot towards L, only for it to be grabbed by her hand. Fear swept across her face as a rush of air pushed against her body when she was flung from the air into the ground.

Kim grimaced at the impact, attempting to get up but being stopped by the assassin's foot stomping her back down against the ground. The girl looked up to see an evil smirk plastered on her pale complexion.

 _"Where, oh where have I seen this before?"_ she asked herself mentally. Yeah, she remembered now. Last time, it was by Cell when he literally lit her arm on fire with his ki. This further persuaded her not to free him again, a now rather angry and frustrated visage on her face.

"They wouldn't give up the scroll for Trunks, or even for the poor, little runt," she began, a glint of glee in her eyes as she mentioned Junior. "Oh, his power was definitely useful. I almost forgot that happened every time I took a life."

"What the heck are you talking about now?" Kim asked, still angry but now confused. "You're crazy!"

"Anyone would be if they went through what I've undergone," L answered, a nonchalant expression in place. "I'm talking about.. oh what was his name.. Junior, yes that name, I think you gave it to him. I doubt Cell would've given him that."

Cell nearly agreed with L had he not been confined by the containment device. He inwardly hoped that Kim would make the rash decision of freeing him again, that was literally his last and only chance at freedom. No matter how he saw it, he needed her; he couldn't think of anyone else who would willingly free him of this device. He couldn't believe he was relying on the very person he had come to despise so much. If anything, it had made his situation entirely worse and even mortifying.

"What, are you going to demean him too?" the redhead asked her, sending the bio-android a brief look of accusation as she made that question. He, in response, frowning.

"No, if anything, the opposite," the assassin replied. "You see, the only exception, where I don't use 'touch' to take someone's energy, is when I kill someone. Their entire.. let's say.. _essence_ just explodes right out, and it all comes to me. It's a bit complicated to explain, I mean, only Sensei knows what I'm talking about, he's seen it firsthand, so I'll just show you. Maybe one of you will understand when I do."

L raised one hand towards the school, closing all her fingers but one. A small red orb of ki grew on the tip of her digit and soon a beam shot out of it and through Ron's leg. Cell recognized this immediately, but Kim only stared in horror when she saw her boyfriend yell out and collapse onto the ground, _and_ while fighting Eric.

"Wow, would you look at that!" the synthodrone laughed out. "This just makes everything easier!"

Kim's expression altered immediately and she was furious. With a surprising burst of strength, she stuck L across the legs with a hand, knocking her down. Right after, she rolled away and got back on her feet, approaching the chimera but a bit reluctant as she did.

L recovered at once, and upon seeing the girl's reluctance she sped towards her and knocked her aside with her own body. Kim tumbled but managed to back flip onto her feet. The assassin was too fast for her to see and she felt a blow to her gut, a pained gasp escaping her mouth when she tried to search for the woman.

"I don't know how you got stronger and faster, but I did too so it evens out," L told her, forcibly grabbing her chin and bringing it up to her face.

The redhead grunted as she did so and only tried to escape her grasp when she talked.

"Now, back to what I was saying!" she started up again, still holding onto the girl as she slammed her face onto the ground.

The heroine barely made a noise but the pain buzzed lively. She eventually groaned as the pressure between her face and the ground increased as L pressed her weight against her hand.

"If they won't give me the scroll over Trunks and Junior.." A low chuckle left her mouth. "Maybe they'll change their mind when it comes to you." The woman ceased putting her weight against her hand, allowing the pressure to lighten for the teen. She nearly let out a sigh of relief, but with L holding truth to her words, the worse came next without hesitance.

L pulled on her hair and yanked her back up, her blade against her neck, cutting lightly and allowing a small sliver of blood to trickle down. "Listen up, people! I'm only going to say this once, and if I have to repeat myself, it's goodbye for your beloved Kim Possible."

"KP!" Ron managed to get out, but Eric placed an arm around his throat and pulled, silencing him.

"Have a front row seat at your girlfriend's execution," he whispered excitedly. "Man, I hope her head comes clean off!"

The freckled teen struggled relentlessly, trying desperately to come for his girlfriend's aid. Rufus came right out of Ron's pocket and bit onto the synthodrone ceaselessly, and the artificial being only laughed at their attempts.

"Give me the scroll," L demanded sternly, turning to her old teacher with an indignant look. "You know how far I've come, and the things I had to do to, the training I did, the studying I did.. just to be the best agent at GJ and the best ninja in this godforsaken school!"

Shego, Yori, and Sensei ceased fighting some time ago, only because of what's been transpiring. The green villainess was conflicted at this point, there was gut feeling she had that what was happening now.. was _wrong_. She had always wanted to get rid of Kim and her team, but for it to actually be happening now.. it seemed surreal.

"I've done the work, I've done the.. the everything!" she shouted, something beginning to sting at her eyes. "It's only fair to get what I deserve in return."

Betty gazed sympathetically at L. "You don't have to do this," she just said, only to be blatantly ignored by her old partner.

"Sensei, how many more lives have to be taken just so you give me what's rightfully mine?" L asked finally, pressing the blade even further against Kim's neck, causing her to gasp out of pain.

Withholding the scroll or giving it to her only had the same result: endless pain and death. The old man began to wonder if what he was doing would make a difference at all. After all, just earlier L proved she could take the lives of even children.

"Sensei, I am sorry," Yori began abruptly, taking the scroll out from the insides of her clothing and strolling forward. "Enough is enough. I cannot bear it any longer, the death of Kim Possible's little friend has to be the very last. This cannot escalate any further than it has."

"No.. no, no, Yori, don't!" Kim shouted, attempting one last time to escape the assassin's hold on her. "It'll escalate much more if you give that to her!"

"Yes, don't be stupid, girl," Cell started up from below, just as the ninja passed him. She stopped momentarily to look at him. "You will regret it," he finished darkly.

"Shut up," L hissed at the two. "Both of you have no right to speak! Your plan failed, _you_ failed. Just watch as I get what I deserve."

Yori hesitated when she heard Cell's words. Regret? Would she regret it? Lives have already been taken even without the scroll, would giving it to her make a difference?

"Do I seriously have to drive this thing down her throat just to get my point through?! Is that what you want?!" the assassin berated Yori, who in response, shook her head briskly.

"No!" The ninja sprinted forward and put her head down, outstretching both of her arms to give L the scroll. "Please.. now leave Kim Possible be. I beg of you."

The blonde looked down at Yori, especially at the parchment atop her palms. The sight was nearly breathtaking.. this was it. This was finally it, her chance, her dreams, her goals, all could be achieved with this piece of paper—old as it is. She could finally find her true self, be the strongest, the most powerful. She could hardly believe it was all happening at this very moment.

"No.." Kim breathed out, barely audible as L put away her blade, but she shoved the redhead to the side shortly after.

Gently, L grabbed the scroll from Yori's hands. With it in hand, she began to rub her fingers across it. It felt just like she remembered it did years ago. She never opened it, but she never forgot how it felt when it made contact with her fingers.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for," she said in a loud whisper, unrolling it to read what was on the parchment. It was in Japanese of course, but she studied that language as well before attending Yamanouchi.

The writing seemed like it was never tampered by time, as new as its ever been. The words were clear now, popping in her head as she read them over and over again in her head, but that wouldn't do anything, this could only work if she said it aloud in her words.

"Now, for the speaking part," she mused.

Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth to speak but then a leg swung her way, she easily blocked it, knowing well it was Kim who had attacked her. The woman just grabbed the limb and swung as hard as she could and chucked her away.

Kim landed on her hands and gracefully got back on her feet, as if she never got injured by the assassin. The redhead prepared to strike again, but she was too late.

"A little anticlimactic this translation is, but it won't hurt to try." She cleared her throat once more and started speaking again. Her voice was somehow inaudible as her mouth moved, but the words popped out from the scroll in glowing kanji. Each coming and going as she continued on reading the next word until the last, which did not leave, but instead tattoo itself onto the skin of her chest area, right below her collarbone.

L shivered at the sensation, but nonetheless it was a thrilling thing to experience. It felt as if something had been absorbed onto her skin and was now actually part of her body. Her pupils have somehow gotten slitter and her already apparent fangs were sharper. If anything, she appeared more animal-like than before—she always thought her odd alteration was because of the animals she took energy from.

The heroine was hesitant in approaching, she was coming from behind, trying to get around the woman to get to Yori, the poor girl who was still in front of her. Then, without warning, L turned around to face her, one of her end goals in mind.

"I've completed my lifelong mission, but I've never finished the one I got from Drakken, you know."

Kim's insides churned uncomfortable at the sound of this. She couldn't beat her before, with or without the battle suit, and the scroll wasn't even in her possession! Was this.. was this really the end for her?

She never took thought about how she would die—though she had reason enough in the last few months—but even if she had, she never would've imagined it like this.

She stared into the assassin's icy orbs, then her breathing hitched. The woman returned the gaze with a pleasant look, as if she were enjoying the moment.

The redhead would have never put herself in this situation had she seen the future beyond General Sim's mission— _her_ original mission; to keep Cell contained, or at least help keep him contained anyway, and she couldn't even manage to do that. People died along the way; Sims, Team Go, Junior.. and maybe even her now.

But.. would it have been better? She would've died if it weren't for the chimera back then. If she had never met him and lived her life as she always had, would she have lived further than she did now—or die on her mission to stop Drakken all those months ago? That helicopter crashing into the fiend's training ground all those months ago practically saved her life now that she thought about it.

For a better view, she looked away from L, and towards Cell. He had an indifferent expression, probably thinking about his decisions in the past as well. If he hadn't gotten involved, he would've never been detained now. Had he let the crime fighters go, this entire situation could've been avoided. He didn't know what would've been better though, since the assassin's goal was the same either way. Would he rather face the assassin later in his life, not being incarcerated by her here, with this ability of hers, or protect his overwhelming power with this device now? He assumed it kept his power hidden, at least, away from her.

Despite the amount of contemplating he was doing, he looked as if what just happened hadn't bothered him. This puzzled the heroine since what had just taken place doomed them all, but then she took a curious glance to his eyes, and there it was, that look—he knew.

It was over.

L moved her gaze above into the sky and quickly spotted multiple silhouettes racing in their direction. This was good.. she needed test out her strengthened ability, and there just so happened to be the perfect test subjects.

* * *

 **A/N: (You don't have to read this part.) There were many ways I wanted to approach this chapter with. I did a lot of editing and revising and.. man, the ending was really hard for me. I had writing planned for the scroll, so you'd know what she said, but.. wow, that was like a year ago. I didn't remember what I wanted to put on there and it was stressing me out. In the end, I decided for it to be a secret, so it'll revealed in the future one day.**

 **Anyway, please, please _please.._ leave a** **review. I seriously want to know what you think, because I can't be having my readers dissatisfied and confused at what they're reading!**

 **If you have an issue, please state it and I'll revise _if_ necessary. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**The chapter of the century.. this is where it all goes down.**

 **It was.. really hard to write at first. A lot of people around at the same time, it's like-who talks first? Who does what first? How to make the other characters not invisible when the story focus' on other characters? (Side characters need equal treatment too..)**

 **Yeah, a bit troublesome at first, but I managed to make it flow-at least I hope it does.**

 **P.S. Thank you so much for reviewing.. it really means the world to me. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

One by one, each warrior planted their feet on the ground, a distinct tap coming from each of them as they landed.

Vegeta was the first to descend, as he was ahead of them all earlier. His coal-colored orbs immediately found Trunks on the ground, bleeding heavily. He wasn't moving, so he presumed he died-by Cell's hand most likely. He was enraged, but the feeling then wore off slightly when he felt his son's energy, as little as it was. He was still clinging onto life, but barely as he landed.

Goku and Piccolo were next, landing right behind him and observing the situation simultaneously. It was baffling to say the least! Cell was on the ground, with some weird kind of metallic material wrapped around his body. He seemed to be stuck in his own situation rather than what was happening at hand. There were other people around, most of them were unfamiliar, but Goku recognized Kim and L when he got a better look.

"Hey, it's you!" the Saiyan shouted, pointing at Kim as he moved forward. "You had one of those little guys with you!"

Piccolo turned to him when he heard his exclamation. "Is this the girl you and Trunks mentioned? The one who supposedly said one of those abominations were harmless?"

"Uh huh, but don't worry, she's alright and so's that little guy," he replied casually.

Gohan and Videl arrived shortly after the two fighters. Just as the Namekian and the Saiyan, they didn't recognize anyone there but Cell. Videl, though, thought the heroine appeared familiar, quickly connecting the dots and figuring out she was the world famous teen hero: Kim Possible! She would've been excited to meet another female fighter like herself, but the sight of Trunks caught her off guard.

"Gohan, look!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and gesturing to the bleeding time traveler.

Gohan faintly heard her, but was focused on the bio-android ahead of them. He was puzzled, staring at him with questions racing through his mind. Mostly: _what happened?_ A lot must have occurred for everything to have turned out like this.

"Cell, you're going to pay for what you've done!" Vegeta bellowed, turning into a Super Saiyan at once, sending the bio-android a look that could kill him a hundred times over.

"Ah, yes, your _boy_ ," Cell spoke, nearly rolling his eyes. "Because I _obviously_ did that to him. Honestly, Vegeta, it seems that already pathetically-sized brain of yours shrinks with our every encounter."

Before the Saiyan Prince could attack him right then and there, Krillin landed with a bag of Senzu Beans, right ahead of him and trying to find the demi-Saiyan.

"He's right there, you blind fool!" the prince shouted. "Have you lost your eyes just as you did your nose?!"

The petite warrior knew he was furious with what happened to Trunks, but he didn't need to take it out on him! He only sighed and shook it off, going straight for the injured demi-Saiyan in front of him. He immediately took out a Senzu Bean and gently opened the teen's mouth.

 _"Could things get any worse?"_ Kim asked herself mentally, almost pulling at her hair at the sight of literally people who could blow up mountains with ease. She could almost imagine her horror as L would swipe their energies all at once to boost her own, making her able to do more than just destroy mountains.

"Oh, and I thought this couldn't get any easier," the assassin announced, a delightful smile on her face, eyeing each and every warrior in front of her and wondering who she should target next.

"There, easy now.." Krillin spoke, watching as Trunks consumed the bean and got up.

Trunks' eyes widened a bit when he surveyed the scene out in front of him. "When did you all get here? This is the last place you should be if.. if.." He paused, turning to look at Kim. Her face said it all.

"You wanna explain how you almost died here, Trunks?" the petite warrior asked, raising a brow. "As much as I'd like to think it was Cell, I've got a gut feeling that it, uh.. wasn't."

"Your gut feeling is right," he replied, his eyes narrowing as he formed a glare, sending it to the assassin in front of him. "It was her."

"Wait, I'm confused," Goku started, trying to piece everything together. "What's going on?"

"Dad, I think our real enemy is that woman," Gohan said, pointing to the assassin in front of him.

"Cell isn't our enemy?"

"Not right now, I'm sure."

"He's.. good?"

"No, he's still bad."

"So, she's not the enemy?"

"Still our enemy too."

"Then who's the real bad guy?" Goku asked aloud, still trying to make sense of what's happening.

"I only did what had to be done to reach my goal," the assassin spoke with a serious tone, raising a clenched fist and looking down with a slight twinge of regret, and continuing, "even at the expense of others."

The Saiyan's confusion came and left, and he held a solemn expression in place. "You know, it doesn't have to be like that."

The assassin moved her azure orbs toward him, her eyes narrowing. "Let me guess.. you're going to spout the same naive drivel Trunks bothered to. Honestly, it won't make a difference."

"I know, but it never hurts to try," he replied with a small grin. "I mean, it worked out with a few of my friends, so it never hurts to try with every bad guy I go against!"

Gohan understood from his father's point of view, but not everyone was destined to reform themselves and try to become a better person. Those like Frieza and other tyrants like him delighted in the pain and misery of the weak, and didn't care as long as harm never went their way. He should know from personal experience, he tried to convince Cell to stop his Cell Games and the fiend neglected everything he had to say intentionally. It was because of that, Trunks and his father died. Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta just happened to be special cases.

"So," Vegeta started up suddenly, loud enough for everyone to hear. "From what I've been gathering, you were the one who dealt that blow to Trunks."

"So what if I did?" L turned to the Saiyan Prince, a low smirk coming on her face. "He tried to kill me, so I repaid the favor. Nothing wrong with a little vengeance."

"Father, I know what you're thinking, don't fight her!" Trunks yelled from beside Krillin. "I might have been hurt, but you can't fight her!"

"Don't be ridiculous boy! I'm going to fight her purely because Cell is obviously incapable of fighting me himself!" he shouted back. "If he is unable to fight, I'll just move onto her."

"No, you don't understand the situation! You've got to listen!"

The assassin recognized Vegeta well from the Cell Games, she knew he was way above her level and she had no hopes of stopping him. That didn't mean she wasn't going to defeat him by other means. With that in mind, she waited for him to come to her, just to test her her strengthened ability.

Kim gaped at the sight of the time traveler, standing with his wound completely healed. One second he was out of commission, the next he was alive and kicking. She was in the same situation before, but it was thanks to him she received help from Dende. After remembering this, she shook her head and dismissed her initial thoughts.

"Hey, you listen to Trunks!" Kim began aloud, almost approaching the short warrior. "You should get out of here!" Then she turned to face everyone else. "That goes for all of you!"

Vegeta let out a scoff and ignored the heroine, preparing to strike at the assassin ahead of him. He wasn't going to let the words of a measly human stop him, he had been itching for a fight for a long time now, especially one against Cell. He wanted to show the fiend how truly powerful he was now.

"You'd best heed her warning, Vegeta," Cell warned, a smirk coming on to his alabaster face. "I won't explain why, but you shouldn't allow your ignorance to get the best of you."

The Saiyan turned briefly to look at the bio-android and just ignored him all about. He knew people could suppress their actual power, but this woman was only human, and humans could barely get any stronger compared to people like him and Goku. They could train their whole lives and they wouldn't even be able to compare to a percentage of his power. He only assumed that what Cell said was just a sad attempt at getting under his skin. The fool was on the ground, trapped by an odd metallic object that had somehow gotten the best of him! He had no room to speak.

"Huh? Trunks what's going on?" Krillin asked the time traveler, who clenched his fists and thought about ways on stopping his father.

"That woman, she's like those androids you all fought before 17 and 18!" he exclaimed, taking a step forward. "She can take energy!"

Unfortunately, Vegeta hadn't heard a word from his son as he rushed forward, powering up but not even bothering to transform into a Super Saiyan. If he wanted a challenge, he may as well not transform at all.

Suddenly, as the Saiyan took off into the air, L could feel a new appendage erupt from her body, appearing like extra, invisible arms that rushed forward just as Vegeta had. L's azure orbs were now a brightly lit and her entire vision had changed in the blink of an eye- _literally_. The Saiyan's body was now nothing but a white outline, with what appeared to be a lively, glowing orb in the very center. With her new appendages, she swiped it from its place, its entirety being split up into her invisible arms that flowed backwards into her body.

The short warrior felt a loss of energy holding him up in the air, and he plummeted to the ground with a loud grunt, tumbling as he did so.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta shouted, finding himself unable to pick himself back up from the ground.

"You see that? I told you!" Kim yelled at Prince angrily, him briefly turning in her direction. "But _nooo,_ you didn't listen!"

It was definitely different from the essence the assassin had taken from Junior, but it was still power. She gladly took it without hesitation and could feel some of her own senses heightening, as well as her power. It took her a moment to perceive the transpiring action, but as soon as she did, she caught herself in awe of her growing power.

"Yes, this is exactly what I've been looking for!" she breathed in an elated manner.

For once, she felt a sense of relief- _real_ relief. A sense of weightlessness on her shoulders like all her stressors had been lifted or just straight up disappeared. It was a sentiment she could say had nothing to do with negativity; such negativity she had only felt for the longest time since her last appearance in Yamanouchi and even before when she was an agent at Global Justice. If anything, it felt like a remedy for a long-term illness she supposedly had.

The Saiyan Prince was still baffled at what just happened to him. He was charging at her with intent to fight her, but found himself unable to. He was in the air but the energy holding him up had suddenly disappeared. He was definitely confounded with the present situation since he had a fairly good control of his energy.

"Vegeta, get outta there!" Krillin shouted, stepping back as soon as he heard Trunks' answer. "Didn't you hear what Trunks said?!"

Unknowingly, a smile crept onto L's face, just as she began advancing towards Vegeta. That bit of his power left her wanting more, and she could feel what she could only name an insatiable appetite that could never be sated. It wasn't a desire anymore, it was a _need_. Her form went faster, going for him to take more from him until there was absolutely no drop of energy left. That was, until a certain someone got in the way.

Kim immediately stepped in front of the assassin when she realized what had just transpired, her position between her and the Saiyan Prince.

"Look at you, being a _hero_ ," she said, putting emphasis the the last term. "Do you really think you deserve to act like one?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes, still remaining in her spot. "What are you going on about now?"

"What do you mean what? You should already know by now!" the woman replied, her voice at a louder volume. "Alright, let me rephrase myself then. After all the lives you've allowed Cell and I to take, you really think you deserve this hero role? I mean, let's be honest, just because you've beaten meager baddies like Drakken and the local bank robber, it doesn't warrant that grand role for you."

Kim wasn't going to lie. That hit her; like a dart and she was the bullseye. She had wondered about this particular topic before, especially right after her mission's abrupt end when Cell took General Sims' life. Even more so when he took the lives of Team Go without batting an eye. It was moments like these that made her wonder.. was she ever a hero to begin with?

 _"No,"_ a voice said in the back of her head. _"I've helped so much more people before, that's why the website exists."_

L may have a point, but it didn't make all her other efforts futile. There were many, many other lives she had saved in the past, before she had met the bio-android and the assassin. Just because what she's done so far hasn't been _big_ in the grand scheme of things, it didn't mean her efforts now were in vain.

It was like her father said: _"Anything's possible for a Possible!"_

The heroine shook off what the blonde had said to her and sent a glowering look her way. "Look, I don't care that I can't teleport, or fly, or blow stuff up with my mind! I really don't! But ya wanna know what I really _do_ care for? The safety of everyone here, and since you're endangering it, I can't help but _do something!_ I'm Kim freakin' Possible, I can't just- _not_ do anything!"

"Oh?" L took a step towards her. "The girl-who-can-do-anything-attitude finally comes out. A slogan too arrogant if you ask me."

"You know, that 'attitude' is the reason you and Cell haven't been able to off me yet," Kim returned with a slight smirk.

Suddenly, L yanked her forward by the wrist with a burst of a speed. "Then you should be able to escape this no problem, yeah?" Without hesitation, she tightened her grip greatly.

Kim yelped and fell to her knees, feeling her very bones being crushed together in the matter of seconds. Her eyes began to sting as the assassin continued to crush her wrist.

"Release her!" Trunks shouted, clenching his fists but not powering up. He thought it very risky to do so.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me from doing what I want," she responded, turning her icy gaze from the redhead and to the time traveler. "You can say anything you want about how I do things, but it won't make a single difference. I could break this wrist right now and you wouldn't be able to do a thing!"

And so, she tightened her grip once more, causing Kim to grimace and grunt out of pain. As a result, a blue field erupted from her battle suit and sent the assassin flying away from her, crash landing into a building field dissipated and as soon as it had, she cradled her wrist in her other hand, feeling the pain remain but gradually leave.

"Yeah, I think I can escape from that too just fine," she muttered to herself hastily, a sending brief look in L's direction. She looked back the Z-warriors, noticing they hadn't bothered to leave, causing her to scowl.

"You're all just going to make things worse! Get outta here!" she yelled at them.

Gohan stepped up, a determined look on his face. "I'm sorry miss, but as long as Cell is here-"

"Yeah, 'cause he _so_ looks like an issue right now!" she continued sarcastically, interrupting the demi-Saiyan and furiously gesturing at the incapacitated chimera on the ground.

"Boy, you are stupid," Cell remarked loudly, before releasing a short chuckle. "But if you are itching for our rematch so badly, you could be as kind as to release me."

Kim moved her scowl from the warriors ahead of her and to the bio-android. "Oh don't get your hopes up, with the way things are going you'll be staying in _that_ forever!"

The chimera's smirk faded and he returned her scowl. Despite keeping his cool when the Z-warriors arrived, the heroine, out of all people, managed to get under his skin. He didn't know why, but out of everyone in the area, including the powerful fighters nearby, she got on his nerves the most. He was so easily irritated by her it was almost astounding.

The redhead turned away from the lot and returned her gaze to the main building, where her boyfriend, Eric, Yori, Sensei, and Shego remained. She noticed Ron remained in the synthodrone's grip and wanted so desperately to help him escape it, but a voice in the back of her head told her if she left her spot, L would claim the lives of these people, despite how incredibly powerful they were.

With that in mind, she turned to the group once more, a different expression in place. "Please," she started again, a pleading look spreading across her face. "You have to leave right now, or you'll just be adding to her power."

"How are you going to stop her then?" Trunks asked, taking a step forward, a look of worry in his eyes.

She was a very lucky person indeed, he realized, to be standing and living here at this moment, but there were some things she just can't depend on her luck to get out of. They were a powerful group, they've stopped worse foes, what could a lowly human like herself accomplish?

"I'll.." she began hesitantly, balling up her fists. "I'll figure something out."

"While you're doing that, we'll hold her off!" Goku shot out, powering up. "Don't worry, we won't let someone like her put us down so easily. We'll try to keep our energies away from her, so go help your friends."

Kim gazed at him with a puzzled look. She guessed he must've read the situation when she turned back to see what was unfolding at the main building. Reluctantly, she started sprinting away from them, and eventually past Cell.

"You know, our chances of defeating her will heighten if you release me," he suddenly told the heroine, causing her to skid to a stop for a moment.

She stared at him, expecting the smug expression he always had but receiving an expressionless one instead. It threw her off a bit, but it seemed reasonable for him to have a face lacking his usual smugness. His situation just didn't allow it, at least that's what she thought.

As she looked at him she was simultaneously going through her options in her mind. Would they really have a higher chance with him free? It just seemed like he was trying to persuade her into doing what he wanted, which was something she was _definitely_ against. When he kept her confined to the clearing all those months ago, there were times where she had to do as he ordered, feeling utterly mortified day in and day out. He had continuously flaunted his power in her direction and destroyed things just to crush her hopes of surviving the ordeal or even seeing her boyfriend again. He purposely made sure she had nothing left but despair.

After thinking, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, stepping back simultaneously. "N-no.." she started meekly, before repeating her answer in a firmer tone, "No, because as dumb as it sounds, I'm hoping that containment device will keep whatever energy you have away from her. Besides, after _everything_.. you really think I could even bring myself to do that to everyone?"

He held an indifferent expression in place after hearing that last part. Circumstances were practically the same back in Global Justice Headquarters, and she wasn't even hesitant then.

"You've done it before, what's different now?"

Kim continued to stare, more so with a puzzled look than the hateful one she always bore towards him. Eventually, she realized why he had asked that, because _she had done it before._ The situation was similar and she had released him, knowing well his bloodlust against her at the time. But this time she was deciding against it. Despite the similarities, there was one thing that was different between then and now. It was what made them incredibly different from each other, and that's what made her decision final.

Shortly after, she closed her eyes and turned away. sighing as she did so. "I don't have time for this." She continued her way towards the others, trying to dismiss everything he had said.

L recovered from the unexpected blow dealt to her. She assumed that outfit the redhead had did more than just amplify her abilities. She negated this thought and focused on her current, main objective. She turned her attention back to the redhead, and noticed she had gone back to the main building.

"Hey, over here!" a voice shouted at her.

The blonde cast her eyes to the Z-warriors, seeing that it was Goku who was calling out to her. She narrowed her eyes and turned in his direction using only two steps.

"You plan to stop me," she stated.

"Of course," he responded casually. "Originally, Cell, but you'll do."

Her sharp eyes softened slightly, altering from a glare to a just a stare. "You don't have to see me as a villain, I mean, I'm the one who put the bad bug away."

Goku's eyes widened. "Seriously?! Did you make that thing around him?"

"Well, no, I didn't make that, I only know what it does."

"What does it do?"

"Goku!" Krillin called out. "We're not supposed to be conversing with the enemy, we're supposed to be giving them a beat down!"

"Oh, right," the Saiyan replied sheepishly. "Guess this is where we fight now." He then assumed his own fighting stance, waiting for her to assume her own.

"No!" Vegeta yelled angrily, still struggling to get back up on his feet. "I said I was going to be the one to fight her!"

"That's what you said about Cell!" Goku argued. "This is different! I'll fight her, and you can fight Cell. It's a win-win, Vegeta!"

Gohan stepped forward briskly with an alarmed expression. "Dad, there is _no way_ we're letting him out of that thing!" he shouted. "That's Cell you're talking about! We should just destroy him while we still have the chance!"

"He's right, Goku, we shouldn't release him from that thing and end him while we still can," Piccolo started suddenly, the full-blooded Saiyan turning in his direction briefly. "But in terms of who's fighting who, Vegeta's in the right. Originally, it was supposed to be Gohan fighting Cell, but since we don't have to worry about him, that fight's been cancelled. Vegeta was the one who went for this woman first."

"Oh, come on! Not even a short spar?"

"Dad!"

"Goku!"

"Okay, okay!"

Vegeta finally stood up, catching his breath and transforming into a Super Saiyan. Surprisingly, he was able to move more freely in this state than in his base form. It was odd, but he assumed the woman took more than enough of his energy.

"If you come at me, you'll just get more of your energy taken," L warned as the Saiyan finished transforming.

"How cowardly of you," he sneered. This woman was nothing more than a mere copy of that Android 19 he fought years back. All he had to do was give her more energy than she anticipates. He should be able to finish this swiftly and without issues.

Kim ceased in her tracks in front of Eric, the synthodrone who had her boyfriend in an iron grip. He stared back at her with a smirk, and tightened his grip around the freckled teen's throat.

"K-Kim.." Ron managed to get out, closing his eyes and straining as he tried to pry off the artificial being's arms.

"Hey! You and L were after me, not Ron!" the redhead snapped.

"Oh, my bad, Kim," Eric began in a sarcastic tone. "I think I accidentally made you think I care about what you have to say." Afterwards, he tightened his grip and Ron's arms began to lose their strength, his face beginning to turn blue.

Inwardly, the heroine panicked at the sight. "If.. if you let go of him, we'll fight one on one, you and me. Right here, right now."

The synthodrone rose a brow. "You're joking."

Kim angrily put on a solemn expression. "Note: serious face."

"Alone?"

"Yes," she answered impatiently. "If that's what you want, then we'll go somewhere private to settle things, just let him go!"

Eric thought for a moment while the girl waited in agony. She was watching her boyfriend with such a frightened expression it almost brought the synthodrone to tears from stifling his laughter.

"Man, I should really take my time to think about this.." he spoke with a pretense of musing. "Can't rush with decisions like these, can ya?"

Kim wanted so much as to yell at him to hurry up. She wanted to yell her head off at the pompous jerk in front of her for deliberately wasting time, but.. inwardly, she knew if she did.. he'd use one move to end the life of the person she loved most.

Her worst fears came true when all of a sudden, Ron's arms went limp and Rufus let out a scream. Eric gave him a passive swipe and tossed him aside and stepped towards Kim.

She gazed at her boyfriend's body, trying desperately to find some sense from the madness she was seeing. But all she could find was the lifelessness of something that used to be so lively. With this sight burning itself into her mind, she could literally feel sections of her heart being torn apart with each passing second.

"Oops," Eric laughed, turning away from the redhead and sending a brief look at Ron. "Guess I over did it, huh? Sorry Kim, it's like I said, you just can't rush these thi-"

Out of the blue, Kim sent her fist right to his artificial face and attempted to tackle him onto the ground. Eric decided to humor her and spread his arms far apart, allowing her to let out her fury on him but in vain.

The synthodrone watched as she impulsively attacked him, and as he watched, he couldn't help but chortle at the face she was making. She absolutely hated him! Enough to fuel her current blood lust for him now. Her beautiful, yet injured face was perfectly construed to be the complete epitome of loathing, yet there was also a few indications of grief, but it was mostly hatred now.

Through her tear stained eyes, she looked up and sent the most hateful glare she could muster at him. "I'll kill you, no matter what it takes! You.. you stupid piece of.. _goo! I'LL KILL YOU!_ "

Eric burst out laughing at her sudden insult. "How long did it take for you to think of that one?" he asked with a sneer, examining her face while simultaneously sending her a gleeful look, but just as he had, a light bulb lit up above his head. "I made my mind up. I wanna fight, besides, I got a little something I forgot to give you at prom."

Kim threw another fist at him but he grabbed it and yanked her forward, enough so her face was directly in front of his. A hint of puzzlement on her face albeit mostly an irate expression for the sinful, god-awful thing Eric had done. He put one hand behind her head and another around her back. Then, without hesitation, his mouth was on hers in a bruising, dominating kiss.

The heroine's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she tried to shove him off of her. Eric relented a bit at her shoving, but it only seemed he was continuing to humor her.

"Come on, Kim, don't be like that," he breathed at her ear. "I overheard you back then when you and that doofus were all tied up. You wanted this to happen, you wanted to kiss me!"

The redhead shook her head, let out a yell and the same blue field that had blown off L, blew Eric off of her as well and he was sent flying past Shego, Yori, and Sensei and crashing into the depths of the main building.

Right after, Kim wiped at her mouth repeatedly. "Ew, ew, ew!" she uttered, in a tone as if she had insects crawling all over her face.

Suddenly, she heard groaning nearby, then coughing. She turned and saw her boyfriend getting up and rubbing his neck simultaneously.

"You know, out of all your exes, I think I hate this one the most," Ron managed to say with a weak laugh.

Tears of joy streamed across Kim's face and she threw herself at the freckled teen, wrapping her arms around him and tightening her grip.

"Hey, hey, hey.. not so tight, you know, I almost died from something like that!"

"I.. I really thought I lost you," she blubbered, her grip unrelenting.

Ron was caught off guard by her sudden blubbering, but smiled slightly as he returned her embrace. Soon, he parted from her and wiped her tears away. "Game time, KP. We can't lose our focus now! Isn't that right, buddy?" he asked, turning to his companion, Rufus.

The naked mole rat nodded. "Game time!"

"Right, let's deal with Eric and those guys'll deal with L," she answered.

"Wait," he interjected. "What about Cell?"

Kim went silent, turned back briefly and could see that the bio-android had been looking back at them.

"Keep him contained," she simply responded. "That's the original mission."

* * *

 **I totally flaked on this story longer than I intended.. :(**

 **It's shorter but I've kept my word. It's at the very least 5.5k minimum.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! This one was really fun to write. :3**

 **Please, please, please review! I want to know how you think of the story so far, this chapter's been slightly influenced by Elfen Lied, an anime I've been watching during early writing process of this story. Anyone who's watched it will know how. ;)**

 **If you have a problem with the story, tell me and I'll revise _IF_ necessary.**


End file.
